Devils Backbone
by Her Majesty the Trash Queen
Summary: They never wanted to be part of this war, but they had no choice. They were chosen by God to fight. But it's hard to fight for humanity if no one will treat you like a human being. However, a routine search-and-destroy mission in northern England marked the beginning of a close friendship with the Campbell twins—and suddenly life didn't seem so bad.
1. Into a Fantasy

**Hello! It's me again.**

 **My friend, Bella, always gives me writing prompts. And she decided to give me this prompt: create two exorcists. One has to be** ** _at least_** **partially mute, but she loves to sing. And pair that one with Neah.**

 **That was literally the entirety of the prompt. Two exorcists, one a mute singer (what?), and one of them has to wind up in a relationship with Neah.**

 **I had free reign over everything else.**

 **The title, "Devil's Backbone," comes from the song of the same name, by the Civil Wars. I don't own the rights to the song.**

 **The song that I used for this chapter title, "Into a Fantasy," belongs to Alexander Rybak.**

 **Of course, I do not own D. Gray-Man, either. Anything that you recognize from D. Gray-Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino.**

 **However, the story of Devil's Backbone is set as early as 50 years before the canon begins, so that means this story is going to have many, many original characters. Any characters or plot you do not recognize belongs to** ** _me_** **.**

 **If you don't like OCs, this is not the story for you. However, I did try hard to create a set of compelling characters and I would greatly appreciate if you gave them a shot.**

 **In fact, if you want a good idea of how many OCs this story is going to have, then consider this: In all, by the end of this story,** ** _maybe_** **ten characters will actually be Hoshino's.**

 **Consider that your warning.**

 **Edit: I literally screamed in terror as I published this chapter. I have never felt that sick before. What's wrong with me?**

 **Another edit: This hasn't been proofread by anyone but myself. Sorry if it seems unpolished.**

 **Third edit: I went through and did some minor editing, but I only skimmed through. There could still be a lot of mistakes.**

 **On another note, if you came expecting Neah right off the bat, he isn't going to show up for a little while.**

* * *

Into a Fantasy  
 _"We can fly all day long_  
 _Show me the world_  
 _Sing me a song_  
 _Tell me what the future holds_  
 _You and me will paint it all in gold!"_  
 _-Alexander Rybak_

"Girls!"

Molly glanced back towards her daughters as they suddenly scrambled from their seats. "Careful, you two!" she called. "Taryn, don't run! You just got better! I don't want you gettin' sick again!"

The birght-eyed girl stopped in the doorway, her twin sister stopping just outside. "Yes, Mama!" she agreed.

"Girls!" their father's voice called again.

"Comin', Papa!" the dark-eyed twin shouted. She pushed her twin gently to get her attention. "C'mon, Taryn, let's go!"

Taryn whirled as her sister took off. "Charlotte!" she shouted, her voice still scratchy from the recent cough she'd had. She hurried after her sister. "Wait up!"

Molly smiled, shaking her head at her daughters' antics.

Charlotte paused to wait for her twin before she hurried towards the mew where their father kept his falcons.

The brunette greeted them at the entrance, wearing an unreadable expression that they decided they didn't like.

Jackson held something in his hands. As the girls approached, he crouched. "Remember that egg you were worried about?" he said to Taryn.

Taryn frowned. "Yeah. Why?"

He held out his hands, which were cupping a tan, speckled egg. "She's rejectin' it," he said.

Taryn furrowed her brow. "Why would she do that? She can't!" she exclaimed.

Her father glanced down at her. "Something could be wrong with the chick," he said.

"But what if there isn't?" Taryn pressed, regarding her father with wide, horrified eyes. "What if Dove's wrong and it's fine?"

"Birds just have a way of knowin' these things, Taryn," her father pressed.

"But Papa, Taryn's right!" Charlotte drawled, her eyes wide and pleading as she stared at her father. "What if Dove's wrong?"

He might've chuckled if his daughters weren't so upset by the situation. This was beginning to get redundant. "Tell you what," he began, and couldn't stop the smile that crossed his face when they perked up with hope in their eyes. "We'll try to incubate the egg ourselves for a few more days."

Taryn beamed. "When it hatches, I wanna train it instead if the first hatched!" she declared.

" _If_ it hatches, you can train it," he agreed. He held out his hands to his bright-eyed twin, offering her the rejected egg. "Here, since you're gonna train it, you get to be in charge of takin' care of it, too."

Taryn beamed as she took the egg, cradling it close to her chest.

"We're gonna have to incubate the egg," Jackson went on. "Take it up to the house, I'll be right there."

The twins squealed in excitement and took off up the hill towards the house.

The man laughed at their enthusiasm, watching them go for a moment. Then he turned back at the mew, his eyes settling on the white gyrfalcon who was poking her head out of her nest box, ignoring the shrieking of her other chicks for the time being.

Dove clicked her beak, giving a few short screeches. She twisted her head slightly and fluttered her wings.

"For her sake, I hope you were wrong," he told the bird. "She's countin' on that egg hatchin'."

Dove clicked her beak once more and then ducked back inside her box.

The falconer frowned.

There was a sense of finality in the gyrfalcon's actions. Regardless of whether or not the egg hatched, Dove would have nothing to do with it. Unless Taryn could figure out a way to teach a bird to fly, Dove's actions were essentially a death sentence.

He turned and followed after his daughters, frowning as he contemplated what would become of the egg.

"Don't run, Taryn!" his wife called down from the house, drawing him from his thoughts. "You only just got better! I don't want you getting sick again!"

"Yes, Mama!" Taryn called, slowing down just a little.

Charlotte giggled as she matched her sister's pace.

When he got to the house, his wife sighed at him, "What did you say to them to get them so excited, Jackson?"

Jackson grinned sheepishly. "Dove turned away one of her eggs," he said. "You shoulda seen their faces. I just couldn't bare to tell them we had to get rid of it."

"So… what does that mean?"

"I'm gonna let them incubate it for a few days longer, see if maybe Dove was wrong," Jackson told her.

"Don't go getting their hopes up like that. Dove's never been wrong before."

"It won't hurt to give it a shot."

" _Jack._ "

"Just this once, Molly."

The blonde woman made a face at her husband before she let out a long-suffering sigh. "Alright, but I wish you wouldn't encourage them like that," she said. "Hunting! It's not something a lady ought to be doing!"

"Nonsense!" he replied confidently. "The Greeks had a goddess of the hunt! If they had a goddess for it, why can't two little girls learn about it? Anyways, it makes 'em happy!"

Molly looked exasperated. "It's dangerous, Jack!" she insisted. "They'll get hurt!" Then her voice dropped. "And Taryn's already weak. Everytime she so much as gets a scrape, she gets sick!"

"Then huntin' will toughen her up," Jackson insisted. "And I'll teach 'em how to do it so they don't get hurt. I promise, Molly."

Molly stared at him for several long moments before she threw her arms up. "Fine!" she huffed. "But only 'cause it makes them happy. Y'hear?"

Jackson grinned. "Of course."

As they stepped into the house after their rambunctious twins, Molly shot him a small smile, shaking her head in exasperation.

At once Charlotte's voice greeted them. "Papa?"

"Yes, Lottie?" he answered, turning to face his daughters.

She made a face at the nickname, but pressed on, "How do we take care of an egg?"

Jack chuckled, "You mean incubate it?"

"Yeah, that," Charlotte answered. "How?"

"Well, first we're gonna need a small box and some cloth."

-X-

An old folk song flowed through the air as mother and daughters sat in the kitchen, each of them singing with each other.

Suddenly Charlotte stopped singing. "Mama?" she said.

"Yes, Charlotte?" Molly answered patiently.

"When d'you think Papa'll get back from town?"

Molly hummed as she brushed Charlotte's hair. "Should be some time today," she answered. "Why are you so anxious?"

The girl shifted. "I don't know," she murmured. "Just am, I guess."

Taryn giggled from where she sat across the table. "Papa said he had a bow made for Charlotte," she said. "He's gonna teach her archery just like he's gonna teach me falconry."

Molly shook her head, only vaguely amused. "Girls, I know you're excited, but I want you both to promise me something, okay?" she said.

"Yes, Mama?" Charlotte questioned.

"I want you to be real careful," Molly insisted. "Whatever your Papa tells you to do, you listen, alright? Huntin's dangerous and if something happened to you two, we'd be lost. Alright? Can you promise me that?"

"Yes, Mama," the twins chorused.

Molly smiled. "Thank you, girls," she said. She began to pull Charlotte's hair back, her fingers working nimbly to weave it into a braid. She was only halfway done when a muffled squeaking came from the small box set on the wood stove.

All three looked towards the sound.

Then Taryn gave an excited squeal. "He's hatchin'!" she exclaimed. "I knew he would!"

"Well, I'll be damned," Molly muttered.

"That's not ladylike, Mama," Charlotte teased.

Molly paused. Then she chuckled. "You're right," she agreed. "Never say that."

Charlotte giggled.

"Taryn, pull the box off the stove," Molly instructed her other daughter as she went back to braiding Charlotte's hair. "We don't want him overheating."

Taryn nodded and hopped down from her seat, scurrying over to the wood stove. She carefully pulled the box down.

"Set it on the floor next to the stove," Molly said. "That way it'll still be warm enough for the chick, but he won't get too hot."

"I thought you didn't like hunting, Mama?" Charlotte questioned as her sister lowered the box to the floor.

The muffled chirping got a little louder.

"Just 'cause I don't like it doesn't mean I don't know anything about it," Molly pointed out, amused. "Your father had to incubate a whole nest of eggs when the mother died once. I remember a thing or two."

Taryn blinked owlishly. "Really? What happened to the eggs?"

"Most of them hatched," Molly told her. "Only two of them survived, though. We found out the hard way that chicks can overheat."

"What about the other two?"

"Dove was one of 'em. Your father trained the other one and sold her to a falconer up in D.C."

"They can be sold?" Charlotte asked.

"Yep." Molly smiled. "Lots of people depend on hunting to feed their families, so a trained falcon can be valuable."

"Papa's not gonna sell this one, is he?" Taryn asked, alarmed.

"No, Taryn, that one's yours," Molly assured her.

Taryn made a face before she nodded. "How long do you think it'll be until he's done hatching?" she asked.

"Could be a few hours," Molly said. "It takes time."

A particularly loud chirp came from the egg nestled in the makeshift incubator.

"Noisy little fella, ain't he?" Molly chuckled. "Just like his mama."

"Dove's not noisy, though," Charlotte pointed out.

"Taryn's gonna raise him. She's gonna be his mama."

"Oh. Taryn _is_ pretty noisy," Charlotte giggled.

"Hey!" Taryn protested.

Her sister and her mother both started to laugh while Taryn pouted at them.

Later that day, when the sun was beginning to set, Jackson returned, carrying a bow as promised.

The weapon was, of course, rather tiny, but it looked full-size in Charlotte's eager hands. It was a simple thing, the wood polished but otherwise undecorated.

Despite the simplicity of the gift, Charlotte was delighted.

"Don't play with that in the house, Charlotte!" Molly chided as her daughter tugged on the string experimentally.

"She doesn't have an arrow nocked, Molly," Jackson pointed out.

"Don't encourage her!" Molly huffed, brandishing a ladle at him.

He held up his hands as if to placate her, looking suitably badgered.

The twins giggled as they watched.

Then Charlotte nudged Taryn. "Show 'im!" she urged. "Papa's gotta see!"

"See what?" Jackson questioned, turning to the girls.

Taryn hopped up and ran over to where she'd set the bow. "He hatched!" she told her father as she knelt down.

"Did he?" Jackson questioned as he followed after her. He crouched down and gently shift some of the cloth away, revealing a small bundle of white fluff, which squirmed slowly, barely raising its head. "Well, would you look at that. Are you sure he's a boy?"

Taryn pursed her lips. "I don't know," she said.

Jackson chuckled at her before he carefully reached in and lifted the chick, turning it. "He is," he confirmed after a long moment. He held the chick out to his daughter, who took him carefully, cradling him. "How long ago did he hatch?"

"A few hours ago," Molly answered. "He took a little longer to hatch, too."

"He's not deformed," Jackson noted. "But he is a little weak." He eyed his daughter. "Are you sure he's the one?"

Taryn held the chick closer to her chest, nodding determinedly. "He's gonna be stronger and faster than Dove when I'm done with him!" she declared. "That'll show her!"

Jackson chuckled, ruffling her hair. "I'm sure he'll do great," he agreed. "What're you going to name him?"

Taryn beamed at him. "Pax!" she blurted.

Her parents regarded her with surprise.

"Where'd you hear that word?" Molly questioned.

"I dunno," Taryn answered with a shrug. "But I like it."

"It's Latin," Molly said. "It means peace. I don't know where you would've heard it from, though."

"It's a good name," Jackson added, chuckling. "Strong, just like you're gonna make him."

Taryn smiled broadly, delighted, and Charlotte began to giggle.

-X-

"C'mon, Pax! You can do it!"

It'd been forty days since the weak chick had hatched. His siblings had already begun fledging. Without a parent as reference, however, Pax had no way to learn to fly—and there would be no help from Dove, either.

Dove had attacked the juvenile last time he'd wandered too close to the nest, something which was very out of character for the normally docile female.

Taryn was determined to get him airborne, though.

Charlotte giggled as she watched her sister running around like a maniac, waving her arms like they were wings.

As ridiculous as it looked, the girl _was_ getting results.

Well, sort of.

Pax was chasing after her, shrieking and screaming the whole way. He hopped along after her, waving his wings eagerly.

He'd managed to get himself airborne, but he was so startled by it that he'd immediately crashed.

Charlotte giggled again, watching as her sister tripped and disappeared in the tall grass.

Pax screeched as he leaped again. This time he actually managed a short glide, only to crash into Taryn as she sat up.

Taryn went down again, but she burst into laughter as Pax landed, sprawling across her torso. "You flew!" she cheered enthusiastically as she picked him up and leaped to her feet.

Pax gave an enthused screech of his own, squirming out of her hands and hauling himself up onto her shoulders, which was a comical sight to behold, considering he was nearly as big as the little girl.

"What's all the ruckus about?"

Charlotte and Taryn perked up, turning to looking at their father.

"Ah! Papa!" Taryn giggled. "Pax flew!" Then she looked sheepish. "Well, only a few feet, but still! He flew!"

Jackson adopted a surprised expression before he burst into laughter. "Well, you're doing a good job, Taryn," he said. "Soon he'll be flying just as high as the others."

"Higher!" Taryn insisted as Pax nuzzled her with his beak. "Pax is gonna be the best!"

Pax gave a loud screech. Then he leaped from Taryn's shoulder, nearly knocking the seven-year-old off her feet with the force of his jump. His wings flapped and, rather than falling, he flew low over the grass.

"I think he's gonna do great," Jackson said, chuckling as he watched the gyrfalcon fly in a wide arc out across the yard before he returned to Taryn.

Taryn raised her gloved arm to the gyrfalcon, who landed on her wrist. Once again, due to his size, he nearly knocked her over, but Taryn stayed on her feet. She beamed at the white gyrfalcon, enthused. "I'm gonna make sure of it!" she vowed.

Charlotte perked up and looked up at her father with determination in her eyes. "We're gonna be the best hunters you ever saw, Papa!" she declared confidently. "Ain't anyone who's ever gonna be better than us! We'll make you and Mama proud!"

Jackson smiled, resting a hand on her head. "You ain't gotta try, Lottie. We're already proud of you."

* * *

 **This is the first chapter and I am very slightly terrified of posting this story, eek.**

 **Some things to note:**

 **I am _not_ a falconer. _But_ I have done quite a bit of research on the practice and have several falconry websites and videos saved for reference, which I consult fairly regularly.**

 **That being said, I made a terrible mistake when I first started writing this story. By the time I'd realized my mistake, it was already ingrained so deeply in my mind that I couldn't change it (I did try, I promise). The twins were born in northern Virginia to a poor huntsman and his wife. Said huntsman is both a falconer and an archer; he keeps gyrfalcons. In fact, he makes his income off of training and selling them, since they're highly prized birds.**

 **Gyrfalcons do _not_ do well in heat. They do best in cooler climates (in fact, _colder_ ). I'm sure that in modern times, with a proper mew (which is best described as a shed designed specifically to keep falconry birds) built, keeping a gyrfalcon south of its typical region would be okay. Maybe not the _best_ thing to do, but it'd be okay. However, in the 1840s, it probably wasn't a good idea to keep them as far south as Virginia.**

 **Whoops. My bad.**

 **That being said, there are accounts of desert natives holding people ransom in exchange for gyrfalcons, so maybe there were sophisticated enough methods back then to maintain birds outside of their range. I don't know for sure. Like I said, I'm not an expert. I'm just pretending to be**

 **Suspension of belief, my dears. Isn't it marvelous?**

 **Mmh, okay, now that that's out of the way: I'm probably not going to have a regular updating schedule. If I do, it probably won't come about until around chapter 10. Chapters 5-7 aren't cooperating with me and I like to have several chapters written before I update again.**


	2. Meet Me in the Woods

**Me again! Yes! Hello! I know it's only been a day, but I already have three chapters done and I'm almost done with chapter four.**

 **If you hear screaming in the distance, it's probably me.**

 **D. Gray-Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino.**

 **The song "M** **eet Me in the Woods" belongs to Lord Huron.**

 **I _do_ recommend listening to the songs I choose for chapter titles. I do choose them for a reason. There are _at least_ fifty songs already picked out for this story, so that means there should be a lot of variety in sound (and most of it is going to be indie, so maybe you'll find something new that you'll really like!).**

 **So I forgot to mention that in chapters 1, 2, and 3, we're going to be cruising right along at a pretty fast pace. This is because the girls go from being 10 to 12 in basically one chapter, so that's a pretty rapid pace. I hate speeding through like this, but I'm trying to cover only the main events of their lives before the Black Order and then we get down to business.**

 **After these chapters, I'll slow it down a bit. We have another... 8-12 years to get through and if I kept up this pace, there would be no story.**

 **The twins were seven in the last chapter. They're ten now.**

 **By the way, I am one of those authors who responds to reviews. Those will be after the chapter!**

 **Once again, this hasn't been proofread by anyone but myself. If you see any mistakes, please tell me.**

* * *

Meet Me in the Woods  
 _"I have seen what the darkness does._  
 _Say goodbye to who I was._  
 _I ain't never been away so long._  
 _Don't look back, them days are gone._  
 _Follow me into the endless night._  
 _I can bring your fears to life._  
 _Show me yours and I'll show you mine._  
 _Meet me in the woods tonight._

 _The truth is stranger than my own worst dreams._  
 _Now the darkness got a hold on me."_  
 _-Lord Huron_

"Girls!"

The ten-year-olds perked up before they bounded to their feet and all but launched themselves from the porch steps, racing down to where their father stood at the gate.

Molly appeared at the door, frowning. "Girls!" she called. "Be careful and listen to your father!"

"Yes, Mama!" the sisters called back to their mother.

Jackson waved up to his wife. "We'll be back in a few days!" he called.

Molly sighed, nodding. "Be careful!" she told her husband.

"Always!" Jackson agreed, laughing.

"Don't lie to me!" Molly reprimanded sharply. "You be careful this time, understood? You got company this time, and they're learnin' from you!"

Jackson grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Alright, alright," he conceded. "I'll be careful!"

"Good!" Molly shouted down to them.

Jackson glanced at his daughters. "Sometimes I think I married a dragon," he said quietly. "Always breathin' fire down my back!"

"I heard that!" Molly called.

The girls erupted into laughter at their father's startled expression.

"Heard what?" Jackson asked innocently.

Molly shook her head, exasperated by her husband's antics. "Go on!" she called.

Charlotte grinned, grabbing her father's hand. "Mama's right!" she said. "C'mon, Papa, let's go!"

Jackson laughed at his daughter's enthusiasm. Then he reached out, offering his arm to Dove, who was perching on a fence post and watching them attentively.

The bird stepped onto his gloved wrist lightly, twisting her head around to observe their surroundings.

"Where's Pax, Taryn?" Jackson asked his daughter.

Taryn grinned and pointed towards the line of trees beyond the gate.

The young gyrfalcon was nestled in a branch, watching them closely.

"Pa- _ax_!" Taryn called in a singsong voice, beaming up at the bird.

Pax immediately flew to the girl, landing on her arm.

Jackson chuckled. "He's almost as big as you are," he pointed out with amusement.

Taryn grinned. "I told ya I'd make him big!" she told her father.

"Yeah, but he could probably knock ya down!" Charlotte teased.

Taryn poked her tongue out at her sibling, huffing indignantly. "That just means he's strong!" she protested.

Jackson laughed as he set off. "C'mon, you two, let's get a move on!" he called to his daughters.

The twins looked away from one another and scurried after their father, both beaming at him

Jackson laughed as his daughters bounded to his side, glancing down at them with a broad grin. "What do you suppose we'll get?" he questioned

"A bear!" Charlotte cried merrily.

"Rabbits!" Taryn answered simultaneously.

Jackson beamed at his daughters. "Rabbit's a little more likely, but a bear would be great," he said.

The twins laughed.

"What about deer?" Jackson pressed.

"Yeah!" the sisters chorused delightedly.

Pax began to give a few, short shrieks of excitement, bobbing his head quickly.

Dove clicked her beak and stared at the younger bird suspiciously.

Jackson eyed the female gyrfalcon suspiciously. "Behave," he warned quietly, not that Dove understood the word. The tone seemed to do the trick, though; she looked away from her disowned son, fluttering her wings and smoothing her feathers.

Jackson glanced at his daughters, but neither of them seemed to have noticed Dove's aggression, fortunately enough.

Pax was a very peculiar bird. The girls were too young and inexperienced to realize just how bizarre he was, but Jackson and Molly had both noticed the strange intelligence of Pax, and it seemed that even the rest of Jackson's birds had noticed it, as well.

Fortunately enough, Pax had never acted aggressively towards anyone. In fact, if anything, the bird was as friendly as he could possibly be.

It made it no less unnerving.

-X-

Jackson bit his tongue to keep from laughing as Charlotte scrunched up her face in concentration. Her expression was quite comical.

The ten-year-old was aiming at a young buck that was moving slowly across the field, its pace leisurely.

Charlotte didn't have the best aim just yet, but she wasn't a bad shot by any means.

Jackson crouched, checking his daughter's aim, and smiled. "Take it," he whispered.

Charlotte hesitated for just a moment longer before she fired.

The deer suddenly bolted, though.

Charlotte's arrow sailed through vacant air before it embedded itself in the ground beyond where the deer had been standing.

"What the—" Jackson began.

A high-pitched, mechanized screech filled the air, drowning out his voice and setting his teeth on edge.

Jackson yanked his daughters further into the trees as the noise steadily increased.

As they watched, a strange, round thing emerged from the treeline and moved sluggishly towards the center of the field. As it moved, Jackson studied it, horrified.

It was spherical. What resembled the barrels of cannons protruded from all sides, jutting in every direction. There even seemed to be face on the front of it, although the face was twisted with agony.

"What is that?" Charlotte squeaked in alarm.

"I don't know!" Jackson answered quietly, tugging his daughters further away.

Taryn suddenly pulled free, her eyes wide. She moved towards the creature, as if in a trance.

"Taryn!" Jackson called, reaching for her. He caught her arm. "What do you think you're doing?"

Taryn looked up at him with wide eyes. "But Papa, Pax says he wants to hunt it," she said. "He says he can take it!"

"What?" Jackson breathed, his eyes widening. He looked up at the birds perching in the tree above them.

Dove looked alarmed, her feathers ruffled and beak clicking noisily, but she obediently remained where she was.

Pax, on the other hand, was quite relaxed as he stared intently at the unusual monstrosity.

"He says I just have to trust him!" Taryn insisted. "Pax can do it, Papa, but he says I have to go with him!"

Jackson looked down at his bright-eyed daughter, stricken with terror and disbelief. "You can't!" he told her.

"Papa!" she protested. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. "He says that's the only way to save it! I have to save it! _We_ have to save it!"

Pax turned, looking down at them. Then he made a very strange noise, one that no gyrfalcon could ever make.

He warbled, his voice melodious and pleasant like the call of a songbird.

Jackson started in surprise and gawked up at the strange bird. In his bewilderment, he didn't even notice as Taryn's hand slipped from his grasp.

Pax warbled again and took flight, flying towards the monstrosity.

Cold fear settled in the pit of Jackson's stomach when he realized that Taryn was racing along in front of Pax. "Taryn!" he called as he set off after her.

Taryn ignored him as she ran right up to stand before the spherical creature. Pax landed on her arm. "Hey!" she called.

The strange creature turned its eyes on her. Then those barrels abruptly turned towards her.

A moment later, a strange, gleaming arrow sank into its forehead, distracting it, and the bizarre thing looked away from Taryn to focus on Charlotte.

Charlotte looked furious as she hurried from the trees to stand by her twin. "That's my sister!" she shouted. "Don't touch her!"

Just as the countless barrels turned on the other girl, Pax gave another strange, warbling call.

In that same instant, Jackson witnessed the strangest and perhaps the most wonderful thing he would ever see.

Pax took flight—and suddenly grew to be twice the size of a man, his huge wings beating the air with enough force to stir a powerful gust. His white feathers seemed to glow ethereally, their light dim in the bright sunlight.

The giant, gleaming bird immediately lashed out, assaulting the sphere that had just threatened Taryn. His great talons tore viciously at its hide, leaving great, gaping furrows in the wake of his furious attack. The whole time, Pax whistled angrily.

Jackson lunged forward and scooped his errant daughters up into his arms. Then, quickly, he backed away, watching in amazement as Pax rendered the shrieking creature to little more than heaps of scrap and debris.

Finally the creature exploded, but Pax's massive body provided more than enough of a barrier that he shielded Jackson, Taryn, and Charlotte from the full force of the blast.

Pax landed and turned to face them. He took a few steps towards them, stretched his neck, and gave a soft coo as Taryn extended a hand to him.

Taryn beamed happily as Pax's golden beak pressed into her palm. "Good boy!" she giggled, oblivious to Jackson's stupefied expression.

"What…" Jackson mumbled.

Taryn turned and beamed at her father. "I told you, Papa!" she exclaimed. "Pax says that's what he's meant to do! Same for Charlotte's bow!"

"Pax… says things?" Jackson murmured as he slowly set the girls down. "How does he say things, Taryn?"

Taryn looked sheepish. "He sorta talks in my head," she said.

"And how long has he been saying things?"

"Just today. He's never done it before." She beamed proudly. "I told you he was gonna be stronger than Dove one day!"

Jackson regarded his daughters with concern. "And Charlotte's bow is the same way?"

Charlotte looked uneasy as she stared at her bow. "I don't even know what I did," she mumbled. "I just… it looked like it was gonna hurt Taryn, so I shot at it. I didn't know what I was doin', Papa."

Pax nuzzled her suddenly, drawing a quiet giggle from her.

Jackson stared at the bird in shock. "Then… does he know what that was?"

Taryn shrugged, looking up at Pax. "He says—"

"They're called akuma," a strange voice cut through the air, startling them.

They turned and watched as an older, Asian man stepped from the trees.

The man wore a black coat trimmed in gold. A golden rose cross was embroidered over his heart. He also wore a conical, bamboo hat.

As he studied them with dark eyes, he tipped his hat slightly. Then he started to approach. "My name is Jian Li," he said. "I'm an exorcist for the Vatican."

"The _Vatican_?" Jackson questioned suspiciously.

Jian Li nodded slightly. He scrutinized Pax thoughtfully. After a long moment, he turned his attention to Jackson.

"I'm afraid your daughters are apostles of God."

* * *

 **I'm not entirely satisfied with this chapter, but I don't know how to fix it.**

 **Ah, well.**

 **Say hello to General Jian Li Huang! He's a badass, even though you don't get to see his fighting style (his hat turns into a flying guillotine, guys, It's the best thing ever). He's supposed to be an uncooperative, cranky old man, but he's refusing to cooperate with me and you know what's funny? That's the most Jian Li thing ever.**

 **I'm not joking about having these characters planned out to the last detail, guys. More than was entirely necessary, in fact. If you want to know more about them, message me; I can probably go for hours.**

 **Another fun fact about gyrfalcons: all that teasing Taryn about Pax almost knocking her over? I'm not exaggerating. They're very large falcons. The males can get up to two feet long and their wingspan can be more than four feet across. Coupling in the fact that Pax is Innocence means that he's abnormally strong, too, so it would be easy for him to knock over a little girl if she wasn't ready for him.**

 **Plus a little girl with a full-grown male gyr on her shoulder is going to look pretty funny, considering he's _literally_ half her size.**

 **Now for the fun part! Reviews!**

 **Riah: -Muffled screeching- I AM TRASH. THIS IS TRASH. EVERYTHING IS TRASH. Thanks for approving of my trash, though! :D The vote of confidence was great.**

 **Neah D. Campbell: Hello! I'm glad you like it! Let's hope I don't completely screw it up, yes? Charlotte, Taryn, and Pax are going to have an interesting dynamic in the future, and that's going to be even more fun when the Campbells actually get thrown into the mix. Especially with everything going down with them.**

 **Bella: BELLA. THIS IS YOUR FAULT. WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME. STOP. PLEASE. I CANNOT.**

 **Bri: You didn't review, but I know you're there, you fabulous little heathen. You've been there the whole time. Literally. Right from the start. You fed me coffee while I invaded your home, watched me type at least three of these chapters, and listened to me torture,** **I mean _pamper_ Taryn. Thanks for being my morale support. I owe you coffee and and tea and sushi.**

 **Okay.**

 ** _Now_ I can officially say that it could take me a while to start seriously updating. I'm stuck on chapter 4 and I need to fix part of chapter 3, plus I need to plot out exactly how chapters 5-7 are going to work out.**


	3. Awakening

**Good morning!**

 **I don't have much to say about this except that this chapter is going to pretty fast-paced. Every time there's a time skip (which I will always mark with '-X-') in this chapter, it skips about a year. I skimmed over their training quite a bit.**

 **The twins are ten at the beginning of this chapter, but they will be twelve by the end.**

 **D. Gray-Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino.**

 **"Awakening" belongs to AURORA/Aurora Aksnes.**

* * *

Awakening  
 _"With a tiny rope and a bag of stones and a heartbroken wishing bone_  
 _She's going in, she's going home_  
 _Oh this little golden eye, fighting every day_  
 _Behind the light, behind the light_  
 _Walking faster down the street, red eyes and no shoes on her feet_  
 _Going on this journey, determined to complete_  
 _This is farewell, this is good night_  
 _The last time she will see the daylight_  
 _See the daylight_

 _And she's going on a journey_  
 _Always walking down the road_  
 _And the water is always calling_  
 _'My little child, please come home.'"_  
 _-AURORA_

" _Apostles?_ " Molly stared at the Chinese man as though he'd sprouted two heads.

Considering what he was trying to say, he may as well have.

It had been a long trek back home, made just a little awkward by their unexpected company.

Jian Li hadn't revealed much about himself. He was quiet and a little bit cranky, but that was really all that anyone could tell of the old man.

On the bright side, Pax had reverted to his normal size and appearance, so there was that to be glad about.

Now they were home, listening to Jian Li try to explain to them that the girls were apostles while said children lurked out of sight, eavesdropping on the adults.

"Yes," the old man told Molly. "Both the bird and the bow contain something called Innocence, a powerful substance given to us by God in order to destroy akuma."

Molly's eyes narrowed. " _Innocence?_ " she echoed. "Is that what makes you think my daughters are apostles?"

Jian Li gave a curt nod. "Innocence cannot be wielded by just anyone. It chooses its accommodator." His gaze shot to Pax, who was perched on the back of a chair nearby, watching them closely. "And it chose your daughters."

"You expect me to believe all this?" Molly demanded. "It's absurd!"

Jian Li returned his attention to the blonde woman. "Whether or not you choose to believe it makes no difference," he said. "It is still a fact."

"But this… this is just too _ridiculous_!"

Jian Li remained silent for several seconds before he finally spoke, "The akuma will continue to come until they've killed your daughters."

"So what do you want us to do?" Jackson barked. " _Leave?_ "

"That would be foolish and pointless. The akuma will simply follow you."

"Then what do you want us do?" Molly demanded.

"My job as a general is to locate Innocence and train any apostles I find," Jian Li told him flatly. "Then they become exorcists. They are soldiers of God, whether you like it or not. This is the fate God has chosen for them."

" _So you want to take our daughters away from us_?" Jackson growled.

Taryn shrank as her father's voice rose, glancing towards her sister uneasily.

Charlotte gripped her hand and squeezed it tightly. Quietly, she nudged Taryn a little further behind the corner.

"For their own safety," Jian Li told Jackson calmly. "Once I've trained them, your daughters will join a branch of the Vatican called the Black Order as full exorcists. There, they'll meet, live, and work with other exorcists. They'll be safest there."

"That's beside the point!" Molly exclaimed. "They're just little girls! They're _our_ little girls! You expect us to let them go? And for _what?_ Some… some damned _crusade?_ Children don't fight _wars!_ They're _children_!"

"Mama, Papa."

The adults turned, surprised to see the twins standing in the doorway.

Taryn glanced at Pax before she looked back at her parents. "Pax wants me to go," she said quietly.

Charlotte tightened her grip on her sister's hand. "And I wanna go with Taryn," she added.

"Pax… wants you to go?" Molly echoed, turning her green eyes on the bird. "But he's just a bird! He can't make these decisions for you!"

Taryn shuffled. "But Mama, he's smart! Real smart!" she insisted. "And he told me he could beat that… that a-ak—that monster, Mama! He was right! He saved us! So what if he's right again? What if the best thing is for me and Lottie to go with Mister Jian Li?"

Pax screeched,

Molly's expression twisted with distress. "To the _Vatican_!" she nearly wailed. "We'll never see you again!"

"The Black Order has many branches all around the world," Jian Li commented quietly. "More likely than not, your daughters will be stationed at the North American Branch."

" _It doesn't matter!_ " Jackson snapped. "You expect us to agree to let you take them? You're going to take them away and teach them to fight, aren't you? And they're gonna have to fight those things, aren't they? What is this? What are you? Our daughters shouldn't be fighting some damn holy war! They're kids, not _soldiers!_ "

"But Papa!" Charlotte exclaimed before Jian Li could respond. "We gotta go! Mister Jian Li said those monsters will keep coming back if we stay!"

Taryn nodded. "And Pax says he won't let anything happen to us!" she said.

Pax flapped his wings excitedly.

"Everyone will be better off if we go," Taryn insisted.

As the parents and their daughters stared at each other, Jian Li looked deeply saddened.

Pax eyed the Chinese man, noting his pained expression. He fluttered his wings and briefly wondered what troubled the man so deeply. It couldn't bode well for the sisters.

But his accommodator and her sister desperately needed to learn to protect themselves.

Against his better judgment, the bird decided to keep the information to himself.

-X-

"Master."

Jian Li looked down at the eleven-year-olds, focusing on Charlotte, who'd spoken. "Yes, Charlotte?" he asked.

Charlotte frowned. "We're never going to see them again, are we? Our parents?"

It was a reasonable question. It had been a year since Jackson and Molly Foley had finally agreed to allow Jian Li to apprentice their daughters, and that agreement had only come after several days of argument and, ultimately, another akuma attack, this time directly on the family's property.

Jian Li's expression twisted with something the girls couldn't quite read. "More likely than not, no," he answered honestly. "Unless a mission comes up in that area, you will likely never see your parents again. It is for their own safety as well as yours."

Taryn tilted her head. "But what if we're stationed at the North American Branch like you said?" she asked.

"You won't be," Jian Li told her simply, looking ahead to where Pax was currently flitting from branch to branch above them. "Typically an exorcist is stationed at the same branch headquarters as the general who trained them."

"So we'll go to Asia?" Charlotte guessed.

"Europe. I was recently transferred to Europe," Jian Li answered simply.

"Then why were you in America?" Taryn asked. "It's so far away from Europe."

Jian Li peered at the little girl. "Generals receive long-term missions that require us to travel great distances," he informed her calmly. "My assignment brought me to North America."

Charlotte hummed quietly, lowering her head. They walked in silence for several long minutes before Charlotte finally spoke up again. "Who's Noah?" she asked.

"Noah?"

"Yeah. Sometimes you mention Noah when you're telling us about akuma or the Millennium Earl. So who is he? Is he an enemy?"

Jian Li eyed the grouchier of the twins. "Yes, Noah is an enemy, but Noah isn't one single person, Charlotte," he said. "Noah is a clan of monsters."

"Monsters?" Taryn chirped suddenly.

"Monsters," Jian Li confirmed gravely. "They're extremely dangerous. There are thirteen of them, each possessing a unique ability different from the powers of the other Noahs. Each Noah also has complete dominion over the akuma and the ability to destroy Innocence. If you ever meet one, you must do everything you can to get away. Only generals and the most powerful of exorcists are capable of facing them, and even then, our success rate is terribly low."

Taryn furrowed her brow. "Well, how do we know what they look like?" she asked.

Jian Li stopped abruptly before he turned to face the young Americans. "That's where they get scary," he said. "A Noah is a monster with the face of a man. The only way you'll ever know them is if they should decide to reveal themselves to you."

"So… they'll tell us they're a Noah?" Charlotte asked. "What good is that going to do either of us?"

"When a Noah reveals themselves to you, their skin will turn gray and their eyes will turn gold," Jian Li told her. "There will also be stigmata on their foreheads."

"Stigmata?" Taryn echoed.

"Marks across their foreheads." The old general frowned deeply. "Ironically, these marks correspond with where Christ's crown of thorns would have wounded him during his Crucifixion."

Taryn looked down, thoughtful.

"What is it, Taryn?" the general said.

Taryn shook her head. Then she raised her eyes, fizing him with a conflicted gaze. "You said exorcists are supposed to save humanity," she pointed out. "But if akuma and Noah can look like humans, how can we save humanity? How are we supposed to save something we can't even trust?"

Jian Li rested a single hand on top of her head. "Every exorcist has a different answer to that question," he told her calmly. "Some choose not to think of themselves as saviors. Others choose to hope that they're doing it right. God has set you both down a difficult path. All you can do is decide how you take each step."

Pax screeched as he glided back to them. As the gyrfalcon landed on Taryn's arm, Charlotte grabbed her sister's other hand.

"We'll go together!" Charlotte declared confidently. "So we'll never be alone!"

Taryn looked at her sister in surprise before her eyes lit up. "Yeah!" she agreed. "It can't be that bad if we go together!"

Jian Li was taken aback by their determination. Then, slowly, he smiled.

Maybe the future wasn't so bad for the girls.

-X-

Pax shrieked as he took off, flying around the trio in wide circles.

Jian Li watched the bird before he looked down at the twelve-year-olds, who were looking about themselves curiously.

"Master, I thought you said headquarters was in southern England," Charlotte said, looking up at him curiously. "So why did we sail to northern England?"

"The Order regularly sends exorcists to this area," Jian Li told her. "I had hoped we would meet some before you officially join the Order. It… would help you both greatly to have some idea of what your comrades are like."

"Here?" Taryn answered skeptically. She glanced around at the fields of wheat that seemed to stretch on forever. "But this is the middle of nowhere!"

"Hardly," Jian Li mused, chuckling. "From the port we landed at to the city five miles south of here is an extremely active area where akuma are spawned quite frequently."

Charlotte furrowed her brow. "Really? But there's nothing here!"

"Yes. The port city we're traveling to has a lot of crime, which means a lot of tragedy, which means more akuma. The Order sends exorcists here regularly to keep the numbers in check and hopefully to find and stop the Earl."

Charlotte made a face. "So what's with the wheat?" she said.

"We're on wealthy property. Fortunately for us, the Campbell family was decent enough to lay a road for travelers right across their land." Jian Li pointed southwest. "Their home is about two miles that way, near Newton-in-Furness. You should be able to see it soon."

The twins both peered in that direction, trying to spot the home in question. Neither of them could see anything, though.

Pax, on the other hand, took off in that direction, ignoring Taryn's call for him to come back.

Jian Li let out a bark of laughter. "Let him be," he told Taryn. "They won't think anything of a bird flying near their home, but a little girl running through their land might not go over so well."

Taryn frowned. "I guess," she mumbled, her bright eyes trailing after the white falcon.

Pax screeched as he left the trio behind. It didn't take long for him to spot the home—mansion—that Jian Li had mentioned and, as he approached, his keen eyes picked out the small forms of two boys, no bigger and likely no older than the Foley twins, moving through the tall wheat towards the mansion, where a woman stood beside a twisted, gnarled tree, waiting for them.

The bird banked, tilting his head to keep an eye on the trio as he flapped his wings. He flew in a wide arc past the mansion before looking down and scanning for anything he could possibly eat.

' _Hunt?_ ' he questioned his accommodator.

Taryn had only just learned that their mental connection worked in both directions, that she could answer him. However, she had yet to figure out how to form coherent sentences, which left them both playing a peculiar form of charades where he had to interpret her emotions and impressions

So he wasn't surprised when her response was slow.

Finally, a vague sense of exasperation washed over him, but Taryn gave him her agreement nonetheless.

Pax turned in the air and flew back over the mansion. Before he'd even passed the home, he spotted a flash of movement in the tall grain.

A rabbit had spotted him and was now fleeing for cover, moving along a path that would take it right out into the open part of the yard.

A rabbit would be satisfying.

Pax tucked his wings and stooped into a dive, aiming straight for the fleeing rabbit.

Said rabbit tore out into the yard, startling the three strangers, who watched as it raced in zigzags across the grass. A moment later, the rabbit was sent tumbling just as he managed to strike it. Then it lay still.

Pax doubled back and dove again.

The rabbit sprang to life at the last second, narrowing avoiding his talons.

Pax hit the ground hard, his wings waving through the air in a frenzy. Then he was forced to flee as the rabbit suddenly whirled on him, rearing up on its haunches and swatting at him with its forepaws. He screeched a protest as he retreated.

He could practically hear Taryn's laughter as he fled from the rabbit.

' _Mother!_ ' Pax protested. ' _It's not funny!_ '

The amusement rolling off of her only doubled. Clearly, she begged to differ.

Pax flew past the strangers, screeching again as he took up residence in the tree long enough to gather himself. He cast a rueful look back in time to see a white tail disappearing in the grain again. Then he started to smooth his ruffled feathers, purposefully ignoring the laughter coming from the boys and their mother.

' _No rabbit today,_ ' he conceded.

After a few long seconds, Taryn's amusement subsided and she offered him a sympathetic mental nudge.

' _Promising hunting grounds, Mother,_ ' Pax told her. ' _I'm glad that we can return. I'll get that rabbit one day._ '

Taryn was _definitely_ laughing at him again.

* * *

 **What Jian Li told the twins about the Noahs being monsters? I don't necessarily believe that, just to be clear. But remember that the Black Order is only a little over 50 years old in this story and they're facing an enemy that's been at this for literally _millennia_. They can't know everything about their enemies (they still don't, even in the canon).**

 **So Jian Li is both generalizing _and_ going off of what little information he has in the first place.**

 **I did a bit of research. I didn't actually look into the history of the area (I'm lazy, I'm sorry), so don't take my word on it or anything, but I chose Barrow-in-Furness and the nearby Newton-in-Furness for the setting for the Campbell family home based on what the region looks like from a satellite.**

 **For all I know it could be a very nice place, and crime could be way down. I dunno; I'm a fiction writer. My mainstay is suspension of belief. But it looks like it could be a port town, and harbors can have quite a bit of crime, hence the thing about lots of crime and therefore lots of akuma in that area.**

 **Also: just because the Earl wasn't _technically_ in existence for this period of time, I still think he (or, rather, the shell/suit/THE BIG DISGUISE WITH THE TERRIFYING SMILE THAT ADAM SEEMS TO 'WEAR'** **) was still running around in the area around himselves (haa, I made a funny!). Does that make sense or am I just confusing you?**

 **If I'm confusing you, I'm sorry. I couldn't explain my way out of a paper bag.**

 ** _Anyways_. I chose the area for the Campbells to call home because it looks a bit like farmland from what I can tell, and we know there's a helluva lot of wheat on Campbell property. Also, I don't _think_ anything's been confirmed, but I'm pretty sure the Campbells were English?**

 **Mana Walker was, so I'm assuming the same for Mana Campbell?**

 **Mmh.**

 **Well, anyways.**

 **On to the reviews!**

 **Neah D. Campbell: Yes! Pax can _absolutely_ talk! There are actually a few reasons for that, but I can't discuss all of them just yet  
(feel free to theorize, though; I love hearing what people think and if you're right, I might tell you). As for which lucky (or unlucky, depending on how you look at it) twin gets to be with Neah, it will be Taryn. There are two reasons for Taryn's name!  
1) I first heard the name when I was looking for musicians. If you like Celtic-themed music, you should _definitely_ go check out Taryn Harbridge on Youtube. She writes her own music and does most, if not all, of the percussion herself. She also has some _gorgeous_ covers of other songs. I highly recommend her.  
2) I knew right from the start that I wanted the twins to have quirky names for their time period (the twins were born in 1843, to be exact). Their family is extremely nontraditional, in case you couldn't tell. After all, they were willing to let their daughters learn what were traditionally and pretty much _strictly_ 'male' activities like hunting, falconry, and archery. In an ironic twist, their middle names are actually very traditional. They are Charlotte Elizabeth and Taryn Sarah Foley.**

 **Riah: I take it Bri told you how big of a chicken I am? Hello! I am still trash. -Hides face-**


	4. Last Year's Winter

**Good day (or night, depending on where you might be)!**

 **Once again, I have little to say at this stage. This chapter is where things start to slow downand the plot starts _really_ kicking in.**

 **D. Gray-Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino.**

 **"Last Year's Winter" belongs to Cinders.**

* * *

Last Year's Winter  
 _"There it was_  
 _A picture perfect situation_  
 _I remember when I was a kid._

 _Well, my God_  
 _I've never been this happy_  
 _And I'll never be this happy again'"_  
 _-Cinders_

"General Huang."

Jian Li's dark eyes turned away from the twins to settle on the approaching redhead. "Supervisor Heilig," he greeted evenly, careful to keep his expression neutral.

The Austrian man eyed the girls with a cold satisfaction before he turned his light eyes on the general once again. "Are these your students?" he questioned coolly.

Jian Li nodded. "Charlotte and Taryn Foley," he told her. He glanced at the girls, who weren't paying attention, instead watching Pax as he explored. Jian Li faced Supervisor Heilig again. "Taryn Foley shouldn't be sent on missions alone. Her Innocence is a parasitic beast that spends much of his time away from her."

"Does it?" Heilig said, his eyes narrowing. "The bird?"

"Yes," Jian Li told him. "His name is Pax."

"Pax," Heilig echoed flatly. "'Peace.' The name hardly suits a weapon."

Jian Li's own dark eyes hardened. "Pax's name is only unbefitting if you find yourself on the receiving end of his talons," he remarked quietly. He glanced back at the girls, still distracted by Pax. "Girls!"

The twins started in fright before they turned to look at him.

Pax gave a loud screech as he dove towards his accommodator.

Taryn looked up at him, raising an arm.

When the gyrfalcon had landed on her arm, Charlotte snickered, "He's still almost as big as you."

Taryn made a face at her sister. "I'll get bigger!" she protested quietly.

"Girls!" Jian Li snapped.

The twins flinched at their master's sharp tone. They scurried to his side, peering up at the supervisor with wide eyes.

"This is Supervisor Wilmot Heilig," Jian Li told them.

"That's a funny name," Taryn declared at once.

Charlotte elbowed her sister. "Don't be rude!" she whispered urgently.

Heilig's eyes narrowed as he stared down at the twin Americans. "Perhaps you should both learn to be silent unless spoken to," he told them coldly.

Charlotte immediately looked up at him. "But Master spoke to us," she said.

Heilig glanced briefly at Jian Li, who had just managed to bite back a snort of amusement at the girl's words. "You didn't teach your apprentices to be respectful," he said.

"They're Americans," Jian Li pointed out. "What do you expect?"

Taryn stifled a giggle as Pax started screeching noisily.

Charlotte pouted. "What's wrong with being American?" she asked.

"Nothing," Taryn pointed out cheerfully. "He's just joking, sis."

Charlotte wrinkled her nose. "It wasn't very funny," she declared.

Taryn peered at her sister before shrugging. "I guess not."

"Come with me," the supervisor commanded abruptly. He didn't wait for a response before he turned and began to walk away.

The sisters hesitated before they turned to look up at Jian Li uncertainly.

The old general nodded. "He's going to take you to Hevlaska," he said. "I know she looks scary, but she won't hurt you."

For a long few seconds the sisters faltered. Then, when Jian Li gave them a nod, they turned and hurried off in pursuit of the redhead.

Supervisor Heilig looked back at them with a stern glare. "Behave," he snipped at them.

As soon as his back was turned, Charlotte made a face at the back of his head.

Taryn had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

When he turned back to eye them suspiciously, they both adopted blank expressions, blinking back up at him.

Charlotte wrinkled her nose in a mocking sneer as soon as his back was turned once more.

Taryn managed to silence her laughter before Heilig caught on. Then she exchanged a quick grin with her sister.

The supervisor led them down many flights of stairs.

"Where are we going?" Taryn suddenly asked.

Heilig glanced back at her blankly. "To evaluate you," he said.

"Evaluate us?" Charlotte huffed indignantly.

"If you want to serve the Order, you need to prove your worth."

Charlotte frowned. "Where's Master?"

"You won't be traveling with him anymore."

"Why not?" Taryn pressed.

The Austrian glared at her coldly. "Do either of you know the value of silence?"

Taryn bowed her head. "Right. Sorry."

Charlotte, for her own part, scowled back at the man, but she didn't say anything.

Pax, on the other hand, answered the Austrian with a particularly loud shriek.

Heilig narrowed his eyes at the bird. "Can you control your Innocence?"

"He only listens when he wants," Taryn answered bluntly.

Heilig stared at the girl with disdain before he turned away.

The twins were silent for several minutes as they followed the Austrian deeper into the Order. Even Pax managed to keep the noise to a minimum.

It didn't last.

Just when they were beginning to think the darkness couldn't get any heavier, Pax suddenly gave a piercing cry, taking flight and wheeling away into the shadows.

"Pax!" Taryn cried in alarm, taking a step after him. Her eyes widened with alarm when a soft glow suddenly illuminated them.

Tendrils like hands rose from the darkness, reaching towards Taryn, who gave a short shriek of her own.

The young American stepped back as the strange, gleaming appendages reached for her.

'Mother?' Pax's voice whispered across her mind.

Taryn stilled at once, surprised by how calm Pax was despite the situation.

In that moment, the hands caught her and she was suddenly weightless, suspended by those arms before a strange, eerie face appeared from the gloom, looming over her.

Before she could panic again, however, Pax swung into view and landed lightly on one more of those tendrils. He fluttered his wings a few times as he stared at her, as if waiting for her fear to wane. Then his own feathers smoothed and he turned his eyes towards the bizarre figure looming above them. 'She won't hurt you, Mother.'

"Taryn!" Charlotte shouted.

"I'm okay," Taryn answered. "Pax says I'm safe."

Charlotte frowned, her eyes narrowing. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah…"

"Are these weapons of any use, Hevlaska?" Heilig's voice cut through the air.

For a long moment there was silence. Then the figure moved closer, resting her strange forehead against Taryn's, speaking in a soft, slow voice, "Synchronizing…"

A strange, unnatural chill ran through Taryn, causing her to tense before she writhed in discomfort as the feeling spread through her body and even into her mind, working its way along her mental link with Pax. She whined in protest, squeezing her eyes shut. She was so distracted by the bizarre, uncomfortable feeling that she missed the quiet murmurings of the being called Hevlaska.

Pax twitched his wings again just as the feeling suddenly stopped.

Hevlaska drew back. "Her synchronization is fifty-three percent," she announced quietly.

"That low?" Heilig answered coldly.

"She is young," Hevlaska told him. "And possesses a unique bond with her Innocence."

"Is that so?"

Taryn writhed again, only stilling when Pax suddenly leaped closer. She looked at the falcon oddly.

"They communicate," Hevlaska said. "As easily as this. It is an odd trait for parasitic beast Innocence." As she spoke, she lowered Taryn to the ground and Pax jumped down after her. "I'm sorry if I frightened you, Taryn Foley."

Taryn edged backwards nervously, rubbing her arms.

"They communicate?" Heilig pressed.

For a moment, the gleaming figure was silent. Then she responded, "They possess a mental bond. I suspect Taryn Foley has no viable means of defending herself in combat. That may explain why. If she gets into a dangerous situation, she can call her Innocence to her."

Heilig's eyes narrowed. "I've never heard of beast Innocence doing such a thing," he said.

"It's probably little more than an adaptation Pax made to protect his accommodator."

Heilig eyed the bright-eyed twin thoughtfully, but otherwise had nothing else to say.

Hevlaska reached for Charlotte, who took a small step back, as well, reaching for the bow slung across her shoulders. "I am not your enemy," she addressed the archer.

Taryn nudged her sister. "It's not that bad," she whispered. "Just kinda… weird."

Charlotte hesitated. Then she let go of her bow and finally conceded, letting the strange woman—was she a woman?—lift her into the air.

Hevlaska rested her forehead against Charlotte's. "Synchronizing," she breathed softly.

At once, the American tensed, alarmed by the strange, frigid sensation running through her.

As they watched, Hevlaska begin to murmur numbers, slowly counting upwards until she fell silent for a long moment. Then she drew back slightly. "Forty-seven percent," she declared.

"They're both low," Heilig declared flatly.

"They're both young," Hevlaska replied patiently. She lowered the girl again, setting her beside her sister.

Taryn moved closer to her sister as the strange figure loomed above them.

"What do you make of them?" Heilig questioned flatly.

"These exorcists shall move through the darkness and emerge untainted," Hevlaska told him calmly. "One will become like a Spirit of Vengeance while the other's Innocence will guide her to walk forever at the side of Destruction. This is what I predict."

Heilig narrowed his eyes.

Taryn shuffled nervously. "What does that mean?" she asked.

Hevlaska moved closer. "It means that you two have difficult lives ahead of you," she told them.

"Master said the same thing," Charlotte murmured, grabbing her sister's hand.

Taryn glanced at her sister before her eyes moved to Pax, who was standing on the ground nearby.

Heilig lifted his head slightly, frowning at Hevlaska before he looked at the girls again. "That's all we need from you at the moment, accommodators," he said.

Charlotte frowned. "Our names are Charlotte and Taryn," she said firmly.

He raised an eyebrow. "If you last more than a few months, I'll make an effort to remember them," he said. With that, he whirled and stalked away into the darkness, abandoning the girls to figure out how to get around by themselves.

Pax screeched.

"So you're the new exorcists!"

The girls jumped and whirled to watch as a woman in a black and silver kaftan stepped from the darkness.

Hevlaska retreated then, leaving them alone with the woman.

"Don't worry about the supervisor," the woman told them. "No one will bother to use your names here. It's easier for them if they don't get attached, I think." She smiled, kneeling in front of them. "So we exorcists have to watch out for each other."

"You're an exorcist, too?" Taryn questioned.

"Indeed I am," the woman said. "What are your names?"

Charlotte hesitated, regarding the woman suspiciously. "Charlotte," she said softly. "And this is my twin, Taryn."

The woman's smile widened. "Welcome to the Black Order, Charlotte and Taryn," she said.

"Thank you," Taryn whispered.

The woman's dark eyes suddenly twinkled with unbridled mischief, pressing a finger to her lips. "Don't tell anyone I met you down here," she breathed. "I'm not supposed to come down here unless I'm getting my synchronization checked."

"But Hevlaska saw you," Charlotte pointed out.

"Hevlaska knows that this is what I do," the woman responded in a warm voice. "She cares for the exorcists here as much as I do, but she's bound by a different set of rules than I am and can't show how much she cares. So she keeps it a secret that I sneak around like this."

The twins stared up at the woman with surprise before Taryn grinned.

The woman held out her hands to them. "Come on," she urged. "I'll give you a tour."

Charlotte hesitated, but her sister wasted no time in taking one of her hands. After a long moment, Charlotte did the same.

"What's your name?" Taryn asked.

The woman gave them a kind smile. "My name is Naz Sadik."

* * *

 **Naz Sadik is one of my _favorite_ characters. In the face of a Black Order that doesn't even bother to remeber that names of its exorcists, she brings them together and takes care of them, all of them. She's so, _so_ sweet. She's absolutely precious, and I really hope you'll love her as much as I do.**

 **Elan Smith is my other favorite. He's basically a very large, very intimidating _puppy_. no, seriously. Puppy. You'll meet him in the next chapter, Little Fang.**

 **Wilmot Heilig is an asshole. Plain and simple. No redeeming traits; I made him specifically to be an asshole to the exorcists (...and then he evolved into a more complex character, too, god damnit, but you probably won't see any of that, because THERE'S NO TIME).  
**

 **Also, one part of Hevlaska's predictions were sort of inspired by a line from MacBeth, haaa. Sort of. Very loosely. i'm weird.**

 **And I'm sure there are those of you who want to know: why is the Order so uncaring?**

 **We know that, canonically, they were downright _cruel_ in the past. A farcry from the Order that we're familiar with in the present canon, but even now, there's still a bit of cruelty going on there thanks to Central and the Vatican (looking at the asshole cardinals in particular).**

 **If you aren't completely caught up on the manga, go finish catching up before you read any further into this story, by the way. Because, uh, SPOILERS.**

 **But anyways, we know that Lenalee suffered a lot. I mean, Lenalee also witnessed experimentation on people within the decade before Allen initially joins the Order. And don't even get me started on Kanda and Alma; that's a whole other can of worms. Same for the third exorcists. Even if they were willing, they were still children and _children shouldn't be making important decisions like that._**

 **So if you think the Order's being too cruel here, _you haven't been paying attention._**

 **Well, anyways.**

 **Bri: No kidding. You were sitting across the table from me when you wrote that review, drinking spiced mocha coffee that I'd made for you. Did you even sleep that night? xD I may need to invade your house again at some point, because I've figured out what the problem is with my laptop: there is none. It just suddenly decided it doesn't like my router. I shall have to bring you more magical coffee for putting up with my whining and screaming at my characters.**

 **Bella: NOT ANYMORE I'M NOT. At least the updating part. But yes, I really, _really_ love this prompt in particular. It's lotsa fun. And I'm also surrounded by people who are pushing me to keep publishing it.**

 **On that note, I think I may have a semi-regular updating schedule now. My laptop, my only feasible means of updating, is suddenly completely nonfunctional at my house and I don't have a license yet or a job (cross your fingers, I just applied at a bunch of places).**


	5. Little Fang

**Hey, look, guys! I drew a cover for DB!**

 **ALSO. It looks like I'm going to update whenever I want. Because I really wanted to update today and my internet was cooperating. Sorry I keep switching plans on you guys.**

 **TIME TO MEET ELAN, YES.**

 **Once again, D. Gray-Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino.**

 **"Little Fang" belongs to Avey Tare's Slasher Flicks.**

 **Also, this is one of the rare occasions where I really do want you to listen to the song _because it perfectly describes Elan._**

 **I'm going to put some links on my profile so you can actually hear what gyrfalcons sound like, because I've been describing them, but maybe you've never _actually_ heard them. _They make really freaking adorable noises!_**

 **I'd also continue to check my profile because I may or may not post links to some reference pictures of some important characters/things like Pax or Elan when his Innocence is invoked.**

 **Still no proofreading.** **So if you see something wrong, tell me!**

* * *

Little Fang  
 _"You're something special_  
 _Want you to know you are_  
 _Your makers must have kissed in cosmic dust_  
 _You're something special_  
 _You've got to know its true_  
 _Could have been anything, but it's right that you're you_  
 _You're something special_  
 _You've got to shout it out_  
 _If there are doubts then we will groove it out_  
 _You're something special_  
 _You are the Little Fang_  
 _You keep on grinning_  
 _And this world keeps nagging"_  
 _-Avey Tare's Slasher Flicks_

The dining area was unusually packed for a day in late autumn. Finders and other personnel filled the cafeteria and a cacophony of words from many different languages filled the air.

In the sea of tan and white, however, the Turkish exorcist was the only one in black.

And most of the others shied away from her because of it. As she'd lead the twins to a table, most of the Finders had dipped their heads and retreated with a respectful air about them while the others watched almost war _ily_ , in a way that reminded Charlotte and Taryn of a cat that had once prowled around Pax as if trying to decide whether he was prey or not.

Like predators stalking other predators.

It was unnerving.

But one of the Finders, a Spaniard by the name of Miguel, had greeted Naz merrily enough, greeted the twins, and then delved back into his conversation with some of his fellow Finders.

So Naz had chosen to sit at the opposite end of the table where the middle-aged man sat.

Naz gave a soft laugh as she watched the twins, who were now peering around the mess hall with wide eyes.

Taryn looked back at the Turkish woman a moment later. "I don't see any other exorcists," she said.

Naz nodded. "Most of them are on missions right now," she said. "Elan is the only other exorcist who isn't, but he's a bit of a loner."

Charlotte inclined her head to one side. "A loner?"

"People are usually frightened of him," Naz offered softly. "His Innocence makes him look very different. It scares most people who don't know him." She gave them a kind look. "Don't let his appearance frighten you. He's one of the friendliest exorcists here at the European headquarters."

"Why would it scare them?"

Naz opened her mouth to respond when a figure approached.

"Have you two gotten your uniforms yet?" the man asked flatly.

The twins looked up.

"They had their measurements taken when we stopped by the science division," Naz interjected, turning to the tall scientist. "Remember?"

He shot her a withering look. "I was busy, Yaşam Nefesi."

Naz didn't respond immediately. Then she finally answered, "I… understand."

"Yes." The man dropped two bundles of black clothing on the table rather unceremoniously. He focused on the twins. "Pax, Retribution, until your uniforms are ready, you're expected to wear these spare uniforms. Report to the supervisor's office in fifteen minutes. You have a mission."

"Those aren't our names," Charlotte retaliated immediately, glaring at the man.

The scientist's eyes narrowed.

"Already?" Naz exclaimed before he could bark a sharp reply, standing quickly. "They only arrived this morning! At least let them get settled in!"

"This mission is a retrieval mission," the blond returned curtly. "It takes precedence over everything else."

"Then Supervisor Heilig should send a more experienced exorcist to take care of it," Naz argued.

"He's chosen Pax and Retribution to go on this mission instead," the scientist said. "They'll accompany Devilsbane."

"Elan?" Naz said. "He's still a child himself! You're sending three children to God knows where!"

"But he has proven himself extremely adept," the blond pointed out coolly. He looked at the sisters, who were watching the exchange wide eyes. "Report in fifteen minutes." Then he turned and began to walk away.

"Ah… sir?"

He stopped and turned back, focusing on the girls again.

Taryn shuffled nervously. "Um… I-I forgot to mention," she began. "Since Pax is a falcon, I… I need gauntlets."

"Gauntlets?" he questioned.

"Gauntlets," she confirmed. "They're, um… they're like special gloves that falconers wear? They're supposed to give the bird something to hold onto without injuring the falconer?"

"And you don't have any now?"

Taryn dipped her head to stare at her feet. "I have a set Papa gave me, but they're getting a little small and worn out," she answered.

"Wear them for this mission," he instructed her flatly. "When you return, let the science division see them. They'll try to replicate them for you."

Taryn hesitated before she nodded. "Yes, sir," she agreed nervously.

The scientist looked at Charlotte. "And you?" he asked. "Did _you_ happen to forget anything, as well?"

Charlotte adopted an annoyed expression, glaring at the man. "No, sir," she hissed.

His eyes narrowed at her tone, but he opted not to respond. "Fifteen minutes!" he reminded them sharply as he left.

Naz muttered something in her native tongue, staring after the man with an unreadable expression before she glanced between the sisters, her expression taut with concern. She uttered something else in Turkish before she sighed. "You should try on the spare uniforms he gave you," she said quietly. "They may be a little big. I think they were probably Elan's when he first joined the Order."

The girls exchanged an uneasy look before they each picked up one of the bundles of cloth and lifted them, letting them unfold.

When they tried the jackets on, they found that they weren't overly large, but they were fairly long.

Naz studied them before she gave a curt nod. "They'll have to do," she sighed. "I'll take you to the supervisor's office."

-X-

The teen who was slouching across the chair in Heilig's office was… not at all what the sisters were expecting.

He was pointedly ignoring Heilig's scathing sneer and actually doing a surprisingly good job of it.

He must've been Elan.

As the door closed behind the twins, he sat up and turned his head, staring at them with a wolfish grin.

Taryn was startled.

Naz had not been exaggerating; the fifteen-year-old had a frightening appearance.

He was tall, taller than most fifteen-year-old boys, and broader, as well. His red-brown hair was unruly, sticking out at all angles. He had a handsome face, but a gruesome scar that looked like claw marks marred more than half of his face.

His eyes and teeth were by far the most startling part of him, though.

His irises were an intense, fiery amber like a wolf's. set against black scleras rather than white. His canines, too, were longer and sharper than usual, making his otherwise merry grin look rather ominous.

"You must be the new exorcists," he greeted them cheerfully, his words laced with a heavy, Irish brogue which wasn't helped in the least by the growling baritone of his voice.

"Ah…" Taryn began uncertainly.

Pax leaped from her wrist and flew over to the teen, who was still grinning at them broadly. The gyrfalcon landed on the back of the chair and stretched his neck out, bobbing his head and tilting it from side to side as he inspected the Irish teen. Then he jumped from the chair and onto his shoulder.

Elan regarded the bird strangely. "Hello to you, too," he said.

Pax shifted his weight, careful not to tear the teen's strangely-oversized coat and potentially hurt him. ' _I like him, Mother,_ ' he declared. ' _He's funny._ '

Taryn hesitated before she let herself relax just slightly.

Heilig stood, irritation flashing across his face. "You can get acquainted on your mission," he interrupted before any of the exorcists could start introducing themselves.

"Gotcha," Elan answered jovially. He turned back to Heilig.

Heilig didn't even bother to hide his wince as he suddenly came under the exorcist's intense stare.

Elan failed to hide his own flinch at the man's reaction. he bowed his head just slightly before apparently recovering. "So what's the mission?" he asked. "I heard it was a retrieval mission."

"What exactly is a retrieval mission?" Charlotte asked.

Elan looked at them, apparently surprised. He was about to answer when Heilig cut him off.

"Yes, it is a retrieval mission. Devilsbane can explain on the way." The supervisor narrowed his eyes as he held out a file to the teen. "You depart in three hours. Dress warmly. You'll be going to Norway."

Elan hopped to his feet, jostling Pax, and took the folder. "Right!" he agreed. Then he turned to the twins, his ever-present grin growing even wider. He walked past them, pushed the door open, and glanced back at them. "C'mon, I wanna get to know you before we have to leave!"

The sisters faltered, bewildered by his light-hearted behavior. Then Taryn turned, grabbing her sister's hand and tugging the archer behind her. She offered the teen a weak smile, still wary of his fearsome looks but much more at ease now that Pax had taken to him.

Elan laughed as he let the door swing shut behind him. Then he fell into step beside them. He took care to keep his pace in check so they wouldn't have to jog to match his long stride. "So!" he began. "I thought for sure Naz would've explained what the different types of missions are."

"She… didn't get a chance to," Charlotte answered. "We just finished eating when we found out about the mission."

"So you just finished the tour, huh?" Elan peered at them.

Pax bobbed his head quickly, as if nodding.

"Yeah," Taryn said.

"Wow. The ass usually cares just enough to let new exorcists have a few days to get used to headquarters. I guess he was feeling extra shitty today."

Taryn looked surprised by his language.

Elan paused for a moment to peer at Pax. "So who does this one belong to?" he asked, pointing at the bird.

Pax hopped down onto Taryn's shoulder before she could even respond. When she raised her arm for him, he hopped onto the gauntlet, his claws gripping the leather tightly.

"This is Pax," Taryn told Elan. "He's mine."

"Huh. Never seen beast Innocence. He eat a lot?"

Taryn nodded. "Master says it's because he needs a lot of food to stay healthy."

Elan nodded. "Yeah. That's how it is for us parasitic types. Otherwise our Innocence won't function and we can get sick. And you are?"

Taryn blinked in surprise. "Oh, uh, Taryn!" she squeaked. "Sorry!"

Elan grinned before switching his expectant gaze to Charlotte, who couldn't help her flinch.

"Sorry," Charlotte murmured when he winced at her reaction.

Elan shrugged. "I'm used to it," he said. "I know I look scary."

Charlotte grimaced. "I'm sorry," she repeated. "You're not really scary."

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it," he insisted.

Silence fell over them for several long, awkward seconds.

Then Charlotte spoke up, "I'm Charlotte. Nice to meet you."

The Irish teen shot her a cheerful smile. "Elan," he introduced himself. "Elan Smith. Nice to meet you, too." He flipped open the file in his hands. "I'm supposed to be explaining missions, aren't I?"

Pax answered with a noisy screech, pumping his wings.

As Elan read through the file, he began, "Normally our missions are just search-and-destroy, and there are two different kinds of those: search-and-destroy and routine search-and-destroy. That just means we got to a place with a big number of akuma, lure them out, and destroy them."

"What's a routine one?" Taryn asked.

"That means there's an area that usually has a big number of akuma," Elan explained as he flipped to another page in the file. "The Order likes to send us to those places on a pretty regular schedule." He glanced at them. "There aren't that many cities that we get sent to regularly. That's because there are just too many of them and not enough of us to deal with all of them."

"And the other search-and-destroy is just… when there's too many akuma in one area?" Taryn went on.

"Exactly!" His grin returned returned in full. "Then there are investigation missions. Those are just… when a Finder thinks they've found Innocence, but they can't confirm, so we get sent to try and find it. We don't get those very often. Usually the Finders are pretty good about figuring out whether there's Innocence or not."

Charlotte furrowed her brow. "So… is a retrieval mission when they've found Innocence and we have to go get it?" she guessed.

"That's exactly what it is."

"Are there any others?" the archer asked.

"Sometimes, but not regularly enough that we classify them." Elan closed the file. "Usually the Order gives those ones to the generals." He held up the folder. "But this is a retrieval mission. Not standard for new exorcists, 'cause they can be a little tougher, but this one doesn't look so bad."

"What is it?" Taryn inquired.

"Little village in Norway. Some kid found some bones and they've been making noise like a flute or something ever since," Elan answered with a grimace. His fangs caught in the light as he turned to look down at the twelve-year-olds. "Unusual number of deaths in the area, too. That means akuma. It's definitely Innocence, but the Finder couldn't figure out what the story is on it. We'll probably have to do that ourselves."

Charlotte furrowed her brow. "We have to figure out the story?"

Elan nodded. "Probably. If the Innocence attached itself to someone's bones, that means it's probably parasitic and there was an accommodator there."

"But… why?" Charlotte pressed.

"Sometimes Innocence has a mind of its own," Elan offered. "If it really had an accommodator that it's refusing to leave even though they're dead, there's probably something we need to figure out."

Taryn shivered. "That's creepy," she said. "So there's a dead person trying to tell us something?"

"Sort of." Elan shot the falconer a sympathetic look. "It's not that bad. You get used to it."

"But…" Charlotte paused before shaking her head. "How do we get used to it? That's… dead people aren't supposed to _talk_!"

Elan nodded. "Innocence is a mixed blessing," he said. "Just look at me. My Innocence makes me look like this. People take one look at my face and run the other way. They think I'm a bloody monster. But I'm stronger and faster than most people because of it. I can survive attacks from akuma and destroy them, too."

Taryn peered up at him. "But you're _not_ a monster," she said. "Pax says you're funny."

Pax flared his wings out slightly, giving an enthused series of calls. He flapped his wings excitedly for a few moments before he finally settled down once more.

Elan grinned. "Pax isn't so bad himself," he said. "But the point is, maybe I'm not a monster, but I damn well look like one. So people treat me like one. Always have. Always will. It's something I'm always going to have to live with."

Charlotte scowled. "Taryn's right, though," she huffed. "You're not a monster. And if Pax says you're funny, he's probably right. He's never been wrong before."

Elan was silent for a long time, watching the twins as they continued to walk. Then his gaze shifted to focus straight ahead. He watched as personnel scrambled out of their way, most of them with familiar grimaces or appalled expressions.

Pax screeched again.

The Irish teen switched his attention to the gyrfalcon. who was staring back at him with an unnerving intensity.

"You put a lot of faith in Pax, huh, Taryn?" he questioned.

Taryn beamed. "It's just like Charlotte said," she said. "He's never been wrong before. We both trust him to make the right decision. Right, Lottie?"

Charlotte made a face at the nickname. "Yeah," she agreed. "He's pretty smart."

Elan hesitated. Then he grinned at them again. "I'm glad to hear that."

* * *

 **Elan's usually not this serious, by the way. When I say he's a puppy, _he is a puppy._**

 **Giant, smooshy, clumsy bundle of fluff and sadness. He needs a blanket and cuddles.  
**

 **I'm just going to clarify this now:**

 **The Order calls them by their Innocence because "they won't get attached," as Naz puts it so gently. But that's not really the case; they're _literally_ treating exorcists like weapons instead of people.**

 **Elan's Innocence is called Devilsbane. Yes, it's a _really_ bad play on the word 'wolfsbane,' but I kinda just nicknamed it until I could think of a better name... aaaand then it stuck. So. Devilsbane it is.**

 **Naz's Innocence's name translates to "breath of life." Or, well, I certainly hope it does. I tried every translator I could find** **and "yaşam nefesi" s** **eemed to be the consensus. I don't speak Turkish, guys, but going off of what I heard when I listened to it being pronounced, it's _yah-sham neh-feh-seh._ I... may not have completely finished planning what it does, so that's why I didn't describe it in this chapter. Haa. But I know it's gonna be badass.**

 **Charlotte's Innocence, Retribution, got its name because Charlotte is very quickly becoming angry with the Order's maltreatment.**

 **Aaaand we all know how Pax got his name.**

 **I'll try to keep you guys updated on Innocence names, since members of the Order are going to be addressing the regular exorcists by their weapon names. They do address Generals by name, though. Usually. Because the generals are pretty scary.**

 **Mmh, which reminds me.**

 **There's a very, _very_ angry Prussian exorcist who I will introduce later. His Innocence is a zweihander aaand. It doesn't have a name yet. And I can't think of one. Does anyone want to suggest a name for it? Preferably in German, but I'll take anything.**

 **Pax is good at reading people, in case you haven't noticed. Of course, he ought to be. He's Innocence. I kinda think Innocence _would_ be really good at reading people. It would have to be, in order to choose an accommodator.**

 **Time for a trip to Norway! This chapter and the next few have been giving me a lot of trouble, by the way, so they may not be the best. But there's some important stuff in them.**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Riah: I LIVE FOR YOUR ENTHUSIASM AND I AM EXTREMELY EXCITED TO SEE THIS FANART, BECAUSE YOU ARE AN AMAZING ARTIST DESPITE WHAT YOU MAY THINK. I'MMA NEED YOU TO TEACH ME HOW TO DO THE ART.**

 **Bri: Mister Bootyface, huh? Wilmot is now Dick McDickmeister and Mr. Bootyface (Thank you for helping me name Heilig, by the way. You are now at least partially responsible for his character, and that means you're also partially responsible for the suffering, I mean WONDERFUL TIME the twins are about to have). Can I just live in your yard with your kitty? I'll only need coffee every once in a while, probably.**

 **kalmaegi: Welcome aboard! I hope you enjoy reading this! I kinda didn't want it be entirely clear which prophecy was which, but, y'know, you've pretty much got it figured out. But yes, Charlotte's Innocence is Equipment-type and yes, she's going to be a "Spirit of Vengeance" because Retribution (I am _not_ subtle, haaa.) YES. TRAGEDY. Although we haven't quite gotten down to the nitty-gritty stuff _just_ yet, we start getting hints of it from chapter 4 onward. Aah, Elan was not cooperating in this chapter; he decided he wanted to be Mister Serious-face today, but you know what? He's a pretty tragic character, so it's okay. It's also okay to like Heilig. I may or may not like him, too. I'll probably gloss over the reasoning for his coldness later on, because he's going to show up _a lot_ and it's not really possible to keep an important side character two-dimensional.  
Meeting a Bookman, huh? That's a good question. And I don't really have an answer yet, because I haven't actually planned out every single detail yet. I've actually got a loose plan aaand. Yeah. Sometimes, you guys are going to be just as surprised by some events as I am.  
(And Cross is, at least in this story, two years older than the sisters.)**


	6. The Bell

**Hello again!**

 **Sorry it took me so long to get this one posted. For some reason, two-thirds of what I had written wound up getting deleted, which was _really_ upsetting. So I procrastinated on fixing it because I struggled to write it the _first_ time, so I didn't feel like writing it the _second_ time. Yep. ****Sorry.**

 **As always, D. Gray-Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino.**

 **The song, "The Bell," belongs to First Aid Kit.**

 **I highly recommend listening to First Aid Kit, by the way. Try their songs "Wolf "or "Silver Lining."**

* * *

The Bell  
 _"Been out here for so long_  
 _The road it just stretches on_  
 _Till I stop pretending_  
 _Till I stop pretending_

 _But the world is an empty frame_  
 _And now you are just a name_  
 _I'll keep it that way_  
 _It's staying that way"_  
 _-First Aid Kit_

A fresh blanket of snow had fallen over the dense forest, muffling all noise.

Except, it seemed, the shrill sound of a gyrfalcon at play.

"Pax!" Charlotte protested when said bird knocked a clump of snow from a branch and directly onto her head. She shook her head to rid herself of the snow. Suddenly she was grateful for the hood that she'd drawn up over her head.

Taryn snickered at her sister.

Elan looked back at them. "There's a river coming up, and the Finders reported that the bridge is out," he said. "Probably the akuma."

"Couldn't we just walk across?" Charlotte asked. "It's got to be frozen."

Elan laughed, "If you want to go swimming," he said. "But you'll be better off if you just let me carry you."

"Carry us?" Taryn chirped.

"Yup," Elan answered. "It's too early in the year for the ice to support our weight. You'll fall through."

"So how's carrying us gonna help?" Charlotte said.

"Because I can swim it," he told her cheerfully.

"Swim it?" Charlotte made a face. "But it's freezing!"

"Yes, it is," the Irish exorcist agreed. "Your sister and you could never handle it, but it won't bother me much."

Pax leaped onto another branch, knocking more snow loose and directly onto Elan's head.

Elan huffed before he shook his head like a dog, ridding himself of the snow. Then he looked up at Pax. "Oi, oi," he said. "What was that for?"

The bird peered down at him, giving a short, delighted screech.

"Sorry," Taryn squeaked. "He loves snow. He doesn't get to see it very often."

Elan glanced at her, flashing his teeth in a broad grin. "It's no problem," he laughed. "He just surprised me!"

A moment later, another clump of snow landed on the Irish teen's head.

Pax screeched victoriously.

"Aw, now that's just rude," Elan declared as he shook snow from his head. He looked up at Pax again. "You're a rude little bird, huh?"

Pax bobbed his head and leaped onto another branch, knocking more snow down.

Elan suddenly stopped walking and raised his head slightly, blinking owlishly.

The twins took a few more steps before they stopped and turned to look back at him.

"We're almost there," Elan said. "I can hear water."

Pax stilled for a moment before he flew down to land beside Taryn, flapping his wings wildly. ' _Mother!_ ' he called.

Taryn looked up at the bird. "Yeah, Pax?" she asked, drawing the other two's full attention.

Elan and Charlotte both peered at the white gyr, watching closely as he shook snow from his wings.

' _I can fly ahead_ ,' Pax proposed as he stared up at Taryn. ' _I'll find out how much the river has frozen._ '

"That's actually a really good idea," Taryn said. She looked back at her sister and her new comrade. "He says he can go look at the river."

Elan cocked his head slightly. "Isn't there a… range to your bond or something?" he asked. "The river might be too far ahead just yet."

"It's… about two miles," Taryn said.

Charlotte nudged her sister with her elbow before Elan could respond. "Kilometers," she urged. "Remember, Master said use kilometers." Then she looked up at Elan. "His range is a little over three kilometers."

Elan glanced at Pax again. "Not bad," he said. "I guess it might be a good idea, then, if he won't be too far away."

Taryn grinned and turned, nodding at Pax eagerly. "Okay!" she told him.

Pax took off with a rush of wings. A moment later, he was disappearing amid the trees.

"No reason to stop moving, though," Elan huffed, his breath misting in front of him before he set off again. He cast a quick look back at the twins as they hurried to keep up with his pace. He hesitated for a moment, faltering, and then started to laugh, startling the sisters.

"What?" Charlotte demanded.

"You're so slow," Elan snickered. He crouched slightly. "C'mon, I'll carry you. We'll move a lot faster."

"Carry us?" Taryn said. "How?"

Elan grinned. "My Innocence," he said.

The twins exchanged a bewildered look before looking back at him, just in time to see his body contort in an alarming way.

Suddenly it made sense why his exorcist uniform was too big. It wasn't a fluke; it was designed to accommodate for his Innocence.

The Irish teen was essentially a werewolf. When he invoked his Innocence, his body grew, filling out the uniform quite well. His legs contorted, knees bending forward like the haunches of a wolf and his face elongated, stretching into a snout as dark, red-brown fur covered his face. He even wound up with a bushy tail.

What might've frightened most people actually looked more ridiculous to the twins. His fur—was it fur or hair?—stuck out at all angles, giving him an unruly appearance, his tongue lolling out to one side, and his pointed ears pricked forward.

Elan put his hands down in the snow and then stretched, shaking himself out like a dog. His elongated, furred face turned toward them. "You're not scared?" he questioned.

Taryn grinned broadly. "That's so neat!" she exclaimed.

His ears flicked back. "That's not how most people react," he said.

"It's Innocence," Charlotte pointed out. "Innocence does strange things. A werewolf isn't that weird, right?"

Elan's new tail waved, smacking the small pine next to him and shaking snow loose. With a faint rustle, he was suddenly covered in snow, drawing a startled yelp from the exorcist, who bolted forward and lost his footing. Moments later, Elan scrabbled for a grip on the cold earth, but he slid right off the other side of the path and into a snowbank.

The twins watched, wide-eyed, before they both erupted with laughter.

Elan's wolven head popped up from the snow, his red-brown fur standing out against the white. "You think that's funny, do you?" he barked.

For a moment the twins were silent. Then their laughter doubled.

' _Mother!_ ' Pax's voice suddenly flowed through Taryn's mind.

Taryn fell silent and lifted her head, alert.

Charlotte quieted, too. She watched her sister curiously as Elan pulled himself from the snowbank.

Elan shook himself like a dog, scattering frigid clumps of snow. Then he rose up onto his feet, hunching forward with his arms hanging limp as he turned to watch the young falconer curiously.

Pax hesitated before he went on quickly, ' _The river isn't frozen yet, but there's a narrow part Elan might be able to jump._ '

Taryn frowned slightly. "Pax says the river's not frozen yet," she said. Then she looked at Elan. "But you might be able to jump at one part."

Elan's ears twitched. "Maybe," he said. "We'll have to see. Is Pax coming back? He can lead us that point. Then I'll figure out if I can jump it or not."

Taryn tilted her head. "Maybe," she answered as she tried to reach across her link with her Innocence. Like so many times before, she tried forming a coherent sentence for the bird, but it didn't work.

Pax seemed to get the message, though. ' _I'll be right there, Mother,_ ' he agreed.

Taryn grinned. "He's on his way," she told Elan.

Elan nodded, sinking onto all fours again. "Well, hop on," he instructed the twins.

They just stared at him. "Huh?"

"We'll move faster," the Irish exorcist snorted. "C'mon, get on."

"Is that safe?" Charlotte chirped.

Elan shot a withering look at the sisters. He stretched his neck out, caught the sleeve of Taryn's jacket, and yanked her towards himself, knocking her off her feet and slinging her across his back. Before Charlotte or Taryn could react, he'd done the same to Charlotte. Before they recovered, he bolted, howling with laughter while the twins shouted in alarm.

"This is crazy!" Taryn wailed, clinging to the fabric of his coat.

"Maybe, but it's fun, right?" Elan whooped. "How many people get to say they've ridden a werewolf?"

After a moment, Taryn finally started to laugh along with the older exorcist.

"You're both insane!" Charlotte shrieked.

"Aw, c'mon!" Elan answered. "Live a little!"

The archer just squeezed her eyes shut.

A loud screech cut through the air as Pax suddenly ducked beneath the branches and flew towards them. Almost as soon as he reached them, he turned in the opposite direction.

"Pax!" Taryn called.

' _This way!_ ' Pax responded.

"Follow him!" Taryn told Elan

Elan's ears flicked forward as he raised his amber eyes to follow the white bird, laughing as he kicked up snow in his wake, leaving strange prints in the snow.

' _There was a Finder waiting on the other side, too,_ ' Pax suddenly told Taryn.

Taryn blinked in surprise before relaying the message to her sister and new comrade.

"Guess they're eager to get this over with," Elan mused. "Don't blame them. It's cold here. Winter's coming early this year."

"It is?" Charlotte asked as she struggled to get more comfortable while the wolfman ran.

Elan snorted. "Yeah," he said. "Not my first mission this far north. Even this late in autumn, it's still early for snow. We'll have lots of missions around in the north for the next few months, I guess."

"Will we?"

"Pretty damn sure. Winter brings death. Death means akuma. Akuma means more death. That's the cycle." His ears flattened. "And that means more work for us."

Taryn furrowed her brow. "But there's a lot of death already," she said.

"Some of it's because of the Earl," Elan told her. "He likes death. So he likes war, and sickness, and homelessness. Because they all mean more death and more akuma."

"But we can't stop all of those things!" Taryn exclaimed, wide-eyed as she suddenly realized how hopeless their situation was.

Elan's ears pricked again before swiveling back. "We're supposed to stop the Earl."

"But if we're supposed to stop the akuma, shouldn't we stop those things?"

"We're supposed to stop the Earl. That's our priority." Elan glanced back before his gaze returned to Pax.

The trees began to thin, and then abruptly ended.

Elan slowed to a halt, kicking up more snow, and then casted quick glances in either direction, following the bend of the river, which was, as Pax had promised, only partially frozen and flowed very quickly. His ears swiveled constantly. Then he looked straight ahead, at the remains of the bridge.

The bridge had been made of stone, but the center had been completely destroyed. Here and there, through the fresh snow, scorch marks could be seen along the jagged cracks of what remained. There were a few meters still jutting out over the river on either side, but a wide gap between them.

On the opposite bank, a Finder stood alone, dressed warmly. He raised a gloved hand, waving to catch their attention.

Taryn looked at Pax, who was now perching on the railing. "Pax, where's—"

Elan didn't wait, suddenly plowing forward as the twins both screamed out in fright.

 _Surely_ he didn't intend to jump the remains of the bridge.

Just their luck.

That was exactly what he meant to do.

Elan howled with glee as he pushed himself off, his powerful legs propelling him forward while the girls' shrieking doubled. For only a moment they were airborne. Then all three were sent tumbling roughly across what remained of the bridge on the opposite bank, each of them rolling across the frigid, icy stone.

Elan looked exhilarated as he scrambled to his feet, which slid on the ice so much that he was forced to sink onto all fours again, his clawed fingers searching for a place to grip the stone.

The twins weren't so lucky and had to mind their steps the entire way down to more stable ground.

The Finder greeted them as soon as they reached him, introducing himself as Stefano in an Italian accent.

"Out of your element, huh?" Elan teased the Finder as he finally deactivated his Innocence.

Stefano didn't really respond but to give Elan a dry, disinterested look.

As Pax joined them, landing on Taryn's gauntlet, the Finder frowned. "We managed to learn some information about the Innocence earlier," he announced.

"Man, you're all business," Elan mused as he brushed snow from his hair. He peered at the Finder, who, to his own credit, actually didn't flinch under the werewolf-esque teen's intense scrutiny.

Stefano went on, "The bones probably belonged to a man named Lars, who went missing back in the summer."

Elan cast a glance at the girls before refocusing on Stefano. "The bones are making music, right?"

"They are."

Elan looked at the twins again. "What do you think?"

"Us?" Taryn answered, wide-eyed.

"You're going to be leading missions one day, too," Elan said. "Gotta learn to think for yourselves sometime."

Charlotte furrowed her brow. "Maybe that Lars person liked music?" she suggested.

Elan nodded. "Good possibility," he said.

"Unlikely," Stefano interrupted.

The exorcists looked at him.

"From what we know of the man, music was not one of his interests. In fact, he never showed any interest in it."

Taryn made a face. "What bones did you find?"

"What does that matter?" Stefano questioned.

Taryn shrugged. "Well, if his bones are making music, maybe his skull will sing?" she offered. "And he'll tell us what he wants us to know?"

Stefano and Elan both stopped to stare at the girl in surprise.

"What?" Taryn said.

"That's actually a pretty good idea," Elan told her, showing his fangs in a broad grin.

Charlotte nudged her sister with a grin.

Stefano frowned. "We'll begin a search for the skull at once. In the meantime, there's are akuma in town. One of them is responsible for the destruction of the bridge. You'll want to take care of a few of them, I'm sure."

"Why destroy the bridge?" Charlotte snorted.

"Because it isolated the town, right?" Elan offered.

Stefano gave a curt nod. "The town may be fairly large, but one of the only ways to reach it is by crossing the river. If anyone wants to cross the river, they'll have to go out of their way to do so." He frowned. "And in winter, going out of your way to do anything is risky. No one will want to take that chance unless they absolutely must."

"Mmh. Exactly. Waste of energy." Elan clicked his tongue. "Any idea who the akuma might be?"

Stefano eyed Elan blankly. "The entire town," he said. "There was an outbreak of sickness in May. While it's subsided, everyone in town lost someone."

"Great. So we're walking into a wasp nest." Elan's mouth pulled down into a frown. "And beating it with a stick, too. I'd bet Heilig even _knew_ that when he decided to send you two." He glanced at the twins with barely-masked concern.

Stefano didn't try to refute him. He just glanced at the twins blankly before looking ahead. "Lars has a brother," he said. "He doesn't like others going near the bones."

"Any particular reason?"

"Nothing too apparent, but he barely even let one of us near them. You, on the other hand, may have better luck."

-X-

They did not.

In fact, they had worse luck.

They'd managed, at least, to get inside the building where the bones were being kept, to hear the strange melody that floated through the air around them.

They had even managed to get pretty close to the bones.

But then a huge man—Taryn was convinced he was a bear with a man's face—had entered, as well.

Said man, Erik, had taken one look at the exorcists before promptly beginning to curse their names and chase them away with threats of violence.

As they trudged through the snow with Erik's angry shouts following them, the twins exchanged bewildered looks, but Elan just wore a thoughtful expression as he lead them to the small inn where they were to stay during this mission.

When he was certain they were out of earshot of the infuriated Norwegian, Elan turned his wolven eyes on the sisters. "Did you see the marks on the bones?" he asked.

"Marks on the bones?" Charlotte responded. "We didn't get that close."

Elan's frown deepened. "If that really is Lars, I think he was murdered," he said.

Taryn regarded the Irish werewolf with shock. " _Murdered?_ "

Elan narrowed his eyes minutely. "You're both hunters, right?" he said.

Charlotte shrugged. "Sure. Papa taught us a lot before we even went out hunting. Said he wanted us to know all about it before we even started."

"So you should both know what kind of marks a knife will leave on a bone," Elan pointed out.

As Taryn raised her arm to Pax, who was gliding overhead, her brow furrowed. "Yeah. They leave little nicks and scratches on the bone," she offered as her gyrfalcon came in for a landing. "Why?"

Elan nodded. He looked back at the building they had just fled. "There were nicks from a knife on some of the ribs," he said. "Those marks shouldn't be on any human bone. There's no natural reason for it. That man was murdered."

* * *

 **Eeeh, what a terrible chapter, yuck. But if I'm honest, I like the second version more than I liked the first one, so at least you're getting better quality for all my efforts.**

 **On another note: these A/Ns are getting kind of long, so I'm going to make a genuine effort to make them shorter.**

 **No new Innocence to introduce, but you finally got to see what Elan's Devilsbane is.**

 **I wanted an intimidating character who was actually pretty much a puppy. Then I thought to myself, "What if he's a _literal_ puppy?" So Elan wound up a werewolf.**

 **Taryn and Charlotte think he looks more goofy than anything, but A) they're children (children are too innocent to see danger where they should), B) they've been taught that Innocence can do strange things, so if it's Innocence, no matter how scary it is, it's still an ally, and C) they've never seen Elan in a combat situation. Everyone else is terrified of him; even Charlotte is a little off-put by his looks.**

 **Bri: Haha, right. That's for sure! ...Bri, how do you think Neah and Mana are going to react to the big, fuzzy, terrifying goofball that is Elan? And I do not care! I will invade your lawn! Anything is better than my home right now, eeeeh.**

 **kalmaegi: It does indeed! Aaah, I'm so glad! that's actually how I try to name my characters, so you can get a loose sense of their personalities; when I was naming Heilig, I looked up old-fashioned Austrian names and Bri said that Wilmot Heilig sounded a bit like a jerkface name. Otherwise he would've been Otto. But Elan sounded like a friendly name to me, so it suits him. As for Cross, yep, he's called Judgment. Wait till you see his dynamic with Charlotte. So much _sass_. Just. So much.  
I'll keep that one in mind. so far, it's either going to wind up Kaiser or Kreuzritter (Crusader), since both work pretty well for Conrad's personality.**


	7. Different Child

**Chapter seven didn't turn out the way I had expected it to. We hit a lot of the key points that I wanted to hit, but the end fell a little short of where I had wanted it to be.**

 **As usual, D. Gray-Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino.**

 **The song "Different Child" belongs to Roo Panes.**

 **This hasn't been proofread, either.**

* * *

Different Child  
 _"You're homeward bound for wisdom 'cause you've seen the webs you've spun,_  
 _You're versed in vice and virtue but this time your vice has won,_  
 _But when hopelessness would tell that your better days are done,_  
 _Have no fear you'll overcome."_  
 _-Roo Panes_

The small inn was relatively empty when they arrived, but there was a Finder sitting next to the fire, leaning over a file.

The innkeeper greeted them, about to offer them a room when he spied the silver crest over their hearts. Then he stopped, his dark eyes roving over the trio with doubt and fright as far as Elan was concerned (to his credit, Elan didn't show his hurt).

The Finder who was seated by the fire—an Australian man whose name they didn't quite catch—greeted them jovially enough. He was still a little distant from them, but he was decidedly more friendly than the cold, distant Italian named Stefano.

"Long trip?" the Finder asked as they sank into the other seats around the small fire.

"A bit," Elan answered. "There were a few delays. Otherwise we would've been here a day ago."

Taryn dipped her head, grateful that the teen had neglected to mention that she was the cause of the delay. She just hadn't expected to have to _jump_ onto a _moving train_ , so they had had to switch plans and board like normal people, something which had cost them quite a few hours.

"No worries," the Finder assured them. "Gave us a little time to do some more investigating. Stefano told me one of you had an idea about the bones?"

Elan cocked his head before he looked down at Taryn. "She did," he said.

Taryn sat up straighter, her eyes widening minutely. "Huh?"

Elan nudged her with a broad, fanged grin. "It was your idea," he pointed out. "You should take charge."

Taryn regarded him with shock. "Me?" she asked.

The Finder reached out and placed a heavy hand on her head, laughing as she turned to look at him with wide eyes. "It's alright, kiddo," he said. "Let's hear it!"

Taryn bit her lip and exchanged a nervous look with her sister. Then she refocused on the Australian. "T-the bones are making music, right?" she offered. "But the skull's not there. So maybe if we find the skull, it'll sing? A-and maybe tell us what happened?"

Now it was the unnamed Finder's turn to look surprised. Then he leaned forward, studying her with warm chocolate eyes, grin returning. "Clever one, huh?" he said. "You must be Pax, right?"

Charlotte's eyes narrowed just a touch.

Taryn faltered, struggling not to deflate as he used her new moniker. The Australian had seemed different; maybe he wasn't as different as she'd thought. "I-I guess so, yeah," she whispered.

"Well, you're in luck," the Australian said, sitting back and looking at the young exorcists. "The man who happened to find the bones is still around. Maybe he can take us to where he found them and we can look for the skull. Although we could definitely use a hand with that."

Elan smiled. "I think we can manage that," he told the middle-aged man. He nodded to the twins. "These two are hunters and I might be able to smell the bones now that I've at least gotten close to them."

"Oh, so you did stop to see them?" the Australian questioned. "It's hard to get close. Lars's brother is pretty damn upset about them, doesn't let most people anywhere near."

"You're telling us," Elan went on. "A huge guy—I'm guessing Erik—came in and chased us out before we could actually get a good look at them." He leaned forward, his wolven eyes flashing in the light of the fire. "But I did notice something. There were some marks on the ribs, like cuts from a sharp object. A knife or something like that."

The Finder's brow knit together. "You're suggesting there was a murder?" he inquired.

"Probably. No natural explanation for marks like that on human bone, y'know."

A heavy silence fell over the small group, stretching on for several minutes.

" _Well!_ " the Australian suddenly exclaimed loudly, startling the exorcists. He peered at them. "You've had a long trip. Bet you're all tired." As he spoke, he searched his pockets before holding out three sets of keys to each of them. "We'll try to figure out if the man can remember where he found the bones. Then we can go looking tomorrow morning."

Elan took the keys and stood. "Sounds like a plan," he said. He checked the numbers on the keys before handing the matching ones to the sisters. "We have to be up early tomorrow, alright?"

Charlotte pursed her lips as she took one. "I'm fine with that," she agreed. "It's lazybones here that you have to worry about."

" _Hey!_ " Taryn protested, making a face at her sister.

Pax gave a few quiet shrieks and jumped down onto the arm of the chair he'd been perching on, ignoring the frustrated, resigned look that the innkeeper sent their way.

-X-

"Sis?"

Charlotte rolled over to face her sister. "Yeah, Taryn?" she asked.

"Why don't they like to call us by name?" Taryn whispered. "I know Naz said they just don't want to get attached, but…"

Charlotte frowned, her expression barely visible in the dim light. "Because we're not human," she said.

"But we are!" Taryn exclaimed.

Pax started, perking up from his makeshift roost at the foot of the bed. He stood. His wings fluttered as he peered at the sisters.

Charlotte shook her head. "I know that," she went on. "But they don't think of us like that."

Taryn remained silent for a long moment before she whispered, "Then what are we?"

Charlotte didn't answer immediately. Then she spoke, "Weapons," she said. "We're just weapons."

"But—"

Charlotte sighed. "They don't think of us as people, Taryn," she interrupted curtly. "Naz lied to make us feel better. The truth is, the Black Order and the Vatican think of us as tools. They don't care."

Taryn furrowed her brow. "But how can they think of us like that?"

Charlotte shook her head. "I don't know," she said. "But that's what it is."

"That's not right, though."

Charlotte sighed. "No," she agreed. "But we have to do this. You heard Master. We were chosen for this by the Innocence." She reached out, catching one of her sister's hands. "But we'll do this together, remember?"

Taryn smiled slightly. "Yeah," she agreed.

Pax waited for a moment. Then he made his way up to nestle between them, laying against Taryn's stomach. He tucked his beak under one of his wings, but he didn't let himself fall asleep until he felt the sisters fall asleep. Then he lifted his head, peering at the girls.

This wasn't what he meant to happen to Taryn.

He only hoped he could fix this.

-X-

Taryn shivered as another chilled wind whipped through the trees, glancing up at Pax as he flitted from branch to branch overhead. She glanced right when she spotted movement, watching as the wolven form of Elan bounded easily through the snow.

It was still almost entirely dark, the sky pale gray with dawn light, but they had woken an hour before to meet with the Finders and the man who had found Lars's bones.

Now the three exorcists as well as the Finders were sweeping through the forest in search of the bones, following the guidance of the man who had found them in the first place.

Pax screeched, turning to look down at her. ' _Mother!_ ' he thought.

Taryn stopped for a moment to look up at the gyrfalcon. "Yeah, Pax?" she called up to the bird.

Pax tilted his head down at her. ' _Wouldn't it be easier if you activated me?_ ' he questioned.

"There's not enough room for you," Taryn answered.

Pax shifted his weight from foot to foot. Then he took off onto the next branch. His wings fluttered quietly, knocking snow from the new branch. He leaped again. Finally, he leaped from the tree and glided off between the trees.

Taryn faltered before she hurried after him as quickly as she could, struggling against the snow. As they pulled ahead of the line, she frowned, calling, "Pax! Slow down!"

The bird screeched, ' _You're not meant to be out in the snow, Mother. The sooner we find the skull, the sooner you can get out of the snow._ '

Taryn stumbled in the snow, huffing as she struggled to keep up. With some small amount of effort, she managed to build up enough speed to at least keep her Innocence in sight.

Then, just as she did, Pax veered sharply and slipped out of sight.

"Pax!" Taryn called, alarmed. Her eyes widened. "Pax, wait up! Where are you?"

The bird didn't respond.

"Pax!" Taryn called again.

Like before, Pax didn't answer her.

Taryn slowed when she reached the spot where she'd seen him vanish, There was no sign of the Innocence, though. She frowned. "Pax?" she called softly. "Where are you?"

Pax remained silent, unseen.

Taryn came to a halt. Then she cocked her head to one side.

She could hear something faint: a melody.

Taryn turned her head towards the sound, surprised.

It was the same melody that the bones from town were producing.

Taryn wavered uncertainly, conflicted. did she turn back to find the others or go straight towards the source of the faint music?

A flash of movement caught her attention and she saw Pax moving up ahead, flying in the direction of the song.

As soon as Pax knew he'd caught her attention, he disappeared again.

Taryn stopped for a moment before she set off again, following the gyrfalcon.

As she moved through the woods, the song grew louder.

Taryn didn't stop until the melody was loud enough that it echoed around her. Then she started to spin on the spot, her eyes scanning over her surroundings, but she didn't see anything.

Suddenly Pax dropped out of the trees, landing lightly on a small stone that jutted from the snow. He flared his wings, screeching once, and then tucked his wings in again.

Taryn turned to him. "Where is that coming from?" she asked.

Pax twisted his head and peered at her. ' _Close,_ ' he announced.

Taryn hesitated. Then she turned her head away, her eyes moving across the snow on the ground. She took a step to the right, having spied a odd shape protruding from the snow.

Suddenly Pax gave a piercing screech, lunging from the stone and swooping towards the lump. He landed on it, knocking snow away with his talons, and Taryn caught a glimpse of ivory.

Taryn hurried forward, her heart skipping a beat when she realized that Pax was now perching on a skull—and the source of the music.

As soon as the snow was knocked clear, the melody had grown louder and clearer still.

Pax hopped down as his accommodator approached.

Taryn faltered before she knelt in front of the skull, swallowing back her unease and the nausea that threatened to overwhelm her. This was her first time seeing death so closely.

Sure, the young girl had seen the results of attacking akuma, but that was different. There was no tangible evidence of a human body, no corpse and no bones, only a pile of dust and clothes.

But this was a skull. A man's skull.

Taryn suddenly jerked back, bile rising in her throat, and twisted away. She heaved once before she emptied the meager contents from her stomach into the snow. She wretched again after a few seconds and squeezed her eyes shut.

Pax hopped closer and stretched his neck out towards her, nuzzling her with his beak in what was meant to be a comforting gesture.

Taryn raised one hand, running her fingers along his back. "I'm okay," she whispered. She swiped snow over the remnants of her meager breakfast before she drew in a deep breath and turned back to the skull. She steeled herself before reaching out and lifting it from the snow, her hands trembling.

As soon as it was completely freed from the snow, strange words she didn't understand began to ring out around them.

Taryn furrowed her brow. "Pax?" she said. "Go find one of the Finders who can understand this."

Pax faltered. ' _What if there are akuma in the woods?_ ' he asked.

"Just hurry," Taryn insisted.

Again Pax hesitated. Then he took to the air and vanished in the trees.

Taryn watched after him for a moment. Her gaze returned to the skull, watching it curiously.

As expected, the skull didn't do anything except continue to sing.

A few minutes later, footsteps filled the air.

Taryn lifted her head, only to shoot to her feet.

A huge figure—the man they had assumed to be Erik—stepped from the trees.

Taryn stared at him. "Ah…. M-Mister Erik?" she squeaked.

The man stared at her blankly. Then his gaze switched to the skull in her hand. "Drop the Innocence, exorcist."

Taryn's breath hitched. "What?" she questioned.

The man fixed her in an intense stare. "Exorcist," he began, taking a step towards her.

And then suddenly contorted into something grotesque, his skin seeming to split along invisible seams.

Taryn held the skull close to her chest and bolted before she could see the rest of the akuma's transformation. As she ran, she reached across her mental link, trying desperately to scream his name. Like always, she accomplished nothing but to send a sense of terror.

A strange, uneven rhythm like hooves filled the air.

Taryn didn't dare look back. "Pax!" she screamed. After a moment, she tried again, " _Pax!_ "

' _I'm coming, Mother!_ ' Pax's voice cut through her mind. ' _Just hold out a little longer!_ '

Taryn veered sharply, slipping on the icy ground. She gasped, scrambling for purchase, and caught a glimpse of a shadow falling over her. She let herself drop and rolled out of the way, tucking herself around the skull to protect it.

Not a moment later, talons struck the earth where she had been, tearing deep gouges in the ground. "Exorcist!" a loud, rasping voice bellowed.

Taryn caught a glimpse of a strange, deer-like creature, which bared fangs at her in a bizarre, ominous sneer. She shoved herself up and away as the akuma lashed out again. She managed to find footing and bolted again, wincing at the furious screech that followed after her.

"Drop the Innocence!" the akuma wailed as it leaped after her. "Exorcist!"

" _Pax!_ " Taryn shouted. Her legs were screaming at her in protest. Her lungs burned as she struggled through the deep snow. Finally she managed to reach shallower snow, which was easier to run through. She whipped around a tree and gasped when she realized that the thick trees had given way to the riverbank—and she saw the remains of the bridges just ahead.

"Exorcist!" the akuma shrieked, lunging out just behind her.

Taryn just barely managed to dodge the Level Two's claws, backing away quickly.

The akuma reared up, towering over her and cocking its head. Then it lunged, forcing her to dodge sideways. "Exorcist," it whined. Then it began to attack, missing each time and forcing her to back away, but she didn't notice the pattern until her feet hit the slippery stone of the former bridge.

Taryn drew in a sharp breath, glancing down for a moment before she looked up at the akuma.

The Level Two leered at her merrily. "Where's _your_ Innocence at, little girl?" it cooed. "You're not gonna fight back, huh?"

Taryn took another hesitant step back, setting her feet carefully so that she wouldn't slip.

The akuma let out a gleeful sound, lunging again.

Taryn fell backwards, but shoved herself back, trying to get back to her feet. It was difficult with the skull in one hand and the ice-covered stone beneath her feet.

The akuma reached out, claws only inches from the skull, but Taryn kicked its wrist with one foot. The Level Two recoiled as it snarled, "Filthy exorcist!"

Taryn scrambled to her feet, slipping again, but she didn't fall this time. She took a few more steps back. "I won't give it to you," she told the akuma.

"Is it worth your life?" the akuma hissed.

"You'll just kill me anyways," Taryn retorted. She tried to reach along her mental link with Pax, trying like before to form a coherent thought. Like before, she failed.

'I'm almost there!' Pax spoke nonetheless.

The akuma moved closer. It reached for her. "It's me or the river, little exorcist!" it sneered at her.

Taryn glanced back and hugged the singing skull closer to her chest. "No!" she answered stubbornly.

The akuma suddenly faltered. Then it hunched down, staring at her.

"Pax," Taryn whispered. "Activate."

The akuma's teeth flashed. "My ability is deterioration," it said. As it extended one arm towards her, its talons grazed over the frigid stone.

Taryn faltered uncertainly, her breath catching in her throat as the stone started to crack and splinter. She glanced down before looking back at the icy river behind her. Then her gaze returned to the akuma.

"Give me the skull, little girl," the akuma cooed.

Taryn shook her head. A small noise of fear escaped her throat as the stone began to shift, sinking slightly with a loud, ominous crack. "Pax," she gasped weakly, unable to stop herself from shivering.

"Hm?" the akuma hummed. "Hand it over. The Masters Noah want it."

Taryn shook her head again, tightening her grip around the skull. "Pax," she repeated.

"What's that?" the akuma demanded, suddenly sneering at her. "Stop saying that!"

"Pax!" Taryn said a third time.

"Stupid little girl!" the akuma wailed, rearing up before it slammed its claws down on the bridge.

And just like, the stones crumbled to dust beneath Taryn's feet.

For the first and possibly the last time, Taryn's voice cut across her mental link with her Innocence.

' _Pax!_ '

* * *

 **We were supposed to find out what the deal with Lars is in this chapter, but it didn't happen, so.**

 **Oh, well. There's always next chapter.**

 **But hey! Look! Taryn finally figured out how to use their mental bond.**

 **Right as she falls into the icy river.**

 **Oops.**

 **KomodoLass: Hey-o! Welcome aboard the Pain Train! I'm glad you like all of these characters; they're fun to write, so I can only hope that they're fun to read, too.**


	8. One Man Town

**I'm sorry this one took me so long. I was Pokemon Gone (gotta catch 'em all). To make up for it, this chapter is a little longer than usual. Not much, but there was an entire page more than I usually write.**

 **As per usual, D. Gray-Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino.**

 **"One Man Town" belongs to Elmore.**

 **On another note, who else is psyched about the new anime? I love it! They're going through it pretty fast, buuut... well, I'm not complaining. I love it (AND NEAH'S VOICE AAAAAAAA). Ahem.**

 **I have _barely_ proofread this one. I literally just freaked myself out last night and scrambled to finish it... I finished it about twenty minutes ago, according to the time stamp on Google Docs. Whoops.**

* * *

One Man Town  
 _"Shadows hanging over this town_  
 _Dreams gone to waste like broken bottles_  
 _What goes up, must come back down_  
 _When karma comes around, my dear_

 _These empty streets I walk around_  
 _I feel reality hits you stronger_  
 _I feel the pain has brought me down_  
 _I can't hold on to it much longer"_  
 _-Elmore_

As the rushing, dark waters rushed up to meet her, Taryn closed her eyes.

Suddenly claws pricked at her shoulders, wounding her a little, and she jolted, eyes snapping open.

Pax glanced down at her with a loud warble as he carried her across the river to the other bank. When he had her over solid ground, he dropped her unceremoniously.

Taryn rolled in the snow, once more tucking herself around the skull. She couldn't stop rolling, however, and only came to a halt when her shoulders slammed forcefully into a tree. She groaned in pain as the impact jolted her body.

A moment later, there was a soft thump as Pax landed beside her.

Taryn struggled to sit up.

Warmth surrounded her and she looked up at Pax, blinking at him as the huge bird tucked one great wing around her. He bowed his head to peer at her with his huge eyes. ' _Are you alright, Mother?_ '

Taryn raised one hand, resting it on his beak. Then she reached across their mental link, trying to recall what she had done only a few seconds ago. ' _Can… can you hear me?_ ' she tried.

' _Yes,_ ' Pax answered softly.

Taryn smiled weakly before she returned her gaze to the skull still held close to her chest, still singing its sad, lilting melody. "It sounds so sad," she whispered.

' _Like a dirge_ ,' Pax supplied.

Taryn looked up, perplexed, before she remembered her mother telling them about different types of songs aside from the folk songs and hymns she'd taught them. She didn't remember ever having heard a dirge, though, and that meant Pax had never heard one, either. Before she could question him on it, a splitting shriek cut through the air.

Taryn struggled to her feet, leaned against Pax, and peered towards the sound.

A familiar, red-furred form had tackled the akuma. As they watched, Elan snapped one of the akuma's antler's off in his jaws. Then he sank onto all fours, the other clasped in his fangs, and gave a vicious shake.

The akuma was forced to turn, revealing two arrows embedding in its haunches. Its hooved feet clopped noisily on the stone.

Pax shuffled slightly.

"Elan!" Taryn shouted when she saw the akuma lift its claws. "Watch out! His power's decay!"

Elan's ears flicked in acknowledgment and he let go, dodging backwards just in time to avoid the akuma's swipe.

Instead, the akuma's talons raked over the stone, which crumbled and splintered at once, collapsing into the river below.

"Thanks!" Elan called.

Taryn nodded even though he couldn't see her, his attention centered on the deer-like Level Two.

Pax fluttered his wings again.

"Do you want to fight?" Taryn whispered to the bird.

Pax whistled eagerly, glancing down at her. ' _The skull is more important,_ ' he told her. Then he crouched.

For a moment she didn't quite understand, but Taryn's eyes widened when she realized what Pax was trying to tell her.

The exorcist hesitated before reaching up to pull herself up onto his back.

Pax clicked his beak when she accidentally yanked one of his feathers too hard.

"Sorry!" Taryn squeaked. She pulled herself up at last, settling in, and yelped as Pax shifted.

Pax straightened with a flap of his wings, forcing the little girl to shift her weight in order to compensate for his own movement. He glanced back at her, amused to find her squeezing her eyes shut. Then he took to the air in a flurry of pounding wings, ignoring the small shriek of fright that left his accommodator.

It was her first _real_ flight; she had every right to be frightened.

Pax flew across the river quickly, passing Elan and the akuma. His whistled when he saw the akuma turn and give chase, landing in the trees before he whirled to meet it.

Taryn pressed herself into his back, hiding her face. She held tight to the skull with one arm, her other hand grasping at his feathers perhaps a little too tightly, but he didn't say a word.

Pax leaped, frantically lashing at the Level Two as it tried to attack. His talons tore its hide, but there was no way he could handle it alone at the moment. He was too young, his synchronization with Taryn too low just yet. He had yet to grow into the strength he was meant to possess.

Fortunately Elan came rushing through the trees and latched onto the back of one of the akuma's legs with his powerful jaws. A moment later, a flurry of gleaming arrows rained down on them, peppering the akuma's back and shoulders.

"Get them to the Finders, Pax!" Elan snarled around the akuma's haunch.

Pax fell back at once and turned, fleeing further into the trees.

Two of the Finders were easy to find. They were nearby, close enough to watch but far enough away that they would be relatively safe, while the third had turned back to take the local man back into town and away from the immediate threat.

Taryn leaped down as soon as Pax landed, her legs nearly giving out beneath her, but the Australian Finder was there in an instant, catching her before she could collapse.

Pax edged closer and allowed the girl to lean against him.

"Why aren't you helping with the akuma, Pax?" Stefano snipped. He eyed Taryn with annoyance.

Pax immediately fluffed his feathers, whistling irately at the man.

"Loosen up," the Australian snorted. "It's their first mission. They can't be expected to get everything right the first time." He knelt, reaching for the skull.

Taryn tightened her arms around it for a moment, hesitant to trust just about anyone yet. Finally she reached out, handing it to him.

The Australian immediately passed the singing skull to Stefano. "What's it saying?" he asked.

Stefano didn't answer immediately, instead focusing on the skull. "This is Lars, just as we expected," he said at last, slowly. Another second passed before he went on, "His brother murdered him."

"But his brother is an akuma," the Australian man murmured.

Taryn spoke up weakly, "H-he still loved his brother."

The Finders both turned to peer at the young exorcist.

Taryn's lips pressed into a thin line as tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. "They're brothers," she pointed out. "They never stopped loving each other, y'know? They couldn't have. They _had_ to love each other! That's gotta be it!"

Pax twitched his wings, staring at the men as if daring them to say something against her.

Stefano suddenly refocused on the skull in his hands. "His brother turned him into an akuma," he began translating, listening to the Norsk words that the skull was singing. "She's right." He cast her a thoughtful glance. "If his brother turned him into an akuma, that means his brother felt guilty about killing him."

The Australian frowned. "Then how do we get the Innocence?"

"Lars isn't saying," Stefano stated flatly. "Most likely by purifying Erik."

Right on cue, a piercing shriek cut through the air, drawing their full attention.

As they turned to look, the Level Two bounded away, vanishing into the woods.

Elan took a few steps after it, stumbling slightly in the snow.

Charlotte appeared from wherever she'd been hiding, moving to stand beside Elan for a moment before she whirled towards them. It took a moment, but then she spied them. The girl immediately hurried towards them, calling out, "Taryn!"

"Lottie!" Taryn answered.

Elan wavered, his nose to the air, before he turned. He followed Charlotte, lumbering slowly towards them.

"Do you have any scent?" the Australian called.

"Heading towards town," Elan called. "We need to move, but is Taryn alright first?"

Taryn blinked as the werewolf slid into the hollow after her sister. As he peered at her, she nodded. "I'm okay," she assured him.

"You sure?" Elan asked. "It's always scary facing an akuma alone and that looked like a hard hit when Pax dropped you."

Taryn nodded. "I'm okay," she whispered. "We should head back now before Mister Erik hurts anyone else."

Elan nodded before eyeing Pax. "How many can he carry?"

Taryn peered at Pax.

The bird met her eyes. ' _Your sister and you, but it's be best to carry just one of you right now,_ ' he said. ' _Carrying both of you will slow me down._ '

Taryn hesitated before nodding. "It'd be best if he only carried Charlotte or me," she said. "'Cause more than that'll slow him down."

Elan nodded before turning to Charlotte. "Hop on," he said as he crouched again.

Pax crouched, as well, nipping at the end of Taryn's sleeve to get her attention.

Taryn pulled herself up onto the back of his neck, grabbing a handful of feathers and keeping her grip loose. She glanced at Charlotte, who was hesitantly climbing onto Elan's back, still uncertain of being carried by the Irish exorcist.

Pax stood again.

Elan glanced at the Finders. "Stay behind us," he said. "Taryn, get them to the rest of the bones and then stay with them. We'll deal with the akuma."

"But Charlotte—" Taryn began.

Charlotte smiled at her. "I'm not as weak as you!" she teased.

Taryn pouted. " _Hey!_ " she protested.

"We don't have time for this nonsense," Stefano hissed. "Let's go!"

Pax shot the man an irritable look before he took off, his wings pounding the air noisily.

Taryn ducked as the branches of the trees swatted both she and her bird. Seconds later, they were free of the forest canopy and Pax set off towards the town with a shrill cry.

-X-

Pax dropped from the air and landed heavily, startling the inhabitants of the town.

As they scrambled out of the way, Taryn slid down his back. She hurried past him.

The doors to the building—they had been told early this morning that it had been Erik's and Lars's smithy before Lars had vanished—where the bones were being kept were closed, but before she could even reach them, one of Pax's feet slammed into her back, pinning her.

Taryn groaned as she hit the ground, her right elbow slamming against the stone and sending pain through her arm. She whined as Pax accidentally added pressure to her aching shoulders, only to flinch a moment later as the front of the former smithy exploded with a rain of giant bullets.

Pax nestled on top of her with his wings tucked around her until the gunfire ceased, moving his foot from her back and warbling softly, 'I'm s _orry if I hurt you, Mother, but you were in danger._ ' Then he was gone.

Taryn scrambled to her feet and whirled just in time to see Pax fall on a Level One with a piercing screech. She winced at the sound of screaming coming from all around, her eyes scanning her surroundings quickly.

People were fleeing from the explosions.

"Come on, Pax!"

A hand gripped her shoulder and tugged her back into the partially destroyed building.

Taryn turned, green eyes locking with hazel, and yelped in pain as the German Finder yanked her sore arm by accident.

He shot an apologetic look at her over his shoulder before he pulled her through the debris and into the back, towards where the few bones were gathered.

Not a moment later, they were joined by the Australian and Stefano, the latter of whom set the skull with the other bones. Then the trio of Finders threw up a barrier, trapping her inside with them.

Taryn slammed her hands against the translucent barrier. "Wait!" she exclaimed. "I should be with Pax!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Stefano snapped. "Aside from that bird, you're useless! You'll just be in the way!"

Taryn looked up at him, shocked.

"Stefano's just trying to keep you out of harm's way, Pax," the Australian told her.

The third Finder, the German man, glanced at her. "You'll be safest in here," he tried to assure her.

"But Pax is out there!" Taryn shouted at him. She turned her attention back on the barrier, slamming her hands down against it just as she heard Pax give a piercing scream. "I should be with him!"

"You're being a fool!" Stefano spat.

Pax gave another loud screech.

"Pax!" Taryn shouted again.

Her call was answered by a loud explosion as the bird tore through more Level Ones. Then the bird picked his way through the debris, his keen eyes scanning the barrier before he launched himself at it with a shriek. ' _Mother!_ ' he called. As he spoke, his talons raked across the barrier. He fell back a moment later, faltered, and then launched himself at it once more.

"Focus on the akuma!" Stefano snapped at the bird.

Pax ignored him as he threw himself against the barrier again. ' _Mother!_ ' he cried.

' _Pax, go fight!_ ' Taryn told him across their link.

Just as before, he ignored her words, too.

"Send him off!" Stefano snapped.

"I'm trying!" Taryn insisted. She pressed her hands against the barrier, watching with wide eyes as Pax launched himself with more force against the other side. "Pax, please!"

A loud snarl cut through the air.

The bird stilled.

"It's the akuma!" Stefano breathed.

Pax turned his head and then leaped straight upward on top of the barrier.

"Pax!" Taryn gasped just as the Level Two that had been Erik collided with the barrier.

The akuma staggered back. As it wavered on its injured leg, it raised its head and screeched at Pax, "Disgusting!"

Pax screeched.

The Level Two peered at the barrier, its mouth splitting into a massive, fanged grin. "Lookie! It's _you_ , little exorcist!" it crooned.

Taryn shivered as she met the akuma's dark eyes.

Before the akuma could get another word out, powerful jaws clamped down on its shoulder.

A terrible noise came from the deer-like akuma, which staggered back under Elan's heavy weight. Then it reached back, grasping for the Irish exorcist.

"Piss off!" Elan snapped through a mouthful of fur. He gave a violent shake of the head, causing the wound in the akuma's shoulder to worsen.

Pax caught the akuma's arm in his feet as he flew past, ripping it clean off. He landed heavily on the ground behind it, perching on the stolen arm.

The akuma screeched in pain, half-turning as best it could with the Irish werewolf still hanging off of its other shoulder. Before it could reach for Elan with its remaining hand, and arrow drove itself through the back of its hand, pinning it to the akuma's chest.

Pax cooed, his soft, almost melodic call accompanied by the dissonant, agonized scream of the akuma.

As Elan gave another violent shake of his head, the Australian Finder mumbled, "They're all kids. Hardly fit enough for a fight of this scale."

"Would've been easier if Heilig had sent better exorcists," Stefano commented flatly.

Taryn flinched involuntarily at the man's words, but kept her eyes fixed on the akuma, pretending she hadn't heard. She glanced towards where the arrow had come, but she couldn't see her sister.

Right on cue, another arrow sailed past and struck the akuma's chest.

Elan sank onto all fours, pulling the akuma down with him, and Pax leaped forward, his talons closing around its torso.

The akuma's growing number of injuries began to glow as the Innocence finally began to take its toll on it.

Taryn pressed her hands to the barrier again. "Pax!" she breathed.

The bird's grip on the akuma tightened.

Suddenly a loud crack split the air, followed seconds later by the akuma's wailing.

Elan and Pax fell back instantly.

Not a second had passed before the akuma suddenly and very violently exploded. The remains of the creature collapsed in a heap.

As the familiar, poisonous mist began to rise from the remnants of the akuma, Pax reared back. His wings stretched wide before he began to beat them with powerful sweeping motions. The air stirred and the mist billowed away, scattering on the powerful gust of wind that Pax was stirring up with each flap of his wings. When it was finally gone, Pax tucked in his wings again.

Elan coughed a few times, peering at them as familiar pentacles began to form across his fur. Just as quickly as they appeared, however, they faded away, the virus cured by the exorcist's Innocence. His lips curled when he looked at the Finders. Then, abruptly, he launched himself at the barrier, a loud, inhuman snarl ripping from his throat, his jaws snapping.

Taryn jerked back, eyes widening in terror as she stared up at the werewolf-like teenager. Now she could see why people feared him; he looked terrifying with his lips curling over a set of dangerous fangs, his fur prickling along the back of his neck and claws scraping against the barrier.

Fortunately for Taryn, his full attention was centered on Stefano.

"You separated Pax from Taryn!" Elan barked, enraged. " _You bloody idiot_!"

Stefano flinched before snapping back, "The apostle is useless without the bird!"

Elan drew himself up, snapping his jaws angrily. "So let her be useful by being with Pax!" he all but howled. "You can't separate them!"

Taryn took a step back. Then she caught the sound of a faint crack. As Elan continued to argue with Stefano, she turned her head towards the bones.

A chip had formed in the skull and the music had stopped.

Taryn felt another wave of nausea wash over her as she gazed at the skull, but she fought it back this time.

"Taryn!"

The young exorcist turned her head, finding her sister standing beside the barrier and watching her. "Lottie," she said.

Charlotte made a face at the nickname. Then she nodded at the skull. "Is it done?" she asked.

Taryn turned back to the skull. As she approached the table, she peered at it. "Mister Lars," she whispered. "Can I please have the Innocence?"

The skull was unsurprisingly silent, but she got an eerie sense that it—or rather Lars—was studying her.

"I'm sorry about your brother," Taryn whispered.

For a moment she thought she felt a hand rest on top of her head. Then, just as the skull shattered, it vanished.

A single shard of Innocence was nestled amongst the bone shards.

Taryn reached out and picked it up, blinking in surprise as she studied the strange rings hovering around it. Then she smiled. "Thank you, Mister Lars," she breathed.

The Finders lowered the barrier at about that moment.

Pax scurried to his accommodator's side, shooting Stefano a loathsome glare as he passed. He leaned over her, pecking at the Innocence a few times.

"Here," the Australian man spoke as he approached. "I'll take the Innocence."

Taryn nodded, turning to him. As she held out her hands, though, Pax suddenly snatched the Innocence up in his beak. "Pax!" she protested. "Give that back!"

The bird peered down at her. Then, without any warning, he gulped the glowing Innocence down.

Taryn shouted, "You're not supposed to eat it!"

Pax studied her.

"Did he really?" Elan yipped as he approached. He studied the giant falcon. "Well, I guess it'll be safe, but now we're just doing things arseways."

"Are we supposed to wait for it to pass through him?" Stefano snorted.

"He casts pellets just like owls," Charlotte pointed out. "He'll probably spit it out later."

Taryn glanced at them before refocusing on Pax. She reached across their link tentatively before finally forming the words, ' _Why did you do that?_ '

Pax fluttered his wings. ' _I don't like them._ '

Taryn just sighed.

* * *

 **I'm going to end the mission here.**

 **Okay, but honestly, I didn't _actually_ expect Pax to eat the Innocence? I went on autopilot while I was writing the last two pages of the chapter and when I came back to earth, Pax had swallowed it. I decided to roll with it because falcons, like owls, _do_ actually cast pellets, so I figured he could just spit it up late** **r, but still.**

 **Not much of Char in this chapter; she decided she wanted to hang back and out of sight most of the time.**

 **And now the twins see why Elan is intimidating. :D**

 **Hey, but on another note, guess what! We're only two or three chapters away from meeting Neah and Mana! Whoop whoop!**

 **Well, anyways... reviews:**

 **Bella: You emailed me your review and I just want to say one thing: chill with the smut prompts. I need to be able to focus on the main story, too, y'know. Oh, and _don't send me messages while you're at work, you sinner!_**

 **Kalmaegi: Hey-o again! Yeah, it was the brother, buuut... well, you'll find out why (or not) in the next chapter. I kinda thought this akuma would be extremely tragic, actually, especially considering the twins are the ones who have to deal with it. Taryn was _devastated_ to hear the Erik killed his brother.**


	9. Home

**I feel like this was a really fast update. Huh.**

 **D. Gray-Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino.**

 **The song "Home" belongs to Jack Savoretti.**

* * *

Home  
 _"Help me stand, help me rise_  
 _I can't bare the change in tide_  
 _This is the road we chose to take_  
 _No regrets and no mistakes_  
 _They say patience is a virtue but I can't get through_  
 _This feeling is real"_  
 _-Jack Savoretti_

Charlotte sank into the spot beside her sister, glancing back at the Finders and Elan, who were discussing the mission. Then she turned to her sister. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Taryn had rested her head on her knees and wrapped her arms around her legs. At the sound of her sister's voice, she inclined her head toward the archer. "I'm okay," she murmured.

Charlotte pursed her lips. If she hadn't know that her sister's arm and shoulders were sore, she might've punched her. "You're lyin'," she spoke, her Southern drawl returning. "What's wrong?"

Taryn bowed her head slightly, her eyelids drooping. "Nothin'," she answered softly.

" _Taryn,_ " Charlotte muttered, exasperated.

Taryn closed her eyes. "Why do you think Mister erik killed Mister Lars?" she whispered.

"I dunno." Charlotte shrugged. "People do bad things all the time, remember?"

"But they were brothers."

"And Erik regretted it."

"But…" Taryn knitted her brows together. "But if he loved him enough to turn him into an akuma, how could he kill him in the first place?"

Charlotte shook her head. "He made a mistake," she said.

"Twins!"

Charlotte turned her head, but Taryn barely moved except to lean her head back.

Elan studied the falconer for a moment before he shifted his weight from foot to foot. "There's a blizzard moving in," he said. "We're gonna head out now before we get trapped here. You got everything?"

Charlotte picked up her bow, which she'd laid on the edge of the porch beside herself. "I'm ready," she said. As she spoke, she stood up. The archer peered at her sister. "Taryn?"

The young exorcist lifted her head. "I'm ready," she agreed.

Elan hesitated before he stepped forward and dropped into a crouch beside Taryn, his arms resting across his knees. He scrutinized the girl. "What's bothering you, kid?" he asked.

Taryn shook her head. "It's nothin'," she lied.

"She's upset that Erik killed his brother," Charlotte huffed.

Elan nodded. Then he pulled the hood of his jacket up over his head and looked straight ahead. "I understand why you'd be upset," he told the twelve-year-old.

Taryn tilted her head towards him. "Why would he do somethin' like that?" she muttered.

Elan shrugged. "Money," he said. "A woman. There's lot of motives for murder." Then he returned his gaze to her. "It doesn't matter, though, alright? Sometimes we don't get to learn all the answers. All we can do is be happy that we freed him."

Taryn furrowed her brow again. After a long pause, she sighed, "I guess. But it just… it doesn't feel right."

Elan nudged her slightly with his shoulder. "It takes some getting used to," he murmured softly. "But you've done all you could do. We have the Innocence." He glanced towards where Pax was perched on a rooftop nearby, preening. "Sort of." Then he looked back at Taryn. "Lars's soul is free. And you've survived your first mission. Maybe we didn't get the best results, but we still did great."

Taryn shrugged.

"They're not always this hard," Elan said reassuringly. "You'll learn to enjoy them."

Taryn gave him a skeptical look, but he didn't catch it.

The Irish teenager stood, turning his head. His kind expression soured as he took in the Finders. "We need to get going before they get impatient with us," he said. "I'd rather not get my arse chewed out by Heilig again. As harmless as he is, his rants are bloody annoying." he looked back at the girls. "The Order's arranged for a carriage to take us the long way around since the bridge is still out, but I'm just going to run it. Will you two ride with them?"

The twins blinked up at him. Then they looked at each other, mortified.

"I'll take that as a no," Elan mused. "You want to come with me or are you taking Pax?"

' _I'll take you both,_ ' Pax suddenly chimed in.

Taryn looked towards the bird. "Pax," she muttered.

Elan nodded. "I'll tell them," he said.

As the teen lumbered away, Charlotte scowled at her sister as she held out a single hand to her. "C'mon, Taryn," she said. "Together, just like I always say."

Taryn hesitated before placing her hand in her sister's.

Charlotte tugged her to her feet. "We're not gonna turn out like Erik and Lars anyways," she said. "Promise."

-X-

It felt strange sleeping alone.

Two weeks had passed since the mission in Norway and Taryn still had yet to become accustomed to laying in bed by herself at night. While they'd been traveling with Jian Li, the sisters had grown accustomed to curling up beside each other to sleep, sometimes with Pax nestled between them. Now she just felt strange, sleeping alone at night.

Well, not entirely alone.

Pax stayed in her room with her, nestled atop what had originally been intended to be a cage for him (something they were both repulsed by). Now she used it to store what little furniture she had while Pax had relegated it to the role of perch.

On the worst nights, when she couldn't fall asleep on her own, Pax joined her on the bed, where he would curl up against her stomach. It wasn't Charlotte, but it was usually enough to help her sleep.

Speaking of Pax, the bird still hadn't spit up the Innocence, something which was starting to concern Taryn despite Hevlaska's assurance that it wouldn't hurt him. It was beginning to irritate the supervisor, but Pax was steadfastly refusing to give it up.

' _It's safe with me,_ ' he had Taryn tell everyone.

But she knew he was just being spiteful. He hated this place as much as Charlotte did, and both Pax and Charlotte were ignoring Taryn's mantra.

" _The only reason you don't like it is because we're not used to it yet._ "

After two weeks, Taryn was beginning to lose faith in, too.

' _Good morning, Mother._ '

Pax's voice cut through her thoughts.

Taryn rolled onto her back so that she was staring up at the ceiling. ' _Morning, Pax,_ ' she replied.

That was one good thing, she supposed. It had gotten easier to communicate with Pax mentally. It seemed like their bond had gotten stronger; now when they were in the same room, thoughts flowed so seamlessly across their mental bond that it was sometimes hard to tell where the thoughts had come from.

Pax flapped his wings noisily. ' _Do you suppose I can hunt today?_ ' he asked.

Taryn yawned loudly. Then she pushed herself up into a seated position, glancing groggily out the window.

It was gray outside, despite it being well past sunrise. The sky must've been overcast.

Elan had commented yesterday that it smelled like snow. According to the teen, winter was coming early this year.

' _Did it snow last night?_ ' Taryn questioned Pax.

The bird twitched his wings in response. ' _I don't know._ '

Taryn yawned again. "Maybe," she murmured. "Didn't Mister Miguel say that there's an exorcist coming back today?"

At the mention of the kind Spanish finder, Pax tilted his head. ' _Conrad Bauer,_ ' he said. ' _From Prussia._ '

Taryn nodded. "Maybe we can go out and meet him when he gets back," she proposed.

' _I don't think that's a good idea. Miguel didn't sound happy about him returning. I don't think he's nice._ '

Taryn pursed her lips. "I guess you're right," she said. "Well, maybe Charlotte will want to practice this evening and you can hunt then. Does that sound alright?"

He seemed to brood over her response before answering begrudgingly, ' _I suppose._ '

Taryn studied the gyrfalcon. ' _Sorry. I don't know if we can go out any earlier. I have to go see Nurse Banes, remember?_ '

' _I don't understand why. Your injuries are healed._ '

' _She says they healed really fast, though, and she wants to figure out why._ '

' _She could've done it earlier._ '

Taryn sighed at Pax's stubbornness. "You know she couldn't," she said.

There had been an incident in the science division just last week. They were trying to develop some kind of new technology or something, little batlike things called golems that they would be able to communicate with. Apparently the scientists were almost done with them, but one of the prototypes had malfunctioned and exploded, of all things, injuring a few of the scientists with the shrapnel.

Needless to say, the infirmary had been busy for the past week.

Pax clicked his beak impatiently. ' _She should've._ '

Taryn shook her head and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, only to shriek a short protest as her bare feet hit the frigid stone flooring. She jerked back, shooting a glare at Pax when she heard him whistle at her in amusement. Then her gaze settled on a wrapped bundle that lay on the dresser, a folded note sitting on top of it.

That hadn't been there last night.

Pax glanced toward the bundle before focusing on her.

Taryn pursed her lips. She steeled her nerves and put her feet down again, ignoring the cold sting that shot through her. She waited a few more seconds to let herself become more accustomed the temperature before at last scurrying across the room. She snatched up the parcel and all but dove back onto the bed.

Pax whistled again, all but laughing at her over their link.

Taryn made a face at the bird before focusing on the note.

It was fairly short, listing her measurements and her anti-akuma weapon's type and name, as well as a short description of the uniform itself.

Taryn glanced at the note before she opened the parcel and pulled out her jacket.

Just as the note had promised, it was a tailcoat with sturdier fabric in the shoulders and a hood, as well as a leather capelet and sleeves to act as falconer's gauntlets. It was trimmed with white and silver, but unlike the uniforms worn by the other exorcists that she had met, the silver rose cross had been moved to form the clasp of the capelet rather than being emblazoned over the heart.

Taryn inspected the sleeves of the uniform, running her fingers across the leather. It felt soft and sturdy, but it didn't look nearly thick enough to protect her from Pax's grip.

The bird bobbed his head. ' _There's only one way to find out, Mother,_ ' he pointed out.

Taryn peered at Pax. Then she looked at the coat again. "I guess you're right," she mumbled.

-X-

"You look like an elf."

Charlotte made a face at her sister's words, glancing at her. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Taryn shrugged. "I dunno," she said. She studied Charlotte's uniform thoughtfully.

Charlotte's uniform was drastically different from Taryn's own. The note that had come with it had described it as a wrap cloak or something, but it made sense, because the whole thing wrapped around the archer's body, fastening at the left shoulder. A sash tied around the middle, as well, and for some reason the tailor who'd made it had added an extra flap of fabric to the hood which could be fastened in such a way that only Charlotte's eyes would be visible. Her quiver was slung across her back, joined by Retribution.

Something about it all made Taryn think of the elves from the myths Jian Li had taught them about when he wasn't teaching them about how to be an exorcist.

Like Taryn, Charlotte had doubted her uniform's usefulness, but, also like Taryn, she had been pleasantly surprised to find that it would work very well.

"They're boy clothes," Charlotte mused suddenly.

Taryn shrugged. "Makes sense, though," she said. "We're gonna be running around. We can't wear skirts if we're gonna do a lot of running. Mama always said that's not proper."

Charlotte peered at her sister, who was now dressed in her new exorcist jacket, dark pants, and a pair of boots. She studied the girl for a moment before shrugging. "I guess, but we'll probably get funny looks."

Taryn shrugged again. "They can't say anything," she pointed out. "We're exorcists. We work for the Vatican."

Pax, who was perched on Taryn's right arm, turned his head towards the door. ' _Nurse Banes is coming,_ ' he said.

Taryn pushed herself up from Charlotte's bed. "I have to go to the infirmary," she told her sister. "Do you want to come with me?"

Charlotte shrugged. "Sure," she agreed. "It'll be better than doing nothing all day, anyways."

Taryn nodded. With all the rules here, the Order was pretty boring, although Naz had assured them that it was always more… _exciting_ when more exorcists were around.

A knock came at the door. "Taryn, are you in here?" a now familiar voice called.

Taryn hurried to open the door, blinking up at the young nurse. "Sorry," she said. "I wondered if Lottie got her uniform, too."

Nurse Banes smiled, looking between them. "They look well on both of you," she remarked. "I need to check your shoulders again."

Taryn nodded, casting a quick look back at Charlotte. "You coming?" she asked.

Charlotte nodded an affirmative. The nurse stepped back and headed away down the hallway, glancing back to see if the girls were following her.

-X-

Taryn shivered as cold hands pressed against her shoulder blades.

"The bruising is gone completely," Nurse Banes hummed.

"You say that like it's bad," Charlotte remarked.

The nurse glanced at the irritable girl patiently. "Of course it isn't," she said. "It _is_ bizarre that it healed so quickly. Bruising like that should have taken a little longer to heal. There _should_ still be signs of it, but it's gone." She looked at Taryn. "Have you ever been injured before, Taryn?"

The girl shook her head. "Just scrapes," she said.

The nurse pressed her lips into a thin line. "I wonder if your Innocence has latent healing abilities," she said.

Pax screeched, ' _Let's not test it._ '

 _'She wouldn't, Pax,_ ' Taryn assured him. ' _Don't worry._ '

Nurse Banes peered at her. "I'm going to ask Heilig to send you on missions with Duchess Sapienti for the next few months."

"Duchess?" Taryn echoed.

"Duchess Costanza Sapienti. She's another exorcist you haven't met yet," Nurse Banes informed. "She's on business in Italy, but she'll be returning soon." The woman peered at the girl. "She knows enough of medicine to know when an injury is healing too fast. She'll be able to keep an eye on you."

Taryn smiled, nodding at the woman. "Okay," she agreed.

"Nurse Banes, Bauer is back!" another nurse suddenly spoke through the curtain that shielded the twins from the rest of the infirmary. "Matron wants you to check him for injuries!"

Nurse Banes looked up. "Thank you!" she said. Then she looked back at the girls. "You're both in perfect health. Do your best to keep it that way, please. I'll have a word with Heilig about your next missions."

Charlotte hopped to her feet. Her dark green eyes settled on her sister for a split second, grinning in amusement as the girl pushed herself down from the infirmary bed.

As Taryn began to put her uniform back on, Nurse Banes stepped away and grasped the edge of the curtain. Then the young woman turned her head towards them. "Ah, Taryn?" she asked.

The falconer lifted her head. "Yes, Nurse Banes?" she responded.

"Have you ever been shot by an akuma? Even grazed?"

Taryn furrowed her brow as she tried to recall any scenarios where she'd been injured by the akuma bullets. "No, ma'am," she answered. "Master and Pax always deflected them before they could hit us."

Nurse Banes nodded slightly, her eyes thoughtful. "If I'm right and you really do have some sort of healing ability, you might also have immunity to the virus," she mused. "But it's best that you try to avoid it if you can, alright?"

"Yes, ma'am," Taryn agreed, nodding.

Pax whistled, ' _I like that plan most of all, Mother._ '

Taryn turned to smile at the bird.

Nurse Banes glanced between the girls, smiling, but there was concern in her eyes. She didn't agree with the Order's policies.

It was a pity these girls were so young and impressionable; she loathed to imagine what kind of women the Order would mold them into as they grew.

"Nurse Banes!" the sharp voice of the head nurse called. "I need you to help check Bauer!"

The woman sighed and turned away at last, stepping past the curtain.

The head nurse was waiting for her impatiently with one of the older scientists standing beside her.

The nurse nodded at the scientist as she passed, following the matron.

The scientist nodded back before focusing on the curtain. "Pax, Retribution?" he called.

A few moments passed before the girls appeared, blinking up at the man just as Pax settled on Taryn's right shoulder.

"Yes, sir?" Taryn answered softly.

He ignored the way Charlotte was staring at him with unmasked dislike; it had very quickly become a well-known fact that the archer hated being called Retribution, but there was no chance the girl would ever act on it aside from a vocal protest. Instead, he pressed on as if she weren't even there, "Report to Heilig's office at noon. You have another mission."

"Yes, sir," Taryn agreed softly.

Charlotte's eyes narrowed, but she gave a curt nod.

The scientist turned and walked away, leaving them to their own devices.

-X-

There was a man in Heilig's office when the girls arrived. He was of an average height, but had a powerful build. His expression was hard and unforgiving, his dark eyes distant. Despite his youth—he couldn't even be thirty—his face was marked with frown lines, probably a result his perpetual scowl.

Slung across his back was a massive sword, one which had to be longer than the man was tall. Aside from its grand size, the zweihander was altogether unremarkable.

He must've been the Prussian exorcist named Conrad Bauer, who most people at the Order referred to as _Kreuzritter_ or Crusader.

The man glanced at them. His eyes narrowed as he looked back at Heilig. He barked something in German.

Heilig's own eyes narrowed as he offered a clipped response in the same tongue. Then he shot the girls a scathing look, watching as they moved to stand near the Prussian. "You'll be going on a mission to Barrow-in-Furness for two weeks," he stated simply. His eyes skimmed over the odd trio. "The exorcist Judgment will meet you there. It will be nothing more than a routine search-and-destroy mission. Flush out and destroy as many akuma as you can."

" _Ja,_ " Conrad replied flatly, almost dismissively. "Nothing new."

Heilig's eyes couldn't have narrowed any further, but he didn't comment on the Prussian's rude tone. " _Kreuzritter_ , you will return to headquarters with Judgment after the mission to have some time to recover from your missions," he informed the man. His attention then switched to the twins. "Pax, Matron informed me that you should be sent on missions with duchess Sapienti for the next few months so that she may observe your injuries and report her finding to the infirmary. Therefore, after your mission in Barrow-in-Furness, both you and Retribution will meet Duchess Sapienti there before heading north to escort General Carrigan back to headquarters."

* * *

 **There we go, there's the true wrap-up of the Norway mission.**

 **This chapter was originally going to be mostly filler, but I guess it's more of a transition chapter, plus receiving their official uniforms and learning a little bit more about Taryn's Innocence is kind of important. Eventually I'll draw their uniforms and post links on my profile for everyone to see. I've also decided that.**

 **Duchess Sapienti's the exception to the Order's rule of calling exorcists by their weapon names because of her title. The Vatican elected to allow her to retain her title because they'd benefit from having ties with such high nobility, especially Italian nobility. Her Innocence is called _Corona di Spine_ , which I _hope_ translates to "crown of thorns." Correct me if I'm wrong.**

 **I decided to go with _Kreuzritter_ for Conrad's Innocence because it bears religious connotations, since I think it roughly translates to "crusader" or maybe more literally to "Crusade knight." I'm not sure. I don't speak German, so I'm relying on my mother's German friend... _buuut_ I had a really hard time understanding her over the phone, so I could be wrong. Again, please correct me if I'm wrong.**

 **We meet the Campbells very soon, guys. :D**

 **Onwards to reviews!**

 **Kalmaegi: 'Ello! Aren't they just the most obnoxious? Poor exorcists...  
** **Pax is a spiteful little shit. (Two stones with one bird, I _died_! That's the best thing I've ever heard!)  
Yes, there actually was supposed to be a little more to it. That is, the motive for Erik's murdering Lars; I based the Norway mission on a Grimm Fairy Tale called the Singing Bone, in which the wicked brother murders his little brother just so he can take credit for being a hero and marry the king's daughter. Originally I had planned for Erik to murder Lars in order to A) take over the smithy and B) get the girl. But I ran out of time and decided to resolve it like it's written at the beginning of this chapter.**

 **BloodyCamellia: First thing's first: oh my _GOD_ , when I saw your review, I thought I had died and ascended to a higher plane of existence!  
Anyways, welcome aboard the Pain Train! I'm glad to have you and I'll take whatever criticism or encouragement you feel like contributing.  
I have no set update schedule at the moment. I update as I finish a chapter, which could take anywhere from a day to a few weeks, depending on writer's block and how enthused I am about it.  
No Neah just yet. If everything goes according to plan, the twins will meet the brothers in the next few chapters. Mana won't fall for her, of course. and their relationship will be difficult for sure, but I think I've figured out how to make it work.  
Heilig and Stefano are going to be big contributors to the twins' opinions of the Order, actually.  
I can see how you got lost. No, Lars's soul was trapped completely by the akuma. It wasn't Lars that was singing; it was his Innocence. I've got a headcanon based on Apocryphos's line about being different from "those other inexperienced Innocence." I headcanon that Innocence isn't strictly a _material_ , but actually a semi-sentient thing which "grows up" just like people. The older it becomes, the more sent** **ient—and the more sentient, the more independent (and emotional). So Lars's Innocence is an "older," "wiser" shard that formed an emotional bond with Lars and, after he was murdered and turned into an akuma, decided to save his soul. If that makes sense?  
Unfortunately, I can't really say more about that headcanon without giving anything away, only that you'll want to pay attention to how it all behaves.  
I'll be sure to tell her (maybe then she'll actually slow down on the smut prompts and let me focus on _this_ part of the story instead).  
Thanks for the vote of confidence, by the way! My self-esteem went through the roof!  
P.S. I plan to! :D  
**

 **Bella: Once again, an emailed review. Why are you suddenly shipping Taryn and Elan together? I don't understand. You wanted Taryn and Neah; you're getting Taryn and Neah. _AND STOP SENDING ME MESSAGES WHILE YOU'RE AT WORK._ Jeez, lady. If you lose your job, it's not my fault.**


	10. Better Days

**Here we go with another fast update. I actually had this one finished within twelve hours after posting the last chapter (and I'm about half of the way through the next chapter). I guess I had the writing bug, but Pax seems to have decided to put the brakes on the next chapter, sooo...I don't know when the next one will be finished. Probably within the week, though.**

 **(I have no sense of self-control, help.)**

 **D. Gray-Man, of course, belongs to Katsura Hoshino.**

 **"Better Days" belongs to Old Sea Brigade.**

* * *

Better Days  
 _"Take me down easily_  
 _It's more than I know_  
 _It's more than I see_  
 _Time stays still for a while_  
 _Running empty, running wild_

 _I've seen better days you know_  
 _We'll take it slow, take it slow, take it slow_  
 _Run me to the ground_  
 _Leave a better scene than what you've found"_  
 _-Old Sea Brigade_

The golems were a good idea.

Or, well, they would be once the science division got them working properly.

For now, the exorcists were stuck using the dysfunctional prototypes.

Taryn's had malfunctioned almost as soon as she had turned it on. It couldn't fly straight, but instead zigzagged wildly, ricocheting off of anything and everything. As a small consolation, the quality of sound that came through it was by far the clearest of the three golems the Order had presented them with before their departure.

Charlotte's golem disconnected from the others, which resulted in an occasional screechy sound that was proving to annoy the girl more than anything (Taryn's own erratic golem bouncing off of her face was certainly not helping the situation, either).

Conrad's flew straight, but the small audio device inside the main body went haywire. It didn't screech like Charlotte's, but the audio would cut out abruptly and then come back on after several long moments had passed.

"At least they haven't exploded," Taryn had pointed out cheerfully, remembering the incident that had left several scientists injured only a week earlier.

Charlotte had sighed and mumbled a begrudging agreement.

Conrad just snorted and eyed Taryn's errant golem as if contemplating whether he should put the pitiful-looking thing out of its misery. When it ricocheted off of his arm, his hands twitched, but he didn't do anything.

Pax was thinking the same thing as the Prussian swordsman, actually. Although he never said anything, he seemed almost _offended_ by the feeble-looking, batlike things.

' _What's wrong?_ ' Taryn asked.

' _They're ugly,_ ' Pax declared.

' _I think they're adorable._ '

Pax screeched indignantly and regarded his accommodator, scandalized. ' _What about them is appealing?_ '

Taryn gave a one-shouldered shrug. ' _I dunno. They just seem kinda funny._ '

' _They're ridiculous at best, Mother!_ '

Taryn eyed him out of the corner of her eyes. ' _Are you jealous because I think they're cute?_ '

He gave another indignant screech. Then he took off from her shoulder, opting to fly above them.

"What's his problem?" Charlotte asked.

"He's just pouting," Taryn told her.

"About?"

"The golems."

Right on cue, Taryn's golem flew straight into Charlotte's forehead before fluttering backward.

Charlotte made a soft, irritable noise, her eyes narrowing at the device as it circled around Taryn in a lopsided circle.

Conrad glanced skyward at Pax before he at the tins. "Can you talk with the bird?" he asked.

Taryn turned her attention from her sister to the man. She nodded, answering, "Yes, sir. We can talk."

Conrad nodded. "Then you'll be a scout," he said. "Stay here in the center of town. Have the bird watch the city from above. Report anything resembling akuma to us."

Taryn furrowed her brow. "What about the other exorcist?" she questioned. "How are we going to tell him about the plan?"

"Cross can take of himself," Conrad said emotionlessly. "Worry about yourselves."

Charlotte frowned at the Prussian. Then she glanced at Taryn as she pulled the hood of her jacket up. "How is Taryn supposed to tell him about akuma, though?" she asked.

"He's a smart kid," Conrad snorted as he began to walk away. "He'll figure it out."

"And what about you?" Charlotte called. "Your golem barely even works at all."

Conrad shook his head. "You should worry more about yourselves," he pointed out.

Charlotte made a face at the back of his head. When he was out of earshot, she muttered to her sister, "I see why Elan doesn't like him."

Taryn shrugged at her sister. "He's just cranky," she said.

"He doesn't need to take it out on us."

"Well, it can't be helped."

"He didn't even leave us with any kind of plan." Charlotte snorted. "And I can't even destroy Level Twos by myself yet, so what am I supposed to do if I find one?"

Taryn stared at her sister. Then she sighed. "I dunno, Lottie," she said. She glanced back at the fountain in the center of the square before she started walking towards it.

Charlotte followed after her. Then she sat on the edge of the fountain beside her sibling. "This is just insane," she declared.

Taryn nodded slowly, glancing up as Pax flew past overhead. She looked over her shoulder at the bird when he landed on the angel statue in the center of the fountain. Then she looked out at the people moving through the square. "Lottie?"

Charlotte wrinkled her nose. "Yeah, Taryn?" she murmured.

"I miss Mama and Papa."

Charlotte's expression softened. "Me, too," she whispered, her voice threatening to crack as tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. Immediately she began to wipe them away, hoping that no one had noticed.

Taryn pretended not to see.

The sisters sat in peaceful silence for a few more minutes.

Then Charlotte pushed herself up with a heavy sigh. "Be careful, Taryn," she told her sister.

Taryn nodded. "You, too," she said.

Charlotte nodded back. The archer turned away and began to leave, her new pair of boots tapping the ground noisily and setting a steady rhythm.

Taryn watched her sister go for several long moment before she glanced back at Pax. ' _Can you go out and watch the town?_ ' she asked him.

Pax had been preening his feathers, but when she spoke, he stopped. He lifted his head to stare at her for several long moments. Then he gave a few short calls of excitement as he flew down to perch beside her.

Taryn lifted a hand to run her fingers down his back. She smiled as he flapped his wings.

Pax pushed his head into the palm of her hand. When she ran her fingers down his back again, he clicked his beak delightedly, enjoying her attention while he had the time. Then he took off to patrol the area around her, pausing only to screech at Taryn's golem when it flew into him mid-take off. Finally he went on his way, ignoring Taryn's giggle.

Taryn watched Pax for a while before she dropped her gaze to the people around her. She shivered as a frigid, winter wind swept across the square, nestling further into her coat and hiding her face in her scarf.

This was going to be a _long_ mission.

-X-

The next few days passed just like the first had.

For Taryn, they were freezing and miserable, not to mention lonely. She was getting bored.

Pax had only spotted a few akuma, mostly Level Ones.

The fourth exorcist had yet to show up, apparently having been delayed by bad weather.

And what was worse, at least in Taryn's opinion, a handful of Finders had arrived, among them the Italian named Stefano.

Taryn sighed.

Elan had said that she would eventually learn to enjoy missions, but she was really beginning to doubt the Irish exorcist's words.

There was nothing to be done. On the occasions that something did actually come up, she was either too far away to deal with it or else she was told that she shouldn't bother on account of her inexperience and inability to actually fight.

Pax and Charlotte were her only reprieve, but neither of them were actually anywhere near her. When she'd tried to start some playful banter with Charlotte over the golems, Conrad had interrupted them with a sharp reprimand.

In spite of his foul mood, Taryn had a feeling that even the cranky Prussian was just as bored as the twins were.

What's more, the weather was just miserable.

The skies were gray and overcast. The wind was unrelenting and chilly.

And yet no matter how many times Taryn overheard the locals murmur of impending snowfall, the snow never came.

Taryn would've preferred snow, honestly. While she understood that winter was supposed to be a bad thing and meant more work for exorcists, she was getting tired of it looming over them like some vague, ominous threat.

And anyways, snow was _fun_.

' _May I hunt, Mother?_ ' Pax's voice suddenly flooded her mind, drawing her from her glum thoughts

' _Sure,_ ' Taryn consented. ' _Just be careful. I don't want you to get hurt._ '

'Of course, Mother,' he answered.

Fortunately for Pax, Taryn wasn't actually paying close attention to what he was doing. She was too distracted by the people in the plaza with her.

Unbeknownst to Taryn, he wasn't hunting for prey. In all honesty, he was just as bored as the falconer, if not more so.

Unlike her, though, he had found a good way to entertain himself.

There was a perfect opportunity for mischief laying itself out right in front of him.

The gyrfalcon twitched his wings as he leaned forward, his keen eyes following the trio. He recognized them as the three people he'd seen at the Campbell estate when Jian Li had brought the girls through this area less than a month prior.

Pax glided to the next street sign when the trio got too far away. Then he turned to watch them.

"Alright, alright, but you both have to stay in the square," the mother was telling the boys. "Promise me."

"Yes, Mother," answered the boy with the longer, curlier hair. "We promise."

The woman frowned at her sons before her lips quirked up in a smile. "Alright," she conceded. "I suppose a deal is a deal."

The boys both beamed at their mother before they turned and sprinted away.

"Thank you, Mother!" called the boy with the shortest hair, waving back at their mother.

The woman gave an exasperated sigh, but there was laughter in her eyes.

Pax twitched his wings again. Then, after a long moment, he took off after the boys, his wings flapping quickly. He glanced down as he passed them before giving a short shriek.

That parcel the short-haired boy was carrying looked interesting.

Pax would have to be careful of how he handled it. If he damaged whatever was inside the small package, not only would his plan fail but Taryn would be extremely disappointed in him.

The girl had never minded his mischief before. In fact, she often found his antics to be more amusing than anything.

But his tricks were usually aimed at Taryn or those she was close with.

People who were familiar with his mischievous nature.

This was his first time playing a trick on strangers.

Pax glanced down at the boys again. Then he stooped into a dive and gave a few excited cries.

Moments later, the gyrfalcon was fleeing back towards the square and his accommodator, deeply entertained by the fact that the boys that were now chasing him.

If he could've laughed, he would've.

-X-

Taryn sang one of her mother's favorite folk songs under her breath, her eyes trailing after a young couple as they made their way across the plaza. As they passed, she heard the young man speak.

"It's bound to snow tonight."

"You've been saying the same thing for the past few days, Alfred," the lady answered, her tone unenthused. "Don't you ever tire of repeating yourself?"

Taryn couldn't help but agree with the woman's words, but she didn't say a word. It wasn't her place, after all.

Taryn sighed again, switching her attention to another, older couple, but they had nothing new to add, only that, like so many others, they suspected snow to fall sometime within the next few days.

Suddenly a shadow passed over her, catching the young falconer's attention.

Taryn raised her head just in time to see a white blur sweep past. Her lips quirked up in a cheerful smile and she pushed herself to her feet, turning to watch as Pax made a few loops around the square. ' _What're you so excited about?_ ' she asked him. ' _Was the hunting that good?_ '

The gyrfalcon finally decided to land. He settled on the shoulder of the angel statue, clutching his prize with a surprising amount of care. Then he peered down at his accommodator. ' _It was excellent, Mother!_ ' he declared. While she didn't miss the laughter in his tone, she did miss the mischievous undertone.

Taryn's eyes sparkled for a moment. Then her gaze settled on the small parcel he held so gently with one of his feet. Her smile fell. "Oh, no."

Pax stretched out his neck and screeched again.

" _Pax!_ " Taryn exclaimed. "What did you do?"

Pax fluttered his wings. ' _I caught something,_ ' he answered matter-of-factly, as if he hadn't in fact stolen something from someone.

Taryn opened her mouth to respond when a boy's voice cut her off with a shout.

"Hey!"

Taryn couldn't stop the exasperated groan that escaped her. She glanced back towards the sound, but couldn't see the boy who had shouted after Pax. Then the falconer turned back to Pax.

Pax feigned innocence.

"You're in a lot of trouble, Pax," Taryn told him.

Not a moment later, two boys—they had to be brothers if not twins—appeared nearby, the one with the shorter, messier hair glaring up at Pax while the long-haired boy beside him looked on, bewildered.

The short-haired boy shouted up at Pax, "Stupid bird! Give that back!"

Pax twisted his head to one side and stared down at the boys.

Suddenly Taryn understood why her mother had always gotten so upset when she and Charlotte did something they weren't supposed to. She pursed her lips as she watched Pax for a moment. Then she drew in a deep breath, sighed, and called out, "Pax!"

The gyrfalcon turned his head away from the boys to focus on her.

"Get down here," Taryn told him in the most stern voice she could manage.

Pax bowed his head.

"Come here, Pax."

After a moment, the bird took off and flew down to land on her outstretched arm. He let her take the small package—it looked like a new metronome, she noted—and kept his head down as she walked over to the boys.

Taryn held out the small package. "I'm sorry," she said. "He's just playing. He really doesn't mean anything by it."

As the short-haired boy took the metronome back, he eyed the exorcist suspiciously. Then he declared, very bluntly, "You sound funny."

And his brother immediately sighed with exasperation, " _Neah!_ "

* * *

 **There we go! Now the fun part begins!**

 **That's not how you greet strangers, Neah. Especially not when they're trying to be helpful.**

 **Although, in Neah's defense, I think the Southern accent sounds funny _and I actually have one_. Aha, yes, I think my own accent is ridiculous...**

 **Well... I have reviews to answer.**

 **Bri: YES! CROSS IS ALMOST HERE!**

 **Kalmaegi: Judgment is indeed coming! Ahaha, there's going be a lot of fun dynamics between the canon characters and the Foleys. As for the Singing Bone not being included in your copy... well, I don't actually own a copy (mine got destroyed a long time ago and I never replaced it), so I had to rely on an online source which may have lead me astray? Either way, the Singing Bone is a great, extremely sad short story and I recommend reading it. Yes, he's a grumpy Prussian, but he's not really a bad guy. He's got a good reason for being the way he is.**

 **BloodyCamellia: Like I said, there's no update schedule, so sometimes I'll post chapters extremely quickly and sometimes they'll take a while (I literally posted chapter 2 the day after chapter 1, and then chapter 8 almost two weeks after chapter 7). Don't worry about the length of the review! Sleep is important (I say, despite the fact that I regularly get only 2-4 hours of sleep a day).  
** **I'm not going to tell her to stop. I just need her to slow down a little (plus I've now got two more friends giving me smut prompts for these two, so I actually have a grand total of _four smut prompts_ that I'm steadfastly ignoring for a little bit so I can actually focus on Devil's Backbone).  
** **She says she started shipping them because it'd be safer for Taryn than NeahxTaryn, since Elan doesn't have the potentially murdery second personality. But there are pros and cons to both pairings, I suppose. I dunno; maybe later I'll throw Bella a bone and give her a what-if one-shot, but don't worry, Taryn's staying with Neah.  
** **Yeah, it's fine to have OTPs between OCs and canon characters. I see it all the time (plus I have some of my own, shhh).  
** **They are indeed getting pretty fed up, buuut… well, things are going to get worse before they get better. I won't say anything more than that, though.  
** **I know I mentioned a headcanon in the A/N on that first smut I wrote, but I may or may not have changed it slightly. I'm still not certain about the entirety of it, so I can't elaborate much, buuut… well, here, I'm going to explain what I can:**

 **Once more, we're crossing into headcanon territory (beware, all ye who enter here!).**

 **In reality, I have two very different headcanons/theories on how the Noah came into being, but I can only use one of them for this story, so here's the one at play in this story.**

 **I headcanon that the Noah were created by the Earl, the First Child/Disciple, in the same way that Mana and Neah were created: by the Earl splitting himself and giving a part of his memory to each new disciple (Bondomu was a bit of an oddity in that that memory further divided itself, kind of like how twins are formed in the womb).**

 **Mana was supposed to be the "new" Adam, but something went wrong this time. I think that maybe Adam miscalculated and gave Mana his memories as the Earl, as well as his hatred for humanity, but he accidentally gave _Neah_ all of his _strength_ as the Earl, as well as what forgiveness and love he had left for humanity.**

 **Hence "Mana's" obsession with reuniting with Neah/the Fourteenth and Neah's desire to become the Earl, even if it means siding with humans (and, in this story, even _loving_ one).**

 **To "Mana," or rather to Adam, reuniting with the Fourteenth is the only way to become the _true_ Earl again. That's why he obsesses with the Fourteenth and Neah (yes, I still think they're two separate entities, just like Mana and Adam are two separate entities) and tries to devour them. He ultimately fails both times because, as I said, both the Fourteenth and Neah are stronger than this version of the Earl.**

 **To Neah, the war and the Second Flood are trivialities; all he cares about is his brother, Mana, not being consumed by the unstable/broken memories of Adam, and the only way he sees for him to save Mana is to literally _become the Earl_ , thereby sacrificing himself.  
** **(He destroys the Clan of Noah because they're trying to stop him from saving his brother. Mana means more to Neah than anything else; even his Noah memory isn't strong enough to override Neah's love for Mana. Because we know that Neah fought for Mana.)**

 **To support this theory, I believe that it was mentioned somewhere in the manga that the Noahs are "sacrificial lambs" and will return to/unite with (something along those lines) the Earl in the end? If I'm right an it's actually in the manga somewhere, that would technically mean that each Noah memory is technically a piece of the Earl, too, and the Memory of Destruction is no different.**

 _ **TL;DR: I headcanon all of the memories of Noah are actually a part of the Earl, and Neah and Mana are simply the results of the latest time the Earl decided to split himself, although this time something went very wrong and the entire Clan had to suffer for it.**_

 **...I hope that answered your question. I may or may not have started rambling, but I don't get to explain my headcanons very often, so…**


	11. Take My Hand

**I've been drawing so much art for this story lately, my hand hurts. I just drew a (handless) full-body picture of Elan and now I'm working on a _bouquet_ of all things.**

 **Also, I tried linking you to a piece of art my friend Riah drew, but my profile wouldn't link to Tumblr, so… I'll figure something out. Because you need to see it. RIAH IS AN AMAZING ARTIST DESPITE EVERYTHING THEY MAY SAY.**

 **D. Gray-Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino.**

 **"Take My Hand" belongs to Night Lights.**

* * *

Take My Hand  
 _"Lately I feel lost_  
 _Forgetful mind_  
 _Regretful thoughts_  
 _They eat away my soul_  
 _Peculiar taste with a heavier_  
 _Toll on my body_  
 _Becoming somebody else_  
 _I needed to hold on_  
 _But I cannot recognize myself_

 _But you take my hand_  
 _To remind me I'm here_  
 _That I'm not invisible_  
 _Life's just a means to an end_  
 _You take my hand"_  
 _-Night Lights_

Taryn blinked at the boy called Neah, surprised. "I sound funny?" she asked.

"Sorry," Neah's brother said hastily. "Neah's just in a bad mood today." He looked at his sibling. "See that crest on her coat? She's one of the church people Mother told us like to visit Barrow-in-Furness a lot. They're from lots of different places, remember? So it's just an accent."

Neah glanced at his brother. Then he refocused on Taryn with burning amber eyes. "Then where are you from?" he asked.

' _He kinda sounds like Charlotte, doesn't he, Pax?_ ' Taryn thought, to which Pax whistled a short affirmative. "I'm from Virginia."

"So you're American?" he went on brusquely. "Uncle Cyrus says Americans are annoying."

"Neah!" his brother protested immediately. "You're being rude!"

"I'm _Virginian_!" Taryn protested at once, her brow furrowing.

Neah made a face. "That's in America, isn't it?"

"Yes, but that's different!" Taryn answered. "State comes first!"

"That's just weird!" Neah retorted. "Uncle Cyrus is right! Americans are weird!"

Pax suddenly gave a shrill shriek, startling all three of them. Then he settled down again, turning around so that he faced the boys. He tilted his head. ' _Rude little boys are just as annoying,_ ' he said.

"Pax says he thinks you're annoying, too," Taryn told Neah simply.

Neah didn't have a response to that. He only regarded the young exorcist like she'd suddenly sprouted a second head.

"He said that?" Neah's brother questioned skeptically, studying the bird warily.

"Mhm, Pax isn't a normal bird," Taryn said. "He's real smart. He can even talk, too, but I'm the only one who can hear him."

"You're just weird," Neah repeated himself.

"Mother said some of the church people can do really strange things, Neah," his brother said quietly.

"That doesn't mean anything, Mana," Neah answered. "The bird didn't say anything."

Mana sighed at his brother before he looked at Taryn. "I'm Mana Campbell," he said, smiling at her politely. "This is my brother, Neah. I'm sorry he's being rude. He's just in a bad mood today."

Taryn hesitated. Then she smiled. "I'm—"

" _Taryn!_ "

Pax took off with a loud screech of protest as a familiar girl barrelled towards them.

Taryn staggered forward as a weight suddenly collided with her back. "Oof!" she grunted, stumbling a little when she felt arms wrap around her neck. " _Lottie!_ "

Charlotte snickered. "Gotcha, sis," she teased.

"Get off," Taryn grumbled.

Charlotte hummed contemplatively before answering with a blunt, "Nah, I don't feel like it."

Pax suddenly caught Charlotte's braid and yanked on it with his beak.

" _Ouch!_ " Charlotte yelped, letting go of her sister and grabbing her braid. She turned to glare at Pax, waving him away with her bow. "What was that for?"

Pax screeched as he landed once more on Taryn's arm. The white gyrfalcon let out a loud cry, his wings pounding the air with noisy beats.

Taryn smiled at her sister, who was making a face at Pax. Then she looked back at the brothers. "I'm Taryn," she said. She nodded at her sister. "And this is my sister, Charlotte."

Neah eyed Charlotte. "You both sound funny," he muttered.

Charlotte turned her attention away from Pax to focus on the boy. "Well, you sound funny, too," she retorted.

While Neah looked indignant, Mana smiled with amusement.

Taryn opted to ignore Charlotte and Neah for the time being. Instead, she focused on the smiling boy with a cheerful smile of her. "Was that a metronome that Pax stole from you?" she asked.

Mana nodded. "Yes," he confirmed brightly, ignoring the way their respective siblings had started bickering. "Mother is going to teach us to play the piano! She says Neah has a gift."

Taryn's eyes lit up. "That's neat!" she said. "Mama used to play the piano for the local church, too, before she married our papa."

Mana looked intrigued. "Where are your parents?"

Taryn faltered before looking down a little, her expression flickering with a hint of sadness. "We had to leave them back home in Virginia," she told him.

Mana's features twisted with surprise and confusion. "Why?" he exclaimed.

Pax bowed his head and nipped at a stray curl of Taryn's dark hair, drawing her attention.

Taryn glanced at the bird before her gaze returned to Mana. "Master Jian Li said it'd be safer for everyone if we did," she said.

"That's horrible!"

"It's not so bad." Taryn offered a small smile. "I've got Charlotte and Pax!" As she spoke, she glanced at her sister and blinked in surprise when she saw the archer and Neah staring daggers at each other. "Should we stop them?"

Mana followed her gaze. "I don't think so," he answered after a moment. "Neah's being a little mean today. He's usually not like this. I'm sorry if he offended you."

"But…" Taryn started, only to stop herself when she realized that if their siblings _did_ start fighting, it would be entirely their own fault. "I guess you're right." Then her lips quirked up in a smile. "Don't worry about it. I'm okay!"

Mana looked back at her, smiling again. "So how old are you?"

Taryn returned her focus to the boy. "We're both twelve," she said.

"Us, too!" Mana said merrily. Realization struck him a moment later, though, and he frowned at her in confusion. "How come you work for the church if you're our age? And you're both girls, too…"

" _Hey!_ " Taryn exclaimed indignantly. "What's wrong with being girls?"

Mana held up his hands apologetically. "Nothing! Mother just said that girls don't usually work for the church unless they're nuns, but neither of you look like nuns."

Taryn relaxed. "Oh. Well, we work for a different branch of the Vatican," she explained. "I don't really understand it myself, but our master said that we're sort of chosen?"

"By the church?"

Taryn shook her head. "By God," she said. "At least, that's what everyone keeps telling us."

Mana stared at her with wide eyes. "By God?" he asked in a strange tone.

"Yeah," Taryn agreed. "But I just think it's all kind of silly. Why would God pick us? We're just little girls." She shrugged. "Anyways, I don't feel any different from before, so maybe they just took the wrong girls."

Pax tugged on her hair again, this time a little more sharply. ' _Mother!'_ he protested.

Taryn focused on Pax with surprise. " _What is it, Pax?_ " she asked.

' _They didn't choose wrong!_ ' the gyrfalcon insisted with an indignant screech. ' _You wouldn't be able to control me if they had!_ '

Before Taryn could respond to her avian companion, a sharp voice cut through the air, coming from one of her pockets. " _Pax!_ "

The sharp voice startled Mana and Neah, who turned to look at Taryn in surprise as she produced her golem from one of her pockets.

The pitiful little golem had flown into one too many things, because now one of its wings didn't even work anymore and its audio device was beginning to produce an irritating static noise just like Charlotte's. It was silent for a moment before its one remaining wing suddenly flapped wildly as that same voice came through, " _Pax, Retribution!_ "

Charlotte immediately whirled, spitting venomously, "Those _aren't_ our names!"

Taryn glanced at her sister warily before refocusing on the golem. "Yes, Mister Stefano?"

" _What are you two doing?_ " the Italian snapped. " _You're supposed to be scouting, Pax!_ "

Taryn winced.

Had the Finder overheard everything that was going on? They would be in a lot of trouble if he had. After all, he was right. They were slacking off.

Before either she or her sister could respond to the Italian Finder, though, a hand reached past them and plucked the golem from Taryn's palm.

The group of four turned their heads to look as a tall, teenage exorcist lifted the golem. "Hey, Finder," he greeted nonchalantly. "The girls were just telling me the plan, that's all."

Taryn opened her mouth to call him out on the blatant lie, but he held up one finger to cut her off, smirking slightly as he peered down at her with dark eyes.

" _Judgment,_ " Stefano grumbled. " _It's about time you got here. Where have you been?_ "

Well, it seemed the Italian hadn't actually heard what the twins were really up to, since he had dropped the subject so easily.

"I don't control the weather," the red-haired exorcist answered almost lazily, shrugging even though Stefano couldn't see him. "Anyways, there's no reason to yell at the girls. They were being helpful," Then he squeezed the fragile golem until it made a soft cracking sound before crunching under the pressure. "Oops."

"That was lying," Taryn murmured at once.

The teen shrugged. "Sometimes that's the only way to get them off your back," he said. "I don't know which ones are worse, the Finders who worship the ground we walk on or the Finders that treat us like animals. Stefano's pretty bad, though."

"We had everything under control," Charlotte hissed.

"Sure you did," he replied dismissively, making Charlotte seethe with anger. "So you're the new exorcists, huh? I'm Cross. Who are you?"

"I'm Taryn and she's Charlotte," Taryn said.

Simultaneously, Charlotte declared, "That's a dumb name. Who names their son _Cross?_ "

Taryn sighed with resignation as her sister and Cross began to argue immediately, both bristling angrily at one another. Then she stepped back to watch.

Beside her, Mana and Neah were looking on curiously.

"Is your sister always like that?" Mana whispered.

Taryn shook her head. "No, she's usually really nice," she murmured. "She's just been really upset lately. And she really hates that guy that was talking to us before Cross got here, so that doesn't help, either."

"What was that thing, anyways?" Neah asked, looking away from the fight to focus on her. "That thing that was talking. I've never seen anything like it."

Taryn blinked at the brothers. "They're called golems," she said. "The scientists at the Vatican just made them. We were supposed to be testing them out here, but none of the ones they gave us work right."

Neah snorted, "Then they don't work. What's the point of giving you things that don't work?"

Taryn shrugged. "I dunno, but at least they didn't explode," she pointed out. "One exploded two weeks ago."

Mana looked aghast at the idea of the little things exploding. "Why'd they decide to give you one of them if it might explode?" he asked.

Taryn shrugged, glancing at her twin and Cross again before refocusing on the boys.

The argument probably wouldn't end any time soon, so she didn't feel bad for ignoring the exorcists in favor of her newfound friends.

"I dunno," she told them. "The science department said it was just the one that could've exploded, though."

The brothers frowned as they thought over her answer.

Then Mana began softly, "Hey, Taryn?"

"Yeah?" Taryn answered.

"Why did that man call you 'Pax?' Isn't Pax…" Mana gestured vaguely at the gyrfalcon perching on her left wrist. "The bird?"

Taryn shrugged. "Most everyone at the Vatican calls us things like that," she said. "Our weapon names."

"Weapon names?" Mana echoed, perplexed.

"Yeah, we're supposed to protect people from monsters with special weapons." Taryn pointed at Pax with her free hand. "Since Pax is my weapon, they call me Pax. My sister's weapon s called Retribution, so they call her Retribution. I guess Cross's weapon is Judgment, since that's what they call him."

"Well, your sister was pretty angry about it," Neah noted quietly as he scrutinized the falconer.

"Yeah, Charlotte _really_ hates it," Taryn told him. "She says they do it because they don't care about us, so they don't think it's worth it to learn our names."

"That's _horrible_!" Mana exclaimed.

Taryn shrugged. "I don't think that's _really_ it," she explained hurriedly. "Naz—she's an exorcist like us—says they just don't want to get attached to the exorcists like us since we have to leave so much."

Neah made a face. "It's still bad," he retorted. "You have names, so they should use them."

Taryn shifted uncomfortably, glancing at the arguing duo again before she looked back at the brothers. "It's alright. We'll be okay."

"Taryn and Charlotte, right?" Neah said. His amber eyes focused on Pax suspiciously. "And he's Pax?"

Taryn met the boy's eyes curiously. "Yeah," she agreed quietly. "Why do you ask?"

"You work for the Vatican, so that means you have to leave," Neah pointed out. "But Mother told us people who work for the Vatican come here all the time."

As Mana glanced at his brother curiously, Taryn furrowed her brow. "Yeah," the young exorcist agreed hesitantly. "Master says there's a lot of monsters here, so the Vatican likes to send people like us here every few months just to keep the number of monsters down."

"So that means you'll probably come back here a lot, too, right?"

Taryn nodded at the short-haired boy. "Actually, Naz said that they're probably gonna send Charlotte and me here a lot more than usual since we're the newest and youngest exorcists. Why?"

Neah shrugged, his gaze shooting to his brother before he looked at the ground. He mumbled, "Well, if the church won't do it, we'll just have to remember your names instead."

Mana adopted a surprised expression before his eyes lit up. "That's a great idea, Neah!" he agreed eagerly.

Taryn's eyes glittered with excitement before she remembered something. "But sometimes we won't get sent here at all," she said quietly. "It could be a long time before you ever saw us again, so what if you forget?"

"We _won't_!" Neah insisted, making a face at her. "Why would we do something like that?"

"Because it could be a long time before you see us again," Taryn reminded him. "And even if you did remember our names, what if you're not here next time, either?"

Neah scoffed, "Mother likes to brings us on trips into town all the time, so we'll probably be here. Anyways, how are we going to forget two annoying church girls and a big bird?"

Mana smiled as he returned his focus to the stunned exorcist. "Neah's right," he said. "You're Taryn, Charlotte, and Pax. We won't forget! Promise!"

* * *

 **There see? Neah's not so bad. Pax just put him in a bad mood with his prank, so he was being a little bit of a jerk, like most grumpy little kids are.**

 **Anyone notice how I said that Taryn identified as Virginian before American?**

 **That's a fun little historical tidbit: before the American Civil War, American-born citizens were loyal to their state more than they were to the country as a whole (the same could not be said for most immigrants, who didn't viewed the United States as one single nation).** **States also had more powerful governments than they do nowadays, too. That's why it was relatively easy for states to secede back then.**

 **On another note, I'm trying to draw reference pictures for certain characters and objects that will appear throughout the story. I'm working on Elan (in werewolf form) right now. While drawing him, I realized two things: A) I have a better grasp of male anatomy than I do of female (I'm looking at you, hips and legs (and what even are those bizarre assortment of things that go on the front of the head?)), but I still suck at drawing anything remotely humanoid. B) Elan is pretty much a furry with his Innocence activated… which is hilarious, honestly. What a dork. I love him.**

 **When the story has progressed more, I might publish a collection of short stories that didn't make it into Devil's Backbone itself. They'll probably be things that I mention in the story that I never actually included, like training with Jian Li or Pax's hijinks, or possibly even little snippets from the backgrounds of certain characters, since I've put such a ridiculous amount of detail into all of these characters. There might also be a few AU-ish one-shots for Bella (that feeling when your own AU gets an AU, eek).**

 **Now that we're beginning to see two canon characters that we know very little about, at least personality and history-wise, I'd greatly appreciate any constructive criticism on how I portray them.**

 **Note that I said _constructive criticism_. That doesn't mean scream at me if I mess up. It means politely point out how I made a mistake and then explain _why_ you think it was a mistake. I'll try to make amends to the best of my ability.**

 **I'm human. I make mistakes.**

 **There's another thing I wanted to tell you: this story is going to be _very_ long. Right now, I'm anticipating the total number of chapters to be somewhere between 60 and 80, and it's _looking_ like it's going to be closer to 80. That's barring any unforeseen events, because I've got a loose plot. I know where I want this to start and where I want it to end, as well as all of the major plot points that we have to hit along the way, but for everything in between? Sometimes I'm going to be just as surprised by what happens as you are (minor example: Pax _eating_ the Innocence. I didn't see that coming).**

 **Well, anyways, on to reviews:**

 **BloodyCamellia: Weesht, I'm glad it helped. I kinda thought I was rambling too much, to be honest… well, anyways! I hope you enjoyed the new episode! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and all of its glorious shortness! I'm working on the lemons, but they're taking me a while, partly because I'm still a little uncomfortable with smut writing, partly because I want to focus more on the main story, _and_ partly because I'm focusing on some other things like going back to college.  
** **Hopefully I won't ever take any longer than a month to update. This is one of the first stories I've actually fallen in love with and dedicated so much time to (you can thank Taryn for that one; she's become something of a muse for me). However, with college about to start again, I might actually wind up slowing down, depending on my course load.**

 **Bri: I know you are. xD Neah's being a little shit and isn't cooperating with me at all right now, so I guess he gets to be grumpy for the time being. Hopefully he gets over it soon.**

 **Kalmaegi: Pax is quite a little troublemaker, isn't he? He doesn't have the best decision-making skills, either, unfortunately for the Foleys.  
** **Haaa, well, I guess I was foolish to expect smooth sailing this early on. Mmh, well, they got off to a rocky start, but it'll get better with time… if Neah will actually calm down for a second.  
** **Grumpy Prussian's secretly a decent guy. He just doesn't like the fact that... well, again, that's something I'll get to later on.  
** **Thanks! Of course, it's just a theory, but that and a few of my other headcanons are going to be coming into play in this story. Hopefully I can remember to explain them as they come into effect, but sometimes I get so caught up in what I'm doing that I forget. Don't be afraid to ask if I mention something odd and don't explain it; chances are, I'm being forgetful again.  
No more waiting! There he is! Well, sort of. He's lingering in the background with Charlotte this chapter, but he'll play bigger roles later on**

 **Bella: WILL YOU PLEASE JUST LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS ON THE STORY, LADY? Sheesh, you're crazy (that's probably why we get along so well). Anyways... yes, _maybe_ I'll write you a one-shot later. No, I'm not doing it right now. And also no, do _not_ give me another sin prompt. I've already got four, maybe even _five_ , lined up and if I get anymore, I'm not going to get _anything_ done.**


	12. Stargazer

**Guess what! Classes started for me! :D Which may or may not mean slower updates. It's looking pretty likely that I'll be slowing down, though. Today was the first day of class and I already have a five-page essay to write.**

 **So this may or may not be the last extremely quick update for a while.**

 **D. Gray-Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino.**

 **The song "Stargazer" belongs to ISLAND.  
**

 **Edit: I accidentally replaced chapter 11 with this chapter, oops. But I think I fixed it now. Hopefully.**

* * *

Stargazer  
 _"Wait in line_  
 _Amongst the sacred side by side_  
 _It's not love you needed now_  
 _We're all stargazing time to time_  
 _And those golden wings shine down like fire_  
 _What mortal kings could fall from higher?"_  
 _-ISLAND_

Pax leaped down onto Taryn's wrist and stretched his head towards the boys, clicking his beaks and startling them.

"He just wants to say hello," Taryn told them merrily.

Mana hesitated before raising a hand. He paused again, meeting Taryn's eyes. "May I?"

Taryn grinned and nodded as Pax stretched his head towards Mana's hand..

Mana let Pax inspect his fingers. When the gyrfalcon pushed his head against the boy's palm, he smiled and ran his hand down Pax's back.

Pax whistled noisily, twitching his wings. Then he shook out his feathers and turned his attention to Neah.

Neah lifted his hand to let the gyrfalcon inspect his fingers. Then he started to snicker when Pax twisted his head until it was nearly upside down.

Pax gave the boy a playful nibble before pressing the top of his head into Neah's palm. He gave a few short, pleased shrieks when Neah repeated his brother's motion. Then he climbed onto Taryn's shoulder, his back to the brothers so he could watch Charlotte and Cross bickering. The gyrfalcon turned to look at Taryn. ' _Mother?_ ' he began.

Taryn looked away from the smiling boys to focus on Pax. "What is it, Pax?" she asked.

Pax tilted his head again. ' _Shouldn't we go out looking for akuma before Stefano comes and yells at you?_ ' he asked.

Taryn blinked owlishly before she groaned, "I don't wanna."

Pax nipped at her ear. ' _But we should!_ ' he argued. ' _I don't want to listen to Stefano!_ '

Taryn sighed, nodding, and looked back at the boys. "I think we have to go," she told them. "Before Mister Stefano comes and yells at us."

"Will you come back before the end of the day?" Mana questioned.

Taryn shrugged. "I might," she said. "But Charlotte and Cross probably won't."

"Who wants cranky people around anyways?" Neah asked.

"You were cranky, too," Taryn pointed out.

Neah made a face.

Mana smiled slightly in amusement, his amber eyes glittering. "Well, if you're not back before we leave, how long are you going to be in Barrow-in-Furness?" he asked.

' _A week_ ,' Pax supplied automatically, turning back to the Campbells as Taryn relayed his response.

Mana beamed. "Maybe Mother will bring us back before you leave!"

Taryn's eyes lit up as she responded, "That'd be great!"

Pax tugged on one of Taryn's stray curls before he took off, only to land on Charlotte's shoulder, drawing the archer's attention away from Cross.

Taryn glanced at the gyrfalcon before she looked back at the boys, smiling. "Well, even if we don't see each other again for a while, it was nice meeting you!" she said.

"You, too, Taryn," Mana answered.

Neah looked away and mumbled, "See you later."

Taryn's smile widened as she stepped back. Then she turned just as Pax took off again, following after the gyrfalcon.

"Hey! Taryn!" Charlotte shouted as she bolted after the girl. "Wait up!"

"Where do you two think you're going?" Cross called.

Charlotte just glanced back and stuck her tongue out at the teen.

-X-

Taryn shivered as she pulled her coat closer around herself. Her bright eyes scanned the overcast skies for any sign of Pax, but he was too far away for her to see, although she could still sense him in her mind, their link stretched to its very limit as he toed the edge of their range.

At this distance, she couldn't directly communicate with Pax. Instead their communications were limited to what they had been before the mission in Norway: charades from her end, sentences from his.

It had been nearly a week since Taryn had met the boys, Mana and Neah. Unfortunately, she hadn't been able to return to the center of town before they left.

Today was their last day in Barrow-in-Furness, too, unless the Italian duchess arrived late.

Taryn doubted she would see the boys again before she had to leave.

Taryn let her gaze drop from the skies to take in the snow-covered ground. She glanced over the people who were trudging through the town center. Then she sighed.

Something collided with her shoulder, exploding on impact.

Taryn jumped in fright. Then she whipped around, only to duck just as another clump of snow came flying at her. Initially she was perplexed, but then her gaze settled on a pair of newly familiar faces.

Mana had his hands over his mouth to try and stifle his laughter, but Neah was packing together another snowball.

Taryn grinned delightedly. She dodged the third snowball when Neah threw it.

Mana waved. "Hello, Taryn!"

"Hi, Mana!" Taryn answered as she approached the boys. "Hi, Neah!"

Neah smirked at her. "Told you we wouldn't forget!" he teased.

Taryn's eyes glittered. "I guess not!"

Mana spoke up, "Hey, Taryn, what do you do at the church?"

Taryn focused on the longer-haired boy. "We're supposed to protect people from monsters with our weapons," she said. "Just like I told you. Why?"

Neah glanced at his brother before he looked away with a small frown.

"Mother didn't seem very happy when we told her we meet you," Mana explained. "She said sometimes it can be dangerous to be near church people. Is that true?"

Taryn pursed her lips. "Well," she began quietly, knitting her brow. "I guess she's right." She raised one hand to touch the rose cross that formed the clasp of her capelet. "Master Jian Li said we had to leave our parents because if we stayed, they'd be in danger."

"Why?" Mana pressed.

Taryn shrugged. "He said it's because monsters are attracted to us," she said. "And Mister Conrad said that we have to wear this exorcist jacket so the monsters would really know who we are."

"Like… like a target?" Mana asked.

Taryn nodded. Then she looked up at the Campbells again. "Are you… are you scared of me?" she whispered. "Because if you are, it's okay if you—"

"You're not scary," Neah interrupted her flatly. "We wouldn't be here if we thought you were."

Taryn hesitated before she went on, "What about your mother?"

"Mother wasn't happy at first," Neah said. "But we told her about you and she said it would be okay as long as we're careful."

Taryn rubbed her arms nervously.

' _Mother?_ '

The falconer lifted her head, glancing up at the sky. She caught a glimpse of Pax above the rooftops and tried to reach across their link, finding it a little more secure. ' _What is it, Pax?_ ' she asked.

' _If they're important to you, I'll protect them, too,_ ' Pax assured her.

Taryn smiled as she looked back at the Campbells. "Pax says he'll do his best to keep you safe, too," she told them.

Neah made a face. "How can he protect us?" he asked.

"Pax can grow _really_ big when I tell him to!" Taryn exclaimed excitedly. As she spoke, she threw her arms out wide as if trying to show them how big the gyrfalcon could get. "When he's big like that, he's really strong, too!"

The boys stared at her with wide, disbelieving eyes.

Taryn pouted at them. "I'll show you," she said. ' _P—_ '

' _Mother!_ ' Pax interrupted her. There was a very distinct urgency to his tone and she whirled to watch the gyrfalcon, noting that he was approaching very rapidly. ' _There are akuma coming towards you!_ '

Taryn's heart skipped a beat and she whipped around to face the boys again, grabbing their hands and bolting.

"T-Taryn?" Mana chirped.

"Pax says there's trouble coming!" Taryn told him. "And I'm useless without Pax, so we have to hide! C'mon!"

"Trouble?" Neah questioned, alarmed.

"Yeah! Those monsters I was telling you about!"

"You mean they're here?"

"Yes! Remember? I told you people like me get sent here every three months because there are a lot of those monsters here!"

"Why are they coming here, though?" Mana shouted.

"I dunno!" Taryn squeaked, glancing back past the Campbells just as sounds like cannon fire began to fill the air.

Pax dove towards them. ' _Mother!_ ' he screeched again.

Taryn slid to a halt, let go of the Campbells' hands, and raised one hand towards Pax, shouting up at the bird, "Pax, _activate!_ "

On cue, the gyrfalcon suddenly grew to being twice the height of a man, most of his black specks fading to white, each feather seeming to glow with an ethereal light.

Taryn was only vaguely aware of the Campbell brothers' startled exclamations. She turned as Pax swept past, buffeting them with cold air, and kept her gaze trained entirely on the huge bird as he swung around the center in a wide arc.

Pax came in for a landing. Then, ignoring Taryn's vehement protests, he tucked one of his wings around them and pulled the boys against his side. Then he laid down on top of them, forcing the Campbells to press themselves as close to his soft side as they could get while he practically laid on top of Taryn.

Taryn squirmed out from underneath Pax's chest to kneel beside the Campbells.

"He… _grew,_ " Mana muttered, looking at Taryn with wide eyes.

Taryn nodded slightly. She flinched as the sounds of fighting grew louder, pressing herself closer to Pax.

Pax tucked in his wings a little tighter, muffling the noise a little more.

"He's _huge_!" Neah whispered urgently. "How?"

Taryn peered at them. "Because he's my weapon," she offered in a meek tone. "Exorcist weapons can do strange things." She rested her hands on Pax's side. ' _Shouldn't you be fighting?_ '

Pax warbled softly, ' _I said I'll protect Mother's friends, too. The others are taking care of the akuma, so I'll protect you all this way._ '

Taryn shifted. Then she glanced at the boys. "Are you okay?" she asked them.

"Is this… is this really safe?" Mana answered.

Taryn nodded. "We'll be safe from the akuma with Pax," she said.

"Akuma?"

"Yeah. That's what the monsters I was telling you about are really called."

Mana blinked slowly. "Shouldn't Pax be… fighting the… akuma?"

"He says the other exorcists are taking care of the akuma."

Neah peered at her curiously. "Is that really okay?" he pressed. "Will you get in trouble?"

Taryn pursed her lips and looked away. "Maybe," she whispered. "But it's like I said. I'm no good without Pax. Pax can't really leave me alone in a fight, so I don't see why I'd get in trouble for not making him fight."

"'No good?'" Mana echoed. "What's that mean?"

Taryn shrugged. "I don't have any way to take care of myself if there's a fight," she said. "If I ever get attacked when Pax isn't around me, I have to run and let the others take care of it."

Before either of the boys could get another word out, Pax suddenly gave a loud, shrill cry.

Taryn's eyes widened and she pressed her hands tightly against the bird's side as she felt an echo of sheer agony flooding across her mental connection with Pax.

A stray bullet from one of the akuma had struck Pax across the back.

Pax's body quivered. The wing around them shuddered violently and he gave another piercing screech.

The boys covered their ears.

"Pax!" Taryn shouted. "Pax, _calm down!_ "

He shrieked again.

"What happened?" Neah shouted above the noise.

Taryn felt tears pricking at the corners of her eyes as she ran her fingers through Pax's feathers in an attempt to calm him down. "He was hit!" she told them urgently.

Pax's wings flared wide to beat the air frantically and his claws grated across the icy pavers. He screamed this time.

Mana and Neah both closed their eyes when they caught a glimpse of one of the akuma Taryn had mentioned, a grisly-looking wormlike Level Two.

"Taryn!"

The falconer turned her head, spying her sister nearby, her bow lowered as the archer drew another glowing arrow.

"Calm him down!" Charlotte shouted.

"How?" Taryn answered.

"I dunno!" Charlotte spat back urgently. "Sing! That's what Mama always did when we were upset!"

Taryn faltered before she turned her head to look up at the panicking Pax, biting her lip as she struggled to remember one of their mother's favorite songs. Then she drew in a sharp breath and began softly, " _Hush-a-bye, don't you cry! Go to sleepy, little baby!_ "

Pax screeched again.

" _When you wake, you'll have cake and all the pretty little horses! Blacks and bays, dapples and grays! Coach and six little horses!_ "

At last, Pax tucked his wings around them again, his screeching beginning to get quieter. The panic was still there and Taryn really couldn't bring herself to blame him; that was the first time Pax had ever been hit so seriously. Although it had been a glancing blow, she could tell that the akuma virus was extremely painful even though his body negated the infection.

Taryn drew in a deep breath before she went on, " _Way down yonder in the meadow, there's a poor little lamby!_ " She pressed her ear against his side, trying to hear his heartbeat, and went on, " _Birds and the butterflies pickin' out his eyes! Poor wee thing cryin' 'Mammy!'_ "

As she listened, Pax began to calm, his body finally overcoming the infection. He faltered before tucking his head under his wing.

Taryn rested her hands on the bottom of his beak, meeting his gaze. " _Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,_ " she pressed on quietly as she rubbed the bottom of his beak. "G _o to sleepy, little baby._ "

Pax cooed softly at her, closing his eyes. ' _Sorry if I frightened you, Mother,_ ' he spoke.

Taryn glanced towards the brothers, who looked… relatively calm, but she suspected they were forcing themselves to relax. She looked back at Pax. ' _I'm used to the akuma, Pax,_ ' she whispered. ' _You owe them an apology. You scared them more._ '

Pax's eyes opened once more. He focused on the brothers. ' _Tell them I'm very sorry,_ ' he urged.

Taryn returned her focus to Neah and Mana. "Pax wants me to tell you he's really sorry if he scared you," she said.

For a long time, neither of the boys replied, both of them watching the bird and his accommodator in complete silence.

Then Mana finally spoke up, "Is… is Pax okay?"

' _I'll be alright,_ ' Pax warbled. ' _It was really just a scratch, but I wasn't expecting it, so it got the better of me._ '

Taryn relayed his message, her fingers still weaving through his feathers.

A beat passed before Mana spoke up again, "You sing nicely."

"Thanks," Taryn whispered. "Singing always makes me feel better."

"Is… i-is that really what akuma look like?" Mana whispered nervously, referring to the Level Two he and his brother had caught a glimpse of.

"Not always," Taryn told him. "They come in all sorts of shapes and sizes."

Neah murmured, "How come we've never seen them before?"

Taryn shook her head. "'Cause they can look just like people most of the time," she told him. "Usually it's just when they want to attack that they change into those."

"And you fight them?" Mana asked.

"The other exorcists do. I can't really fight."

Pax pressed his wing in closer to them.

"Are you… are you okay?" Taryn asked the Campbells.

"We're… okay," Mana answered. "I think we're okay."

Taryn dropped her gaze. "Before the akuma attacked, you said you weren't scared of me," she said. "But now… well, I won't blame you if you don't want to be around me anymore."

Again the brothers didn't answer, instead meeting each other's eyes.

A long silence stretched between them, broken only by the muffled sounds of fighting and screaming beyond Pax's shielding wing.

"You're still not scary," Neah huffed at last. "The akuma aren't always going to be around, are they?"

"Not always, but—"

"And even if they are, you said Pax told you he won't let anything happen to us, right?" Neah interrupted.

"Well, yes, but—"

"We already decided we're going to be your friends," Neah declared firmly. "We can't back out now, even if you are really weird."

Mana hesitated, watching his brother uncertainly for several seconds before he sighed and nodded. When he looked at Taryn again, he looked just as determined as Neah did. "Neah's right," he said. Unlike Neah, his voice wavered a little, still uncertain of the prospect of seeing _more_ of the akuma, but he remained steadfast. "Mother says it's bad to break a promise, anyways."

Taryn gnawed on her bottom lip, her bright green eyes flitting between the brothers quickly.

"You're not supposed to cry!" Neah suddenly exclaimed. "Crybaby!"

Taryn jumped. Then her hands lifted to her face and she was surprised to find tears streaming down her face. She hastily wiped them away, squeaking, " _Sorry!_ "

In spite of their predicament, Mana started to laugh.

Neah grumbled under his breath.

For a few moments, the children were silent, listening to the fighting still taking place out of sight. Then they began to speak quietly in an attempt to drown out the noise.

Their aimless conversation ended abruptly when Pax suddenly stood up and opened his wings, exposing them to the square.

Said square was torn asunder. There were craters scattered here and there, evidence of where akuma and exorcists alike had attacked each other. There were piles of dust and clothing, as well, the only proof that innocent people had been caught in the crossfire. Similarly, there were also piles of debris where akuma had been destroyed.

There was also a few traces of the poisonous mist that came from the victims of akuma, but it was already mostly scattered, torn away in vile eddies by the winter winds that liked to race through the center of town.

"Taryn!"

The falconer turned her head to watch as her sister approached. She let out a relieved sigh at seeing Charlotte completely unharmed.

Charlotte appeared just as grateful as Taryn felt. The young archer scrutinized Taryn carefully before giving a satisfied nod. "Conrad said that wasn't normal," she said. "For the akuma to attack us all at once like that. Are you alright?"

Taryn cast another quick look around the town square before her attention returned to her sister. "I'm okay," she assured. "Are you?"

Charlotte nodded. Then she peered past her at Mana and Neah. "What about y'all?" she pressed/

Mana and Neah had been taking in the damage done, but at her words they turned to look, both nodding.

Taryn smiled at them reassuringly. "Mister Conrad said this isn't normal," she said. "So hopefully it won't be like this again."

"That's good," Mana whispered, returning her smile a little uncertainly.

" _Neah! Mana!_ "

The boys turned just in time to be wrapped in a tight embrace by a woman that had come rushing towards them, somehow going unnoticed in the ebbing confusion.

"Mother!" the brothers both greeted her. They didn't protest her tight embrace.

"I was so worried!" the woman breathed, closing her eyes.

"Mother," Mana began when she finally let them go. He half-turned, indicating Taryn and Charlotte. "They're the girls we told you about."

The woman focused on the Foleys curiously. There had been some unease in her eyes, but as soon as her gaze settled on them, her expression twisted with a variety of emotions: shock, disbelief, sadness.

Unlike most people, Mana's and Neah's mother didn't look at all frightened of the giant bird of prey looming over Taryn, nudging the girl with his beak to get her attention.

"Taryn and her bird protected us, Mother," Mana went on.

Before she could say a word, a loud voice cut through the air.

" _Pax!_ "

Taryn flinched automatically. The Virginian turned, blinking owlishly as a familiar and unwelcome Finder stalked towards her.

Stefano snapped, "What do you think you were doing?"

* * *

 **She didn't really get any say, Stefano. Pax just kind of laid on her. Anyways, what were _you_ doing?**

 **On another note, that song that Taryn sang is actually a variant of an old lullaby called "All the Pretty Little Horses," which I actually recorded myself singing so you can hear what it sounds like. The link to that is on my profile.** **I like incorporating lyrics in the body of the chapter because for one thing, it's not as jarring to break up the story with blocks of lyrics and for another, it lets me actually incorporate actions between the phrases.**

 **Anyways... as a heads up, there may or may not be a one- or two-year timeskip coming up within the next few chapters. Since this story is going to cover about a decade, we don't have time to go through every single detail.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Bella: _Please review the actual story, you crazy._ I don't think you understand just how psyched I get whenever I get a new review. _Ahem_. Also, there's no more room for sin prompts just yet. Let me finish what I've got right now and _then_ you can send me more.  
**

 **Kalmaegi: Yep! Unfortunately, he's been relegated to background character for these chapters, _but_ he will become more important as the twins grow up, so you have that to look forward to.  
I think anyone would be alarmed to hear that there are adults treating children like that.  
It really is extremely bizarre, isn't it? From the inside, it seems to make sense, especially to those who were raised by the Order and don't know any other lifestyle.  
I'm going to try and include some historical facts throughout the story, so expect fun little tidbits and factoids like that. :D**

 **I feel like I've been pretty good about not begging for reviews, seeing as we're twelve chapters in, but now I'm going to ask that you review. Even if you just review to tell me you like this story. As I said before, my college classes just started and I'm going to need all the extra motivation I can get now, y'know?**

 **Thanks! I appreciate it!**


	13. Who Are We

**This one took a lot longer to finish than I thought it would. Part of it was school (I pulled and all-nighter last night and took a midterm this morning!). Part of it was writer's block.  
**

 **Hence its incredible shortness and my incredible lack of satisfaction with it.**

 **Well, anyways...**

 **D. Gray-Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino.**

 **The song "Who Are We" belongs to Plàsi. (I chose it specifically for the line about there being no justice, ahaaa...)**

 **Also, I've compiled a playlist of all the chapter titles. If you want to listen to them, they're linked on my profile.**

* * *

Who Are We  
 _"There's a heaven here of choices that are calling_  
 _On the other side of earth there's only fear_  
 _We have drowned in all this light while some are crawling_  
 _There's no justice here as far as I can see"_  
 _-Plàsi_

Pax kept his head bowed close to Taryn, his eyes focused intently on Stefano as the Italian approached. His feathers ruffled and his wings spread out just slightly, as though he were posturing at the Italian man.

"What were you _thinking_?" Stefano pressed irately when he finally reached them. His dark eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"I don't know what you mean, Mister Stefano," Taryn answered quietly.

"You're an exorcist," Stefano told her evenly. "Your job is to fight the akuma, not to hide from them."

Charlotte bristled, about to spit a furious retort, but Taryn gripped her sister's wrist to catch her attention and stop her.

Taryn started to speak when a flash of silver swept down between them and the Finder.

The blade of Conrad's zweihander was embedded in the pavement between them, the metal gleaming ominously.

Stefano tensed at once. Then his dark eyes shot towards Conrad. " _Kreuzritter,_ " he hissed. "What are you doing?"

Conrad stared at the Finder evenly. "Scouts don't fight," he snorted. "I told her to scout. She stays out of fights."

"You're asking an apostle not to use her Innocence for what it's meant to do?" Stefano questioned.

Conrad hefted his anti-akuma weapon with ease. As he rested it over his shoulder, he began to respond, but another voice cut him off.

"You're asking children to fight!"

The girls turned, blinking at Mana's and Neah's mother as the woman fixed Stefano with a gaze that was filled with both outrage and disbelief.

Stefano's attention was promptly diverted from the Prussian swordsman to the young mother. His eyes were cold as he responded, "This isn't your war."

"It's not theirs, either!" the woman retorted at once. "They're only children! They have no place in a war!"

"They were chosen by God to—"

"It doesn't matter!" the irritable woman cut him off. "Would you make your own children fight?"

Stefano's mouth opened, a curt reply at the ready, and began—

" _Che sta succedendo qui?_ "

Stefano started, his mouth snapping shut, and whirled, revealing a young woman that had walked up behind him. " _Duchessa Sapienti!_ " he greeted, his sharp tone vanishing in an instant, replaced by one full of respect.

The woman wore an elaborate, black day dress trimmed with silver and white. However, the dress was no ordinary dress, either: a silver rose cross was emblazoned over the woman's heart, proclaiming her an exorcist of the Black Order.

" _Signor Mazza,_ " the exorcist responded. Her dark gaze flitted to the twins and she stepped around the Italian, offering a kind smile to the Campbells' mother before switching gears as her gaze fell on Stefano once again. "These girls must be Charlotte and Taryn Foley. Nurse Banes and Supervisor Heilig had them placed under my supervision until further notice, _Signor Mazza_. I would prefer that you stand down."

"Is that so?" Stefano answered, his gaze flitting to the twins before returning to the duchess.

The Italian woman smiled at him, but the expression didn't reach her eyes. "Nurse Banes suspects Taryn Foley may have some latent healing ability," she said. "If that is the case, then it is well that she should take cover. We cannot afford to lose such a highly valuable ally."

Stefano inclined his head to one side. "And if she is not a healer?"

"Doesn't matter," Conrad barked from where he stood nearby, his zweihander resting over one shoulder. "I told the girl to scout. Scours don't fight, _ja_? They're support." His eyes narrowed. "Are you insubordinating me, _arschloch_?"

As the tension rose between the two older exorcists and the Finder, Taryn shuffled uncomfortably, glancing at her sister. She whispered, "I really wish they'd just let him yell at me so we could go."

Charlotte snorted, "He shouldn't be yelling at you anyways. You didn't do anything wrong."

Another Finder was approaching, one that the twins didn't recognize. He was a mouse of a man, scrawny and nervous, but as he approached, he nodded to the exorcists respectfully. Then he looked at Stefano, speaking urgently, and the tension immediately eased.

Duchess Sapienti turned to look at the Campbells' mother, offering an apologetic smile. "I apologize for _Signor Mazza_ ," she said, her tone sincere. "He is not a kind man. There are many things he does not understand."

The woman looked down at Charlotte and Taryn. "You're asking children to fight," she said quietly.

The duchess regarded the woman with a grave expression. "I would change it if I could," she sighed. "But it is by the order of the Pope that they should fight. No one but God himself can change that now."

"Why would the Pope order such a terrible thing?" the woman answered, alarmed.

As the women spoke, Neah suddenly leaned closer and whispered, "Hey, Taryn, is Pax okay?"

Taryn blinked before she looked back at the towering bird, who had tipped his head back and was clicking his beak.

Pax clicked his beak and rolled his head around once. Then he opened his mouth again, bobbing his head.

"Oh, no," Taryn murmured. "Oh, no, no, no."

Charlotte covered her mouth in an attempt to muffle her snickering.

"Why now?" Taryn whined quietly.

"What?" Neah whispered. "What is it?"

Pax clicked his beak a few times. Then he stretched his head out and twisted it from side to side, beak gaping.

Taryn squeaked and hid her face in her hands.

Charlotte was struggling not to laugh as her sister made a small, whining sound. She managed to chirp, "He's casting a pellet!"

"He's doing what?" Mana returned, confused.

"Casting a pellet," Charlotte snickered quietly. "It's when falcons spit up bits of food they can't break down, like bones and fur."

The boys looked up at Pax with wide eyes.

Taryn groaned under her breath, "I can't believe he's doing it now!"

And, right on cue, Pax spat out a small, gleaming shard of Innocence right on top of Stefano's head.

The Innocence bounced off of the Italian man's head, onto his shoulder, and then landed at his feet.

All conversation halted immediately.

Pax clicked his beak a few times and then went about preening his feathers, careful to avoid the bleeding gash on his back as he did. He didn't even seem to notice that everyone was watching him, expressions ranging from shock to amusement to vague disgust.

Taryn groaned again, but didn't actually say anything. She was too embarrassed to form words.

Then Neah started snickering.

Cross smirked, his shoulders shaking with silent laughter, while Conrad just shook his head slightly.

Charlotte nudged her sister. "You can't control it," she pointed out in an attempt to reassure her sibling, her voice laced with laughter.

"That…" Duchess Sapienti began, only to pause. She glanced down at Taryn and Charlotte before refocusing on the great bird. "That was _Innocenza_."

Stefano grumbled something under his breath as he eyed the bird suspiciously. "Yes," he confirmed finally. After some great hesitation, he knelt, picking up the small crystal with nothing short of revulsion on his face. "He swallowed a shard while in Norway two weeks ago. I wasn't aware he still had it."

Taryn dropped her hands and looked at the Finder with wide eyes. "I'm sorry!" she squeaked. "I didn't know he was going to do that!"

Pax lifted his head at last. He looked around the group quickly before focusing on his accommodator. ' _Mother_ ,' he began innocently. ' _I thought he wanted the Innocence._ '

Taryn's eyes widened further at the bird's declaration. Then she groaned mentally, ' _Pax! You can't do that! It's rude._ '

Pax twisted his head as he looked down at her. Then his wings suddenly flared wide, startling nearly everyone and nearly swatting Stefano, who just barely managed to duck the blow. He took off, stirring up a powerful gust of air, and then shrank down into a normal gyrfalcon as Taryn willed him to become inactive.

Taryn blinked owlishly as the gyrfalcon landed on her shoulder. Then she began searching her pockets for a stray strip of cloth or gauze.

Charlotte abruptly produced a small pad of gauze, which she shoved at her sister. "Here," she said.

As Pax leaped down from her shoulder and onto one of her wrists, Taryn shot her sister a grateful grin. She took the gauze and immediately began to press it against Pax's injury.

"He's really weird," Neah declared, eyeing the bird curiously.

"He 's not so bad," Taryn told the boy as she pressed the gauze down on Pax's injury.

"What are you doing?" Mana questioned.

"Birds don't stop bleeding as easily as us for some reason," Charlotte piped up, looking away from the two women, who had gone back to talking to each other. She focused on Mana. "So whenever Pax gets hurt, Taryn has to stop the bleeding or he could die."

Mana looked alarmed. "He could die?" he echoed.

Taryn nodded at him. "But it's okay," she assured him. "Pax isn't a normal bird. He can take a lot more than other birds!"

"He wouldn't have gotten hurt if not for us, though!" Mana pointed out.

Pax twisted his head around to stare at the boy. ' _If not for you, I would've been fighting_ ,' he said. ' _And I'd be hurt worse._ '

Taryn blinked at Pax. Then she told Mana what he'd said.

"How do you know that?" Mana replied.

Pax clicked his beak. ' _I just do!_ ' he huffed.

"That's not an answer, Pax," Taryn chided him. She looked at Mana. "He's right, though. He'd be worse off if he actually fought the akuma."

Charlotte nodded. "Akuma are the worst," she told the boys.

"Master said the akuma aren't really all that bad," Taryn said. "They're just really sad."

" _Sad_?" Neah questioned skeptically. "How are they sad?"

Taryn nodded at him. "Because they're created when someone loses someone they love," she said.

Mana knit his brows together in confusion. "How?" he asked.

Taryn shrugged. "I don't know exactly how it works," she told him. "Master just said that's what happens. when someone loses a loved one, an akuma is created from their sadness."

"Why?"

Taryn shrugged. "Because their creator hates humans," she said. "He wants to destroy us."

"What did we ever do to him?" Neah snorted.

"No one knows."

"It's not fair that we're being punished for something we don't even know about!" Mana protested.

Taryn shook her head. "I know," she said softly. "But that's why there are exorcists! Our job is to stop him and the akuma!"

"And live with jerks like that guy," Neah pointed out, nodding at Stefano.

"He's not so bad."

"He's the _worst_ ," Charlotte spat. "He called you _useless_ in Norway, remember?"

"So what?" Taryn answered. "It doesn't make him bad. It just means he's mean."

Charlotte frowned angrily. "Mean people aren't good, Taryn," she said.

"He called you _useless_?" Mana asked, stunned.

Taryn offered him a small smile. "It's not so bad," she said. "I don't care what he thinks."

"Duchess Sapienti!" the newly arrived Finder suddenly spoke up, interrupting them.

The twins blinked in surprise as the Italian exorcist turned her head towards the Finder.

"General Carrigan sent a message!" the Frenchman told her.

"What does General Carrigan say?" Sapienti replied.

"She requests that you meet her as quickly as possible," the Finder informed.

Sapienti remained silent for several long seconds. Then she nodded, her attention returning to the brothers' mother. "It was a pleasure to meet you, _Signora Katerina_ ," she said pleasantly.

Katerina smiled in return, but there was still a hint of sadness in her eyes. "You, too, Miss Costanza," she answered.

Costanza looked at the girls. "Heilig did inform you of our mission, correct?" she asked.

"Meet a general and escort her back to headquarters," Charlotte hummed.

Costanza smiled, her eyes glittering. "Precisely," she confirmed. "We will have to leave immediately. The weather is going to get worse and we cannot afford any delays." Her attention switched to Conrad. "Unless you need our assistance?"

Conrad snorted. "Go," he said. "I don't feel like listening to Heilig complain."

Costanza nodded. "No one does," she tutted.

The twins exchanged a quick glance. Then they looked up at the Italian woman.

Costanza frowned faintly, thoughtful, before she glanced at the girls. "Are you ready to leave?"

Again the sisters looked at each other.

"I am," Charlotte said as she turned back to the woman.

Taryn bit her lip, hesitant, Then she glanced at Pax, who turned his head toward her. She raised her gaze to Costanza, giving a small nod.

Costanza smiled at them.

"You're leaving already, Taryn?"

The young falconer turned to look at Mana and Neah, her gaze settling on the former. "We'll be back," she said cheerfully.

Mana scrutinized her before he smiled. "Alright! It was nice seeing you again!" he said cheerfully, the incident with the akuma apparently already long forgotten.

Taryn beamed at her friends.

* * *

 **I promised a decently-sized time skip in the near future, didn't I? It may be a series of a time skips instead. There's a lot of ground to cover and some... hm. Stuff.**

 **There's Duchess Costanza Sapienti. If you're wondering why the Finders refer to her as Duchess Sapienti, it's because the Order decided it would be downright foolish to squander an opportunity to establish ties with such high nobility, especially _Italian_ nobility (since the Italians would have closer ties with the Vatican than most other nobility). Politics, basically.**

 **It's not fair, of course, but it's something the other exorcists have to accept.**

 **Costanza's Innocence is called _Corona di Spine_ , which I believe translates to 'crown of thorns.'**

 **The line " _Che sta succedendo qui?_ " is also another line I'm not entirely certain on. I checked it on multiple translation websites and it should mean "What's happening here?" or "What's going on here?"**

 **But I don't speak any other languages (I would like to, but there's no time right now), so I could be wrong and I welcome any corrections.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Eoin: You should've heard the ungodly screech I made when I read that I'd accidentally replaced chapter 11 with chapter 12. Thanks for pointing it out. I never would've noticed! On that note, it's fixed now and welcome aboard the Pain Train!**

 **Kalmaegi: Thanks! I'm gonna need all the luck I can get!  
Yep! I... actually recorded myself singing the song she sang and linked to it on my profile if you're interested. It's not at all what I imagine Taryn's voice sounding like, but the accent should be fairly authentic, given that Taryn and I are from the same region of the US.  
I think Katerina would have known what was up with Neah and Mana, given what they really are, so when she found out they had befriended two exorcists, she was initially wary. When she sees the Foleys and how young they really are, she's taken aback because _the girls are literally no older than Neah and Mana._  
Count on Pax to put him in his place!**


	14. Mama's Guitar

**I feel like this update took a little longer than I would've liked, too, but here it is!**

 **Again, I'd like to apologize for my newly delayed schedule, but there's not really all that much I can do about it. I'm a college student, guys. I already nixed a school assignment to work on this story and got pretty thoroughly screwed over for that mistake, so I can't do that again.**

 **On that note, although I've already started writing it, the next chapter may be even more delayed. I've got two five-page research papers and a sermon to write (why I have to give a _sermon_ for a _literature_ class is beyond me, but oh well).**

 **D. Gray-Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino.**

 **"Mama's Guitar" belongs to The Gardener & The Tree.**

* * *

Mama's Guitar  
 _"She said the walls don't make this house a home_  
 _You keep on running but you end up all alone_  
 _I know, we spend our days, on Sundays and we were reading in a book_

 _You spend your time with your brothers_  
 _And you just practice with the son_  
 _You said my kid is old, and I am too but I got something that goes on"_  
 _-The Gardener & The Tree_

Taryn pulled her blanket closer around her small frame as she cast a wary glance down the corridor in either direction. Then she zeroed in on the small white shape on the ground off to her right.

Pax fluttered his wings and then skittered off, his talons making lots of noise as he ran across the floor.

"Pax!" Taryn whispered urgently, setting off after the bird. "What are you _doing_?"

Pax glanced back at her. Then he took off with a noisy beat of his wings.

Taryn puffed up her cheeks, frustrated. She ran even faster in an attempt to keep the gyrfalcon in her line of sight.

In the four months since their arrival at the Black Order, Taryn had grown noticeably faster, so it wasn't that hard to follow Pax through the Order, her bare feet slapping noisily against the cold, stone flooring.

Pax suddenly veered right and swooped through an open doorway.

Taryn halted outside the door. As she peered into the room, she was surprised to see a library within a circular room, the bookcases stretching so high up that she couldn't see where they ended.

General Carrigan sat in a sofa off to the left, her eyes watching Pax over the top of a book as the bird peered up at her curiously. Then the woman looked at Taryn. "You don't need permission to enter," she said simply.

Taryn jumped. She took a slow step into the library, her eyes locked warily on the general.

General Carrigan was much more intimidating from General Huang. Whereas the cranky old man was remarkably expressive, the Scotswoman was outwardly stoic and unreadable, although Taryn had seen the woman looking extremely sad in moments when she thought no one was around.

Taryn faltered. Then, when she was certain Carrigan wasn't going to snap at her, she let her gaze travel around the room in amazement.

General Carrigan lowered her book to watch Taryn. "Do you enjoy reading?" she asked.

Taryn turned back to the woman. For a moment her gaze dropped to the woman's growing belly. Then she returned her gaze to the Scotswoman's.

Carrigan met her eyes evenly. "Do you enjoy reading?" she asked again.

"I… can't," Taryn admitted sheepishly.

"You can't read?" Carrigan questioned. Her eyebrows rose.

"Mama taught us a little bit out of the Bible, but we still can't read good," Taryn said.

The general blinked at her slowly before she shook her head. "Jian Li never taught you?"

"I don't think he knew."

Carrigan surprised Taryn then. She cracked a smile. "He always was a bit oblivious," she chuckled.

Pax leaped up onto a chair on the other side of the room, where he settled in, watching them. 'Oblivious?' he echoed. 'He always knew when I tried to take a piece of meat from him while his back was turned!'

Taryn bit back a giggle at the gyrfalcon's indignance.

The general shook her head. "I was a teacher before I joined the Order," she said. She rested one hand on her abdomen. "And I won't be leaving headquarters until I've had this baby. That gives me a few months to teach you."

Taryn perked up. "You want to teach me?" she questioned.

Carrigan nodded. "Your sister, too, if she wants," she offered.

The exorcist's eyes glittered. "Please!"

Carrigan chuckled. Then she shifted slightly, nodding at the space beside her on the sofa.

Taryn wavered. Finally she moved across the room to sit beside the general.

The general lifted her book again. As she went back to reading, she spoke, "Your mother taught you both your letters, right?"

"Mhm, that was the first thing she taught us," Taryn confirmed with a nod.

General Carrigan smiled, nodding. She glanced at the young exorcist curled up beside her. "We'll start your lessons as soon as you're back from Barrow-in-Furness."

Taryn grinned excitedly.

-X-

"General Carrigan's going to teach us to read."

"You can't read?" Neah asked skeptically.

Taryn shrugged sheepishly. "We never got to finish learning," she said.

Mana tilted his head. "Well, it's good that you're learning!" he said cheerfully. "What's General Carrigan like?"

Taryn shrugged again, swinging her legs. "She's real quiet and kinda strict sometimes," she said. "She seems kinda sad, actually. Sometimes, when she doesn't think anyone's around, she cries."

"Why does she cry?" Mana pressed.

Taryn shook her head. "I dunno," she hummed. "I think it's about her baby."

"What's wrong with her baby?"

"Nothing, I don't think. Nurse Banes said they're both healthy."

Neah frowned. "Well, maybe it's not the baby," he huffed.

Taryn shook her head. "I'm pretty sure it's her baby," she said. She drew her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on one. "Elan said exorcists aren't allowed to get married or anything."

"You're not?" Mana asked.

"Well, we _can_ , but the Order doesn't like it. It's a distraction or something."

Neah scoffed, "Who wants to get married anyways?"

Taryn blushed and ducked her head. "I wanted to one day," she confessed.

Mana nudged Neah.

Neah bowed his head. "Sorry," he mumbled to Taryn.

Taryn nodded slightly in acceptance of his apology. Then she peered at the brothers. "Weren't you learning to play the piano?"

Mana beamed. "Yeah!" he exclaimed. "Neah's better at it than I am, though."

"Mana, you're not that bad," Neah told his brother.

"Anyways, you can't _both_ be good at something!" Taryn hummed. "Just like Charlotte and me! I'm not as good at archery as Charlotte is and Charlotte isn't that good at falconry."

"Then what am I good at?" Mana asked.

"Making people happy!" Taryn exclaimed at once. "You're a lot nicer than Neah."

" _Hey_!" Neah protested.

Mana grinned at Taryn. "Neah _is_ pretty mean," he agreed.

Neah frowned at them.

-X-

Taryn leaned back, laying on her sister's stomach and raising the book she was trying to read.

Charlotte glanced up from her own reading with a huff. She returned her attention to her copy of the book that General Carrigan had told them to read.

"Hey, Lottie?" Taryn piped up suddenly.

Charlotte made a face at the nickname. "What is it?"

"Why do you think General Carrigan is so sad?"

"The Order isn't gonna let her keep her baby."

Taryn furrowed her brows. "They aren't?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"'Cause we're not allowed to have babies."

"Why?"

"'Cause we're exorcists."

"But _why_?"

Charlotte snorted. "Why are you asking?"

"'Cause I talked with Mana and Neah about it and none of us could figure out why she was upset. Anyways, what's wrong with exorcists having babies?"

"Babies stop us from working. If we don't work, we're useless."

"Oh…" Taryn pursed her lips. "Then why can't we get married?"

Charlotte scowled. "You're asking a lot of questions."

"Sorry. I just… I kinda wanted to get married one day."

"Me, too."

Taryn looked up from her book to focus on her sister. " _You_ wanted to get _married_?" she chirped.

Charlotte made a face at her sister. "You say that like it's a bad thing," she huffed. "Of _course_ I wanted to get married."

"No. Just… I didn't know that." Taryn set down the book General Carrigan had told her to read. "What kind of man would you marry?"

Charlotte set her own book down. "I want someone who can keep up with me," she said. "That knows I'm strong and doesn't mind. What about you?"

Taryn swung her legs absently over the edge of the bed and looked up at the ceiling of Charlotte's room. "I dunno," she hummed. "I want someone gentle and really nice. Maybe funny, too."

"So… Elan?"

Taryn sat up straighter and looked at her sister, confused. " _What?_ No!"

Charlotte shrugged. "But Elan's nice and funny," she pointed out. "And he wouldn't hurt a fly."

Taryn shook her head. "He's older than us," she said.

"So? Papa is older than Mama."

Taryn shook her head again. "It'd be weird!"

Charlotte snickered. "You _like_ him!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

" _Taryn likes the furball! Taryn likes the furball!_ " Charlotte called in a singsong voice.

"Stop it!* Taryn protested, swatting at her sister's arm.

"This is the first time I've ever seen you two acting like little girls."

The girls froze before turning towards the door.

Naz stood in the doorway, balancing two plates on one of her arms. The Turkish woman smiled at them. "Sorry to barge in like this," she hummed. "You two almost missed lunch, so I thought I'd bring you both something to eat."

Right on cue, Taryn's stomach rumbled.

Charlotte snickered at her sister as the falconer blushed.

Naz smiled, stepping further into the room and setting the plates down on Charlotte's nightstand before she picked up one of the books the girls were reading. "Robinson Crusoe, huh?" she asked. "That's quite a tough read for your first book. What do you think of it?"

"He's an idiot," Charlotte declared.

Taryn nodded. "Why's he keep getting on ships if bad things keep happening to him?" she asked.

Naz shrugged. "I'm not sure," she laughed. "I don't really understand men."

"Me, neither," Taryn agreed.

Naz straightened. "Well," she hummed. "I'll let you two be."

Pax screeched indignantly from where he was nestled atop Charlotte's dresser, startling the Turk.

Naz glanced back at him, offering an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Pax, I didn't see you there," she said, before she corrected herself, "I'll leave the _three_ of you be."

Pax fluttered his wings slightly and settled down again, satisfied.

Naz chortled at the bird before glancing back at the twins. "Try not to miss supper, alright?" she tutted. "We were all worried about the two of you when you didn't show up."

The twins nodded.

"Okay!" Charlotte agreed. "We'll see you at supper!"

Naz nodded. Then she closed the door behind her as she left.

The twins exchanged quick glances before they both closed their books and picked up the plates Naz had brought them.

-X-

"General?" Charlotte spoke up suddenly.

Sarah—that was General Carrigan's first name, so they'd discovered over the course of the past three months of attending lessons with her—zeroed in on the young archer. "Yes, Charlotte?" she replied patiently.

"Why aren't we reading from the Bible?" Charlotte asked. "Isn't that how most kids learn?"

"Not necessarily." Sarah shifted her weight slightly so that she would be more comfortable in her chair. "Although a good number of children do."

"So why aren't we? Shouldn't we be learning it since we work for the Catholic Church?"

"Are you Catholic?"

"Yes," Taryn answered immediately, confident in her response.

"Yes?" Charlotte said simultaneously. A crease appeared between her eyebrows when she realized that her own response had come out as a question.

The Scottish woman glanced between them. "Why are you Catholic, Taryn?" she questioned.

Taryn tilted her head as she spoke, "It's just like Charlotte said. We work for the Catholic Church. Doesn't that make us Catholic?"

"Does it?" Sarah pressed.

Taryn's expression twisted with confusion at the general's question. "No…?" she said slowly, uncertainly.

The general focused on Charlotte. "And you don't sound too sure of yourself, either, Charlotte," she said. "Are you Catholic or not?"

Charlotte didn't answer immediately. She stared hard at the table in front of her. Then, after nearly a minute had passed, she murmured, "I don't know."

"But if we…" Taryn whispered. She trailed off, still perplexed and unable figure out how to word her question.

"Taryn," General Carrigan began. "What's the difference between a house and a home?"

Taryn looked up. "A home's where you're most comfortable," she said. "A house is just a place where you live."

Sarah nodded again. "Is a house always a home?"

Taryn shook her head.

"Well, then is Catholicism your home, Taryn? Are you most comfortable telling other people that you're a Catholic?"

It took a moment, but when it finally sank in, Taryn's eyes widened. " _Oh!_ " she breathed. "I get it!"

General Carrigan smiled. "That's why I'm not teaching you out of the Bible," she said. "I'm just teaching you to read and write. Those are the tools you need to teach yourselves later on. When you're both ready, you can decide what you believe for yourselves."

"Wouldn't the Order want us to be Catholic?" Charlotte went on. "So wouldn't they want you to teach us to be Catholic?"

"They'd prefer it, I'm sure," Sarah told her. "But if they can't be bothered to give you a proper education in the first place, they can't very well decide what you learn on your own, can they?"

"But couldn't you get in trouble for teaching us the wrong things?"

The woman's hazel eyes became unfocused for several long seconds, her lips pressing into a thin line. "I can see why Jian Li likes you two so much," she murmured at last. Her lips curved downwards as she rested a hand over her pregnant belly. "I can't get into much more trouble than I'm already in."

The sisters exchanged a brief, bewildered glance.

"General?" Taryn murmured quietly. "If you knew the Order didn't like for us to have children, why are you going to have a baby?"

The woman stared intently at the girl, frightfully silent.

Taryn shrank slightly under the woman's intense stare. Then she whispered, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean—"

"The life of an exorcist is never easy," Sarah interrupted, her voice soft. "When God chooses us to be apostles, we lose many opportunities to make our own fates. Some things we still have to choose for ourselves, though. Despite what the Order wanted me to do, I chose to risk having a baby."

The trio sat in silence for several minutes that seemed to drag into eternity.

"That sounds almost like what Master told us," Charlotte finally said.

The Scotswoman nodded. "Jian Li was the one who told me to think for myself when I first came here," she told them. "He was to me what Naz seems to be to you."

The girls made faces at the mere suggestion. They couldn't imagine the cranky old man being anything like the gentle-natured Naz Sadik.

"You knew Master before he was a general?" Taryn chirped.

General Carrigan laughed softly. "I was here before him, actually," she said. "But I was much younger then and he was a father, so he took me in. I learned a lot from him."

"Master is a father?"

"He was. An akuma killed his daughter just before he joined the Order" Sarah eyed them curiously. "He never told you about himself?"

The twins shook their heads.

"Odd. He's usually more open with his students."

"Did he not like us that much?" Taryn said.

Sarah shook her head. "I doubt that," she commented. "Jian Li always gets attached to his students. He's not as cold as he likes us to think, but you must've figured that out already."

Charlotte nodded.

The general didn't say anything for a second before she suddenly drew in a deep breath and sighed with feigned exasperation. "Well, now we're very off-topic," she chided them. "I believe the Order gave you two an option, didn't they? You can either let me continue on with this lesson or you two can go train. I believe I saw Mister Bauer in the training area earlier. I'm sure he'd make an excellent training partner."

Both Foleys regarded Sarah Carrigan with wide, mortified eyes.

Conrad was _terrifying_ to train with.

"No?" Sarah chuckled. "Lesson it is! Where were we?"

* * *

 **In case you haven't seen it on my profile, I started compiling a playlist which contains all of DB's chapter songs on it. The link is, of course, on my profile.**

 **On the topic of my profile, I've noticed that it's starting to get a little cluttered. To put a stop to that, I've actually created a blog dedicated to Devil's Backbone, where I'll be posting any content related to this story, including updates, artwork, and information about characters. Because I only just started the blog and I'm still setting it up, it's still private, but the link for that will appear on my blog some time between this chapter and the time I post chapter 16.**

 **This chapter covered a grand total of 7 months, by the way.**

 **(Please don't ask why I chose to have the girls read Robinson Crusoe. There was a reason for that when I wrote that section, but I can't remember what that reason was right now. Oops. My bad. All I know is that _I_ read it when I was 12 or 13, so I didn't think it'd be unreasonable to have the girls read it, either, since they're about 13.)**

 **Well, anyways, now you all know who General Carrigan is. You also know why she had to return to HQ: she's pregnant (and out of wedlock, at that! Double whammy). I imagine having a baby alone would probably a _huge_ no-no in the eyes of the Order, but, because it's a branch of the Vatican, there's no way the Order would abort the baby; therefore, General Carrigan gets to carry the baby to term.**

 **Starting with the next chapter, the plot is going to start moving forward very quickly for a good number of chapters. Brace yourselves.**

 **Reviews:**

 **BloodyCamellia: Pax is a good "son" and takes very good care of his mama and auntie!  
Whoops, sorry for my delay, but I can't really do anything about it; college is rough, ugh.  
Oooh, ouch. That's rough. Good luck! You can do it!  
Nope, I don't speak any other languages. Just English. I started learning Japanese in high school, but my instructor passed away before I could get any further than learning basic greetings. When I'm out of college, I'm going to take it up again, but that won't be for at least another six years.**

 **Kalmaegi: Pax is the biggest little shit and I love him. Costanza and Conrad are both pretty authoritative figures for different reasons; they'd never back down in front of a nasty man like Stefano.  
Well, that's true, but you can't appreciate the light without the dark, y'know?**


	15. Lost Out Here

**I finished this much sooner than I thought I would. I'm not entirely satisfied with it, but, given what my schedule is right now, I figured I may as well try and get a few chapters out before finals week begins.**

 **As I said at the end of my last chapter, we're about to hit some major plot points, starting here.**

 **D. Gray-Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino.**

 **"Lost Out Here" belongs to Samuel Miller.**

* * *

Lost Out Here  
 _"_ _And these dreams they feel so real  
_ _When I'm falling  
_ _Cause I know you won't be there in the morning  
_ _I'll see how I'm doing by the end of the week  
_ _Hopefully,_ _I'll get some sleep_ _"  
_ _-Samuel Miller_

Pax woke Taryn with a piercing screech late one night.

The girl sat up with a panicked shout, accidentally jarring an injury from a recent mission to Australia and instantly regretting the sudden movement. As she sat there quivering, waiting for the pain in her hip to subside again, Taryn focused on the white gyrfalcon with wide, green eyes.

Pax practically paced in front of the door. As his dark talons clacked against the stone floor, he pumped his wings and loosed even more shrieks.

"Pax!" Taryn squeaked frantically. "Hush! You'll wake everyone up!"

Pax ignored her, instead giving another loud call of alarm.

" _Pax!_ " Taryn protested. "What's gotten into you? Do you want out? You _know_ I'm not supposed to do that!"

Pax turned to look at her. His wings fluttered noisily.

This wouldn't end well.

Taryn let out a frustrated groan as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed with care. She limped across the room, grabbed the door handle, and looked down at Pax. "I'm coming with you," she said. "But you _have_ to be quiet."

' _Yes, Mother,_ ' he agreed.

Taryn sighed in exasperation before she opened the door and stepped out into the corridor.

Pax rushed out after her and immediately took off to the left.

Taryn closed the door and hurried after him, careful to keep her footsteps as quiet as possible.

Pax lead her towards the infirmary, but he didn't round the corner, which forced Taryn to stop short, too.

Voices reached Taryn's ears and she crept forward just a bit to risk a glance at the infirmary doorway.

The head nurse was speaking with Supervisor Heilig, her expression twisted with anger and disbelief. "You _can't_ force her back into duty this early, Wilmot!" she spoke urgently. "It's only been three days!"

"General Carrigan is an _apostle_ above _anything_ else, Matron Kingsley," Heilig replied evenly. "Central was lenient enough when they didn't punish her for allowing herself to become pregnant in the first place. Now that the infant has been born, there's no reason for General Carrigan to remain here at headquarters."

"Like Hell there isn't!" the older woman snapped. "That was one of the hardest births I've ever seen in my entire life, and it hardly helps that you took the child from her the moment he was born! Sarah _needs_ to recover!"

"Central has agreed that for the next month, the Black Order will forgive her for any dawdling she may do while traveling, but we will not allow her to shirk her duties."

" _Dawdling?_ " Matron Kingsley obviously struggled not to shout the word. She seethed with rage. "You think Sarah is _dawdling_? Listen to yourself, Wilmot! Would you expect the same of your wife after she gave birth?"

"My wife is not an apostle!" Heilig retorted, perhaps more sharply than he'd intended. He took a moment to recover from his outburst before he went on as calmly as ever, "Apostles are not like average humans. They can be held to higher standards than other men and women."

"But they're still humans themselves! There's no excuse for pushing them this hard. If your own children were apostles, would you treat them the same way you treat the exorcists here?"

"My children aren't apostles, Matron Kingsley. I would appreciate it if you would refrain from using my family as examples."

Taryn furrowed her brow and stepped back, glancing down at Pax. ' _Is this why you were screeching earlier?' she asked. 'How did you know this was going on?_ '

Pax looked up at her. ' _I had a feeling,_ ' he answered simply.

Taryn peered around the corner, but Heilig and Matron Kingsley were now speaking in hushed tones, so she couldn't make out what they were saying anymore. ' _Do you think they're really gonna send General Carrigan away already?_ ' she questioned.

Pax twitched his wings. ' _I don't know, Mother, but I'm worried._ ' As he spoke, he turned and began to make his way back towards their room.

Taryn followed him slowly, her hip screaming at her in protest. ' _Worried?_ '

The gyrfalcon looked back at her. ' _If they can send a general out this quickly, they can send any exorcist out too soon._ '

Taryn pursed her lips and didn't respond.

When they returned to the room, Taryn couldn't fall asleep again. She laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Even when Pax glided over and laid against her side in an attempt to calm her down, sleep never came, her thoughts running too wild to allow her any rest.

Morning came several hours later and, with the first hint of light, Taryn's thoughts finally settled and her eyes began to drift shut.

" _Pax._ "

The voice on the other side of Taryn's door startled her. She sat up—slowly this time, so she didn't jar her wounded hip again—and stared at the door with an exhausted glare.

" _Wake up, Pax,_ " the same voice—a scientist whose name she didn't know yet—called. " _The supervisor wants you and Retribution to meet him and Hevlaska in half an hour. Bring your anti-akuma weapons._ "

Taryn bit back a yawn. "Okay," she called back. "I'll wake Charlotte up, too."

" _You have half an hour,_ " the scientist reminded her. Then he was gone.

Taryn glanced at Pax, who was looking up at her. "What do you think they want?" she asked sleepily as she stood again. As she hobbled across the room to her dresser, she watched him over her shoulder.

His wings twitched and she felt a sense of curiosity flow across their bond; Pax didn't know, either.

-X-

"You're sure that's what you heard?" Charlotte whispered.

Taryn nodded at her sister as she covered her mouth to yawn. "Yeah," she said after several seconds passed. "Pax heard it, too."

The gyrfalcon bobbed his head.

"I can't believe they'd make General Carrigan leave like that," Charlotte muttered under her breath. "That's just wrong. She _just_ had her baby."

"I know."

Pax screeched before anything more could be said, drawing their attention away from the conversation.

There were Heilig and Hevlaska.

While Hevlaska looked as peaceful as ever, Heilig wore an unreadable expression as they approached. His gaze settled on Taryn, studying her, and he spoke evenly, "Did you sleep at all last night, Pax?"

Taryn shrugged. "Yes, sir," she murmured.

"Not very well, by the looks of it."

"It was just a bad dream. You wanted to see us?"

"Hm. Yes. As I'm sure you recall, your synchronization percentages were very low when you first arrived here at headquarters." He looked up at Hevlaska, who was still silent. "It was decided shortly after you arrived that if they hadn't risen to a more acceptable level after eight months of service, you would be required to begin training in order to improve your synchronization."

"What's considered acceptable, then?" Charlotte asked, anger bubbling just beneath the surface.

"A minimum increase of ten percent," Heilig told her simply. He focused on Taryn again. "Pax, your starting percentage was fifty-three percent."

Taryn blinked slowly. Then she looked up at Hevlaska as the strange exorcist moved closer, reaching for her with those strange tendrils again.

"May I?" Hevlaska asked.

Taryn have a small nod just as Pax leaped willingly onto one of Hevlaska's arms—were they arms?—with a quiet screech. She bit back a yelp as Hevlaska lifted her into the air again, but didn't struggle as she had the first time she'd encountered the woman, instead closing her eyes when the old exorcist gently touched her forehead.

Unlike last time, Taryn felt nothing as Hevlaska began testing her synchronization with Pax. She had a feeling that Pax had taken the brunt of the sensation, though, because she could feel his mind against hers more strongly than usual.

" _Fifty-seven percent._ "

Taryn's eyes snapped open when she felt her feet hit solid ground. She blinked in surprise before looking up at Hevlaska as the exorcist let her go.

Pax leaped down onto Taryn's shoulder with a screech.

"Such little improvement?" Heilig spoke flatly.

"It should be noted that, in spite of this, their mental connection has grown much stronger than it was before," Hevlaska pointed out in her soft tone.

"Nonetheless, Pax has shown very little improvement. What of Retribution, who started at forty-seven percent?"

Taryn saw Charlotte bristling out of the corner of her eyes.

Charlotte, like her sister, didn't try to resist when she was picked up this time. Judging by the way the archer tensed when Hevlaska began testing her synchronization, the uncomfortable feeling hadn't really gone away, so Taryn was probably right about Pax taking it for her.

" _Fifty-three percent_ ," Hevlaska finally announced, setting the archer beside her twin sister.

"So Retribution has improved more than Pax," Heilig noted. "However, neither showed an acceptable degree of improvement, so both will have to undergo training." He looked at the girls thoughtfully.

"What kind of training?" Taryn asked, almost warily.

"From now on, while here at the Order, you'll be expected to exercise first thing in the morning and again immediately before you go to sleep in the evening."

The girls glanced at each other.

Exercising wasn't _that_ hard. It was already considered an essential, routine part of their lives as exorcists. There was little challenge to what Heilig was asking of them, so how that was going to help them improve their synchronization, neither girl could figure out.

"While exercising, you'll both be expected to activate your Innocence and _keep_ it active throughout your exercises."

The twins looked up at him in disbelief.

Keeping an anti-akuma weapon active for that long in _combat_ was one thing. In combat, adrenaline took effect. That adrenaline helped exorcist sustain their Innocence's activation through till the battle was over, after which the exorcist could rest and recover from the exertion.

Keeping Innocence active for an extended period of time _outside_ of combat put a heavy strain on an exorcist's body, even if the exorcist in question had a high synchronization rate. No matter what, without the added bonus of adrenaline, Innocence rapidly depleted their energy and left them both weak and exhausted.

What Heilig qas asking them to do was going to be _hard_.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Charlotte demanded.

Heilig ignored her question. "You begin this morning," he said. "You're both dismissed."

Charlotte bristled again, but Taryn grabbed her arm and dragged her away before she could speak.

When they were out of earshot, Charlotte growled, "What are you doing? This is ridiculous!"

Taryn whispered, "What are you going to do? How's yelling at him gonna help us any? At best, you'll just get us both into trouble! At worse, he could make this harder than it already is!"

"I don't know, but I have to do _something_!" Charlotte exclaimed. "Don't they get how hard that is?"

"We should at least try," Taryn said. "Maybe it'll get easier."

"You know it won't! Nothing about that is going to be easy! They can't _force_ us to synchronize! It's not supposed to work like that and you know it!"

"Lottie, please. Just… what do you think they'll do if we don't try? I'm sure they'll come up with something worse. We have to at least try this. Maybe it'll really work."

Charlotte stared at her sister blankly for several long seconds before she grumbled in exasperation, " _Fine._ "

-X-

By the time evening rolled around, Taryn was exhausted. Her injured hip was throbbing in pain. Her muscles were sore. Her eyelids were heavy. Her body was trembling from the effort. She couldn't even really focus.

"You alright, Taryn?"

She blinked at Elan, surprised to find his furred face mere inches from hers.

Elan's pointed ears suddenly swiveled backwards. "Maybe you should go to bed now," he suggested. "You just blanked on me for a full minute."

Taryn bit back a yawn. "I've only got half an hour to go," she insisted. "I can do it."

The Irish exorcist sniffed. "You said you didn't sleep too well last night," he said. "So you were already tired when you started. No one's going to fault you if you stop early today."

"It's just half an hour!" Taryn protested.

He shifted on his feet, his ears flicking forward and back a few times as he weighed the options he had. Then he sighed, "Alright, but we're just going to walk for now, okay? Slow and easy."

"But—"

"Ah! Walking counts as exercise, too."

"We're supposed to be doing combat training," Taryn murmured. As she spoke, she glanced towards the other side of the room, where her sister was firing arrow after arrow at a target.

Charlotte looked pretty tired, too. Because of it, her aim was suffering. For as many times that she managed to hit the target, the archer had missed almost twice as often.

"Well, you're not a fighter," Elan pointed out, drawing her attention away from her sister. "You're a scout. You don't need combat training as much as you need endurance or sight training. C'mon." He nodded for her to follow him and set off towards the door.

Taryn hesitated before she set off after him, glancing back as Pax immediately stood from where he's been laying down and came after them. Then she looked up at Elan. "How is walking going to help?" she murmured.

Elan huffed, "You're enduring right now."

Taryn pursed her lips. "I dunno. I just feel sore."

Elan sank onto all fours so that he was nearly level with her. "How's your hip?" he asked.

Taryn shrugged, hiding her hands behind her back so Elan wouldn't see them trembling. "It hurts," she said. "But I'll be okay. Shouldn't you be doing combat training?"

Elan's ears flicked backwards. "Not really," he said. "Sometimes I scout, too."

"You do?"

"Lots of exorcists have different positions that we fill."

"But all of you can actually fight. Doesn't that mean I'm pretty useless?"

The teen bared a line of sharp teeth, letting out a low growl. "Did you have a mission with Stefano again?"

"No, but it's true, isn't it? I can't fight like everyone else. You all have to protect me on missions."

Elan growled loudly. "Scouts are important, Taryn. Scouts save our lives. You're more helpful than you realize."

"But I…" Taryn trailed off, her gaze becoming unfocused.

"'But' nothing!" Elan began. He turned his head towards her, ready to say more, but immediately his anger faded away. The russet fur around his neck bristled with alarm. "Taryn?"

She shook her head and looked at him. "Huh?"

"Deactivate Pax now," Elan told her.

"But—"

" _Now!_ "

Taryn stared at him, wide-eyed. Then she looked up at Pax, who was following them silently. She willed the Innocence within him to become inactive. As soon as the bird had shrunk down to his normal appearance, she felt the strain on her body begin to ease.

Elan stepped closer, his amber eyes lit with worry.

Taryn crumpled almost at once as her exhaustion finally began to catch up. Before she hit the ground, the Irish teen pressed against her side, letting her slump against him.

"C'mon," Elan growled under his breath. "I'm taking you to the infirmary."

"But I'm fine," she mumbled.

"You're about to pass out. That's _not_ 'fine.'" His ears pressed back as he nudged her up onto his back. "Just hold on, alright?"

Taryn murmured something incoherent as her eyes drifted shut.

Elan glanced back at the younger girl and then focused on Pax as the bird stepped closer.

Pax met his eyes. His wings stretched wide and the bird took off, flying for the infirmary.

Elan whirled and set off after him, for once grateful that his frightful appearance made people scramble to get away from him.

Taryn opened her eyes slightly when they started moving again. She watched for a few moments before her eyelids grew heavy. As they closed again, she rested her cheek in the soft, red-brown fur the covered Elan's neck when his Innocence was active.

The last thing she heard before her exhaustion finally overwhelmed her was Elan's gruff voice as he growled furiously.

"This is all arseways!"

* * *

 **I... feel like there was a lot of information in this, but I could be wrong.**

 **General Carrigan had her baby. Today, it'd be normal for a mother to be out in two days, barring complications. While I couldn't find anything on what it would've been like in the 1850s, I have a feeling a new mother would have to recover for several days, especially after having an unusually difficult birth.**

 **Obviously the Black Order (or at least Central) is feeling spiteful about Carrigan getting pregnant despite the rules, because they decided to force her back into work regardless of what Matron Kingsley said.**

 **And there is the girls' first _real_ glimpse into the darkness of the Black Order.**

 **It was stated somewhere in the manga that the more an exorcist synchronizes with his or her weapon, the easier it becomes to activate it (and the more powerful it becomes). I also believe that if it falls to 10% or lower, the Order would separate Innocence from accommodator.**

 **Based on that, I feel like they wouldn't be happy with synchronization of 50% or below because it's closer to rejecting the exorcist than it is to fully accepting them. So the Order would want to do everything in their power to get that sync rate to increase.**

 **There were a few options on the table, but they opted to take the easiest road first.**

 **Who knows if it's going to work or not?**

 **Reviews:**

 **None.**

 **Um. Wow. I'm kinda disappointed, I guess, but that's okay.**

 **Please review, guys. It helps motivate me, knowing that I have readers interested in what I'm doing.**


	16. Paper Blood

**This chapter is really short, but I'm tired and I didn't want to add any filler to it. I want to point out that while this chapter is short, it's packed full of important information.**

 **D. Gray-Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino.**

 **"Paper Blood" belongs to Van T.**

* * *

Paper Blood  
 _"You'll grow close_  
 _You'll feel in control_  
 _But without warning_  
 _Your luck runs out, oh_

 _And by blood we were bound to be_  
 _Each other's guides to keep_  
 _We are our own makers;_  
 _We have chosen a path_  
 _Not many have made it"_  
 _-Van T_

Taryn stirred, her eyelids rising slowly. She peered up into the darkness, confused, before turning her head to one side to try and figure out where she was.

The infirmary? Why was she—

 _Oh_. She'd passed out.

Taryn shifted slightly, only to freeze when she realized that there was a weight on the blanket covering her. She turned her head to the other side.

Charlotte was sitting in a chair beside the bed, slumped forward. Her arms were folded on the edge of the bed and her head was laying on her arms. She was fast asleep.

Had passing out really caused that much alarm?

Taryn cringed inwardly at the thought of her sister's impending rant.

But why was she in the infirmary? Exhaustion didn't seem like it would be that big of a deal.

' _Aunt Charlotte told Matron and Nurse Banes how sick you used to get. They decided to keep you overnight to make sure you actually got rest._ '

Taryn blinked. Then she sat up slightly, focusing on Pax, who was perched at the end of the bed.

' _Something about you being more susceptible to sickness when you're tired,_ ' Pax went on. He turned his head away to preen his feathers. ' _I'm surprised you woke up so soon, Mother. Matron Kingsley said that, as exhausted as you were, you probably wouldn't wake up till tomorrow morning. You should go back to sleep._ '

Taryn tilted her head at him, both perplexed and amused. ' _You sound like a mother right,_ ' she told him across their link.

A sense of amusement and something Taryn couldn't quite identify rolled off of Pax. ' _You might be my mother, but I'm your Innocence. I have to take care of you, too, you know!_ ' he pointed out.

A long, companionable silence passed between them, stretching on for several minutes.

Then Taryn sighed quietly. ' _It's really weird,_ ' she mused. ' _You act more like an adult while we're here at headquarters, but when we're on missions, you act like… well, more like you. Why?_ '

He stopped preening and met her eyes. ' _I don't like how the Order treats you,_ ' he said. ' _It's not right._ '

Taryn pressed her lips into a thin line as she considered his words. ' _I thought you wanted us to come here._ '

' _I did. I thought it would be good for you to be with people like you, with other apostles._ '

' _Well, it is a good thing._ '

' _I know it is, but I don't know if the benefits are worth the cost._ '

Taryn bowed her head as she thought over his words and tried to form a response. Before she could answer him, though, Pax interrupted her.

' _I regret asking you to come here, Mother,_ ' Pax revealed in a grim tone, remorse and weariness rolling off of him in waves. ' _It may well be one of the worst things I've ever asked you to do. I'm sorry._ '

Taryn faltered. Then she patted the bed beside her. ' _Don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong, Pax,_ ' she urged. ' _C'mon. We'll go together, okay? We'll go together and everything will be alright._ '

At first Pax didn't move. Then, with a muffled beating of his wings, he leaped onto the bed and landed beside her. As she laid down again, he settled in against her side, clicking his beak when she ran a hand down his back.

' _We'll be okay, Pax,_ ' Taryn assured him.

Pax watched her attentively as she fell asleep again. When she was asleep, he rested his head on the blanket. Although she couldn't hear his voice when she slept, he warbled softly, ' _Only_ _if God has any mercy, Mother._ '

-X-

"Has your training gotten any easier?"

Taryn glanced up from her breakfast to focus on Naz.

Conrad, who sat nearby, stopped, a glass of water halfway to his lips. He glanced sideways, his stoic expression shifting for a brief instant into a disgusted scowl before he relaxed once again, but he lowered the glass of water back down to the table without taking a drink.

It had been a little over three weeks since Taryn had passed out from overexertion. Thanks to that incident, all of the exorcists knew what the twins were being forced to do, and most of them were displeased with the Order's decision. However, despite their protests, the Order remained steadfast.

Taryn and Charlotte would continue training

"I think it's a little easier," Taryn murmured.

"Do you think you're getting any results?" Naz questioned gently.

"No," Charlotte answered, her tone flat. "Not the results they want, anyways."

" _Nein_ ," Conrad snorted. "Of course not. Those idiots don't know anything about Innocence."

Taryn focused on the Prussian. "What do you mean, Mister Conrad?" she said.

Conrad's eyes narrowed. "It's not about how often you activate your Innocence," he said. "It's your own resolve."

"Resolve?" Taryn echoed.

Conrad stood with a grunt, grabbing his empty plate and downing the last of his water. Rather than answering the meek twin's question, the gruff swordsman turned and left them there.

Charlotte bristled, irritated by his behavior, but Naz patted her hand to draw her attention.

Naz sighed as she turned back to her own breakfast. "You'll have to forgive Conrad," she mused. "He hates seeing children here, especially children like you two. It's nothing against you personally."

Taryn tilted her head. "Like us?" she pressed.

Naz nodded slightly. "Conrad is an orphan," she revealed quietly. "He didn't get to have a childhood. But you two, your parents are still alive. In his eyes, you two shouldn't be here. You should be home with your parents. He can't stand the thought of you two being robbed of that."

"He was… oh," Taryn breathed, dipping her head slightly.

That explained why the Prussian was always so gruff with them, as well as with Elan and Cross. They were all young.

Charlotte pursed her lips. "What did he mean by resolve?" she asked.

"He meant your resolution," Naz said. "Your intent, your _purpose_. Innocence responds best to a strong resolve."

"But… isn't our purpose to fight the akuma?" Taryn asked.

Naz smiled. "That's your _duty_ ," she said. "But not your _purpose_. A duty is a responsibility to someone else, in this case to the Innocence. A purpose is what you live for, a promise to yourself."

"Then why hasn't our Innocence synchronized with us more than that?" Charlotte asked. "We've made plenty of promises."

"You're still children," Naz said. "You haven't lived enough to know what sort of person you want to be."

"Well, what about you?"

Naz raised her hands, showing off the intricate henna around her hands and wrists. "I want to use these hands to protect my comrades," she said. "They're not just meant to destroy akuma. They're meant to protect."

' _Mother._ '

Taryn looked up from Naz and Charlotte, staring up into the rafters overhead, where Pax was perched.

The gyrfalcon tilted his head. ' _I think you have a mission._ '

Taryn blinked. Then she looked around curiously, only to stop when she saw another scientist approaching them.

The man held several files in his hands. He set them down on the table when he reached them. "You three have a mission," he said.

Naz tutted, eyeing him before glancing at the files. "Where?"

"A city called Kameros on the island of Rhodes," the scientist said. "There's an infestation of akuma there." He looked at the twins. "Heilig expects you both to continue training at every available opportunity."

"Certainly not!" Naz protested immediately. "You're asking them to waste their energy on training while in an environment where they'll need to conserve it!"

The scientist eyed her. "When they have the opportunity, they're expected to train," he said. "After the mission in Greece, Pax and Retribution will meet Devilsbane in Barrow-in-Furness for a routine mission. You leave tomorrow morning at dawn." Before Naz could protest again, he turned and left.

Naz sighed and picked up the file, flipping it open as the twins grabbed their own. "Kameiros," she read aloud. "I've heard of it."

"Where is it?" Charlotte asked in a clipped tone. The scientist had set her on edge, it seemed.

"Kameiros was an ancient Greek city on the island of Rhodes, just off the coast of Turkey," Naz hummed. She tutted. "It wouldn't make sense for there to be an infestation of akuma there, though. I would expect the infestation to be in one of the neighboring towns, but not Kameiros."

"Why not?" Taryn said. She brushed a stray strand of brown hair from her face and looked up from her file.

"There are only ruins there," Naz revealed. A crease appeared between her eyebrows as she flipped to another page in the file. "But there are archaeologists there. That could explain everything."

"It could?" Taryn echoed.

"Mmh, archaeologists sometimes disturb things they shouldn't." Naz sighed. "This isn't the first mission with an akuma infestation in ruins."

"What happened?" Taryn pressed.

"Egypt," Naz sighed. "And human failings. Greed will get people into a lot of trouble." As she spoke, she skimmed another page. "It's either that or they dug up something. Sometimes archaeologists stumble on a bit of Innocence and it doesn't start affecting things immediately. Even if it doesn't start taking effect, the akuma will still come."

Charlotte muttered, "Do you think that's what happened?"

"It could be. It says they did find something just before the akuma started attacking them. A vase or a sculpture, by the looks of it. We'll have to check as soon as we get there, but I have a feeling it's just someone being greedy."

"What's greed have to do with it?"

"It's a good motive for murder." Naz closed her file and glanced up to see that the girls were still reading, a skill they had been working on improving ever since General Carrigan had been sent away.

"Why would murder cause an infestation?"

"Akuma are infectious, of course. If one person becomes an akuma, that single akuma will cause more loss. Each dead person becomes another tragedy, which can cause another akuma to be born, which means the akuma may not have come there from somewhere else but were actually _created_ there."

Taryn's eyes widened. "I never thought about that," she admitted. "But… doesn't that also mean the Millennium Earl might be there, too?"

"A decade ago I might've said yes," Naz confirmed. "But no one's seen the Millennium Earl for over ten years. It's like he just disappeared."

Charlotte cocked her head to one side as she asked, "Then wouldn't the akuma stop appearing, too?"

"One would think," Naz sighed. "But I suppose that just means he's still out there somewhere, just… now he's not on the frontlines anymore. It's odd. We used to at least catch a glimpse of him on occasion. Now it's just the Noahs, and even they've stopped showing themselves as much."

"What do you think happened?"

"The theory is that the Earl somehow got hurt. Now he's hiding out somewhere, recovering, and only comes out to create more akuma before he crawls back in his hole."

The twins jumped in surprise before turning to find Cross staring down at them.

The teen sat down near them after a moment, resting his chin in his palm. He eyed them out of the corner of his eyes. "You two ever stop asking questions?" he scoffed.

"Shut up," Charlotte snapped. "Jerk."

"Lottie, please don't pick a fight," Taryn sighed at her sibling before she focused on the redhead. "Why would the Noahs stop showing up if the Earl's still alive?"

"Because the Clan of Noah is basically a big, close-knit family," Cross answered flatly. "And the Earl is the head of the family. If he really is hurt, they're probably staying close to him because they're worried."

"Would it really take him that long to heal?"

"Who knows? None of us have gotten close enough to touch him. But he's thousands of years old, so who says he doesn't heal slowly, too?"

"Then how'd he get hurt in the first place?" Charlotte snorted. "Is he stupid or something?"

Naz chuckled softly. "He's definitely not stupid, Charlotte," she mused. "He's extremely intelligent and that's what makes him dangerous. We think he might've found an accommodator before the Order did and that whoever this accommodator was, he or she might've managed to hit him with his or her Innocence. If that is the case, it's likely the Earl or even a Noah might've killed this accommodator in retaliation, so that's why we'll never know for certain what happened.."

Charlotte regarded the woman skeptically. "What are the odds of that even happening in the first place, though? It took _two_ of us to beat a _Level One_ the first time we ever used our Innocence, so how's _one_ untrained accommodator going to hit the _Millennium Earl_?"

"Your Innocence seemed to take control that first time it activated itself, didn't it?" Naz pointed out. "You weren't _really_ the ones in control."

Charlotte's dark green eyes narrowed in thought. Then she let out a soft breath, "The akuma was about to attack Taryn. I just wanted to help her. I don't even remember nocking an arrow… but I still fired. I know that."

Taryn sat up straighter. "But what about Pax? I knew exactly what Pax was doing!"

"But you two can speak with each other," Naz pointed out. "It's not that way for most exorcists."

"Oh…" Taryn pursed her lips. "So if the Millennium Earl _did_ find an accommodator, that accommodator's Innocence took control?"

Naz nodded. "Innocence is at the very least semi-sentient," she mused. "It knows what to do when it's faced with an enemy, and the Earl is _definitely_ an enemy. The theory says that the Earl found an accommodator, the Innocence lashed out and managed to catch him off-guard, and he wound up injured."

"It still sounds kinda unlikely, though," Charlotte hummed. "He can't be _that_ careless. Otherwise we wouldn't be fighting this war."

Cross snorted, "Take what you can get. We don't get these kinds of breaks often."

Charlotte scowled at him. "I never said it wasn't a good thing!" she hissed. "I was just saying that it sounds unlikely."

"Please don't fight, you two!" Taryn protested.

"Listen to your sister, Charlotte," Naz tutted, her dark eyes twinkling as she regarded the bristling duo with amusement. "Cross, Charlotte isn't wrong, _but_ it is the only plausible theory we could come up with." She took a sip of her coffee and turned her attention back to the file in front of her. "Either way, I have a feeling this mission is going to be much more complicated than it would initially seem. Both of you should be prepared for a challenge."

* * *

 **Pax done goofed and now he's admitting it. I'm proud of him. The first step to fixing a problem is admitting you made a mistake! :D**

 **So the Order has obviously taken note of the fact that the Earl is missing. (What they don't know is that he's gotten himselves a pair of exorcist pals. _Haaa_ , I made a funny! ...maybe. I dunno. It's late and I have a five-hour class tomorrow. Don't judge me.)**

 **Eep! I didn't mean to guilt-trip anyone last chapter! It's just that college is doing an excellent job of beating any and all motivation out of me and I really appreciate the reviews. They help keep me motivated.**

 **On that note, one of my professors dropped me from her course (unfairly, I might add; "Nonattendance!" she cries, when I've only missed two days of class. Fuck you very much, lady). So that should lighten my load, at least a little bit, and maybe I'll be able to write chapters a little faster.**

 **Reviews:**

 **The Mad Writing Center: Eep! Please don't feel guilty! Reviews just give me that little extra _umph_ that I need to get my work done.  
It's... _ahaha_ , everybody's gonna _hate_ me for things that are going to happen in both the near and distant future.  
General Carrigan _will_ be back. I promise.  
Ahaha, you _should_ be scared. _Everybody_ should be scared. There's a reason I marked this story as hurt/comfort and tragedy.  
Thank you! :D**

 **BloodyCamellia: Yeah, none, but it's okay. Don't worry about it. I know how school is (and don't worry about complaining. I've been being extra whiny lately, too).  
Uwaaah, I literally started blushing. I promise you, there are better writers with stories more interesting than mine!  
It's okay, I understand. School is important. I'll try to make the chapters as amazing as possible!  
P.S. Yeeees, you're definitely allowed to hate those two. As for Neah and Mana, they'll be here soon, but only for a little bit and then it's back to the grind for the sisters. (Don't worry. The Campbells, especially Neah, are going to start seeing just how bad it gets pretty soon.)**

 **Thau: Welcome aboard the Pain Train, my friend! Next stop: Suffer Town.  
I think they wound up foils because I absolutely love the dynamic of siblings being opposites, whoops... As for how similar the Foley twins and the Campbell twins are, I wanted them to start off like that, actually. The idea is to demonstrate how different circumstances can effect one's behavior. which is why I set it up like that. There's going to be divergence as time wears on, and Taryn is going to start showing off some really neat things I learned in psychology (someone save this child before I ruin her). Thanks for noticing! Hopefully I don't completely fail in that regard.  
I _love_ incorporating a bit of reality in my stories. It's fun (at least for me; Taryn and Charlotte may not agree). I'm glad I'm doing it right!**

 **Kalmaegi: Don't worry about it. I'm just being a little, needy, whiny baby. Thank you for understanding. That's exactly what I needed to hear right now. It's hard and I'm stressed and juggling three things and job applications, so... yeah. But I'm going to keep trying to crank out a chapter at least once a week.  
Yep! Heilig has a family! That's actually _why_ he's so cold. He's a much more emotional man than he lets on, so he goes out of his way to keep everyone at the Order at arm's length. He doesn't want to get attached in case something happens.  
Elan is the most precious of babies and I want ten of him. For being so young, he's pretty smart. He knows what's what. Granted, he had to raise himself, so he has to be.**

 **Bella: I see you. I _see_ you. _Chill, lady. No, I'm not working on any of the smut right now._ I have five-page research paper to write and unless you know anything about controversial laws in the United States _, shush_.**


	17. Don't Wait For Us

**This one took a lot longer to write than I thought it would, but eh, whatever. It's a little longer than usual, too.**

 **Finals weeks is coming and then I get two weeks off before I have to do this again... is it December yet?**

 **D. Gray-Man, of course, belongs to Katsura Hoshino.**

 **"Don't Wait For Us" belongs to BLOW.**

* * *

Don't Wait For Us  
 _"You'd better be ready for the dark days_  
 _They're coming for_  
 _You'd better be ready for the dark days_  
 _They're coming for you_  
 _If you fail_  
 _If you fall_  
 _What's gonna happen to your people_  
 _So be ready for the dark days_  
 _They're coming for you"_  
 _-BLOW_

Taryn covered her mouth to hide a yawn. Then she glanced down along the old roadway towards where she could see the archaeologists moving about in the area they had sectioned off.

The Finder who had come with them on this mission, Miguel, was near them, keeping an eye out, ready for any akuma that might turn up.

For an infestation, the exorcists hadn't encountered many akuma.

There wasn't any Innocence, either. That had been the first thing they had checked.

Taryn sighed and pushed herself down from the crumbling wall she'd been perched on. Her gaze turned skyward, to where Pax was wheeling through the sky to keep watch for any akuma.

"Oh!"

The girl started in surprise and turned to find one of the archaeologists stepping around the corner.

The blond regarded her with equal surprise. "You're one of the exorcists that the Vatican sent, aren't you?" he asked, and she noted that his voice had a distinct London accent.

Taryn nodded. "Yes, sir," she told him. "I'm Taryn."

The Londoner smiled strangely. "Jack," he introduced himself. "Jack Michaels."

Taryn smiled. "Nice to meet you, Mister Jack!" she said cheerfully.

"I was surprised when you first arrived," Jack said. "I wasn't aware the Vatican had any priests of the fairer sex." He studied her thoughtfully. "And you're so young, at that."

Taryn tilted her head. "We're not really priests," she pointed out.

"Ah, no, I suppose not," he chuckled. "Most priests don't carry weapons around." He inclined his head to one side, looking at her over the top of his glasses. "That's another thing I wasn't expecting. I don't think I've ever seen two little girls with a knack for hunting."

"Papa said we needed to know how to feed ourselves, so he taught us about falconry and archery. Is… is that a bad thing? Mama didn't like it much. She said it wasn't something girls should be doing…"

"The Greeks had a goddess of the hunt. Her name was Artemis. She was one of the most powerful and revered goddesses in their entire pantheon."

"Really?"

"The Greeks had many gods and goddesses, but Artemis was one of the twelve central deities. If anyone says anything to you about it, just tell them that."

"Huh. I didn't know that. Thanks, Mister Jack!"

The man smiled at her kindly. Then he produced a gold pocket watch.

Taryn studied the engraving on the back of it curiously as he opened it, noting the dragon crest engraved on it.

Jack snapped the watch closed and blinked in surprise when he saw her gaze on it. Then he chuckled, "My father's. He was Welsh and proud of it."

Taryn hesitated before she grinned, nodding. "Neat!" she said.

Jack laughed at her enthusiasm. "Well, I'm running a bit late," he said. "It was nice meeting you, young lady. Good luck on your hunt!"

Taryn nodded. "You, too, Mister Jack," she said, blinking in surprise as he patted her head. Then she grinned as he walked past her. The young American looked up as Pax gave a loud screech within the confines of her mind. She had to shade her eyes to make the bird out against the bright sky, but nothing seemed outwardly wrong. ' _What is it, Pax?_ '

' _I can't see Naz,_ ' he answered.

Taryn hummed. Then she nodded. ' _Let me look,_ ' she said. ' _Maybe you just missed her._ '

Pax whistled, tucking in his wings and curving into a steep dive towards her. He landed roughly, his claws snagging a hold of the top of a crumbling wall. Then he hopped down onto the ground and scurried towards her, his wings pumping the air just enough to stir up small eddies of dust that wafted away on the breeze.

"Pax," Taryn began. "Activate."

At once, her anti-akuma weapon transformed, growing massive. Most of his black spots vanished, leaving a massive bird that was almost entire white save for the black tips of his wings. Even in the bright sunlight, he glowed as if from within.

Taryn grinned up at the towering falcon, half laughing as he stooped low to greet her. Then she hooked an arm around his neck and hauled herself up onto his shoulders, where she sprawled haphazardly for several long seconds. As he rose to his full height again, the exorcist was forced to shift to accommodate for the new position. She wrapped her arms around his neck as much as she possibly could and let her legs hang down his spine, blinking owlishly.

Pax glanced back at her with a cheerful, almost musical warble. He had grown to like carrying his accommodator when he flew; it was pleasant to have her there in the sky with him, both because he knew she was safe and because that was when they were closest to one another.

Unfortunately, the Order and even the other exorcists didn't allow it much. It was too risky, they reasoned, what with his occasional haphazard maneuvers that could easily throw Taryn off. And if she did fall, they worried he wouldn't be able to catch her.

It all seemed a bit silly, in Pax's opinion. Taryn was his accommodator and his adoptive mother; he didn't dare let her fall. If ever she did, he knew he would catch her, too.

"Pax?"

Taryn's voice drew him from his reveries. She was regarding him with a perplexed expression. ' _I know you'll catch me,_ ' she assured him. ' _But they don't. They can't hear you, so they don't know any better._ '

' _Was I ranting?_ ' Pax asked. ' _Sorry, Mother. Sometimes I get ahead of myself._ '

She grinned slightly. ' _A little bit,_ ' she informed him. ' _It's alright. Sometimes I forget you're really a lot older than me. Anyways, let's go look for Naz._ '

Pax spread his wings and took to the air at once/ As they ascended above the ruins, he glanced down, spying the young man that Taryn had been speaking to staring up at them with nothing short of awe.

While the Finder who was standing guard near them wasn't too disturbed, the archaeologists milling about on their site weren't much better off than Jack, taken aback by the sight of a giant bird with a little girl clinging to his back.

Further to the northeast, the familiar figure of Charlotte stopped to watch them for a second before she went back to surveying her surroundings. Unlike the other exorcists, she didn't really mind too much when Taryn rode Pax, being so familiar with their bond, so seeing Taryn and Pax like that wasn't enough to give her pause.

' _Where was Naz the last time you saw her?_ ' Taryn asked him. She sat up slightly and began sweeping her gaze around in every direction, watching for the familiar Turk.

Pax banked left and away from Charlotte and the archaeologists. ' _South by southwest,_ ' he responded. ' _She disappeared near that copse of trees._ '

' _Do you think she might actually be in the trees?_ '

' _I didn't see her when I checked. That doesn't necessarily mean anything, though._ '

Taryn pressed her lips into a thin line. ' _Let's do a few low passes just to check._ '

Pax stooped slightly and swung in low over the ruins. Then his wings spread wide again, angling to catch the air and slow his flight down. They passed over the trees at a relatively leisurely pace, both peering through the foliage in an attempt to spy any sort of movement.

Pax suddenly gave an earsplitting scream and jerked upwards.

Taryn pressed herself flat against his back, yelping in surprise as something sharp launched itself up from the trees. The projectile glanced off off the side of Pax's neck before grazing her shoulder, drawing another squeak from the thirteen-year-old.

' _Akuma!_ ' Pax shrieked. ' _Are you alright?_ '

' _It's just a—_ ' Taryn cut herself off and squeezed her eyes shut as a strange burning sensation began to race through her veins, white hot like molten metal and as sharp as a million needles. Tears sprang to her eyes at the sheer agony of it. The skin around the small cut began to crawl, the sensation radiating outward and spreading through her body

And then, just like that, it was over.

The heat and the strange tingling sensation faded, replaced by a soothing warmth that seemed to sweep the pain aside.

Taryn opened her eyes again, only to gawk in awe when she spied dark stars marring the flesh on her hand, but they were fading away, receding, just as they were doing on Pax's own skin.

She was immune to the akuma virus?

Pax warbled quietly, ' _That's one lesson I really wish you hadn't had to learn._ '

' _How is that possible, though?_ ' Taryn asked him. She struggled to sit up, pressing one hand to her wounded shoulder. ' _You're not parasitic. I don't have any Innocence in my body._ '

' _Bonding with Innocence is supposed to benefit both of us, Mother._ '

A crease appeared between Taryn's eyebrows. As she glanced back, watching as a wasp-like akuma rose above the treetops, she responded, ' _So… you made it so I heal faster and made me immune to the akuma virus?_ '

' _I improved your overall health,_ ' Pax informed her as banked gently so he wouldn't jostle her and began to circle back. He was about to sweep in on the Level Two with his talons outstretched when something strange happened, forcing him to halt, hovering.

A large, white hand rose from within the trees. The stone fingers closed tightly around one of the Level Two's legs, only to yank it back into the trees while it shouted a loud protest. Not a moment later, an explosion ripped through the thick canopy, accompanied by the sickeningly sweet scent that followed after the destruction of an akuma.

Both Taryn and Pax knew immediately what they had just witnessed.

 _Yaşam Nefesi_. 'Breath of life.'

That was Naz's Innocence, and it was one that always left any onlookers staring in awe.

The Turkish woman, by placing one of her hands on any solid, inanimate object like a statue or a boulder, could 'breath' life into it by transferring some of her own energy into it.

Pax whistled, ' _I would certainly hate to make an enemy of Naz._ '

' _Me, too,_ ' Taryn agreed.

' _We're sitting ducks up here like this,_ ' Pax reasoned. Without waiting for Taryn's response, he ducked into the trees, forcing her to press herself flat against him.

Branches clawed at their bodies and smacked them, as if trying to punish them for entering the small copse of trees.

But it was over as quickly as it started.

Pax landed gently. He was about to set off through the trees in the direction the explosion had come from, but he stopped short as Naz emerged from the undergrowth, the last hints of a dark pentacle fading from her jawline.

The intricate henna tattoos on her hands were glowing viridian, but the glow was faint in the bright sunlight. Her dark eyes roved quickly over Pax and Taryn, lips pursed to show just the slightest hint of displeasure at the thought of Taryn riding Pax again, but other than that she looked quite at ease, even as an ancient, Grecian statue stepped up behind her. "Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Pax couldn't see you," Taryn told her. "He got a little worried. Are you okay?"

"There were a few akuma hiding in here," Naz said. She nodded to the statue behind her her. "They were all small enough that this fellow was more than enough, but one of them _did_ say something about Innocence."

"Innocence?" Taryn echoed. "Do you think there might be any around here?"

"There's no other reason for them to be talking about it," Naz murmured. "But if there really is Innocence around here, it's doing a very good job of hiding itself."

Pax bowed a little closer to the ground and cocked his head. ' _Mother,_ ' he cooed. ' _This is boring. I thought there would be more akuma here for me to hunt here, but it looks like Naz got them all._ '

Taryn made a face at the bird. "Don't whine, Pax," she said. "You were just fine a minute ago."

"Does Pax feel anything?" Naz asked.

' _No. That doesn't mean anything, though. Maybe it's too frightened to show itself._ '

Taryn shook her head. "He says it might be scared," she explained.

"Scared?" Naz echoed, confused. "How would Innocence be 'scared?'"

Taryn shrugged. "I dunno," she said. "Sometimes Pax says funny things that don't make any sense."

' _I do not!_ ' Pax protested. He clicked his beak indignantly, tilted his head, and eyed her.

She grinned at him. "Yes you do," she answered.

Pax huffed and looked away.

Naz's expression twisted with surprise as her eyes sparked with realization. "An accommodator!" she said.

Taryn lifted her head. "Huh?"

"There could be an accommodator here," Naz elaborated. "One of the archaeologists, that is. That would explain why the akuma suddenly came here. On top of that, a good number of the archaeologists came from London, which has a lot of akuma anyways. It's hard to spot any fluctuations in the number of akuma in places like London, so if one of them is an accommodator, we wouldn't really have been able to tell before."

"But if one of them is an accommodator, which one?" Taryn pressed.

"I don't know. Nothing really stood out to me." Naz furrowed her brow.

Taryn slumped forward, letting her arms hang limp on either side of Pax's neck, careful to avoid touching the shallow wound on the right side. She pursed her lips. "Stood out?" she questioned.

"Mmh, when an accommodator shows up, there's usually something about them that stands out, like unique marks on their skin or a special skill."

"Oh… but they're all kind of funny."

"Archaeologists usually are. They're eccentric people. Very _intelligent_ , of course, but also very eccentric."

"So how do we tell?"

"We watch them. As much as I hate to say it, we may even have to let the akuma get closer to them."

"What if the akuma gets them before we do?"

Naz shook her head. "That's the problem," she muttered. "It's risky."

Taryn pushed herself upright again. "What if I watched the archaeologists?" she offered. "I have to stay out of the way anyways."

Naz tilted her head. "If the akuma got to the site while you were exposed like that—"

"But I'm always exposed," Taryn protested. "Anyways, I'd be with Finder Miguel. If an akuma does get to us, can't he make a barrier until you get there?"

"Those barriers have time limits, Taryn. Pax might be able to get to you in time, but if it's a stronger akuma, Pax won't be able to fight it for long."

Pax squawked indignantly.

"Sorry, Pax," Naz told him before her dark eyes returned to Taryn. "But it's be really risky leaving you there by yourself, too. Even when you're by yourself when you scout, you're still on the move. You'll be both stationary _and_ completely exposed."

Taryn rubbed her aching shoulder slightly as she thought. Then she perked up. "Remember the morning we got this mission?" she asked. "We talked about that theory that the Millennium Earl was injured by an accommodator because their Innocence knew exactly what to do in that situation!"

Naz tutted. "Of course," she said.

"So if one of the archaeologists really _is_ an accommodator, wouldn't his Innocence know how to deal with an akuma? Especially if Innocence really _can_ injure the Millennium Earl on its own."

Pax glanced back at her, twitching his wings, and then focused on Naz.

"I suppose."

"So I wouldn't be completely helpless. If the Innocence knows what to do, it should be able to hold off a strong akuma, at least until help gets there."

Naz studied the thirteen-year-old thoughtfully. Then she gave a slight nod. "I suppose you're right," she conceded. "But Charlotte and I will move in closer just in case."

Taryn grinned. "Alright!" she said cheerfully.

"You have to be careful" Naz said. She glanced at the statue still looming behind her, murmuring something in her native tongue before she looked back at Pax and Taryn. "You go to the dig site. I'll tell your sister the plan."

Taryn nodded and patted Pax on the head to get his attention, only to squeak when he suddenly moved again, his wings stretching out wide. She pressed herself flat against his neck just as he returned to the air, once again showering both of them with branches and leaves.

As Pax turned back towards the dig site, he cooed in her mind, ' _Mother?_ '

' _Yeah, Pax?_ '

' _Earlier, you mentioned forgetting how old I really am._ '

Taryn squinted in thought before she nodded. ' _Yeah,_ ' she confirmed. ' _Why?_ '

' _Does it ever bother you that I'm so old?_ '

Taryn smiled broadly. ' _Not really,_ ' she said. ' _It's a little weird sometimes, especially when you go from acting like a kid to acting like an adult and then back to being a kid so quickly, but it's all still you, isn't it?_ '

Pax didn't answer immediately. Then he cocked his head slightly and peered at her. ' _What if I did something you didn't expect?_ ' he asked.

' _You always do things I don't expect. At times it's a little frustrating, especially when I might get in trouble for it, but I know it's just how you are._ '

Pax whistled, ' _What if it's something really strange, Mother?_ '

She furrowed her brow as she mulled over his words and tried to think of a response. They were nearly to the dig site when she finally answered, ' _As long as I know it's you, I don't care, Pax. I love you as much as I love Charlotte and I trust you to do what you think is right._ '

Pax took a few moments before he answered finally, ' _I love you, too, Mother._ '

Taryn smiled, running her fingers through the feathers along the top of his head. When he finally landed, she slid from his back and landed unsteadily on the uneven ground before she stepped around the towering bird. Her smile widened as he nuzzled her cheek affectionately and she patted his beak gently.

Ignoring the fact that the archaeologists had stopped to stare, either at she and Pax or at Naz and her statue that were picking their way through rubble towards where Charlotte was moving about, Taryn stepped away from Pax. She scurried over to where Miguel was standing, grinning up at the Spaniard as she approached.

" _Hola, damita_ ," he greeted her kindly.

"Hello," Taryn answered, glancing back as Pax followed her at a much more leisurely pace. Then she looked up at the kind man. "Naz thinks there might be an accommodator here."

Miguel tilted his head to one side. "Any one of these men could be an accommodator," he pointed out.

"That's what Naz said, too," Taryn agreed, nodding. "So we decided that I would watch them, too."

Miguel tutted, "You might attract akuma. Are you sure you want to do that, _damita_?"

"Naz and Lottie are going to come a little closer so they can get here fast if something does happen." Taryn glanced towards the men, who were slowly getting back to work. She spotted Jack among them and waved at him cheerfully, to which he responded with a small smile and a nod. Then she looked back up at Miguel. "And Pax can get here really quick. We'll be okay!"

Miguel hesitated before he smiled again, glancing up at Pax before he returned his gaze to her. He nodded. "Alright," he agreed. "It sounds like a plan, _damita_."

Pax chirped, bumping his beak against Miguel's shoulder in an affectionate gesture before he stepped past them and took off with a melodic call.

* * *

 **Miguel is one of my favorite names, so I couldn't resist having a Miguel. I couldn't even bear to make him a bad person, either, so he's actually one of the few Finders that treats the exorcists like human beings. He doesn't necessarily call them by name, as you can see (he's calling Taryn 'little lady'), but he doesn't treat them like they're objects, either.**

 **Anyways, enough gushing...**

 **There's Naz's Innocence, finally. It took me a while to figure out exactly what I wanted to do with it, but then I remembered that I named it 'breath of life' so why not have her "breathe life" into inanimate objects? It's easier for her to animate statues because they've already got a viable shape and it doesn't take as much energy to get them moving in a way that they can actually fight akuma with, but she can also use things like boulders in a pinch. It's just exhausting because she's giving up her own energy to fully animate them and boulders don't have a shape she can easily use to fight.**

 **Pax is being Mr. Grumpy-Face and decided to brood this chapter, but that's okay. He means well. Plus I feel like this is the first chapter that's actually seen Pax and Taryn openly displaying exactly how they feel about one another and spending some real time together.**

 **Taryn's immune to the akuma virus. I kind of toyed with that idea for a while and then decided eh, what the hell. She's got accelerated healing anyways, so why not?**

 **This chapter wasn't exactly what I was planning for it to be, but that's not necessarily a bad thing. There was a lot of information in it, too.**

 **On that note, I finally got that blog up and running for the most part if you want to go check it out. It's Gyrfalcons-and-Bows on Tumblr. Its purpose was originally to help me keep track of some information, but then I decided eh, why not make it for my readers so you can all see what exactly is going on that's keeping me from updating? I'll also post any related artwork there, too (I have exactly one fanart piece there, done by Riah, who is an _amazing_ author _and_ artist! :D ).**

 **I think that's about it...**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Bella: Chill, lady. I promise I'm working on it. It's just taking a long time.**

 **BloodyCamellia: Eeeh, don't worry about it. I'll be okay! (I hope everything with your family went well!)  
At least I'm about to finish finals and get a two-week break (which will be spent working on this, I'm sure, ahaha!).  
I know I don't need to rush them, but I liked being able to get a new chapter out at least once a week. It makes me feel like you and the other readers aren't waiting for eternity and that I'm at least being productive.  
Thank you! :D What do you mean, bad sense of humor? This is the _best_ sense of humor! We could conquer the world with this humor!**

 **Bri: Is it maybe a Bri? Is that who? HELLO, BRI, MY WONDERFUL CRAZY FRIEND who is literally about to invade my house, actually, ahaha... you never told me what you thought. I needa know what you thought of those chapters.**


	18. Wilderness

**AAAAAA THIS IS SO LATE I'M SORRY. But it's extremely long, so there's that.**

 **D. Gray-Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino.**

 **"Wilderness" belongs to Jacob Riddall.**

* * *

Wilderness  
 _"I'm not strong enough_  
 _To keep myself back_  
 _From the devil inside._

 _I'm not strong enough_  
 _To keep myself back_  
 _From the death that I may find,_  
 _From the death that I will find."_  
 _-Jacob Riddall_

"You've been watching us pretty closely for the past few days."

Taryn jumped in fright before she turned her head, surprised to see Jack Michaels standing on the ground beneath one of the crumbling walls.

The blond man was cleaning his glasses when she turned to look at him, but he glanced up at her thoughtfully. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

Taryn blinked. "No," she murmured. "Just curious."

Jack put his glasses on again. "We don't bite, you know," he told the American calmly. "If you want to know more about what we do, you're welcome to ask."

Taryn tilted her head. "I have to help keep watch, though," she told him. "I can't stop to talk."

Jack chuckled. "You're talking right now," he pointed out.

Taryn opened her mouth to respond, only to close it a second later. Her cheeks colored slightly.

The Londoner chuckled again. "It's alright," he said. "I won't distract you any more. Good luck."

Taryn nodded slightly, still blushing. "Thanks, Mister Jack," she said. "I hope you find something!"

Jack nodded at her. "Thank you," he said before he stepped past her and entered the area the archaeologists had sectioned off.

Taryn watched him go before she looked away again. She scanned the area, her bright eyes spotting Charlotte moving to the east while Naz was further off, being followed by her statue.

Overhead, Pax was moving in wide arcs and making sweeping passes over the ruins. Occasionally her connection with him would falter as he pushed the very limits of their mental bond, but it never lasted much longer than a few minutes.

Taryn glanced towards Miguel, who was watching the archaeologists dutifully. When an akuma appeared on the very edges of their vision, the Spaniard would grip the rosary that hung around his neck and watch with worried eyes until they were assured that the akuma was destroyed and Naz or Charlotte were okay.

It was beginning to be a long week, Taryn thought tiredly as she made her way over to the Finder.

Miguel smiled at her as she approached. "You look bored, _damita_ ," he said.

Taryn shrugged. "I thought there would be more akuma," she pointed out.

"You long for battle?" he asked, concerned.

"No. It's just… I've been staring at the same things for a week now."

Miguel smiled once more and rested a hand on her head. "It _is_ redundant," he agreed.

Taryn nodded slightly.

' _Mother!_ '

Taryn lifted her head to focus on Pax just as the gyrfalcon screeched. Then she began scanning the ruins again, but she could see nothing to set Pax's nerves on edge.

' _Get away from there, Mother!_ ' Pax screamed.

Taryn looked up at him again, only to squeak as the ground began to tremble. She looked at Miguel. "You need to get out of here!" she insisted.

Miguel looked up from the ground to focus on her. Then he whirled, shouting at the archaeologists to get away.

The warning came only a moment too late.

The earth began to crumble beneath the feet of one of the men. As it opened up and swallowed him whole, the others snapped from their trances and turned tail.

More holes began to open beneath them. A few more men disappeared in the ground.

Taryn covered her ears as a strange, ear-splitting shrieking filled the air. As the seconds passed, the noise grew only more intense, forcing her to her knees. She could see the outlines of men through the swirling dust, and it was painfully obvious that many of them were falling victim to the noise, as well.

Something strange appeared through the haze, a mole-like akuma that stopped when it saw her. Then it stepped forward, claws scraping the earth noisily, and let out a cackle just as the shrieking ended, "Look at this, everyone! Two accommodators for the price of one!"

Taryn shoved herself sideways just in time to avoid those claws. As she rolled onto her side, she glimpsed dirt clinging to the glinting, ivory surface. Her eyes darted to the oversized rodent a moment later. "You dug your way here!" the thirteen-year-old concluded.

"Smart little girly!" the akuma laughed, raising its claws again.

Something wrapped around Taryn's midsection. Then she was yanked into the air without warning and she watched in shock as the akuma grew smaller. Just as suddenly as it began, she hit the ground hard and rolled.

" _Damita_!" Miguel's voice caught her attention. Then he was there, leaning over her crumpled form. He helped her sit up, one hand on her shoulder to keep her steady until he was sure that she was alright. At last he peered into the dust cloud, squinting as though that would make it easier to see. Even as he did, he covered his mouth and nose with a sleeve so he wouldn't inhale any of the airborne sand.

Taryn blinked at him in surprise before she realized that whatever had thrown her was now receding. Her head turned just in time to watch as a glowing, gold chain vanished into the haze of dust. She furrowed her brow in confusion.

Not a moment later, the chain reappeared, throwing another man to the ground near them.

As it retreated once more, she struggled to her feet and hobbled over to the man, peering at him. Before Taryn could get a word out, though, her head snapped upwards as talons lightly brushed her hair to get her attention

Pax wheeled overhead, screeching noisily in a desperate attempt to get her attention. When he had it, his voice suddenly flooded her mind, crying frantically, ' _Activate me!_ '

Taryn's eyes widened. How had she forgotten something so important? "Pax!" she shouted up at him. "Activate!"

Just like that, the small gyrfalcon was gone, replaced by a massive, glowing bird that vanished into the dust with a piercing, uncharacteristic whistle.

Taryn glanced over her shoulder towards Miguel to see that the chain had tossed more men in their direction. She scrambled to her feet and rushed back to Miguel, her eyes wide as she finally began to make sense of the chaos.

The akuma must've dug a tunnel right under the ruins and came up right beneath the dig site, likely to catch the new, mysterious accommodator, and it seemed that Taryn was caught in the pandemonium, as well.

But the accommodator had revealed themselves, albeit unintentionally.

Taryn looked up at Miguel. "I'm going to go see if I can find the accommodator," she told him.

"Are you sure?" Miguel questioned.

Taryn nodded confidently. "Pax is in there," she pressed. "I'll be alright as long as he's there. 'Sides, Lottie and Naz will come." She pursed her lips. "Can you put up a barrier?"

Miguel nodded. "Of course," he confirmed. "But you'd be safer if you were inside it, _damita!_ "

"But that other accommodator is still out there!" Taryn insisted. "It's real important that we find him!"

' _I'll watch you, Mother,_ ' Pax's voice drifted across her mind.

Taryn glanced back into the dust. It seemed that the cloud was just getting worse, but she could pinpoint Pax in her mind, grappling with a Level Two akuma. Then she looked up at Miguel. "Pax says he'll keep me safe, Mister Miguel!" she added. "I have to go!"

The man faltered for several precious seconds before he finally nodded. "Okay, okay," he agreed, voice laden with uncertainty. "But you have to be careful, _damita!_ "

Taryn beamed, thrilled in spite of herself. "I will!" she assured him. Before he could get another word out, she spun on her heels and rushed headlong into the haze, tugging her hood up and holding part of it over the lower half of her face.

Just as she'd suspected, the dust cloud was getting worse. It wasn't long before she couldn't see her own hands in front of her face. The dust was stinging her eyes, causing them to water so heavily that she was certain it looked as though she were crying.

A moment later, that wretched, ear-splitting sound cut through the air again. Although it was muffled through the thick fabric of her hood, it was still agonizing enough to force her to a halt. She whined softly, squeezed her eyes shut, and didn't move for several long moments even after the sound faded again. Without opening her eyes, she took another step forward—

There was no ground there.

Taryn's eyes snapped open and she let out a muffled shriek as she began to fall into yet another of the holes created by the akuma, likely the mole-like one from before.

Before she could fall too far, talons wrapped around one of her arms. Although the sudden stop was jarring and there was now an intense pain radiating from her shoulder, she wasn't falling anymore, which she was grateful for.

Taryn looked up, squinting through the swirling dust to see a faint, white shape looming above her, and she recognized the silhouette as Pax, his great wings pounding the air and stirring the wafting silt into ever greater clouds.

It seemed that just as suddenly as he'd caught her, Pax set her down. Apparently he had moved and she hadn't been able to tell without a frame of reference. As soon as she was back on solid ground, he landed next to her and nuzzled her aching shoulder with his beak.

"Ouch!" Taryn yelped, flinching away from the contact.

' _Dislocated,_ ' he said, and bowed his head. ' _I'm sorry. I should've been more careful._ '

Taryn patted his beak with her free hand. "It's better than broken bones," she reassured him. "Thanks for catching me, Pax. That could've been real bad."

Pax twitched his wings and warbled merrily. He nudged her again, careful to avoid her sore shoulder. Then he rose to his full height just as an explosion sounded somewhere nearby. ' _Aunt Charlotte and Naz are here now,_ ' he said.

Taryn nodded, trying to peer through the dust in an attempt to see either of her comrades, but the explosion had only made the haze worse. All she could see was an area slightly darker than the rest, where she assumed the explosion had occurred.

Pax nudged her with a wing. ' _We have to find that accommodator,_ ' he said.

Taryn glanced up at him, ' _Can you tell where the Innocence is?_ '

' _Only a little. It didn't want to show itself yet. I think its accommodator is hurt badly, too, so it's still trying to hide as best it can._ '

A crease appeared between her eyebrows. ' _So I'm really going blind here?_ ' she asked.

Pax looked down at her, not that she could see his face yet. His beak clicked noisily. ' _Follow me, Mother,_ ' he said. Then, without waiting for her, he stepped past her and set off, his dark talons scraping the earth noisily.

Taryn blinked in surprise before she set off after the towering bird.

Pax led her around the holes in the earth and past quite a few crumpled heaps of clothes and blackened dust. Occasionally he would stop and turn his head in all directions, giving Taryn the distinct impression that he was looking for something. Then he came to a very abrupt halt. ' _We're close,_ ' he said. ' _But that's all I know._ '

Taryn pressed her lips into a thin line. Then her brow furrowed and she called out into the haze, "Hello?"

It took her only an instant to realize just how much of a mistake that was.

Pax's right wing suddenly slammed into her back, sending her sprawling across the hard earth. Her palms scraped painfully on the ground and her shoulder practically screamed in protest, but before she could get one of her own out, Pax planted a foot on her back so that she couldn't move.

Not an instant after that, something flew past them.

Taryn recognized the whine of a Level One, but suddenly the sound was drowned out by that shrill shriek. It was closer than ever before, because even through her hood she could feel the effects of the audial blast, which left her ears ringing for a solid minute afterwards and left her stomach churning. She squeezed her eyes shut, whimpering as tears of pain flowed from her eyes.

It seemed Pax wasn't much better off, because she could feel his claws digging into her skin and she could just barely make him out as he tucked his head under his wings. His whole body was shaking.

When it ended, Taryn still couldn't move, but Pax was much faster to recover. He let go of her and edged away, head swiveling this way and that as he tried to search for the source of the terrible noise. Then he zeroed in on the Level One as it finally emerged, moving towards them sluggishly.

In a moment, Pax threw himself at it, lashing out with his talons and beak all at once. It was easy to shred the low-level akuma; it was still new and mindless, its hide weak and practically defenseless before him. He tore at it furiously, refusing to stand down until it came to pieces with a loud blast, but that was nothing compared to the piercing of the other akuma that was still lurking out of sight.

Pax immediately returned to Taryn's side, peering down at her as she finally began to recover from the blast of noise. He nudged her to her feet with care, wrapped a wing around her, and began to look around again.

A strange shape finally appeared through the dust. He couldn't make much out, but something about it gave him the distinct impression of one of those mechanical singing birds that they had seen in London on their way to headquarters.

As suddenly as it had appeared, it turned away.

Pax tensed as a new sensation caught his attention: the Innocence.

The akuma was heading straight towards it!

Pax uncovered his adoptive mother and bowed slightly. ' _Wait here,_ ' he urged as he stretched his wings. ' _Cover your ears!_ '

Taryn blinked at him in shock before ducking as he took off.

Pax was careful to stay as quiet as possible as he glided towards the akuma.

Just as he'd suspected, it really did resemble one of the singing birds, although it was a gross corruption of the things, its head completely bald like some kind of vulture and feathers very much unkempt, it looked almost diseased, a farcry from the normal, almost whimsical appearances of other Level Twos.

The Earl must've been in a bad mood when he created this one, Pax thought as he turned his wings to catch the air and slow his approach. His talons closed around the back of its head and he reached forward to close the other foot around its razor-sharp beak before it could start screaming.

It was an excellent call on his part.

The akuma tried to scream again, but the noise was muffled with its beak held firmly shut. It was still painful, grating on his ears, but it was much more bearable now.

But now he was posed with another problem: how was he supposed to destroy the akuma if he was preoccupied with trying to keep it quiet?

' _Naz is coming,_ ' Taryn's voice cut through his thoughts. ' _She'll help you._ '

From where she was standing, cradling her aching arm, she could see the towering silhouette of that same statue lumbering toward Pax and the akuma.

' _Get to the accommodator!_ ' Pax screeched.

Taryn jumped in surprise. A second later, she set off, grateful that the dust had finally began to settle somewhat.

It was easier to maneuver now that the visibility was improving. She carried on, ignoring the sickeningly sweet stench of the akuma virus that was now permeating the air. She wiped at the grit that was clinging to her face and eyelashes, although all she succeeded in doing was smearing blood across her face and causing her bleeding palms to sting even more. She glanced back for a moment to watch as the silhouette of Pax and the statue tried to deal with the thrashing akuma.

"Keep going!" Naz's voice suddenly called from near the brawling Innocence and akuma.

Taryn tried to spot her, but all she could see was a faint figure.

"Don't stop!" Naz pressed.

Taryn drew in a deep breath before she turned away from the fight again and continued onwards.

She'd only taken a few steps before one of the glowing chains from before appeared through the gloom, wrapping around her midsection before she had time to react. Unlike when it had thrown her away earlier, this time the chain dragged her in closer, although it neglected to pick her up, so her shoes scraped the ground until she picked her feet up.

Taryn let out a loud yelp of pain when she was dropped just as suddenly as she'd been grabbed. She didn't move for several long seconds, cradling her sore arm until the pain of the jarring impact with the ground subsided.

Her eyes opened slowly at first, but then flew wide.

"Mister Jack?"

The man was sprawled in a heap at the bottom of one of the crumbing walls. His blond hair was matted through with blood from a wound to the back of his head and his glasses were hanging from his face, one of the lenses cracked.

But his pocket watch with the Welsh dragon engraved on it was clutched firmly in his hand, glowing brightly.

The chain (she realized now that there was only one) had disconnected, it seemed, and now it was loosely coiled around his wrist. Then end was waving through the air like the tail of a cat or a cobra preparing to strike.

Taryn blinked at it curiously. Then she struggled to her feet and took a step closer, only to jump in fright when the chain struck out at her. She held up her good hand as though to placate the Innocence, watching it warily.

The Innocence relented after a moment and allowed her to step closer.

Taryn sank to her knees in front of Jack and reached out for the man, peering at him thoughtfully.

' _Taryn!_ ' Pax's voice was loud and filled with panic, making her snap to attention. As she turned, her vision was flooded by bright, vibrant yellow of the dess of a huge doll looming above her.

Before a word could be spoken or a move made, the chain still poised above Jack extended, striking the akuma straight across the chest. The blow wasn't much, but it made the akuma back away a few steps, complaining the whole way about Innocence.

For a split second, that terrible sound from before cut through the air, but it trailed off abruptly in a strange gurgle. A loud explosion promptly cut the sound off completely, telling Taryn that the bird akuma was gone.

Then claws closed around the back of the doll akuma's head and began to rip at the seams.

"Taryn?"

Taryn looked away from the akuma and Pax, instead focusing on Jack as the man stirred.

Jack looked at her groggily before he started to sit up. His movements were sluggish at best and he looked to be in pain.

Taryn winced.

Jack adjusted his glasses. Then he peered at her, eyes widening minutely. "You're a mess," he noted. "Are you alright?"

Taryn nodded.

Jack shook his head. "You're bleeding."

"So are you," Taryn replied.

"Huh?" When she pointed at her head, he reached up, gingerly touching his hair and then furrowing his brow when his hands came away covered in blood. "Oh… ouch."

In any other situation, Taryn might've laughed at his reactions, but for now all she could do was watch in silence. She really did feel useless now that she couldn't help him any.

Jack didn't seem to have noticed what was going on with his pocket watch, because he very abruptly jerked back, letting it go.

Unfortunately for him, the chain was still looped around his wrist, so it didn't go far.

"What the hell?" Jack exclaimed, eyes wide.

"It's your anti-akuma weapon," Taryn told him. She glanced back, watching as Pax drove the akuma away. As she watched, a barrage of arrows began striking it, as well, forcing it further still.

"My what?"

Taryn refocused on the Londoner. "Anti-akuma weapon," she repeated. "You're an accommodator like us. I don't know exactly what your weapon is going to be like, but it's your pocket watch."

"It's… a weapon?"

Taryn nodded. "It's not so bad. All the other exorcists are really nice, except for Conrad," she explained. "And one of the generals will train you!"

Jack blinked at her slowly, still groggy and sluggish from the blow to his head. He grunted noncommittally.

"Are you okay, Mister Jack?" Taryn asked.

"There's a lot going on," he mumbled. "I'm not sure how to take it all in."

"Um… well, Matron yelled at Conrad once when he hurt his head and tried moving, so… maybe you should just stay here for a bit?"

Jack shook his head. "If this is a weapon," he began, picking up his watch again. "I should be fighting, right?"

"No," Taryn said. "The first time Lottie and I used our weapons, Master said it was a silly thing to do. Anyways, it already did a lot."

Jack lifted his head to peer at her. "It… what?" he said.

Taryn nodded as she stepped forward and sat next to him, facing the dust cloud. "The first time Innocence activates itself, it kinda acts on its own," she told him. "Master told us that's because the first activation is always really sloppy and we don't know what we're doing yet, so it has to help out."

Jack frowned as he looked at the chain and the pocket watch.

"Yours saved a lot of people," Taryn told him. "It got them all out of the way before the akuma could kill them."

Jack shook his head. "That's… odd," he concluded. "Good, but odd."

Taryn nodded.

"So… I'm supposed to be a black priest like you? I don't know how well that's going to work out."

"Why not?"

"You're from the Vatican, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Protestant. Can't imagine they'll be pleased to have Protestant scum like me running around."

Taryn shook her head. "General Carrigan kinda told us it's important to keep your own beliefs," she said. "We don't have to be Catholic to be exorcists."

"What are you?"

Taryn pursed her lips. "I used to think I was Catholic because I work for the Vatican," she said. "But I don't know anymore." She leaned back slightly, only to give a loud yelp when she accidentally put pressure on her shoulder.

Jack jumped in surprise before his eyes widened. "Your shoulder!" he breathed, reaching for her tentatively. "Sorry! I hadn't noticed!"

Taryn shook her head. "It's okay," she said.

"Have you been running around with your shoulder dislocated this whole time?" he asked.

Taryn shook her head. "Just a little while," she said. "It's al— _ouch!_ "

While she had been speaking, Jack had suddenly wrenched her shoulder, popping it back into place without warning.

The blond man offered her an apologetic look. "Sorry," he said. "It hurts less if you're distracted."

Taryn shook her head, wincing. "It's okay," she whispered quietly.

Jack studied her for a moment before looking back at his pocket watch. "So you don't think this is what it actually does?" he asked.

Taryn looked up, blinking. "No," she murmured. "Maybe not. Lottie's bow didn't really change much the first time, but now it looks really different when it's active. Master told us it's usually that way for a lot of accommodators, actually, that their Innocence does one thing the first time and then something else the rest of the time. Or something like that… I don't really know. Pax didn't change at all and Lottie's weapon still does basically the same thing, so…"

Jack was silent for a moment before he groaned, "It's an odd world, isn't it?"

Taryn just nodded as she looked back at the dust cloud.

It was getting much lighter and easier to see through now. The fighting must've almost been over.

And all she could do was sit with Jack and watch.

* * *

 **...I'm really sorry this took me so long. I meant to have it up at least two days ago. I'm back now and I tried to make this chapter extra long to make up for it.**

 **A lot's happening in this chapter. I suppose this is Taryn's first _real_ time being involved in a fight by herself. And... well, she's really not good in a fight. I just can't see a way for her to fight just yet (maybe later, but not now).**

 **But she's got other skills. Too bad she doesn't realize it.**

 **In other news, I drew Naz; that's posted to the blog and I'm _extremely_ proud of it. I've also decided on my Joyd/Joido, so I'll draw that characyer eventually, and I'm working on a drawing of Charlotte and Taryn when they're still young.**

 **...any other news? Um...? Oh, yeah. There's a huge wedding coming up in my family this month and I don't know the _exact_ date for it. I might have to attend if life doesn't get in the way (whiiich... my life is all screwed to Hell right now, so everything's up in the air), so keep an eye on the blog for news.**

 **Off to Barrow-in-Furness in the next chapter! :D**

 **I can't think of anything else.**

 **Reviews:**

 **None.**

 **Please review. I love the feedback.**


	19. The Moss

**...I. Don't really have an excuse for this. I was... kinda lazy and had writer's block off and on, but even so, I've managed to crank out chapters with writer's block before.**

 **I would like to dedicate this chapter to the mysterious anon who approached me on my main on Tumblr, who kicked my butt into gear in perhaps the most polite, indirect way. If not for them, you'd be waiting another day or two for a chapter only half as good as this.**

 **So thanks, Mysterious Anon! This one's for you!**

 **D. Gray-Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino.**

 **"The Moss" belongs to Cosmo Sheldrake.**

* * *

The Moss  
 _"Legend has it that the moss grows on the north side of the trees_  
 _Legend has it that when the rain comes down, all the worms come up to breathe_  
 _Legend has it that when the sunbeams come, the plants, they eat them with their leaves_  
 _Legend has it that the world spins round on an axis of 23 degrees_

 _But have you heard the story of the rabbit in the moon_  
 _Or the cow that hopped the planets while straddling a spoon_  
 _Or she, who leapt up mountains, while whistling up a tune_  
 _And swapped her songs with swallows while riding on a broom"_  
 _-Cosmo Sheldrake_

"A pocket watch?"

Taryn nodded.

"Huh. Interesting." Elan huffed. "An Englishman, though?"

"What's wrong with that?" Taryn asked.

"Not fond of English folks," Elan said. "Bunch of arseholes."

"My friends are English," Taryn pointed out. "They're not mean. Well, Neah can be, but he's usually just cranky."

"They're not English, Taryn," Charlotte said. "They're Scottish. They sound kinda like General Carrigan."

"Carrigan is actually Irish, but she grew up in Scotland," Elan informed them. He studied the twins out of the corners of his eyes. "Your friends are Campbells, right? They're Scottish, but they're from high society, unlike General Carrigan. But it's not good enough to be high society. They have to fake their accents, too. They probably sound Scottish when they're at home."

"They sound a little Scottish to me," Charlotte said.

Elan shrugged. "Probably a burr," he hummed.

"Burr?"

"Hint of an accent," the Irish teen answered. "Scottish's a pretty heavy brogue, bit like mine. It's hard to get rid of it completely. But if they're getting training, it might fade as they grow up."

Taryn cocked her head to one side. "But I like how they sound," she said.

"Society doesn't. If they want to get anywhere in life, they have to conform."

Taryn hummed, "That's weird."

Elan shrugged. "I always feel bad for people like that," he said. "They always have to be so perfect."

Taryn looked down. "How do you know all that?"

"Seen it. Had to stay with a well-to-do family on a mission once." He shot them a fanged grin. "Everything about me offended them."

"Probably the fleas," Charlotte teased.

Elan pouted slightly. "I don't have fleas," he protested. He interlaced his hands behind his head. "I did have them one time, though, before Father Bailey took me in. They were the worst! Could barely sleep for the itch!"

"Father Bailey?" Taryn echoed.

Elan beamed. "Yeah," he said. "He was the only man that didn't turn me away for my looks. He let me stay in the church, gave me food and clothes."

"What happened to him?"

"That… was my first time staying anywhere for a long time, so… the akuma eventually caught up with me."

Taryn blinked up at him, surprised, and then bowed her head. "Oh," she murmured quietly. "I'm sorry."

Elan rested a hand on her head. "Don't worry about it," he said. He peered at the twins. "By the way, did Naz make you train in Greece?"

"No," Charlotte told him.

"I figured she wouldn't." He sighed. "Depending on if there are Finders around, you might have to train while we're here. I won't make you do too much, just… a little, and only if you have to."

Pax suddenly whistled, drawing Taryn's attention.

She looked skyward, watching the bird, and cocked her head to one side.

Pax screeched again, ' _If he's going to make us train, he has to let you fly with me._ '

Taryn grinned. She turned to Elan. "Pax says that you have to let me fly with him if I have to train."

"Oh, does he now?" Elan laughed. "Sounds fair to me."

"Really?"

"Sure."

"No one likes me riding Pax."

"Of course not. It's risky. But we're exorcists; everything about us is risky."

Taryn blinked owlishly before she beamed at the teen. "So you don't mind," she said.

"I never said that!" Elan answered.

' _Too late!_ ' Pax whistled. ' _Let's fly, Mother!_ '

Taryn snickered and took off running, glancing up at Pax as she willed him active, ignoring the familiar drain on her energy.

Pax dove towards them, warbling excitedly.

Taryn raised her hands towards him, reaching up. As his talons closed around her arms, she gripped his legs with her hands. In the next instant, her feet left the ground.

"Oi, be careful!" Elan called, alarmed.

Charlotte, on the other hand, began to laugh.

' _Mother,_ ' Pax said. ' _I'll take you up higher and drop you. You can land on my back._ '

"Don't do that," Taryn reprimanded. "Elan will never let me fly with you if you do something like that. Just set me down and I'll climb on."

Pax gave an annoyed warble.

"Don't complain," Taryn huffed at him. "We'll do it all the time when they're used to this, okay?"

' _I suppose._ ' As he responded, he glided in low and began to slow down to nearly a hover.

Taryn started running as soon as her feet touched the ground, ducking Pax's claws as he swept past over her head.

Pax landed not far ahead of her, wings pumping with enough force to stir the tall grasses around them. Then he turned and laid down, cocking his head to one side as he watched her.

Taryn beamed, hurrying forward. With the ease of having done so before, she pulled herself up onto his back, slinging her legs on either side of his neck and leaning forward. Her fingers gripped the soft feathers on his neck loosely, careful not to pluck any lest he complain to her about it. When he began to shift back to his feet, she leaned forward slightly so she wouldn't fall.

Pax spread his wings and took off with a shriek.

"Careful!" Elan's voice carried on the wind after them.

Taryn giggled, burying her face in the white feathers that lined Pax's neck. "I didn't know Elan worried so much," she murmured, her voice muffled and the noise torn away on the wind.

But Pax heard her through their link, and she could practically hear his laughter coming across their bond, as strong as if it were she herself that was laughing.

Pax whistled, ' _I didn't know he didn't like the English. He's normally fine around them._ '

"Well, he's not normally around us," Taryn hummed. "Naz said it herself: he is a bit of a loner." She lifted her head, squinting against the wind and watching as the familiar town of Barrow-in-Furness grew larger on the horizon. "Why don't the Irish like the English?"

' _Wasn't there a famine in Ireland a few years ago? I don't think the English helped the Irish much at all._ '

Taryn blinked. "I heard about it. I didn't realize it was that bad."

' _I'm surprised the Order didn't attention to it. Famines are terrible, even small ones, but this one wasn't small at alli_ '

Taryn rested her cheek in his feathers. The topic was getting to be too heavy, so she decided to switch subjects. "Think Mana and Neah will be there this time?" she asked. "I miss them."

' _There's never been a time they haven't shown up,_ ' Pax pointed out. ' _You really like them, Mother._ '

Taryn nodded slightly. "Yeah," she murmured. "Mana's real nice to me."

' _Neah isn't as nice,_ ' Pax noted. ' _I don't understand why you put up with him, Mother._ '

"I think he just doesn't like people all that much."

' _That's no reason to take it out on you._ '

"He doesn't take it out on me! Anyways, I don't mind if he's cranky. He's still my friend. And he's better than the people at the Order."

' _He should be nicer to you, Mother._ '

"Maybe _you_ should be nicer to _him_ , Pax. You _always_ mess with him. That's probably why he's always grumpy."

Pax practically pouted. Then his wings swiveled slightly to catch the air, slowing him down significantly as they finally reached the outskirts of town.

Taryn sat up and glanced back at their comrades.

Elan was running after them, his Innocence activated, and Charlotte clung to his shoulders as he ran. They weren't all that far behind them, actually, and now that Pax had slowed down, Elan was beginning to catch up.

Taryn raised a hand, waving to them. Then she looked ahead again. "So… now we just fly back and forth all day, huh?" she asked.

' _It's not that bad, Mother. I like watching people._ '

"Maybe," she mumbled, slumping forward again and yawning. "But you're a bird. Birds like watching."

A deep sense of amusement rolled across their mental link. ' _True._ '

Taryn closed her eyes.

' _Are you tired?_ '

"Ears still hurt a little."

After leaving Kameiros, she'd gotten a bit of an ear infection, probably because she had gotten so close to the screaming akuma before Pax had silenced it.

Even Jack Michaels had suffered the same fate and he had been just as close as Taryn, so it was the most likely explanation.

Pax glanced back at her, wings fluttering. ' _You can sleep if you want,' he said. 'I'll keep myself even, Mother._ '

"No, I'll be okay," Taryn mumbled.

But in spite of her words, she found herself dozing off.

A few seconds, minutes, _hours_ later, she was jolted awake by Pax's voice.

' _Mother!_ '

She sat up, surprised, and glanced skyward, surprised to see how far the sun had drifted across the sky since she'd closed her eyes. It seemed that she'd fallen asleep for a few hours.

' _Mother!_ ' Pax repeated, tilting his head to peer back at her through his deep green eyes.

"What is it?" she asked.

' _Mana and Neah,_ ' Pax informed her.

Taryn perked up. Then she leaned forward, peering down at the street below. It didn't take her long to spot the boys, who were walking with someone she didn't recognize, a tall man, sharply dressed with medium-length, dark hair tied back in a small ponytail. "Who is that?" she murmured. "Mana said their father was gone…"

Pax twitched his wings slightly, rising only a few feet before he began to slow down slightly. Then he gave a sharp, piercing whistle.

At once Neah and Mana perked up, half-turning to look up at the huge bird that was flying above the street. Mana immediately beamed while Neah managed a small smile, both watching Pax closely.

The man they were with, on the other hand, flinched slightly, covering his ears to guard them from the noise.

Taryn thought she felt something roll across Pax's mind, but it was gone in an instant before she could piece together what the emotion was.

Pax tucked in his wings slightly, accelerating.

Taryn ducked and squinted against the buffeting wind that tore at her body. She squeezed her eyes shut a moment later, laughing as Pax slowed again.

A piercing howl cut through air, silencing her.

Pax landed immediately.

Taryn slid from his back.

As soon as she was back on solid ground, Pax took flight again.

She was alone only for a moment, though, before she was nearly swept off her feet.

"Taryn!" Mana's voice caught her ears, and she immediately returned the boy's embrace.

She laughed as they let each other go. "Hi, Mana!" she greeted before turning to his brother. "Hi, Neah!"

Neah smiled at her. "Hi, Taryn," he answered.

"And who might this be?"

The new voice sent a chill down her spine. She looked up, focusing on the tall man that the brothers were with.

"Uncle Cyrus," Neah said, turning to him. "This is our friend, Taryn, from the Church."

The man's eyes narrowed. For the briefest, barest of moments, his eyes seemed to flash from hazel to gold, but then he tilted his head and tutted with thought. "The Church, hm?" he mused.

It must've been a trick of light.

Taryn nodded slightly. "Yes, sir," she answered. "It's nice to meet you!"

Cyrus clicked his tongue. "You should keep your bird under control," he said. "Whistling like that can be harsh on the ears. He's liable to hurt someone."

"Oh… I'm sorry," Taryn said. "Did he hurt you? He didn't mean it. He just gets excited sometimes."

"I see."

"Uncle Cyrus," Mana began. "May we go with Taryn? We don't get to see her often."

Cyrus inclined his head towards his nephew. "Does your mother know?" he pressed.

"Yes, sir," Mana confirmed.

"And she approves?"

"She says it isn't hurting anyone."

"No, I suppose it isn't."

Taryn felt another chill run down her spine. For some reason, her mind had filled in the end of the sentence with an ominous ' _yet_.'

"Very well," Cyrus spoke. "Have fun and be careful."

Mana beamed. "Thank you, Uncle Cyrus!" he exclaimed.

Taryn blinked owlishly as the boys set off. Then, with one last glance at Cyrus, she scurried after them, easily catching up.

When they were out of earshot of their uncle, the boys stopped.

"Are you alright, Taryn?" Mana asked.

She looked surprised. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Uncle Cyrus is a little strange," Mana told her. "You seemed a bit nervous."

"Oh." Taryn shuffled slightly, her cheeks turning red. "Sorry. I hope I wasn't rude."

Neah shrugged. "We're used to it," he said. "Anyways, you promised to tell us where you went since last time you saw us!"

Taryn blinked owlishly before her eyes lit up. "We went to Australia!" she exclaimed. "Miss Costanza cured a whole bunch of people while we were there. It was amazing!"

"Miss Costanza? You mean the duchess from Italy, right?" Neah pressed. "How did she cure people?"

"Well, she's our field medic, and she's a really, really good one, too," Taryn said. "She works with herbs. Cross told us that he's seen her take honeycomb from a wild beehive before, just so she could make some kind of medicine with it."

"Honey?"

"Mhm, honey's actually real good for you," Taryn told him, grinning. She paused, pursing her lips. "I was kinda thinking about asking if Costanza could train me. I don't like being so useless."

"I don't think you're not useless," Mana said.

"Thanks, Mana," Taryn said. "But I kind of am. I just get in the way, 'cause I can't do anything. At least if I knew how to do what Miss Costanza does, I could do more to help everyone."

The brothers exchanged a quick glance before Neah spoke up, changing the subject, "Where else did you go?"

"Um… we went to Prussia," Taryn said. "There was a monster owl in a barn there, attacking people? But it was just Innocence. Conrad managed to take care of it. And then we went to France, but that was kind of boring. Nothing happened, really. It was just a false report, and we weren't allowed to look around."

"Wait, a monster owl?" Neah asked.

"Oh, yeah. He was _huge_!" Taryn exclaimed, throwing her arms out wide. "Bigger than Pax, even!"

The boys regarded her with wide eyes.

"It was really funny, actually. Pax tried to chase him off, but then he beat Pax up so much that he knocked him in a pond!" Taryn snickered. "Pax kinda smelled for the next week."

Neah started snickering. "Serves him right," he said.

Taryn nodded. Then she went on, "We went to Greece before we came here. There was an akuma there that screamed so loud, I couldn't move at all! And I couldn't even think straight! Mister Jack and I even got ear infections because we got too close to it before Pax finally made it stop screaming."

"Wow," Mana breathed. "It must've hurt."

Taryn nodded. "But it was okay," she said, grinning slightly. "Turns out Mister Jack is just like us! He's gonna come join us at the Church eventually."

"Is that really a good thing?" Mana asked. "You seem really sad at the Church."

Taryn bowed her head. "Well, yeah, the Vatican doesn't treat us very nice," she murmured. She lifted her gaze. "But it's good for us to be around other people like us, too. That way we can learn from each other."

Neah nudged her. "Did you see anything interesting in Greece?" he asked.

"Not really," she sighed. "We were actually on a little Greek island, and I didn't really get to look around much. Maybe Charlotte saw something, though. She got to look around more than I did. I had to—"

Another howl rose, cutting her off and drawing her attention.

"What is that?" Neah asked.

"It's Elan," Taryn told him. "He's one of my friends. He's leading this mission and… well, they still haven't gotten the golems working, so that's how he tells us what's going on."

"What does it mean?"

"He found an akuma. If we hear it again in a few seconds, he needs help," Taryn said. "That's why Pax left earlier, 'cause he wanted to be ready in case Elan needed help."

"That reminds me! You were riding Pax!" Mana exclaimed.

Taryn nodded, grinning. "I've… always been able to," she said. "I just never really thought about it until recently. Now I can't do it much 'cause everyone's worried he'll drop me."

"That would worry me, too," Mana said. "But still, you were flying! What's that like?"

'"It's really fun!" Taryn told him merrily. "Maybe one day when he's stronger, he can take you both!"

The brothers smiled at her, and Taryn beamed back at them.

A moment later, her smile fell, her bright eyes zeroing in on Mana as the color drained from the longer-haired brother's face. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Neah twisted at once, eyes widening for a moment before his expression suddenly twisted with recognition, as though he'd seen this before.

Mana suddenly swayed on his feet. Then, slowly, he sank to the ground, where he sat for a moment, pressing his head into his hands.

"Mana?" Taryn breathed, startled. She stepped a little closer.

Neah knelt beside his brother, whispering urgently, "Mana, you can't go to sleep here!" As he spoke, he gripped Mana's shoulders, giving them a light shake.

"S-sorry," Mana mumbled.

"Do… do you want me to go find your uncle?" Taryn whispered.

Neah looked at her with wide, frightened eyes. " _Please!_ "

Taryn froze for a moment, stunned. She'd never expected to see Neah look _scared_.

But there wasn't any time to dwell on that, she knew. Something was wrong with one of her best friends.

Taryn whirled and scrambled away in search of the frightening man named Cyrus.

* * *

 **Loooots of stuff going on that even I didn't totally expect.**

 **Like Cyrus. I was... half-asleep when I wrote that bit, and then I glanced back this morning aaaand... boom, Cyrus was there.**

 **Cyrus... puts me on edge.**

 **Weeeell. I... was not amply prepared to address Cyrus just yet, buuut... here we are, and I kind of like this new twist he's thrown in the works. It works well for the tone of this chapter, which is supposed to be Something is Not Quite Right (hence the song that I chose for this chapter!).**

 **Reviews:**

 **BloodyCamellia: Here in a flash and gone without a trace! But... Neah might be back in a chapter or two. We'll see how things go.**

 **Bella: Hello, Bella. Thanks for reviewing the story itself this time. :D**

 **...Beeeeellaaaaa has an announcement to make, aaaand it's what she's decided is the new "official" ship name for Neah and Taryn is going to be: Songbird. Thanks, Bella.**


	20. Midnight

**Thanks to Riah for helping me to find a song that suited this chapter. This one is absolutely _perfect_.**

 **In other news, I'm also almost done with the new cover for Devil's Backbone. All that's left to do is smooth some of the lines and finish the calligraphy. If you identify this story by its cover, you may want to keep an eye out forone that's mostly white against a charcoal gray background**

 **D. Gray-Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino.**

 **"Midnight" belongs to Radical Face.**

* * *

Midnight  
 _"Your gut says, 'Turn away and walk back the way you came'_  
 _That these woods are not for those awake_  
 _I watch your feet step through the fallen leaves_  
 _And I hear your heart by its broken beat_  
 _Then I smell the sickness you've got in you_  
 _And I understand the reason why you came to me_  
 _And I understand why you're not afraid"_  
 _-Radical Face_

Just as she rounded a corner, a loud call drew Taryn's attention. She looked skyward then, focusing on the form of Pax as he wheeled through the air above.

' _I'll lead you to their uncle, Mother!_ ' the bird cried out across their link, simultaneously warbling.

Taryn paused before she nodded.

She'd left the boys only a minute before, so it seemed Pax had stayed closer than she had realized.

Her bright eyes followed the bird as he ascended higher to get a better view of the town.

' _How did he get so far away?_ ' Pax asked her. ' _You didn't leave him that long ago._ '

' _Do you see him?_ ' Taryn answered. ' _We have to hurry._ '

' _Not yet,_ ' Pax said.

As she picked up the pace, the girl winced slightly. Neah's face drifted across her mind's eye, causing her insides to churn with displeasure and nausea. She'd never thought he could look so _terrified_.

' _He said Mana couldn't fall asleep here,_ ' Taryn pointed out to Pax. ' _Do you think Mana gets sick often?_ '

Pax glanced down at her. ' _Isn't it common for children to get sick?_ ' he pressed. ' _He'll get better soon._ '

' _I think Mama use to tell Charlotte that when I got sick, but I dunno if it's normal or not. Seemed kinda like somethin' she just said to make Charlotte feel better._ ' Taryn made a face as her drawl began to lace her accent. Was she really that upset by the whole situation?

If Pax noticed, he didn't say anything. ' _Charlotte used to get sick, too, didn't she?_ '

' _Yeah, but she got better._ ' Taryn said. ' _She was always a lot stronger than me._ '

Pax whistled, ' _You're strong, too, Mother._ '

' _You're just sayin' that._ '

' _You're stronger than you think, Mother._ '

There was a long silence between them after that, but it was comfortable enough given the situation.

Then Pax's voice shattered the silence, startling Taryn. ' _I see him! In the market!_ '

Taryn skidded to a halt for a moment, looking up at the anti-akuma beast as he swept in a little lower. For a single instant, a strange swirl of uneasy emotions swept over her from across her bond with Pax, amplifying her own discomfort, but before she could comment he'd already swept the feelings aside, burying them beneath his own concern for his mother's close friends.

It was only another reminder that Pax's soul was many, many times older than his physical body, that the bird that could act so childish was _not_ , in fact, a child—or even a mere bird, for that matter.

But she'd already realized that and accepted it, so she didn't dwell on it.

Couldn't dwell on it.

So she brushed it aside and set off after her bizarre bird-son again.

Her own unease began to rise as they drew closer to Mana's and Neah's uncle. Earlier, she'd been able to mask her discomfort, her courage bolstered by the presence of the two boys she called her best friends, but now she would have to face him alone—and Pax's own emotions only worsened the feeling.

Cyrus really _had_ traveled quite a surprising distance in the short few minutes since Taryn and his nephews had left him. It wasn't impossible to move so far so quickly if one ran, she knew, but running also didn't seem like the thing a nobleman—was he a nobleman? She didn't know—would do.

' _Don't worry about it, Mother,_ ' Pax's voice swept aside her racing thoughts. His tone was gentle, as if he were trying to soothe her, and she could feel a subtle tranquility rolling off of him.

It worked, to an extent, and she felt her unease lessen again, if only just.

' _Thanks, Pax._ '

Pax didn't respond. Instead he turned his attention away to zero in on Cyrus again.

Taryn watched Pax as he suddenly banked and landed on a rooftop, where he turned to look down at the street so he could survey the people. Then she looked ahead again.

Through a break in the crowd, she spotted Cyrus, who had stopped walking and was staring at Pax intently.

Was that _hatred_ on the man's face?

Taryn slowed slightly, weaving through the press of people milling through the marketplace.

Cyrus turned to her before she even spoke and she was _certain_ she saw a flicker of loathing in his hazel gaze. "Young lady," he said flatly. "Where are my nephews?"

Taryn blinked owlishly, caught off-guard by his frigid tone. Then she spoke up, wincing again as her drawl came through even heavier than before, "Mana's gettin' sick, I think. I told Neah I'd come find you."

His eyes narrowed minutely. "Sick?" he echoed. "The boy is always falling ill. At this rate, he won't survive to adulthood."

"That's not true!" Taryn retorted immediately, startled by his idle tone of voice, as if this weren't something to worry about. Her eyes widened as she realized what she'd done and she covered her mouth, but the damage had already been done.

Cyrus eyed her with feigned interest. "Oh?"

Taryn hesitated. Then she lowered her hands and spoke sheepishly, "Lotsa children get sick. Mana's no different. He'll get better."

The man stared at her blankly. "And I suppose you're an expert on this, young lady?"

"I… well, no, but Mama used to tell us that when we were real little."

"Hm. I suppose mothers would know about these things." He still sounded unimpressed. "Where are the boys? I will have to take them home."

Taryn's eyes widened minutely. Then she glanced up at Pax as the towering bird suddenly took to the air again. Her gaze returned to Cyrus and she opened her mouth to respond when Pax's voice cut through her thoughts.

' _Don't let him know that we can talk to each other,_ ' he said, his tone strangely harsh, clipped. ' _Don't tell him anything, Mother._ ' Their bond felt a little strained all of a sudden, almost _distant_ , which left her feeling a strange emptiness in her mind.

Taryn hesitated, closing her mouth, her expression twisting with confusion as another pang of nausea ran through her.

"Well?" Cyrus pressed impatiently.

"Pax is gonna lead the way," Taryn told the man.

Cyrus's hazel eyes shot skyward for an instant, focusing on the Innocence. "Does he speak to you?" he questioned flatly. "Your bird."

Taryn felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, but she forced herself to remain calm. "No, I told him to take us back 'fore we left Mana and Neah," she lied.

"Ah." He regarded her, unimpressed.

"I—"

Pax cut her off with a loud whistle.

Taryn glanced up, just barely missing the discomfort, the _pain_ in Cyrus's face in response to the shrill noise which grated on his ears. Then she turned away and started walking as Pax set off, peering back just as Cyrus recovered.

Cyrus stepped after her, his expression suddenly sour. "You need to keep your bird silent," he informed her coldly, repeating his sentiment from when she'd met him earlier.

"I… sorry," Taryn answered. "He—"

' _Don't let him know anything else about me, Mother,_ ' Pax interrupted.

A crease appeared between Taryn's brows. "I haven't finished trainin' him yet," she told Cyrus. "Sorry. It's just what he does."

Cyrus's features relaxed so that his face was blank. "I see."

He said nothing else the entire walk back, a fact for which Taryn was grateful for.

Mana's and Neah's uncle was already strange as it was. Just being around him had her on edge, and the feeling was only worse now without the brothers around to put her at ease.

But now even Pax was acting strange.

After his last words to her, Pax's mind had fallen strangely silent. He was distant, his mind completely closed off from hers, just like it was whenever they were too far away from each other.

But Pax was close now, and even when they weren't actively speaking with each other, even when they weren't even _trying_ to sense each other, there was substance to their bond, a steady exchange of vague would-be impressions or whispered half-thoughts too quiet and garbled to be understood.

And it left her feeling empty, almost _sick_.

Taryn reached across the invisible chains that stretched between their minds, trying to elicit some sort of response from Pax.

And it came, a brief brush across her mind, as soft as Pax's feathers. The sensation was fleeting but most certainly _there_.

It wasn't much, but it was enough to calm her nerves for the time being.

Pax banked hard and stooped, diving between two buildings that Taryn dimly recognized from when she left her friends. She glanced back at Cyrus for a moment, but he seemed intent on not looking at her, even as he followed her.

She tried to ignore him as she picked up the pace again, half-jogging and trying not to show her confusion when Cyrus kept his gait the same.

Wasn't he worried for Mana? Or did he know something that she didn't?

 _At this rate, he won't survive to adulthood._

Those words replayed in her mind, and she frowned.

How callous could Cyrus be?

She stepped around the corner and immediately spied Pax, his feathers ruffled as he watched for her from where he stood over the boys.

Neah was cradling Mana close, his expression _distraught_.

Mana had been awake when she'd left, but now he was unconscious, slumped in his twin brother's arms.

Cyrus had been indifferent and uncaring before, but now he surprised Taryn when he swept past her in a sudden rush that stirred the air in his wake.

Now it was Taryn's turn to follow him, it seemed.

She hurried after the peculiar man, her insides twisting with concern.

Neah lifted his head as they approached, his amber eyes focusing on Cyrus. "Mana fell asleep again, Uncle Cyrus," he said, voice quaking in a way that unsettled Taryn.

Cyrus nodded curtly. "I see," he answered.

Pax stepped around the boys, shooting Cyrus a look that even Taryn couldn't quite interpret. Then he bowed his head closer to them and stretched his neck. A concerned warble bubbled up through his beak as he nuzzled the unconscious boy's shoulder.

Mana gave a quiet whine, cringing violently away from the bird as his expression twisted with what Taryn almost thought was _loathing_. But in the next instant, the expression fell and his body went limp again.

He didn't even wake up.

Pax jerked back as if he'd been struck. He warbled again, confused, and his feathers puffed out slightly.

Neah looked up at Pax, stunned, before looking back at his brother. "Mana's never done that before," he noted quietly.

"No," Cyrus affirmed as he knelt before his nephews. There was something in his eyes that Taryn couldn't quite identify. "Interesting."

Pax edged away from the three males, gaze locked intently on Cyrus. He clicked his beak a few times, a gesture that Taryn knew meant that he was growing agitated.

As Cyrus picked up his sickly nephew, Taryn tried once more to reach Pax's mind, but it was still locked away, closed off and distant from her own.

This time, Pax didn't even acknowledge her presence.

Taryn swallowed in an attempt to force the bile rising in her throat down.

She felt sick, sick with worry, sick with unease, sick with distress.

Mana was sick, and apparently very much so if his uncle thought he could die.

Cyrus frightened her and she couldn't decide exactly why.

And now it felt as though Pax were _rejecting_ her.

Cyrus cast a furtive glance at the young girl before looking at his healthier nephew. "Say goodbye to your friend," he instructed simply. "We're going home immediately."

Neah stood up slowly, his gaze on his ill sibling. After a moment, he looked at Taryn, murmuring, "Bye, Taryn. It was nice seeing you again."

Taryn hesitated before she threw herself at the boy, wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace. "Mana will be okay," she whispered reassuringly. "I promise."

Neah was still for a moment, tense. He hadn't expected her to hug him, and certainly not so tightly. "How do you know?" he murmured.

"'Cause Charlotte and I used to get real sick, too, when we were real little," Taryn told him. "And I'm _real_ weak. So if _I_ can get better, Mana _definitely_ will!"

Neah didn't respond immediately, but after a moment he relaxed into her hug, hesitantly raising his arms to return her embrace. "Thanks, Taryn."

Taryn nodded. When she felt his arms begin to loosen around her, she let him go, her arms falling limp at her sides.

Cyrus was watching them closely. "Neah," he spoke up, drawing the boy's focus away from his American friend. "It's time to go."

Neah nodded slowly. He peered at Taryn again. "Bye," he said.

Taryn offered him a reassuring smile, which he returned weakly. Then, as the Campbells finally left, her shoulders fell and she dropped her gaze, staring at the ground.

Something warm and solid touched her back, drawing her attention.

Taryn turned to see Pax blinking at her. She started to raise a hand to rest it on his beak, but then she recoiled, wincing. "Why…" she began quietly. "Why can't I feel you?"

Pax cocked his head almost comically. Then he jerked back and rose to his full height.

An instant later, Taryn was suddenly overwhelmed with a powerful wave of so many emotions and thoughts and sensations that she felt the beginnings of a headache coming on. She winced as they washed over her all at once, too quickly for her to make any sense of them.

And then, just as a wave did, they began to recede again.

And in their wake there remained Pax's familiar presence, warm and comforting and so, _so_ apologetic.

He bombarded her with apologies, but Taryn was just happy to have him back. She smiled at him, holding her hands out expectantly.

Pax bowed his head again, letting her wrap her arms around him. ' _I didn't realize I'd done that,_ ' he cooed.

' _I didn't know you could._ '

For a moment Pax was silent. Then he answered, ' _I_ _…_ _didn't, either._ '

Taryn rested her forehead against the top of his head. ' _What was that about, anyways?_ ' she pressed.

' _Which part?_ '

Taryn closed her eyes. ' _All of it._ '

Again Pax was silent. Then he nuzzled a little closer and closed his eyes. ' _Mother, I'm scared._ '

* * *

 **Whew, this one was a doozy. Once again, there's a _lot_ happening.**

 **This one was really short, but packed full of lots of important information and** **… some pretty intense emotions for Taryn and Pax** **.**

 **Also, an explanation in case you haven't glanced at the character profiles on the blog: Charlotte and Taryn weren't even supposed to be conceived, and Molly Foley's body had to cater to not just one, not two, but THREE people all at once while she was pregnant, so… the twins were born weak and sickly. Charlotte _did_ get healthier before Taryn because she _is_ the stronger sibling, but both girls are _extremely_ lucky to be alive.**

 **I had actually intended to touch on that in the very first chapter. The first draft of the first chapter _literally_ opens with Taryn bedridden with sickness, but I decided to cut that because it messed with the flow and then… it didn't come up again until the chapter when Taryn passed out.**

 **I know it always drove me nuts when people would suddenly tack on major information about the main characters like that without any sort of warning, and I didn't realize that it might've seemed like I'd done the same thing until just now. So… I just wanted to say sorry if it seems like that came out of nowhere. It's really not a last-minute add-on, I promise.**

 **…Cyrus** **… _really_ gives me the creeps. From the moment we first saw little Neah mention him in the manga, Cyrus put me on edge.**

 **Pax is** **… weird. I… don't know what else to say about that.**

 **Well, anyways… on to the review.**

 **BloodyCamellia: Bella _loves_ coming up with unique ship names, and I decided she had the right to name this one because she's sort of the reason it even exists in the first place.  
Here's the next! Sorry it's short, but it was intense and I was getting emotional writing it, which I personally believe means it's some of my better writing.  
But cliffhangers are fun! For me, that is.**


	21. My Silver Lining

**Whoo! I've been so busy, running around like a chicken with my head cut off for the past... few weeks? And I'm still really busy, help me please.**

 **Actually, I should probably take this opportunity to announce that, due to the results of the US elections, I've been forced to put some of my life plans on the fast track for my own safety, whiiich means the next two years are going to be intense and very, very busy. I don't know what that's going to mean for my updating schedule, but I just thought I should give you a warning in case things do go haywire.**

 **That being said, I'm not quitting, I promise. Taryn is my creative muse and the first character I've ever created with character development that actually makes sense. I'm proud of her and I'm not giving up on her.**

 **Anyways, while I have the next few days to myself, I'm going to try and crank out a few extra chapters.**

 **Anyways...**

 **D. Gray-Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino.**

 **The song "My Silver Lining" belongs to First Aid Kit.**

* * *

My Silver Lining  
 _"I've woken up in a hotel room, my worries as big as the moon_  
 _Having no idea who or what or where I am_  
 _Something good comes with the bad_  
 _A song's never just sad_  
 _There's hope, there's a silver lining_  
 _Show me my silver lining_  
 _Show me my silver lining"_  
 _-First Aid Kit_

"Oi, Taryn! You alright?"

She turned from Pax. Then her eyes settled on the familiar form of Elan as he approached.

People scattered out of his way, more frightened of him than they had been of Pax.

But Elan ignored them, his eyes set on Taryn and Pax, ears swiveling forward and back rapidly. When he reached them, he sank onto all fours, but he still had to look down at her, considering how he towered over everyone with the recent onset of a growth spurt.

Taryn shifted on her feet, bowing her head slightly.

"Are you alright, Taryn?" the Irish youth asked again.

She nodded a little, but it wasn't enough to convince him.

Elan's tail twitched. "I can smell the fear on you," he pointed out. "What happened?"

Taryn shook her head.

He hesitated. Then he sighed. "Why don't you go to the inn?" he proposed. "I ran into a Finder. He told me we're at the same place as usual."

"I can't," she pointed out. "I have to help you and Lottie."

"We'll manage without you just this once," Elan said. "You're too distracted. You need to calm your nerves. A few hours to yourself will do you some good."

Taryn shook her head. "But I—"

"Ah!" he cut her off. "You need to take a break. Deactivate Pax."

"What if you need him?" Taryn pressed.

Elan looked up at the bird. Then he dropped his gaze to Taryn. "He'll tell you if we need his help," he said.

Pax lowered his head, pressing his beak against her lower back.

"But Stefano—"

"He isn't here. It's Horace and Mikhail this time, and they're some of the more understanding Finders."

"Isn't here?"

"No, he's in Honduras with Conrad."

"Honduras?" Taryn echoed. She couldn't help the relief that laced her voice.

Elan nodded slightly. "That's a few months' traveling away. So you don't have to worry about him," he said quietly. "You can take a break today."

Taryn shook her head, about to protest, when Elan placed one of his hands on top of her head. "Don't worry about it," he said. "We'll be alright on our own. What we really need right now is for you to be okay."

"But—"

Pax nuzzled his beak into her back, cooing. ' _He's right,_ ' he urged.

Taryn looked back at the towering bird, surprised, and then looked up at Elan again. "Okay," she agreed quietly.

Elan's tail waved slightly. "You know where it is, right?" he asked. Without waiting for an answer. He looked up at Pax. "Escort her there. This place is teeming with akuma today, and we can't afford to lose our scout."

Pax warbled indignantly, puffing out his feathers.

Elan snickered, stepping back and shaking his head. "I know, I know," he huffed. "She's important to you and you wouldn't let anything happen to her. But I'm in charge of this mission and it's my job to worry about everyone."

Pax's feathers laid flat. He cooed in acceptance before laying down and peering at his partner expectantly.

Taryn stepped towards him before she stopped, uncertain. "I want to walk," she said after a moment. "Clear my mind."

"Good plan," Elan said. "I'll tell your sister and the Finders that you're taking the day off."

"Do you _have_ to tell the Finders? They'll just think I'm wasting time," Taryn murmured.

Elan ruffled her hair playfully, his fangs glittering in the sunlight as he offered a bizarre grin. "These two won't mind," he said. "I've worked with them a few times before. They're pretty laid back with the younger, newer exorcists."

The girl's expression softened. She peered up at Elan hopefully. "Like Mister Miquel?"

His lips drew back, widening that grin that most found to be terrifying. "They're a lot like him," he chuckled. Then he dropped his hand from her head and sank back onto his haunches "Now go on. You won't be able to help us if your mind's a mess."

Taryn smiled slightly. She nodded. "Okay," she agreed. After a brief moment's hesitation, she stepped past the lycanthropic teenager and heard the sound of Pax's wings as they beat the air.

"Oh, and Taryn?" Elan said.

She turned back to him. "Yeah?"

"Taking care of yourself doesn't make you useless," Elan told her firmly. "So don't let anyone tell you that you are, alright? We depend on you, and we need you safe and sound."

Her head hung for a moment as Taryn thought over his words. Then she lifted her head again. She smiled. "Thanks, Elan," she whispered.

Elan's bushy tail waved slightly. He stood again before giving her a meaningful nod, wordlessly waving her on.

' _Mother!_ ' Pax's voice caught her attention.

The American looked skyward to see him wheeling above.

' _Pax,_ ' Taryn thought. ' _Deactivate._ '

At once, he shrank down to a normal size.

With the slow, steady tax on her energy finally gone, the burden weighing on Taryn suddenly felt much lighter. Although the knots her stomach had yet to unravel, she felt a little better already.

Pax screeched as he settled into a lazy glide.

Taryn followed him, smiling.

But as soon as she'd rounded the corner and Elan vanished from her sight, her smile faltered, as though a switch had been flipped.

Elan had eased the stress and calmed her down, but it seemed it had been nothing more than a temporary balm.

Her stomach tightened again as she thought back to the events that had transpired only a few short minutes before, before the Campbells had left. She pursed her lips. ' _Pax,_ ' she tried softly.

He didn't answer her directly, but she felt a soft brush against her conscience, signalling that he was listening.

She sighed softly, both physically and mentally, ' _What do you think will happen to Mana?_ '

' _He'll be alright, Mother. I'm sure of it._ '

' _But what if he's not?_ '

' _He will be._ '

Taryn peered skyward at the white falcon. She dropped her gaze a second later. ' _How old are you, Pax?_ '

' _Six._ '

' _No, that's not what I meant. I know you hatched six years ago, but… how old are you?_ '

Pax didn't answer, at least not immediately. When his response finally did come through, they were already nearing the inn where the exorcists regularly stayed on these missions.

His voice was uncertain as he spoke, ' _I don't know._ ' He glided down to land in front of her when she reached the inn.

Taryn stopped and knelt, staring at him with wide, curious eyes. "You're really, really old, aren't you?" she whispered.

Pax bobbed his head as if he were nodding.

"But you don't know how old," she went on. Her shoulders slumped. Then she looked at her hands. "So why'd you pick me? I'm just a silly little girl. I can't do anything."

Pax nipped one of her fingers hard, his sharp beak cutting into her skin.

Taryn yelped in pain, snatching her hand away. She inspected the small wound before sticking her finger in her mouth with a faint, muffled whine, "What was that for?"

Pax twitched his wings. ' _I didn't pick you to fight, Mother,_ ' he declared. ' _I picked you because I wanted a friend._ '

Taryn dropped her hand and stared at him skeptically. "Couldn't you have picked someone stronger?"

' _There isn't anyone stronger._ '

Taryn wrinkled her nose. "Everyone's stronger," she huffed quietly.

' _Are you arguing with someone older than you?_ ' he fired back.

"You're six," Taryn said.

Pax paused. Then he fluttered his wings, indignant. ' _Silly little girl._ '

"Don't speak to your mother in that tone of voice!"

Now the bird looked even more ruffled. He cocked his head at her. Then he started to laugh, the noise carrying across their bond.

Taryn beamed, giggling. As she laughed with Pax, the unease that had settled itself so comfortably in the pit of her stomach finally began to fade for good.

For a few long moments, they stayed there, caught up in their own conversation and easily ignoring the people that shot them odd looks as they passed.

Finally Taryn stood. "Okay," she hummed quietly. "Well, I guess I shouldn't keep you from helping the others. I'll go upstairs."

Pax pumped his wings. ' _Will you be okay, Mother?_ ' he said.

Taryn nodded slightly.

He wavered for a few brief seconds. Then the gyrfalcon took off again, loosing an eager shriek as he flew away. ' _I'll see you later, Mother!_ ' he called.

Taryn smiled softly. When he was gone from her sight, she turned and walked into the inn.

-X-

Taryn barely moved from her spot by the window when she heard the door to the room being opened. Her gaze was locked on the distance, on the point where the sky met the ground.

There was quite a sight to behold.

The sky was painted in warm pastels to the west, where the sun was setting beyond the horizon, but as her gaze moved eastward, it turned to a dusky blue and then a rich hue of indigo where the night was beginning to settle over the earth.

From her spot by the window, Taryn could see where the edge of town met with the vast, seemingly endless Campbell property, where the wheat, new and green, stretched on into a false eternity that came to an abrupt end somewhere that she couldn't see with her own eyes.

She'd been here for the past hour, watching the sun begin its descent. Every now and then, her gaze would drift eastward, in the direction of the manor where she knew the Campbells resided.

Desperately, and in vain, she would squint to see if she could make out the stately home, although she swore that if she looked hard enough she could spy it.

But she wasn't straining her eyes that time. She was just watching Pax's small, white form as he continued to wheel through the air above the town.

"You alright, sis?" Charlotte's voice caught her ear.

Taryn tilted her head as her sister closed the door to their room. Then she tore her attention away from Pax to look at her sister. "You're done early," she noted.

Charlotte huffed as she lifted the strap of her quiber and set it on the floor against the wall, where she sat Retribution a moment later. "There were a lot of akuma earlier, but after about noon, they just stopped," she explained flatly. "Elan told me something happened to you. He'll be out patrolling for a few more hours, but he did send me back early so I could check on you. So are you okay?"

Taryn nodded slightly. "I'm okay now," she said. "I took a nap. That helped."

Charlotte peered at her. "What happened?"

Taryn glanced back through the window for an instant. Then she turned to her sister and began to recount the day's events, starting from the moment she met up with Mana and Neah until the moment Cyrus and Neah left.

Charlotte's eyes were narrowed. "What do you think is wrong with Mana?" she questioned. "You said Neah and Cyrus made it sound like Mana gets sick all the time."

Taryn shrugged. "I don't know," she said. "But Neah was really worried, so it can't be good."

"But Cyrus wasn't that worried, was he?"

"Well, no…"

"Then I'm sure he'll be fine."

"But Cyrus is real weird."

Charlotte stretched her arms above her head languidly. Then she relaxed before sinking down onto the edge of the bed. As she removed her exorcist jacket, she focused on her sibling. "You said Pax is scared of him?" she asked.

Taryn nodded.

Charlotte waved her sister over. "What did he say was wrong with him?"

"He didn't," Taryn answered quietly. She sat down on the edge of the bed beside Charlotte before turning her back to her. "And I kinda get the feeling he's not going to tell me unless he has to."

"He's your Innocence. He does kinda have to." As she spoke, Charlotte lifted a brush that Taryn hadn't seen her grab and began running it through Taryn's hard. "You could just order him to tell you."

Taryn closed her eyes at the familiar feeling, smiling faintly. "I trust Pax," she murmured. "He wouldn't let me get hurt."

"Speaking of, you mentioned he cut himself off from you somehow. How did he do that?"

"I don't think Pax knows, either. But it was frightening."

"Do you depend on him that much?"

"I don't know. I don't… think I _want_ to know. It made me feel bad."

Charlotte nodded.

Silence stretched between them for several, long minutes, broken only by the very faint rustle of the brush running through Taryn's long hair in a slow, steady rhythm.

"Cyrus."

Taryn opened her eyes, drawing from her thoughts by Charlotte's voice. "What about him?"

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Charlotte murmured.

"Dunno. But he really gave me a bad feeling."

"What'd he do, aside from complain about Pax and sneer at you?"

"He… didn't really _do_ anything. He just scared me."

"Really? Nothing else?"

Taryn pressed her lips into a thin line, thinking. An involuntary chill ran down her spine when she remembered the pure _loathing_ she'd seen on his face. "Well," she began softly. "When I found him after Mana got sick, he had a real… mean look on his face while he was looking at Pax."

"Mean? Mean how?"

"He looked like he _hated_ Pax." Then her eyebrows rose slightly. "Oh, and when I told him Mana was sick again, he didn't even care."

Charlotte paused, lowering her brush. "That's weird," she commented. "Whenever you or I got sick, our aunts and uncles worried a lot. I wonder if it's just different in families with lots of money."

"Why would it be different?" Taryn asked.

Charlotte shrugged. "Remember we used to help out with chores a little bit?" she said.

"Yeah, like helping Mama cook or Papa in the garden?"

"Yeah." Charlotte made a face. "'Cause we're poor folks. Mama and Papa couldn't pay for help, so they just had us help out when we could."

Taryn nodded slightly. "But what's that have to do with it?"

"Well, I overheard one of the Finders mention that poor families sometimes have kids so they can have extra help around the house. If that's true, maybe families with money don't need to have kids, so they don't get as worried when one of them gets sick."

Taryn's eyes widened. "But Lottie, that's _horrible_!" she gasped. "It _can't_ be true. Miss Katerina _loves_ Neah and Mana. Remember? She was real scared for them when the akuma attacked us."

"Well, of course _she_ does. She's their _mother_. But maybe the rest of the family doesn't care as much, 'cause they don't need them."

Taryn frowned.

Worry twisted in her stomach all over again. That couldn't be true, could it?

Charlotte finished brushing her hair and stood again. As she walked across the room to set the brush on the dresser that had been provided for them, she spoke up, "Anyways, I'm sure Mana will be okay. He _is_ Neah's brother, isn't he? If they're really twins, Mana has to be as stubborn as Neah."

Taryn wiggled around so that she could watch her sibling as she got ready for bed. "Neah _is_ pretty stubborn, isn't he?" she murmured with a small smile.

Charlotte grinned. "You tell me. You somehow manage to put up with him."

"You just won't give him a chance, that's the problem!"

"Maybe I just don't like rude jerks."

"He's not so bad. He's just grumpy!"

"That's no excuse to take it out on everyone else." Charlotte flopped on the bed unceremoniously, making them both bounce.

Taryn huffed as she bounced. Then she leaned back until she was laying across Charlotte's back. "You can't say anything," she pointed out. "You're grumpy about everything, too."

Charlotte grunted into her pillow, her words muffled and unintelligible. She lifted her head a moment later to grumble, "Get off."

Taryn sat up and twisted to face her sibling, only to yelp when the archer suddenly shoved her off the bed. She landed with a loud thump, sprawled out on the floor.

Charlotte peered over the edge of the bed, smirking at Taryn's dazed expression. Then she retreated, snickering.

"That was mean!" Taryn protested.

Charlotte yawned noisily. "Are you going to lay down or not?" she called. "I'm tired and sore."

"I would've already if you hadn't pushed me," Taryn grumbled as she stood. She laid down beside her sister, smiling warmly as Charlotte immediately slung an arm across her abdomen. Then she turned to gaze out the window at the last vestiges of sunlight finally began to disappear, reaching out with her mind to see if she could feel Pax.

He warbled back quietly before returning his attention to the task at hand.

Taryn closed her eyes and let herself drift off to sleep.

It seemed that only seconds had passed when her eyes opened again, but it was well past midnight.

Taryn yawned, turning her head to focus on her sibling, who was fast asleep. She wiggled free of Charlotte's grip and then walked across the room to the window again. She peered out at the night sky, taking in the sight of the stars above before she focused on the crescent moon that hung in the air like a crooked smile.

Pax's voice reached her mind.

Taryn lowered her gaze and blinked when she spotted him perched on a rooftop opposite the inn. She raised her hands, about to open the window, when he spoke up again.

' _May I hunt, Mother?_ ' Pax asked.

Taryn paused, fingers on the latch. She furrowed her brow. ' _Sure, but I want to come with you,_ ' she answered.

Pax's wings twitched. ' _Won't Aunt Charlotte worry?_ ' he asked.

Taryn looked back at her sister, still fast asleep. She sighed, ' _You're right. You can go hunting, but I want you to stay away from the Campbell home, alright?_ '

' _Yes, Mother,_ ' he agreed.

Taryn smiled at him, dropping her hands from the window. Then she leaned forward to rest her arms on the sill. As she watched, Pax took to the air and headed north. She watched him until she could no longer make him out, long after their bond had reached its limit. He was too far away now for her to tell him anything, so she only hoped nothing happened to him while he was gone.

Taryn looked back at the moon and sighed. Then she buried her face in her arms.

What a long day.

* * *

 **...I may or may not have stayed up till 4 am writing this. I regret nothing! (I do, in fact, regret everything.)**

 **Anyways... I'm proud of the beginning and the end, but not so much the conversation with Pax. I feel like it's... missing something?**

 **Pax is still a difficult character to write, so that might be the problem, too. His personality is like... a revolving door? Yes, I do it on purpose and I know why he's like this, but that doesn't mean it's easy for me.**

 **Reviews:**

 **None.**

 **Well, sort of. I got a PM from someone who wanted to remain anonymous asking about Taryn and Neah and... this is a slow-burn. I thought that was... relatively obvious by now, but I guess I could stand to reiterate. This story is going to be a slow-burn. Anything remotely... couple-y won't start happening for... a while yet. Quite a while yet. They're just thirteen right now, and they only see each other every three months _if_ they're lucky?**

 **Give it time, loves. Good things come to those who wait.**


	22. Who Cares If You Exist

**I'm sorry this is so ridiculously late. This month has been... brutal. Just... brutal. But the chapter is a little longer than usual, and I'm really, really sorry I didn't have it done sooner.**

 **D. Gray-Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino.**

 **The song "Who Cares If You Exist" belongs to Peacock Affect.**

* * *

Who Cares If You Exist  
 _"Adding up all the pain_  
 _Left in your brain_  
 _It's just another black day_  
 _Feeling alone and full of decay_  
 _Some skanky alchy'_  
 _Looking at me in an understanding way"_  
 _-Peacock Affect_

The wind roared in her ears and whipped at her hair. As she laughed, the sound was drowned out by a clap of thunder.

Pax loosed a loud, warbling call. Then he glanced back at her. ' _Hold on, Mother!_ ' he urged.

Taryn blinked in surprise before letting out a high, shrieking laugh as Pax banked hard right until he was very nearly vertical. She pressed herself flat against his back, squeezing her eyes shut against the powerful gust of wind as she used her knees to squeeze his shoulders.

Pax turned back to make another sweeping pass over the town, slowing once he was level again.

Taryn edged forward to peer down at the ground. Her vision wasn't as keen as Pax's, but the extra set of eyes helped nonetheless.

They passed over one of the Finders, who glanced up as Pax flew by. He half-smiled at them before turning away again.

Taryn huffed. She squinted as she peered ahead. Then she looked down again.

' _Something wrong, Mother?_ ' Pax inquired.

Taryn shook her head. ' _I'm tired,_ ' she told him

Pax warbled. ' _Sorry, Mother._ '

Taryn turned her face to hide it in his soft feathers. "It's not your fault," she mumbled.

It was a lie and they both knew it; his activation was sapping her energy. But she refused to blame him.

Pax warbled again, glancing back at her before he returned his attention to the streets passing in a blur below them. A flicker of unusual movement caught his eye and he slowed suddenly, jarring Taryn.

She sat up, curious, only to yelp and press herself flat again as Pax steeped into a dive.

A cacophony of screams and shouts rose above another thunderclap only seconds before another familiar sound caught Taryn's ears: a series of shots like rapid gunfire.

Taryn peered through Pax's bright feathers in an attempt to see what was happening, only to grimace at what she saw.

A single Level One had reacted to Pax's presence and revealed itself. Now it was firing at random into the crowd and already she could smell the sickening sweetness of the noxious fog coming from crumbling bodies.

Pax loosed a series of loud, piercing whistles, signalling to the closest ally that they were in need of help.

Taryn furrowed her brow in confusion. "It's just a Level One," she murmured. "Why do you need help?"

Pax didn't answer.

He didn't need to.

As the bird raked his ebony talons across the tough outer shell of the bulbous akuma, Taryn glanced back. Her eyes widened a moment later as they settled on the figure of a man that hadn't fled.

As she watched, the man's body seemed to contort. His skin crawled, split along previously invisible seams to reveal an expanse of pale porcelain and other painted hues, his face twisting into an over-exaggerated grin.

Taryn glanced at the Level One as Pax pulled up and away from it. Then her gaze returned to the grotesque vision of the contorting man, watching in perturbed wonder as his torso elongated and narrowed, turning tarnished silver that twisted itself into a spring. She forced herself to look away then as bile rose in her throat, disgusted by the gruesome distortion of his body.

Pax banked hard to dive on the Level One again, revealing that other humans were also contorting, transforming into more of the low-level akuma.

Taryn pressed herself flat against Pax's back to avoid the sudden barrage of akuma bullets that now rained all around them, squinting against the wind. Then she pressed them shut as a jolt of pain ran through her mind from across the link with Pax.

Pax wobbled in the air and made a strange screeching sound.

Taryn opened her eyes again, turning her head away from the wind. With one hand, she pushed her hair from her face. Then she drew in a sharp breath.

Deep scarlet rivulets were running along the feathers of Pax's right wing, accompanied by dark stars that were spreading along the limb. Through the blood-stained feathers, a narrow but deep gash could be seen.

"Pax!" Taryn gasped urgently.

As she watched, the stars began to fade, the virus succumbing to Pax's Innocence-borne antibodies, but the wound remained, hindering his flight and making Taryn's worry double.

Despite being an anti-akuma weapon, Pax was still a bird. He had many of their weaknesses, and one of those was lack of clotting agent in his blood. While he was much better off than regular birds and could take more damage, the wound in his wing was too deep for the bleeding to stop on its own.

So Taryn began to edge across his back.

Pax glanced back at her as she moved. Then he looked down at the various akuma as they began to follow him.

One of the several Level Ones suddenly exploded, and another one was promptly peppered with glinting arrows.

It seemed Charlotte was the first one to get there.

Taryn glanced back for a moment, searching for her sibling, but of course the archer was out of sight. Then she turned back to Pax's wing, reaching out with her hands to press down on the gash. Warm, crimson liquid seeped between her fingers and Pax gave a short little squawk of pain.

Another explosion rang out behind them, drawing her attention for a brief moment. Then she sat up slightly and began fumbling with the buttons of her jacket. The blood on her fingers made the process slow, but eventually she'd managed it.

Taryn risked glancing back, her brow furrowing with confusion as she spied a deep blue box with a bright, yellow '2' painted on the front and a dark handle on one side. As she watched, the handle began to wind itself slowly. It was then that she realized it was meant to resemble a Johnny jump-up, and could only shiver as she imagined what the face of the puppet concealed inside would look like.

Pax listed slightly as a particularly strong gust of wind swept over them, forcing Taryn to look ahead again.

Taryn's bloody fingers twisted in Pax's feathers and she glanced skyward at the overcast sky. Then she reached out with her right hand to press her coat over Pax's gash, trying to stem the bloodflow.

Pax made a strange, hissing sound reminiscent of a swan just as another akuma exploded.

Then a strange sound, a loud crack, caught their attentions.

Taryn looked back and let out a startled yelp when she spied the Johnny jump-up flinging itself through the air, a muffled laugh coming from within.

Pax rose higher to get himself out of the bizarre Level Two's range, shrieking again. His wounded wing shuddered as Taryn pressed down even harder.

Taryn kept her gaze on the box this time, watching in wonder as the handle began to crank itself again.

When the puppet sprang free, she couldn't help but shiver at the leering face of the thing or the loud laugh it gave as the momentum of the spring caused the base to lift from the ground.

What an awkward way to move, and yet the akuma was completely undeterred.

As it came alarmingly close to Pax in spite of his attempted evasion, it reached out with its long-fingered hands, just missing one of Pax's tail feathers. Then the silver spring began to tighten again. The grossly exaggerated, clown face and torso withdrew, disappearing inside the box that formed the base of the akuma. Finally the box dropped to the ground again, readying itself to launch after them all over again.

So that was what had become of the contorting man.

A familiar howl—Elan's howl!—rose above the noise, followed by two more explosions as two more Level Ones were destroyed.

Pax banked abruptly, dodging the Johnny jump-up and avoid another spray of bullets.

Taryn yelped loudly. Then she cringed as a feeling like fire ran through her veins from her now throbbing left shoulder. She turned her head to peer at it, only to wince when her gaze fell on a new tear in the shoulder of her shirt.

Dark stars marred her flesh where a bullet had grazed her, and they were spreading rapidly, sending a sharp ache racing through her left arm, through part of her chest, and up her neck.

' _Mother!_ ' Pax fretted.

"I'm okay," she murmured through gritted teeth. "Keep going."

Pax hesitated. Then a sense of concession came across their link as he decided not to argue with her on the issue.

It hurt, yes, and _terribly_ so, but she was immune to the virus thanks to her own Innocence-borne antibodies. There was nothing for him to worry about aside from the new gash in her shoulder.

"How's your wing?" she whispered even as the virus finally began to relent and the pain to ease off slightly.

' _You're making it hard to fly properly,_ ' Pax told her. ' _I can't move my wing correctly with you pushing on it like that._ '

Taryn faltered. Then, hesitantly, she lifted her coat from the wound so she could inspect it.

Although there were still small rivulets of scarlet trailing from the gash, the bleeding had slowed to little more than a small trickle.

As the storm finally began to break, spraying them with a light, stinging mist, Taryn sat back and began to inspect her own wound, grimacing as dark crimson spread across her shirt and rolled down the length of her arm, mixing with the water droplets that peppered her skin. Droplets of blood dripped off of her fingers and spattered across Pax's otherwise pristine feathers.

She needed to stop the bleeding somehow, but she didn't know what to do. Her exorcist jacket was now drenched with Pax's own blood, and she had no other fabric to use.

A snarl drew her from her reverie.

For the umpteenth time, Taryn turned to look back.

Elan had captured the Level Two akuma. He had it pinned under his heavy, muscular bulk, the claws on his hands and feet grating against the hard surface while his jaws were locked around the handle, forcibly locking up the mechanisms that allowed the akuma to propel itself through the air.

Further away, Taryn could spy her sister kneeling on a rooftop and firing downwards onto the sluggish Level Ones that still remained.

Charlotte seemed to be doing just fine by herself. She still had many arrows left and the akuma were too sluggish to pinpoint where she was perching.

' _Elan,_ ' Pax suddenly spoke.

Taryn blinked owlishly before her gaze drifted away from her twin to focus on Elan.

He had made no progress, it seemed. He and the akuma were locked in a stalemate.

Taryn furrowed her brow.

Elan was strong, more than capable of handling a Level Two by himself. Sure, even he occasionally struggled with them, depending on their abilities, but the handle of the Johnny jump-up should've snapped off under the pressure of Elan's jaws and scraps of its hide should've been flayed under his claws.

Was it the akuma's ability, or—

Taryn remembered a lesson Jian Li had given she and Charlotte, on the evolution of akuma.

When an akuma was about to reach its next evolution, it got much stronger than others of the same level.

Was that what was going on?

Pax warbled just as lightning painted the world in stark, blinding white. Seconds later, thunder rolled through the air, momentarily drowning out the sounds of fighting.

Taryn looked ahead again, frowning. Then her eyes widened when she realized how close they were to the edge of town. She spun, shouting, "Elan!"

The exorcist's ear flicked in acknowledgment.

"Follow us!" Taryn called.

His ears flattened, lip curling back slightly so that his fangs were more apparent, showing his disapproval of her plan, whatever it was. At last, he swung his ears forward, amber eyes widening For a long moment, he hesitated. Then he sprang away from the akuma and bolted after Pax.

Taryn watched the lycanthropic exorcist for a few seconds. Her eyes then shot back to the akuma, watching warily as the handle began to wind itself slowly again.

The akuma loosed an eerie laugh as it sprang from the box. The forward momentum of the torso was enough to lift the box from the ground and carry it along after the akuma's body. In midair, the spring began to coil again, drawing the akuma's body back into the box, which closed itself with a loud snap.

Elan glanced back and skittered to the left, just barely dodging the akuma's box when it landed. Then he picked up the pace, eager to put some distance between himself and the Level Two.

Taryn flattened herself against Pax's neck. Pain lanced through her shoulder as she reached as far around Pax's neck as she could.

Fighting the akuma out in the open had to be better than fighting it amidst buildings where it could hide or catch some innocent bystander unawares.

Hopefully they wouldn't cause any damage to the Campbell property, but it was a risk they would have to take.

Pax's wings twitched as he looked down. Then, when he finally sailed out into the open, he began to bank and curve in a wide arc, both he and Taryn turning to watch as Elan ploughed into the tall wheat and began to slink low to the ground where the akuma wouldn't see him,

"Land!" Taryn suddenly directed Pax, eyes wide as the box landed with a heavy thunk on the softer ground.

Pax dropped from the air immediately, jarring both of them with the force of his rough landing.

Taryn immediately slid from his back to crouch in the tall wheat, and in the next instant Pax shrank down, deactivated with Taryn's urgent whisper to do so.

Pax waddled over to her, wings splayed slightly.

Taryn sank to her knees, biting back a hiss as cold water seeped through her trousers and chilled her skin.

The rain began to pour without warning, immediately drenching them and making the ground slick beneath their feet, but Taryn began to crawl forward nonetheless, her eyes straining to make out the akuma's vibrant form through the gray downpour.

It seemed the akuma was no longer flinging itself around but had risen from the box that formed its base to survey the tall grasses where the exorcists had vanished. The spring made a strange groaning sound as the akuma's body bobbed on it, sending a chill down Taryn's spine.

The akuma's head turned slowly, and Taryn froze when its eyes were turned in her direction.

Then, very suddenly, the world seemed to tilt on its axis and the colors to distort, the painted reds and yellows and blues of the akuma's torso and face suddenly painfully vibrant while the rest of the colors seemed to dull to a drab, ugly hue.

The steady, lilting rush of the rain grew agonizingly loud against her ears, turning from a quiet, hushed hiss to a low, deafening roar.

Even the scent of the wheat grew too strong to bear, causing her head to throb as she found she could even taste the powerful scent.

The chill of the mud, the pelting of the rain, the throbbing of her wounded shoulder, all suddenly grew impossible to bear, the sensations amplified tenfold, and then amplifying again until she cried out in extreme discomfort and pain—only to immediately fall silent as the sound of her own voice made her recoil at the new pain in her ears.

What was happening to her?

"Exorcist!"

She whimpered at the grating sound, curling in on herself.

"Exorcist!" the akuma called again, and loosed a terrible, screeching laugh that nearly had her in tears for the agony of it. "I see you, little girl!"

And then a heavy thud, loud as a drumbeat in her ears, filled the air, and another, and another, and she could make out the form of the Level Two dragging itself towards her, the box that formed its base dragging through the mud and wheat while each grasp of its hands at the ground sounded another drumbeat.

Fear settled in the pit of her stomach, gripping her insides with cold, icy talons that only tightened their grip with each shift of the clown-faced Johnny jump-up.

And then another set of drumbeats, rapid and fast approaching, caught her ears.

Too much noise! Too much noise! Too much too much _too much_!

Taryn bit back another sob just as the akuma raised its hand high above her, ready to strike her down, a shadow fell across her and she could barely make out the tan of a Finder's uniform, and then the flash of light as he erected a barrier to shield them from the akuma.

Just as its claws struck the edge of the barrier, the akuma was launched sideways as Elan lunged at it from the side.

The Finder—Horace—turned to regard Taryn with alarm, speaking urgently in a volume that made her want to cry out again, "Are you alright, Pax?" Then his expression twisted with surprise at her agonized flinch, at the way she covered her ears. His voice dropped in volume, "Are you alright?"

No, she wanted to tell him. No, the akuma had distorted her senses in strange ways, turned them against her, and now everything— _everything!_ —caused sheer agony. But all she could do was shake her head 'no' and curl up tighter.

' _—ther! Mother!_ '

Her eyes widened and she turned her head, spying Pax in the tall wheat just beyond the edges of the barrier. A sense of panic raced across their mental link, and she realized with a start that she, like Pax, had isolated her own mind, cut him off and blocked him out.

The fear in her belly suddenly seemed colder and sharper.

How had she done that?

' _Mother, activate me!_ ' Pax urged.

Taryn blinked owlishly before she whispered the command in a hushed tone, wincing slightly even as she did so. Then she closed her eyes at the sudden burst of light and the blinding gleam of Pax's feathers, turning her head away from him.

She was vaguely aware of Pax flying away, but, even as he headed for the akuma, she could feel his presence there against her ownmind, the soft, familiar sensation of warm feathers brushing against her conscience and seeming to permeate it.

And suddenly the pain seemed to ease. It didn't vanish, not by any means, but it began to ebb, offering her a welcome reprieve.

Just when she thought she was alright, there was a blinding flash of lightning and a clap of thunder not even a second later, causing a sensation of renewed agony to wash over her like a tidal wave. She couldn't swallow the sob that ripped from her throat, and she shrank as hot tears finally began to stream down her cheeks.

The barrier began to fluctuate suddenly, startling both she and the Finder. It had barely lasted two minutes. With barriers lasting anywhere from half an hour to up to three, how could that be?

Horace swore under his breath, already fumbling for a second talisman to erect another barrier.

Taryn squinted past him, and then yelped out an alarm as a flailing, clawed hand suddenly swung into view.

Horace raised his head just in time to take a blow across the stomach. He was knocked back and nearly fell on her, instead landing beside her as she rolled out of the way. He hit the ground with a loud huff and laid still, his eyes wide with shock and pain.

Taryn struggled, wincing at the pain running through her, and forced herself to lean over him, watching in stunned horror as he sputtered and gasped and gaped up at her with terror-filled eyes.

A deafening explosion shook the earth, and suddenly Taryn's senses returned to normal, free of the akuma's influence, but Horace was not so fortunate.

The akuma's destruction had come too late; the virus was already spreading from four shallow slashes across Horace's abdomen.

The Finder searched her face with desperation, as if he were pleading with her to save him, make the pain go away, make it stop, _anything_. He reached out with a violently trembling hand and gripped her uninjured shoulder with fingers slick with mud, rain, and his own blood, dark blotches in the shapes of stars already in the process of spreading across the limb and spreading across his face.

Taryn watched as his blue eyes glazed over, his expression falling still, still twisted with shock and pain and _so much fear_.

Suddenly she was pulled away and talons coiled carefully around Horace's torso before lifting his the air.

"Pax," Taryn whispered, voice cracking as she looked up at the bird, watching him lift Horace and begin to carry him towards the road before his body could crumble. "Pax, stop it! Stop!" She moved to run after him, but an arm covered in mud-streaked fur pulled her back.

"It's better the body comes apart on the road," Elan murmured, his voice low, soft.

She turned her head to look up at him, hot tears streaming down her face. "But he—"

Elan sank to the ground, ignoring the squelch of the mud as it seeped through the fabric of his exorcist uniform, and it was only then that Taryn realized that what she had experienced from the akuma's manipulation of her senses, Elan must've had it much, much worse, what with his senses already being amplified by his Innocence.

"Are… you okay?" she whispered.

One of his ears twitched. His gold eyes seemed to glow, their light stark against the gray of the rain or the dark, almost black of his rain-soaked fur. "If any part of Horace's body gets left in the field, it'll get tilled into the soil next season and could ruin the whole crop next year," he murmured tiredly. "Keep that in mind when you lead your own missions."

Taryn looked back towards where Pax had disappeared. Then her gaze drifted towards the debris that remained of the Level Two akuma. Finally her attention returned to Elan. "Are you okay?" she whispered again.

He looked at her with nothing short of exhaustion on his face. "Are you?" he answered.

Taryn opened her mouth to reply, only to snap it shut a moment later as a vision of Horace's face twisted with such horror appeared in her mind. She wrapped her arms around herself, biting her lower lip and dropping her gaze to focus on the ground at her feet. She shook her head to try and clear it of the image, but it wouldn't go away.

Elan looked away. Then he forced himself up onto all fours. "He was a good man."

Taryn lifted her head and watched as he began to walk away, his steps faltering and unstable. She looked away.

"Taryn!"

She looked up as her sister drew nearer.

Charlotte's expression twisted with concern and she picked up the pace, only stopping when she was right in front of Taryn. She searched her sister's expression desperately. "Are you okay?"

Taryn faltered. She wanted to say yes. She wanted to tell her sister that she was okay. She wanted Charlotte not to worry.

But she couldn't get Horace's last expression out of her mind.

So she hung her head and whispered, "I don't know."

Charlotte pulled her into a tight embrace.

And said not a word when Taryn began to cry.

* * *

 **Well. Wasn't that fun?**

 **By the way, Johnny jump-up was the old term for a jack-in-the-box. They were also called devil-in-a-box or an admiral on a stick. I think there were others, but I chose to go with Johnny jump-up.**

 **This chapter's not my favorite, and it's far from the best writing I've ever done, but I'm proud the last half of the chapter. I knew what I wanted to accomplish, and I think I did it pretty well.**

 **Taryn got her first up close and personal experience with death.**

 **And it went** **about as well as expected.**

 **Well, anywho... I think Neah and Katerina will show up in the next chapter, if it goes according to plan.**

 **Which hopefully won't take as long now that I don't seem to have many things to do right now.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest: Hello, stranger! Unfortunately, Taryn's interactions with the Campbells are limited to once every three months, at least in the story. Fortunately for us, a few months pass every four or five chapter, so we get to see them a lot sooner. Aaand... if the next chapter goes according to plan, she'll at least see Neah and Katerina again.**

 **BloodyCamellia: I'm so glad you agree! Love takes time, and they're only children right now, anyways. Not to mention, even if they were older, social status is still in effect at the moment: Taryn's an exorcist and not allowed to have a relationship, and Neah is from a wealthy family and will be expected to marry someone else of the same social standing, or higher if possible.**


	23. From The Wreckage Build A Home

**This one's kind of short, but it accomplishes what I wanted it to, plus a little more. I meant to have it posted yesterday, but my aunt and uncle who live way up north decided to make a surprise visit, so I didn't get the chance.**

 **...I haven't proofread this yet, so you'll have to pardon my trash. I'm in a hurry right now, so there's no time.**

 **D. Gray-Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino, of course.**

 **And the song the chapter is named after, "From The Wreckage build A Home," belongs to the Wind and the Wave. I highly recommend you listen to it. It's great.**

* * *

From The Wreckage Build A Home  
 _"Oh We're built to last_  
 _We're built to last_

 _If our ship does sink we will follow it like stones_  
 _From the wreckage build a home_  
 _From the wreckage build a home"_  
 _-The Wind and the Wave_

The coolness of the stone that lined the edge of the fountain felt pleasant on Taryn's sore limbs, but it did little to soothe her troubled thoughts.

Taryn shifted so that she was seated sideways on the fountain, reaching out with one hand to brush the tips of her fingers through the cool water. Her gaze lifted for a moment, trailing after Pax's white form as the gyrfalcon flew past.

Pax didn't say a word, but she could feel the sense of peace that he was trying to give her.

It helped to an extent and she certainly appreciated his efforts, but this was something that no gentle nudges or reassurances could fix.

She squeezed her eyes shut and buried her face in her knees.

This mission was by far the worst she'd ever been on.

Mana was sick, and she had no way of knowing if he would be okay.

Pax had somehow cut himself off from her, and then she had somehow done the same thing.

And Horace…

She shivered. She never wanted to watch something like that again.

The sheer terror and agony and shock in his face, the pitiful gasps and splutters and the gurgling as he choked on his own blood, the way his eyes had stayed focused on her long after they'd become sightless.

No matter what she did, she couldn't get the horrific vision out of her mind.

She remembered reading that dying in battle was glorious.

But nothing about that seemed glorious.

To see a grown man reduced to a trembling, terrified mess… that was pitiful at best.

A heavy hand came to rest on top of her head.

Taryn opened her eyes and looked up. Her green eyes locked with a familiar pair of amber.

Elan huffed at her before he sank to the ground beside the fountain. He folded his arms on the edge and rested his chin on his arms, staring blankly at the water, as though he weren't really seeing it.

They sat in silence like that for several long minutes, lost in their thoughts and emotions.

Then Elan spoke up in an uncharacteristically quiet voice, "That was your first time actually watching someone die, wasn't it?"

Taryn peered at him. "I've seen others," she murmured.

"But have you actually watched?" Elan answered.

She fell silent, bowing her head.

Another long silence passed between them.

Then he whispered, "It gets easier."

"Really?"

"Sometimes. It depends."

"On what?"

"What you make of yourself."

Taryn tilted her head slightly, perplexed.

Elan opened his scarred eye to focus on her. "We're soldiers," he mused. "God chose this path for us. But we still get to decide what kind of soldiers we want to be. At least He gave us that right."

"What kind of soldier?" she pressed.

He shrugged. "For what do you fight?"

"I… don't know. Sorry. Should I?"

"You don't have to yet. Takes a while to figure out. But Taryn, I hope it doesn't get easier for you."

"Why not?"

He lifted his head and fixed her with a hard stare. "Because the day it's easy for you to watch a man _die_ is the day you _break_. You're too young to understand that now, but you will one day."

"Then aren't you too young to understand, too?"

A dry laugh escaped him. "Yeah, probably a bit."

Taryn blinked slowly at him. Then she rested her chin on her knees and focused on some unknown point in the distance, allowing her gaze to become unfocused.

"Taryn."

She refocused, dropping her gaze to Elan.

The Irish teenager was staring up at the stone angel that stood in the center of the fountain. As his gaze drifted across the length of its splayed wings, he spoke, "You can cry if you have to. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Taryn hesitated. "But I—" she cut herself off, shocked to hear the way her voice cracked. She fell silent for a long moment, suddenly aware of the way her throat had tightened and the stinging of her eyes as tears began to gather. She immediately hid her face in her knees, embarrassed by her own tears, but she couldn't seem to stop herself from crying.

Elan didn't breathe a word as the younger exorcist cried. He didn't move, either, but stayed closer, ready to help her if she needed it.

Several long minutes passed before her tears subsided, but he still didn't leave.

Not until he caught a moderately familiar scent drawing nearer.

Elan lifted his head and glanced back, trying to pinpoint the source of the smell.

It wasn't easy to pick out the Campbells, even in a crowd. They were the wealthiest family in the area, and societal rules all but demanded that they make that plainly obvious.

Katerina Campbell and one of her sons, if he recalled correctly. He'd only seen them at a distance, but he did know that the Foleys had befriended the Campbell children.

Elan looked back at Taryn, who had yet to notice their approach. He imagined she'd be embarrassed to be caught with a tear-stained face, so he nudged her. "Hey, Taryn, one of the Campbell boys is here," he murmured.

Taryn looked up, furrowing her brow at him before she began looking around. It didn't take her long to spy the duo in question and she immediately wiped at her face in an attempt to hide the evidence that she'd been crying.

Elan snorted in amusement. Then he grinned mischievously, his grin only broadening when she looked suspicious.

"What?" she questioned.

"Need a wash?" he teased. Before she could respond, he shoved her unceremoniously into the fountain.

Taryn shrieked in shock, flailing desperately. She hit the water with a loud splash. A moment later, she sat up, her dark brunette hair appearing a glossy black now that it was damp. She huffed and pushed her hair out of her face, blinking water from her eyes. Then she glared at him. "Elan!" the thirteen-year-old grumbled. "That was mean!"

He snickered. "Well, now usually water cools people off, but it seems it makes _your_ temper flare!" he teased. "Didn't even know you had a temper. I thought your sister got that!"

Taryn pushed herself to her feet, leaning against the edge of the fountain and looking down at herself.

Elan started laughing, watching the water dripping from her clothes and hair. His laughter only doubled when she gave him an irritated look. Then he glanced back, taking in the Campbells, both of whom wore varying degrees of amusement.

Taryn started wringing the water from her hair, a small smile pulling at her lips when she felt a twinge of mischievous intent coming from Pax.

Elan turned back to her. "Feel better?" he asked.

"Just wet," she mumbled. "The sun'll take care of it."

Elan chortled quietly. "Then I'll leave you to it," he said. He turned to walk away, only to have a mass of white and black feathers to fly straight into his face, startling him enough to make him stumble backwards.

Taryn dodged left just as the backs of Elan's knees hit the edge of the fountain. Then she erupted into laughter when the tall teenager toppled backwards into the water, throwing one arm up to guard her eyes from the splash that accompanied his landing.

Elan laid still under the water, momentarily dazed. Then he sat up and fixed his attacker with a startled expression.

Pax had landed on the edge of the fountain. When Elan fixed him with a stare, the gyrfalcon bobbed his head, screeching excitedly.

Elan looked at Taryn and grinned. "Alright, that was good," he admitted.

Taryn smiled back. "Pax's idea," she told him. Then she climbed out of the fountain.

A moment later, the lycanthrope pulled himself out after her. He stopped for a moment to look down at himself.

Taryn snickered. Then she turned her attention away to focus on Katerina and Neah as they finally reached them.

Katerina ;ppled pm;y vaguely amused, which Taryn suspected was more for appearances than for her actual emotions, but Neah had no qualms with snickering at her. Despite their humor, she noted, both looked tired.

And Mana wasn't with them.

A pang of worry shot through her before she forced herself to relax; there was no way they would be here if something had happened, and surely Neah wouldn't be able to laugh, either. Mana was too important to him. If he ever lost his twin, Taryn was confident Neah wouldn't find _anything_ funny.

Childishly, she poked her tongue out at her friend.

Neah looked mildly offended before he returned the gesture. Then, when Elan shifted his stance, Neah's amber gaze moved away from her to focus on the other exorcist. His expression twisted with shock.

Again, Katerina did a better job of hiding her surprise, but that didn't mean there wasn't a glimmer of surprise.

Elan looked unfazed by the Campbells' reactions to his shocking appearance. He focused for a moment on Taryn, huffing, "I'll leave you be now."

Taryn nodded. "Okay," she agreed.

Elan sank into a crouch, wordlessly activating his Innocence as he did so. He grumbled when he realized even his fur was dripping water. Then he turned to look back at a snickering Taryn before swatting her in the face with his tail.

Taryn yelped in surprise before she huffed, "Look on the bright side. Maybe it'll take care of those fleas!"

"I don't have fleas!" Elan exclaimed instantly. For a moment he stared at her, indignant. Then his ears went back, his eyes widening slightly. He tilted his head back, whining as he sank onto his haunches and started scratching behind his ears. "Why'd I have to get them _now_? Pesky little…" He trailed off into another loud, pitiful whine, scratching more frantically.

At once, the image of the terrifying werewolf was shattered.

Neah started snickering immediately while his mother offered a sympathetic (albeit amused) look.

Elan stopped scratching. Then he stood abruptly, grumbling loudly about his newly discovered infestation, and told Taryn, "You know how to find me." Without another word, he bolted off into the crowd, which parted for him like the Red Sea.

Several seconds passed.

"Is your friend always like that?"

Taryn looked up at Katerina and smiled. "Elan is really nice," she said. "He makes sure we're alright."

Katerina smiled at her. "I'm glad to hear that," she answered. "The Church doesn't seem like it would be a pleasant place."

Taryn hesitated before shrugging slightly. "Some of the people there aren't nice, but the people Charlotte and I have to work with are usually nice," she explained. "Naz and Elan are great!"

Katerina offered tired smile. Then her smile fell. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

Taryn woman with confusion before she realized what she meant. "There was a fight yesterday," she said. "I got a little scraped up, but that's it. I'm okay."

Katerina didn't look entirely convinced. "Fighting," she echoed quietly. "Children don't need to be fighting."

Taryn bowed her head. "It's not so bad," she said. "The people like us, we take care of each other like family. I think that's worth it."

Katerina watched the girl silently. What could she say to that, anyways?

Taryn lifted her gaze. "Did… did something happen?" she asked. "Is Mana okay?"

Katerina managed a small smile at that. "He hasn't woken up yet," she said. Her eyes settled on her son, who was being unusually quiet now that Elan was gone. Her expression was tender as she watched him. "But it's not good for Neah to stay by his side the entire time. I'd hoped you might still be here."

Neah looked away with a small frown, grumbling something under his breath.

Katerina regarded Taryn for a moment before refocusing on her son. "Neah, I'm going to go speak with a doctor," she told him. "Stay here with Taryn."

Begrudgingly, the boy answered, "Yes, Mother."

Katerina touched the top of her son's head lightly. Then she stepped back and walked away, disappearing into the din of people out and about on the sunny day.

Taryn watched her go before she let her attention wander back towards Neah.

He had his head down, gaze fixed firmly on the ground at his feet.

"Neah?"

He didn't move.

Taryn pursed her lips and looked away for a second. "Mana will be okay," she said.

Neah didn't answer immediately. After a long, awkward silence, he finally spoke, his voice strained, "Uncle Cyrus said that eventually Mana is going to get sick and never wake up."

"He's wrong!" Taryn insisted.

Neah looked up, startled by the conviction in her voice.

Taryn frowned. "Mana will get better."

"Mother says the same thing every time, but he sleeps longer every time."

"He has to get better! I did!"

Neah stared at her blankly. Then he shoved past her, jarring her wounded shoulder. "You're you, though," he huffed. "Mana's not like you."

Taryn bit back a hiss of pain. She gripped her arm tightly before turning to watch him stalk towards the edge of the fountain. She stepped after him. "What's that supposed to mean?" the exorcist questioned.

He stopped and turned partially so that he could look at her over his shoulder. Then he gestured vaguely at her. "I don't know!" he grumbled. "You're… _you_!"

She inclined her head to one side.

Neah groaned in frustration, "You have a _weapon_! You _fight_! You're probably a _lot_ stronger than Mana! Of _course_ you got better."

Taryn blinked.

When Neah turned and sat on the edge of the fountain, his head bowed, she stepped closer. She turned, as well, and sat on the ground next him.

They sat like that for a long time, neither of them speaking, neither knowing what could be said. Only the droning of noise from the crowd filled the air.

Then Taryn whispered, "I'm not strong at all, Neah."

"Yes, you are," he grumbled back.

"I'm really not. They say Pax is a weapon, but I think he's more of a shield, really. I can't fight. Everyone else has to protect me because I'm just a girl with no way to protect myself and otherwise I just get in the way They tell me I'm a scout and that I'm a great help just by watching for akuma, but I'm not really the one watching for them. That's all Pax. I'm just the one who takes care of him. That's it."

Neah looked away.

"If I was strong, I wouldn't need someone to protect me. I wouldn't get in the way. I wouldn't be such a waste. Maybe I would be able to protect others for once, like Charlotte or Elan or Naz can."

"You're not a waste."

Taryn focused on him, waiting until he turned to look at her before she finally responded, "Mana's stronger than me. He'll be okay. He has to be."

Neah stared for several long minutes. Finally, he said, "You were lying when you told Mother you just got a little scraped up yesterday."

Taryn's bright green eyes widened slightly. "How did you know?"

"You're our best friend. We just figured it out." He shrugged. "What happened?"

A flash of blue and pain and fear and disbelief.

Taryn shuddered against her will and bowed her head, "Master said exorcists are supposed to be saviors," she whispered. "But instead of saving someone, I had to be saved and… well, he… the akuma got him."

Neah fell silent again. He pushed himself from the edge of the fountain, instead joining her on the ground.

Another silence passed between them, but the air felt different, comfortable and companionable.

"Do you really think Mana will get better?"

"I _know_ he will... do you really think I'm strong?"

"Of course you are."

* * *

 **Short and to the point, this one. Some... well, I guess that's angst, and some fleas, and then bonding. The bonding bit was actually the primary goal of this. I meant for it to be longer and make up more of the chapter, but that didn't work out for some reason. I may have to go through and edit this chapter later.**

 **Aaaand that's a wrap for this mission.**

 **This one's been a bit up and down, but I managed to get everything that I wanted done in these past few chapters. On to the next!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Stellar Nymph: Hey! I don't think I've seen you review before! Welcome aboard the Pain Train! Next stop: Suffer Town!  
Aaanywho, here's the next update. Unfortunately, interactions with the Campbells were short and not quite what I had wanted them to be.  
As for the romance, there's going to be a _lot_ of turmoil before any of that happens. And then there's going to be even more trouble after, too, but that's par for the course. No relationship is sunshine and daisies, and _especially_ not one involving Noahs and exorcists.  
** **I'm glad you enjoy the story! Thanks for reading and reviewing! You have _no_ idea how much I appreciate it!**


	24. Crosses

**I'm not going to apologize. I'm in school and struggling with some pretty severe mental problems right now. Obviously, those take precedence, so my updates are going to be slow for a while, just as a head's up.**

 **That being said, I'm going to dedicate this chapter to Alisia, whose review gave me the energy I needed to get to work on this.**

 **D. Gray-Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino  
**

 **"Crosses" belongs to** **José González.**

* * *

Crosses  
 _"Don't you know that I'll be around to guide you_  
 _Through your weakest moments to leave them behind you_  
 _Returning nightmares only shadows_  
 _We'll cast some light and you'll be alright for now_  
 _Crosses all over, heavy on your shoulders"_  
 _-José González_

"Well, it's healing quite well, all things considered."

Taryn blinked up at the nurse, perplexed. "What do you mean?" she questioned.

The matron peered at her with a thoughtful expression. "You're lucky this wound isn't infected," she huffed. "Swimming in a fountain isn't good. You're quite fortunate to have that bond with Pax; he seems to have boosted your immune system as well as increased your rate of recovery. How many days ago did you receive this injury?"

Taryn's brow furrowed. "Three," she offered tentatively as she ran over the events of the mission. She tensed abruptly, a vision of scared blue eyes dancing through her mind. She squeezed her eyes shut.

The old woman pressed her lips into a thin line, watching the young exorcist attentively. She didn't comment, however, as she began to bandage Taryn's injury again. "This injury is already in an advanced state of healing," she said. "Pax takes excellent care of you. I suspect it's an act of gratitude."

"Gratitude?" Taryn echoed.

"Yes. Innocence always rewards loyalty in an accommodator in one way or another."

Rather than answer, Taryn simply bowed her head.

"Being an apostle isn't easy."

She lifted her head to focus on the old nurse again.

The matron smiled dryly. "The Order doesn't notice it as much as the medical staff does, but synchronization will take its toll," she said. "That may well be why Pax is refusing to synchronize with you any further. You aren't ready for those hardships."

"What hardships?"

"I don't know. It's different for every exorcist."

Taryn thought for a moment before she reached for Pax with her mind.

His mind, ever-present, had lapsed into silence, but it stirred slowly at her own gentle nudge before pushing back, almost playfully.

Satisfied with just that, Taryn looked back at the head nurse. "What about Elan's fleas?" she asked.

"Unfortunate side effect of his own Innocence," she tutted. "Although this is just a mild infestation. Nothing like what he had before. It'll be easy to take care of."

"He's had fleas before?" Taryn questioned. "How do you get rid of them?"

"My, aren't you curious?" the old woman chuckled. "He's only had them a few times. He prefers using diluted lemon juice to drive them away. He tells us the vinegar makes his nose burn."

"Lemon juice?"

"It's not nearly as effective as vinegar, but I suppose it can't be helped."

"What kind of vinegar?"

"Distilled or cider vinegar," Matron hummed. "Are you interested in medicine, Taryn?"

Taryn blushed a little. "I was thinking about asking Miss Costanza to teach me," she admitted.

"Were you? The duchess is a rather gifted herbalist. That's why we rely on her as a field medic."

Taryn nodded. "That's what I keep hearing."

"Why the sudden interest? It's not because of Horace, is it? Elan mentioned that."

She fell silent before bowing her head. In all honesty, she hadn't even _really_ considered the possibility, but… would she have been able to at least relieve his pain if she'd known what Costanza or the nurses knew?

"Taryn?" Matron prompted quietly.

Quietly, she answered, "I… was thinking about it before Horace died, but…"

"There was nothing you could do, Taryn. Only a handful of exorcists can survive the akuma virus."

"I know, but could I have…. taken some of the pain away?"

"It happens too quickly for even that, Taryn. All you can do is take solace in the fact that it was very swift."

Had it really been fast? It felt like hours had passed before she'd watched the light finally die in his eyes, and she could only imagine how long it had seemed for Horace himself.

Matron patted her uninjured shoulder. "The funeral services will begin soon," she said. "If you want to go, you should hurry. Have you attended before?"

Taryn shook her head.

"Exorcists are expected to wear full uniform when they attend a service," the old nurse told her. "Think about studying herbs with Duchess Sapienti for a little longer. If you still want to next time I see you, I'll take your request to Heilig."

Taryn pushed herself down from the table and pulled her shirt on again. "Thank you, Matron," she told the woman.

The nurse nodded. "Hurry," she urged. "You don't want to arrive looking a mess."

Taryn dipped her head in a quick nod. Then she scurried from the infirmary, calling for Pax with her mind.

The bird swept from his perch in the rafters above to fly along above her, careful to fly slowly so that he could stay with her.

Taryn glanced up at him curiously. She wanted to ask him about Matron's words, but something told her he wouldn't answer anyways.

As open as he was with her, Pax still had some things he wouldn't tell her.

She supposed she couldn't really expect him to. It was easy to forget his real age, what with the playful, childish demeanor he sometimes exhibited, but he _was_ old.

And her life was fleeting compared to his.

-X-

Taryn slowed her footsteps when she finally reached the door. Then she came to a complete halt, wavering uncertainly and fiddling idly with the clasp of her capelet. One of the sharp points of the rose cross pricked her finger, making her wince in pain as she inspected the small puncture in her thumb.

For several long seconds, the girl didn't move. Then she stepped forward and pushed the door open, only to grimace at the gust of cold air that brought the familiar stench of death, decay, and the dust of bodies that had died from the akuma virus.

Taryn let Pax pass her before she entered the room, her eyes darting quickly left and right to take in the people who were gathered along the balcony looking down into the room filled with rows of black coffins. Among the coffins were more people, bent over caskets or slung across them or walking between the rows.

She spotted Elan easily. His figure was hard to miss, considering his impressive height and growing build. He was standing beside one of the closed caskets, around which were pressed a multitude of Finders.

That must've been Horace's.

Taryn stepped closer to the railing and curled her fingers around the bars, ignoring the sting of the cold metal against her newly injured thumb.

Familiar warmth appeared at her right, and she glanced sideways to see her sister beside her.

Charlotte had her collar drawn up so it covered the bottom half of her face and had pulled the hood of her uniform up over her head. In one hand she held a copy of the Bible, obviously borrowed from the Order's library.

Taryn looked away from her sister and focused on the coffins below again.

How many were there? Twenty? Thirty? Forty?

Too many to count. More than she cared to count, anyways.

A strange feeling swept through her mind from across her bond with Pax.

Taryn looked up at the gyrfalcon, perplexed. When she tried reaching his thoughts, she was abruptly overwhelmed with a deluge of emotion.

Grief.

Sorrow.

Anger.

Hate.

 _Remorse_.

So much _remorse_.

Taryn winced, immediately withdrawing so she wouldn't be swept under in the powerful current of emotions and incomprehensible thoughts. She couldn't make sense of anything in Pax's mind, anyways. It was jumbled and completely out of order, hazy and confusing.

She turned her attention back to the coffins lined up below them, frowning.

"This is the first time you two have been to one of these, isn't it?"

The twins turned at the sound of the quiet voice, surprised to see Cross standing there.

He wasn't looking at them. Instead, his gaze was focused on the scene laid out below.

For once, Charlotte didn't snap at him as she usually did. She just answered softly, "Yeah."

Cross glanced at them. "You've been here a year now, right?" he asked.

Taryn nodded. "In September."

He nodded back. "There's one every week. Usually there are more."

Taryn felt a chill run through her. "How many are there?"

"Fifty-seven."

"Will they go home? Their families should bury them."

"They're burned."

Taryn looked up in shock. "But they've got families!"

"That's exactly why they're burned," Cross said flatly. "They died to stop the Earl. If their bodies are sent home, their families will just turn them into akuma, too."

"But—"

Charlotte interrupted, "It'd be like a slap in the face. An akuma killed them, and then they get turned into one?"

Cross nodded.

Taryn looked at her sister. Then she looked down below again, pressing her lips into a thin line as her gaze swept across the multitude of caskets again. "I don't want to come here again."

"We don't have to," Cross told her.

"I didn't know they happened every week."

"It's routine. We don't talk about routine."

Taryn bit her lip.

Routine. Routine? How could this be _routine_?

She leaned against the railing and rested her head against it, ignoring the way the coldness of the metal began to seep into her skin.

This couldn't be right.

She squeezed her eyes shut, only for them to snap open again as a strange, eerie sound filled the air.

It sounded like the mournful cry of a loon, reverberating throughout the stone room as though it were a great cathedral.

She looked up just as another call filled the air, turning her gaze to focus on Pax.

The sound he was making was so unnatural for a gyrfalcon, but she supposed it wasn't that surprising, given his nature.

As they watched, Pax tipped his head back and gave the mournful cry one last time, lamenting the deaths of so many people in the only way he possibly could. Then he bowed his head, his beak clicking quietly as he looked out at the victims of this war.

-X-

Taryn sank down onto her sister's bed, exhausted.

Charlotte glanced back at her as she began to remove her exorcist uniform. "Are you okay?"

The falconer sighed. "Doesn't it bother you?" she murmured. "We're never going to see Mama or Papa again."

"Sometimes. I try not to think about it."

"They won't ever know what happened to us, either," Taryn said. "What if we die?"

"We won't."

"We could."

Charlotte suddenly leaned over her, her expression serious. "We _won't_ ," she insisted.

"But how do you know that for certain?"

"Because we're sisters, and we're going stay together forever, no matter what, just like we always have. You and me. If we do that, we'll be okay."

Taryn bit her lip uncertainly.

Charlotte held out her hand to her. "Together. I promise."

Seconds passed. Then, slowly, Taryn took her sister's hand. A small smile tugged at her lips, shaky and uncertain, but it was a smile nonetheless.

Charlotte grinned back. Then she sat down beside her sibling and started to remove her boots. As she worked on untying the laces, she asked again, "Are you okay?"

Taryn nodded slowly.

Charlotte's fingers stilled. She looked at Taryn critically. "Liar."

Taryn furrowed her brow. "I'm okay."

"No, you're not."

"I will be."

"But you're not. Not yet." Charlotte nudged her sister. "Tell me."

Taryn focused on her twin. "This mission was hard," she said.

Charlotte nodded. "Why do you say that?" she pressed.

"The mission on that island was… hard. And then in England… Mana is sick."

Charlotte nodded. "You told me."

"Miss Katerina brought Neah on the last day."

"Just Neah?"

"Mana was still at home, sick. Miss Katerina said it wasn't good for Neah to spend the whole time sitting with Mana and waiting for him to wake up."

"Oh. How was Neah?"

"Scared. Angry."

Charlotte sighed. "Makes sense. I felt the same way whenever you got sick."

"Yeah, I understand, I just… I'm worried. I never saw Neah look so scared."

Charlotte shrugged. "You got better. So will Mana."

Taryn bowed her head. "I hope so,"

"You could always pray for him."

Taryn looked up again. "Pray?" she hummed. She'd never expected to hear such a suggestion from her sibling.

"Yeah. I mean, God chose us, right? So… maybe He'll listen to us if we pray hard enough?"

Taryn wasn't so sure. She didn't feel as special as her position would imply.

If God had given them any power at all, surely they could save people. Yet Horace and all of the other people had died because she couldn't do anything for them.

Charlotte nudged her. "You should get some sleep. They want to check our synchronizations tomorrow, and then we'll have to start training again."

The thirteen-year-old sighed. "Yeah," she agreed. She stood again and walked towards the door, holding up her arm for Pax, who had remained silent the entire time.

The gyr took off from the windowsill and landed on her outstretched arms. As his grip on her wrist tightened, he pumped his wings quickly to ensure his balance. Then he tucked them in against his sides and peered back at Charlotte just as Taryn did the same.

"Good night, Lottie," Taryn said.

To her surprise, Charlotte didn't complain about the nickname, simply nodded at her and answered, "See you in the morning, Taryn."

Taryn nodded before stepping out into the hall. She turned right to head to the room next door, smiling softly as Pax playfully nipped at a stray strand of hair. She raised one hand, running her fingers through the soft feathers on his chest, drawing a short, cheerful shriek before the bird nuzzled his beak against her fingers affectionately. "You're funny, Pax," she commented softly.

He nipped at her index finger gently before focusing on her.

Taryn smiled as she opened the door to her room.

Pax immediately flew to the foot of her bed, where he landed and then turned to watch her.

Taryn reached for the clasp of her capelet, only to pause, her fingers brushing over the cool metal of the rosa crux that hung from the chain. She let it rest in her palm, peering down at it. Absently, her eyes roved over the symbols engraved in the rings at the heart of the cross, wondering at their meaning.

Were they a prayer? An oath? Some kind of incantation?

She frowned. She wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know.

But as she stood there, staring at it, studying it, a sudden thought occurred to her.

The cross weighed too much.

* * *

 **Short chapter, but a lot happened.**

 **I need to lay out a timeline for these chapters. I'd say this chapter is in August 1857?**

 **Major stuff is about to start happening. As in _major_ stuff. And probably within the next two or three chapters. We're going to start hitting several huge plot points very rapidly here.**

 **I didn't realize how close we were to getting to this point. You're going to absolutely _hate_ me for all the things that are about to happen to Taryn. If you've gotten this far, I'm sure you've realized that this is not a feel-good story. Be warned: it's about to get worse. I'm not even sorry.**

 **...anywho. Reviews:**

 **Alisia (Guest): I got your review and proceeded to squeal for the next half hour. I have witnesses.  
I'm so glad you're enjoying Devil's Backbone! I'm really proud of it for various reasons, and the fact that people are enjoying it so much makes it that much better.**

 **Stellar Nymph: Mmh, yes, and here's another update. Sorry for the recurring delays, but I've got to at least pretend to be a functioning adult, which cuts into my time. The fact that my college courses have started again is not helping, either. But I'm not done with the story and I promise I'm going to keep working on it when I have the chance.**


	25. Brave

**If you pay attention to the blog related to this story, you'll know that there was a... mishap about two weeks ago.**

 **If you don't, well... I was almost finished with chapter 25 when my cat deleted the document, so I was forced to start over. :/ But here we are, and it's still good.**

 **D. Gray-Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino.**

 **"Brave" belongs to Riley Pearce.**

* * *

Brave  
 _"Are you scared? Because I am, too_  
 _This fear in my head has been there for too long_  
 _We sleep now with the lights on_  
 _Shadows make shapes in the light_  
 _And I don't know what they might be"_  
 _-Riley Pearce_

A soft thump cut through her dreams, sweeping aside flickering, fleeting tendrils of imagined shapes with the quiet beating of wings. The sound faded a few moments later, and she started to slip back into her slumber, only to be startled awake when something suddenly landed on the edge of her bed.

A loud, familiar screech filled the air, making her jolt in surprise. Her eyes snapped open just as a blinding flash of white light filled the room, making her squeeze her eyes shut again.

A deafening boom rolled through the air moments later, just as soft feathers brushed across her arms.

Hesitantly, she opened her eyes again. Her gaze settled on the window and as she took in the falling rain, she hummed.

Pax leaned into her line of sight, pumping his wings and screeching. ' _Mother?_ ' he questioned.

She peered at him. "You don't want to fly in that, do you?" she asked.

Pax tilted his head. ' _You cried out in your sleep,_ ' he said.

Taryn furrowed her brow and raised a hand, running it through her loose hair. "I don't remember a dream," she mumbled.

' _You sounded hurt,_ ' Pax revealed.

"Huh. Then I'm glad I don't remember it." Taryn held out a strand of her brown hair. "Speaking of things I don't remember, when was the last time I cut my hair?"

' _Since we travelled with Master Jian Li._ '

For a moment, everything was illuminated in white as another bolt of lightning struck. Thunder followed almost immediately, signalling that the storm was right on top of them.

Taryn grumbled, sitting up. She glanced at Pax as he leaped onto the headboard. Then she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood, stretching languidly. "Do you think I need to cut it?" she hummed.

Pax twitched his wings in an approximation of a shrug. ' _No,_ ' he said. ' _It looks fine to me._ '

She smiled, turning to him. She knelt, kissing the top of his head. "I love you, Pax," she said.

He pressed his beak against her nose. _'I love you, too, Mother,_ ' he answered.

Taryn ran her fingers through his feathers for several long minutes. Then she stopped and stepped back, turning her head to watch the storm for a while.

After a long silence passed between them, Taryn sighed, "Hevlaska is going to check our synchronization today. I don't want to."

' _Why not?_ '

"It feels weird."

Pax flapped his wings. ' _It does._ '

The wind outside began to howl, making her window rattle noisily.

She turned to look, frowning as she watched the panes shaking. That was odd. She'd have to report it; she was fairly certain panes weren't supposed to be so loose in their lead caming. Regardless, if they kept shaking, they might break.

As Taryn walked towards the window, Pax glided to the dresser beside it, where he leaned forward, head tilted to peer through the rattling panes.

Taryn stared through the diamond-shaped panes and out into the storm that raged outside, carefully pressing her hand to the window. Then she sighed tiredly and stepped back. "We better get ready before they send someone to find us," she murmured.

Pax sat up to watch her for a moment. Then he began preening his feathers.

Taryn hummed quietly as she got dressed, occasionally glancing towards Pax or towards the door, worried that someone would come to retrieve her. She had a feeling the Order hated sending for her, even if they'd never voiced it.

As soon as she was dressed, she grabbed one of her jackets and hurried to the door, pausing only to call to Pax, who glided over to land on her outstretched arm, careful not to grab too tightly with his talons. She smiled at him as she stepped through the door and then glanced sideways.

Charlotte was just leaving her room, as well. The archer paused, eyeing her, and offered a small smile. "Morning," she said sleepily. "Storm wake you up, too?"

"Pax, actually."

The gyrfalcon screeched indignantly.

Charlotte snorted. "Noisy bird," she huffed.

Taryn simply shrugged. "Are you ready?"

"No. Are you?"

The young falconer shook her head. "I don't want to. It feels… weird."

Charlotte nodded in agreement. "Breakfast first?" she proposed.

Taryn nodded. "Sounds good."

Pax gave a loud, excited call, voicing his own agreement.

-X-

Naz glanced up at the girls as they joined her, offering a small, dainty little smile that looked so out of place given the copious amounts of food the woman ate.

"Welcome home, Naz," Taryn said.

Naz paused for a moment. Then she replied pleasantly, "Thank you, Taryn." Her expression suddenly turned more serious. "I heard England was rough. Are you both okay?"

For a moment neither answered.

Then Charlotte nodded, "We'll be okay."

Naz pursed her lips, focusing on Taryn. "How is your friend?"

Taryn cocked her head to one side, surprised. She'd expected Naz to mention Horace, not Mana, but part of her was grateful that the Turk had avoided the question. "I don't know," she murmured. "He was still sick when we left."

Naz offered a comforting smile. "I'm sure he'll be okay."

Taryn nodded. "I hope so."

Naz opened her mouth to say more when an eerie sound suddenly rose above the normal noise of the dining hall.

The trio of exorcists turned their heads towards the source, startled, and focused on a single Finder.

As the watched, the man slipped from his eat, crumpling to the floor as a slip of folded paper slid from his fingers. He threw his head back, wailing with pure _sorrow_.

Taryn shifted slightly, tempted to hurry to the man's side, but Naz held up a hand to stop her. "Naz?" she whispered, confused.

Naz glanced towards them and shook her head. "He's been placed on watch," she murmured. "His daughter was aboard a ship bound for the United States. The ship sank, and there were no survivors."

"Watch?" Charlotte echoed.

"How do you know that?" Taryn added.

Naz hummed, "When a member of the Order loses a family member, exorcists are assigned to monitor them to ensure they don't become an akuma, and if they should become an akuma, we're to dispatch them immediately. I'm one of the exorcists set to monitor him."

Taryn's eyes widened. "But why would he do that if he's seen the akuma before? He must know!" she whispered urgently.

"Love makes us do strange things,"

Charlotte snorted, "I thought the Order didn't let its members have contact with family."

Naz sighed tiredly. "Finders are a different story. The survival rate for Finders is very low. It doesn't really incentivize people to join the Order, so they're kept up to date on their loved ones as a… reminder of what they're here for. Why they decided to join the Order in the first place."

Charlotte leaned forward, frowning. "If they don't want to risk them turning into akuma, why tell them when anyone dies?" she grumbled flatly, staring at the Finder.

"Lottie!" Taryn whispered quietly, regarding her sister with wide eyes.

Naz clicked her tongue. "She does have a point," she hummed quietly. "If the Order is willing to go to such great lengths to keep Finders here in the first place, they shouldn't risk losing them like that—especially not in the middle of headquarters, where they could end many of their own comrades' lives if they do become akuma."

Taryn looked at the woman with surprise. "So you think the Order should lie to the Finders about their families?"

Naz sighed, shaking her head. "It's a complicated situation," she said, and turned back to the weeping Finder, watching as other tan-coated figures crowded around him with gentle condolences.

As the other Finders gathered the grieving man and guided him from the mess hall, Naz started to shift, as if moving to follow him, but she stopped, gaze locking on Conrad when the Prussian waved her off. She settled back into her seat a moment later, watching as the swordsman stood and followed the group at a distance.

"Is he watching, too?" Taryn murmured.

Naz nodded.

Charlotte poked idly at her breakfast, brooding.

None of the exorcists spoke for some time.

Then Charlotte looked up from her breakfast. "Have you ever had to destroy any of them?"

Naz glanced over the rim of her coffee mug, sighed, and lowered it to the table. "It happens."

"Have you ever been close to any of them?"

Naz shrugged. "A few."

Charlotte made a face and looked down. "The Order thinks they're just disposable, don't they?" she grumbled. "That's why they don't bother lying to them. The Order thinks they're easy to replace. Like… like Hydra, one goes and more will take its place. They…. the Order… tells us we're supposed to save humanity, tells us that God chose us for this task specifically, to fight the Millennium Earl and stop him from destroying humanity, and then… then they just throw away human lives like worthless garbage. Because… because they can't be bothered to try and preserve just one life."

Naz sighed heavily. "The Order is… a place of hypocrisy," she admitted softly.

Taryn bowed her head. "Then what makes the Order any better than the Earl?" she murmured. "Doesn't that make us monsters, too, if we don't at least try?"

"I… don't know, Taryn."

-X-

After saying their goodbyes to Naz, the girls finally—begrudgingly—headed to the supervisor's office to meet with Heilig.

Heilig was busy analyzing the latest prototype of the golems when they arrived. He glanced up, nodding for them to come in, and then looked at the little black box—hadn't they been round before?—that was staring up at him through one apparent "eye." He turned it curiously before nodding to the scientist standing in front of his desk. "We'll send them out on the next mission to see if they function," he said. "If they do well, make more. We'll assign one to every exorcist and Finder."

The scientist nodded. "Yes, sir," he agreed as he picked up the golem and departed. As he passed between the girls, he hardly spared them a glance, as though he hadn't noticed that he'd almost knocked them both over on his way.

Charlotte turned, preparing a biting mark to spit after the hurried man, but Taryn stopped her by tapping her shoulder.

For his own part, Pax gave a loud, irritated squawk, glaring after the scientist.

"Pax, Retribution," Heilig spoke.

They turned to face him.

The supervisor stood, peering at them over his glasses before he looked down at his desk again and opened a file. "Pax, your synchronization was at fifty-seven percent last time it was checked," he began matter-of-factly. "It wasn't a notable improve." He flipped to a different page, skimming it with one finger before tapping the paper. "By contrast, Retribution's synchronization had risen to fifty-three percent from forty-seven. While still unacceptable, it was a greater improvement than yours, Pax."

Taryn glanced at her sister, nudging her when she saw the archer seething. Then she refocused on the supervisor.

Heilig studied them. "You've been training your synchronization for some time now," he said. "Do you feel any improvement?"

Taryn pursed her lips. "We can keep our weapons active longer now, sir," she told him. "We don't get tired as quickly."

"Yes, I would consider that an improvement," Heilig said, looking back at the file and making a quick note. "Is it any easier to activate your weapons, though?"

Charlotte grumbled, "It doesn't feel easier to me."

Heilig's eyes narrowed as he continued writing. "If, by the time you two reach fourteen, there is not an acceptable degree of improvement, an alternative method has been devised."

Charlotte's frown deepened. "What method?" she asked.

He looked at them blankly. "We will force your synchronization to improve."

Taryn drew in a sharp breath, her eyes widening. "Can you do that?" she breathed.

Heilig snapped the file shut, picked it up, and strode past them. "We've no idea yet," he said. "You'll be the ones telling us. Come along."

Taryn shot a quick, frightened glance at her sister before she scurried after Heilig.

Charlotte sneered, "So we're going to be… lab rats?"

"Better to try it on exorcists rather than average humans," Heilig stated curtly. "We don't want to create any Fallen Ones if it doesn't work."

Taryn shivered. She'd heard the term before, but she hadn't ever heard much about them aside from the fact that they were rejected accommodators. "Have you ever seen a Fallen One, Supervisor?"

"No."

"Oh." She frowned. "How do we become Fallen Ones, then?"

"If your synchronization drops to zero percent or lower, you will Fall."

Taryn winced, glancing at her sister again. Then she looked up. "Has there been one since you came here?"

"No." He looked down at her. "You need to learn the value of silence, Pax."

"Not her name," Charlotte bit out instantly.

Heilig raised his eyebrows as he peered at the archer. "Would you care to repeat that, Retribution?"

"I said—"

"Sorry, Supervisor Heilig," Taryn interrupted, elbowing her sister in the side.

Pax gave a loud screech, glaring at the man.

Charlotte shot Taryn an irritated look, but fortunately said nothing else to Heilig about the situation.

Heilig narrowed his eyes, studying the twins for several long seconds. Finally he turned away, saying nothing else.

They walked in silence after that, broken only by Pax's occasional grumbled insults that only Taryn could hear.

As they walked, Taryn hung her head, trying to tune out Pax. A sense of dread settled in the pit of her stomach, nestling there like a chunk of ice. The chill began to seep through her body, but she tried to ignore the feeling.

A deafening clap of thunder shook the building, reminding them of the storm raging outside.

Heilig glanced up, frowning, and then looked ahead again as they descended further into the darkness that would lead them to where the old quasi-exorcist, Hevlaska, stayed.

When they finally reached the platform, Heilig stopped, letting the twins pass before following them. "Hevlaska," he called, tone clipped as usual. "There are two exorcists here for you to inspect."

For a moment, nothing happened.

Then a faint glow appeared in the darkness, startling them.

As it grew rapidly and steadily brighter, Taryn squinted, her eyes aching as they tried to acclimate to the sudden influx of light. When she was ready, she opened her eyes and peered up into the blinding face of Hevlaska, who loomed above them.

"Hello, Taryn," the woman greeted in her soft voice. "Hello, Charlotte."

"Hello, Hevlaska," Taryn answered politely.

Charlotte grumbled something under her breath, turning her head to stare past Hevlaska' looming form. Her green eyes were darker than usual.

Taryn sighed at her sister before returning her attention to Hevlaska.

The glowing exorcist seemed to lean closer, extending her tendril-like limbs.

Taryn hesitated, wary of the inspection to come—and of what the results could yield.

But while she wavered with uncertainty, Charlotte stepped forward without hesitation, allowing Hevlaska to gently take Retribution from her before lifting her into the air as well. It seemed to be over in seconds, because moments later, Charlotte was back at her side, the sleek, wooden frame of Retribution firmly in her hands again.

"Fifty-five percent," Hevlaska spoke gently.

Heilig's eyebrows rose. "Hardly any improvement at all," he noted, looking at the file in his hand again. As he jotted a quick note on one of the pages, he glanced up at Hevlaska again. "And Pax? Has her synchronization improved at all?"

Hevlaska hesitated. Then she tipped her head forward slightly, giving Taryn the distinct feeling that she was now focused entirely on her. As her tendril-hands extended once more, Taryn wavered.

Pax's feathers rose. Then he leaped from Taryn's wrist and glided forward to land on one of Hevlaska's outstretched limbs.

Taryn took a few hesitant steps forward and allowed those cool fingers to lift her from the comfort of solid ground. She shivered, the dread hanging over her worsening with each passing second.

It felt like she hung there for hours, Hevlaska's forehead touching her own ever so lightly, a strange chill seeping through her limbs and setting her mind racing as it stretched across her mental link with Pax.

And suddenly Hevlaska's murmuring stopped, although the sensation of her intrusive presence never left.

"Is something wrong?" Heilig called after a few seconds had passed in silence.

Hevlaska remained silent for several long moments. Then she answered quietly, "Fifty-six percent."

"Her synchronization _dropped_." The sound of a quill pen scratching furiously across paper suddenly filled the air.

"Yes." But Hevlaska's voice was distracted, and she didn't draw away from Taryn yet.

A strange sensation suddenly ran through Taryn, like a flash of lightning, sharp, blinding, and quick.

Pax promptly started to tear at Hevlaska's arm with his beak, screeching in obvious displeasure. His wings slapped noisily against her limb, beak clicking between each attempted bite or peck.

Hevlaska finally drew back, the sensation of her presence fading from Taryn's mind, and Pax settled down immediately. She lowered the girl to the ground gently.

Taryn immediately bolted to her sister's side, shaken, and Pax followed her closely.

Charlotte leaned closer to whisper, "Are you okay?"

Taryn nodded silently.

The twins looked up as Heilig stepped closer to Hevlaska.

"Pax's synchronization dropped," he stated. "What happened?"

Hevlaska answered coolly, "It dropped and has been increasing again. I would even say their bond is stronger for the experience."

Heilig's eyes narrowed. "What _happened?_ " he repeated, turning to focus on Taryn with a cold stare.

"I don't know, sir," Taryn squeaked nervously, shying away from him.

Heilig frowned. He looked back at Hevlaska. "That will be all, Hevlaska," he bit out curtly. Then the supervisor refocused on the twins. "We cannot afford this type of failure, Pax. This is war, and victory depends on how well you perform in battle."

"It's not her—" Charlotte began to snarl, but Taryn slapped a hand over her sister's mouth to silence her.

"Yes, sir," the falconer answered meekly. "I'm sorry, sir. I'll train harder. Maybe that will help?"

Heilig practically scowled. "Sixty percent by the time you're both fourteen," he stated simply. "Or we'll begin trying another method."

"Yes, sir," Taryn said.

Without waiting for further response, the German spun and swept away into the darkness, his footsteps fading rapidly.

Hevlaska began to draw back, whispering quietly, "I'm sorry."

And just like that the sisters were left in total darkness.

* * *

 **Are we having fun yet? I'm having fun.**

 **Next chapter may be a bit of timeskip chapter.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Bella: I shared the original document for chapter 25 with Bella aaand she's the one who told me it got deleted and spent two hours trying to help me recover it.  
** **Thanks, Bella. Also thanks for screaming at me about the last chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Savage Kill: Mmmh... sort of. Depends on what kind of strength you mean. Can't say anything more than that.  
Sorry for the late update. I meant to have this done weeks ago.**

 **Procrastinatingismyforte: It's definitely not a bother! I know already answered you in a PM, but I'm going to add this here for anyone else.**

 **Taryn's name is pronounced tear-inn, with 'tear' pronounced like tearing a piece of paper. :D**


	26. Broken Feather

**I'm uploading two chapters today because, believe it or not, I've actually had most of chapter 27 written for two months or so, so once I got through this chapter, it was easy to finish chapter 27. I thought that would be a nice present for you guys for bearing with me.**

 **In other news, I've still got a lot of stuff going on in my life, so I might be down to one update every 4-6 weeks. I'll try to bulk up my chapters, but no promises.**

 **D. Gray-Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino.**

 **The song and lyrics of "Broken Feather" belong to Harrison Storm.**

* * *

Broken Feather  
 _"Broken feather made me cry_  
 _Lost and wounded I realized lies_  
 _We don't need no one to wither us away_  
 _Sit still tree, gently sway_

 _Broken feather scattered down from the sky_  
 _Hoping with her, we all need sacrifice from our ways"_  
 _-Harrison Storm_

"Why wouldn't you let me say anything?" Charlotte hissed after a long silence passed between them.

"Yelling won't get us anywhere," Taryn whispered.

"So what should we do? Stand here and let them walk all over us?" Charlotte snapped. "What's that going to accomplish? _Nothing!_ "

Taryn tried to peer through the darkness at her sister, but she could barely make her out. "I'm sorry, Lottie," she whispered.

Charlotte spat, "You _should_ be!" Then she raced off into the darkness.

Taryn cringed, bowing her head.

' _Mother?_ '

She lifted her head and once again tried to peer through the inky shadows around them, straining against the darkness to make out Pax's pale form. Even when she knelt so she could get closer to him, she still couldn't see anything. "Pax?"

His head pressed against her hand. ' _I'm sorry, Mother,_ ' he cooed.

Taryn bowed her head. "What happened, Pax?"

' _I don't know._ '

They sat together in the dark for a long time, neither speaking, neither moving.

Then Taryn shifted her weight and whispered in a voice that was barely audible, "Pax, activate."

At once, light seeped through his feathers, causing his black spots to fade as he grew in size.

Taryn shuffled backwards, wincing against the sudden light. She closed her eyes and sighed, bowing her head even as Pax warbled softly.

Pax nuzzled her, nipping lightly at her hair as if trying to play, but he stopped when she snaked her arms around his neck and hugged him close, her eyes squeezed shut.

"Pax?" she whispered.

He shuffled and pressed the side of his beak against her back. ' _Yes, Mother?_ '

"Have… you ever made anyone Fall?"

Pax was silent for a long time. Then he answered tentatively, ' _Yes._ '

She tightened her arms around him. "What's it like?"

' _It hurts, Mother. Both the apostle and the Innocence suffer for it._ '

"It would hurt you, too?"

' _Yes. The Innocence gets punished for choosing a bad apostle, just as the apostle gets punished for betraying the Innocence._ '

Taryn hid her face in his neck. "What happens?"

' _Everything is destroyed._ '

A chill ran down her spine. "I don't want to Fall, Pax," she whispered softly as tears began to roll down her cheeks, seeping into his soft, pale feathers.

Pax laid down, tucking his head around her and letting out a quiet coo. ' _I don't want you to, either, Mother._ '

-X-

"I'm sorry, Taryn."

The falconer blinked, lifting her head from the book in her lap to focus on her sister as the archer sank into the chair across from her. "For what?" she asked.

"Yelling," Charlotte said. "I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's not your fault. It's just… they can't keep treating us like this. Like… like we don't matter. We aren't weapons, Taryn. We're people."

Taryn closed her book. "It's okay," she whispered.

"No, it's not!"

Taryn held up her hands. "No, of course not. I mean that I forgive you," she said.

Charlotte made a face. "You forgive too easily."

Taryn offered a small smile. "You're my sister. I'll always forgive you."

The twins sat in silence after that, the only sound the turning of pages as Taryn went back to reading again a few seconds later.

"Do you think maybe what happened with Pax, with your synchronization going down, had to do with him… cutting you off that day?" Charlotte asked abruptly.

Taryn lifted her head, surprised. "The day Mana got sick," she said. "When I met their uncle?"

"Yeah," Charlotte confirmed. "Maybe that's why your synchronization dropped?"

Taryn pursed her lips. "Maybe," she mumbled, shivering as she thought back to the day.

Everything about it had been strange; her disconnection from Pax was just one of many things that'd made her uneasy that day.

Taryn shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. "I did the same thing to Pax, too," she confided in her sister. "The day Horace… I blocked Pax out."

"Do you think something's wrong with your bond?"

"I mean… it could be."

"You should tell Heilig or… at least tell someone."

Taryn shook her head.

"Why not?" her sister pressed.

"They'll take him from me," Taryn told her.

"No they won't."

"Yes they will, and you know it, Lottie. I can't fight like you or the other exorcists. If I get attacked, I can't defend myself. I can't offer any sort of support. I'm useless—"

"Taryn, you're—"

"I'm useless," Taryn repeated. "And as soon as they get a chance to let go of some deadweight, they're going to get rid of me."

Charlotte sighed. "You're always so negative about yourself, Taryn."

Taryn shrugged. "I can't tell them about what happened between Pax and I," she repeated. "They'll take him from me. I can't let that happen. He's as important to me as you are."

Charlotte pressed her lips into a thin line. "Well… will you tell me, then? When something happens?" she queried.

"Of course. You'll be the first to know."

-X-

Costanza tutted, watching the girls as the nurses looked them over. Then she turned to the matron, humming, "Taryn expressed interest in becoming a field medic on our mission in Egypt."

The head nurse smiled. "Yes," she said. "She mentioned it last time I saw her."

"I taught her some minor skills. How to clean an injury and bandage it." The Italian duchess smiled. "She took to it very quickly. She would be an asset if she were fully trained."

"Are you willing to train her?"

"Yes, I am. It will take some time before I can do so, but I will make sure that I'm available as soon as possible—she could use the boost to her confidence."

The matron glanced sideways, studying Taryn as the girl yelped when the nurse seeing to her pressed down too hard on the deep gash along her left shoulder. Then she turned back to Costanza. "Especially considering what Heilig has in store for those girls," she said darkly. "The science department is so obsessed with winning this war that they forget they're dealing with human beings."

Costanza's eyebrows rose. "What is the supervisor planning?" she questioned softly.

The matron lapsed into Italian when she noticed Charlotte watching. "He is going to artificially induce synchronization," she said. "Unless they have achieved what he considers a satisfactory percentage in the last three months—unlikely—this process will begin in three days' time, on their birthdays."

Costanza straightened, drawing in a sharp breath. "Is Heilig insane?"

"He ignores that they are children. It makes it that much easier for him to do these things."

"How does he ignore that? He has his own children! Would he do this to them? Experiment on them? What will this do to them?"

"We don't know, Costanza. Nothing like this has ever been tried before. But the medical staff suspect the process will be painful."

Costanza pursed her lips. "If Innocence really is divine, mankind has no right to interfere with its processes, and even if it isn't, our understanding of it is too limited for such an experiment to be safe."

"I agree," the old nurse said softly as she finished bandaging the worst of Costanza's relatively minor injuries. "This is insane. God help them."

-X-

"Charlotte!"

The archer glanced sideways as her sister appeared at her side. "Taryn," she greeted flatly.

Taryn regarded her, perplexed. She tucked a stray, brown curl behind her ear. "You seemed angry after we left the infirmary," she said. "What happened?"

Charlotte studied her sibling's long hair for a moment before catching Taryn's wrist and pulling her down the hallway, hurrying towards their rooms. She tugged her sister into Taryn's own room, glancing sideways at Pax as they entered.

Pax tilted his head at them, fluttering his wings.

"Charlotte?" Taryn questioned as Charlotte snatched up the hairbrush from the top of the dresser and pulled her down onto the edge of the bed. "Charlotte, is something wrong?"

The archer didn't answer, instead focusing on the task at hand. The rhythmic sound of the bristles running through Taryn's hair helped her calm the storm rolling through her mind.

When she finally finished trying to tame Taryn's thick hair, Charlotte got up and returned the brush to its place on the dresser. Before she returned to the bed, she snatched one of the spare ties Taryn kept for these instances.

Charlotte sat down behind Taryn and began to braid her hair. "Costanza and the matron were talking about us," she began at last.

Taryn frowned, a crease forming between her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Didn't you listen to them? When they were speaking Italian?" Charlotte huffed.

"Yeah, but I don't know any Italian. Do you?"

"Don't you try listening to others' conversations around here? You'll start picking up bits and pieces of the languages," Charlotte said. "A lot of the Finders are Italian, so it's pretty easy to pick up. Same with a few other languages. Irish, Spanish... lots of German."

"Eavesdropping is rude, Lottie."

"Oh, hush, you just said you were listening, too, even if you couldn't understand. Anyways, Matron and Costanza were talking about us in Italian."

"What were they saying?"

Charlotte's lip curled in a sneer, although it wasn't directed at her twin. "It's the twentieth of November, Taryn."

Taryn lifted her head just slightly. "Our birthdays are in three days," she realized.

Pax looked up from preening, spitting out a tuft of downy fluff and staring at the sisters intently.

Taryn watched him from the corner of her eyes, lips pressed into a thin line. "Heilig said he's going to start forcing us to synchronize on our birthdays," she murmured. A chill ran down her spine.

"Exactly."

"Lottie, I… I don't want to."

Charlotte shook her head. As soon as she finished tying Taryn's braid, she looked down at her lap, frowning. "I hate this place, Taryn," she confessed.

Taryn turned to look at her sibling. Then she leaned against her, careful not to jostle her bandaged shoulder too much, and pulled her down so that they were both laying across the bed. "Me, too," she whispered.

Seconds later, a fluttering sound filled the air. Then Pax landed behind Charlotte and pressed his head into the crook of her neck, almost like a cat pressing its head into the palm of someone's hand.

Taryn smiled a little. "He's trying to tell you it'll be okay," she whispered.

For a moment, Charlotte didn't acknowledge Pax. Then she rolled over slightly, scooped Pax up with one arm, and rolled back to face Taryn, unceremoniously depositing the startled gyr in the space between the two sisters.

Pax was splayed out on his back, his feet sticking straight up in the air, the leather jess around his leg flopping loosely across the feathers on his belly. His wings were partially curved around him, and he tipped his head back to look up at the Foley twins with a look that both girls knew was surprise.

"You're such a funny bird, Pax," Charlotte snickered, lifting a hand and grinning when he nipped at her fingers affectionately. Then she brushed her fingers through the feathers on his chest.

Taryn smiled, kissing the top of Pax's head. She laughed quietly when he tipped his head all the way back again to stare at them.

Charlotte hummed. "He's a good bird," she murmured.

Taryn nodded. Her smile widened as Pax relaxed, letting them both pet him.

Pax gave a light, playful nip to her wrist.

She giggled, responding with a gentle little nudge that was just enough to jostle the bird.

Pax rolled over with an indignant shriek, leaped over Charlotte, and scurried to the end of Taryn's bed, where he leaped up onto the foot of it and turned to stare at Taryn with the most offended look that he could manage.

Taryn and Charlotte stared at him for a long moment before they both burst into laughter.

"Pouty bird!" Charlotte snickered. "He's looking at you now the same way he did in Egypt, when that Egyptian falconer let you carry the goshawk."

"That goshawk was a very pretty bird," Taryn commented. "Very well trained, too. He might be able to give Pax a run for his money."

Pax gave another screech, his feathers puffing up.

Charlotte started laughing even harder.

* * *

 **Yaaaay! -Throws confetti-**

 **Reviews:**

 **Stellar Nymph: I mean, that's accurate, too? Actually, that's probably a better comparison, actually. I say tair-inn, and tare-inn is basically the same. But yes! There's the revelation up there!**

 **Jayla Fire Gal: Omg, thaaaanks. I'm so glad you like it! I still get so anxious about publishing chapters, so hearing that you enjoy it so much really helps. PLEASE draw them, I would _die_. I'm sure it'd be wonderful! I love when people draw me art for my writing; it makes me cry happy tears every time.**


	27. Waves

**Two chapters in under an hour. Whoo!**

 **Like I said, I already had chapter 27 mostly written, so it was really just a matter of finishing chapter 26 and editing this one.**

 **D. Gray-Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino.**

 **The song "Waves" belongs to Dotan.**

* * *

Waves  
 _"Crystal lights_  
 _Rusted in our future_  
 _Covered up with lies_  
 _Wearing off on our dreams_  
 _Through these cold cold nights_  
 _Shallow frames are the memories we contain"_  
 _-Dotan_

Taryn didn't sleep much the night before her birthday. Even with Pax curled against her stomach, sleep eluded her—and even when it did come, it was restless and filled with horrible visions of being strapped to a table as the men and women from the science department stood above her or of some wicked akuma leering down at her with an arm raised to strike or what she imagined the eyes of a Noah might look like, polished, molten gold, glowing bright even in the darkness of her dream world.

Eventually, she gave up on the hope of sleep and lit a candle on the stand next to her bed, cherishing the warm, golden light that chased the darkness away. She wrapped her blanket around herself when she noticed that it was snowing outside again, sighing tiredly, and picked up the Bible the Order provided all exorcists with.

Pax chirped at her, adjusting himself so that his head rested on her knee. He peered at the Bible in her hands curiously.

"I might as well try to understand this, right?" Taryn murmured to him sleepily.

He just snapped his beak noisily and looked down at the book again.

"Want me to read it to you?" she asked.

He clicked his beak again, offering neither a yes nor a no.

Taryn began flipping through the pages slowly until she found the first page of Genesis. Then she began, "'In the beginning God created heaven, and earth. And the earth was void and empty, and darkness was upon the face of the deep; and the spirit of God moved over the waters. And God said: be light made. And light was made. And God saw the light that it was good…'"

Pax nestled against her leg, closing his eyes and listening intently as she read old text he was already familiar with.

Taryn continued reading to him for another hour, until dawn began to break outside and gray light began to filter in through her window, mixing with the low light of the candle.

Taryn picked up one of Pax's moulted feathers and slipped it into the pages of the Bible, yawning. She leaned over to blow out the candle and set the Bible next to the candlestick. With one hand, she pushed her hair back from her face. With the other, she ran her fingers down Pax's back. "Guess we should go down to see Hevlaska," she hummed. "Heilig wants us down there soon."

Pax lifted his head and yawned, too, before shuffling onto his feet. Then he glided over to the perch beside the window, peering out at the snowy landscape for a moment before he turned back to watch Taryn as she got up and got dressed for the day ahead. ' _Are you ready for this, Mother?_ ' he asked.

Taryn paused before she finished pulling on the trousers that were part of her uniform. "I don't have much choice, do I?" she told him. "I wish Charlotte could come with me."

' _Seems odd they wouldn't let you two come down together,_ ' Pax commented.

"Of course not," Taryn hummed as she threw her jacket on without any care for her presentation. "There's not enough room. A bunch of scientists and nurses are going to be down there. You've seen how small that platform is. It'll be too crowded already, and then you and I… and you'll probably have to be active, which will take up more room, too."

Pax lowered his head. ' _Seems like there's more to it than that._ '

Taryn pressed her lips into a thin line. ' _I'd rather Charlotte not be there anyways,_ ' she told him. ' _In case it hurts. I don't want her to see me in pain. She'll just get angry, and that won't make the situation any better._ ' She turned to Pax. ' _Think about it: the nurses trying to help me, and Charlotte not letting them, just arguing and causing more trouble._ '

Pax twitched his wings as if he were shrugging. ' _Good point. Still._ '

She nodded. "I know. I… I'm scared, Pax. I don't want to do this."

Pax shuffled before taking flight. He landed lightly on her shoulder. ' _I'll be with you._ '

She hesitated before kissing his beak. Then she turned, opening the door and stepping out into the long corridor. She glanced sideways at Charlotte's door, tempted to go wish her sister a happy birthday, but she decided against it.

The way her stomach churned made her doubt today would be a happy day.

Taryn turned in the opposite direction and walked away, setting a brisk pace. She hurried down to Hevlaska's platform,

Nurse Banes met her at the bottom of the steps around the corner and out of sight of the platform. She pursed her lips when she saw Taryn, her expression a strange blend of emotions—sadness, anger, sympathy, worry, alarm, _horror_.

Horror.

Taryn's breath hitched, her anxiety skyrocketing. "Nurse Banes," she stammered out a wary greeting.

Nurse Banes knelt. "I'm here to check your condition and make sure nothing goes wrong," she said. She checked a pocket watch loaned to her by a scientist, lifting a hand to try and find her pulse. "May I?"

Taryn nodded. "Yes, ma'am," she said.

Nurse Banes pressed a finger to Taryn's neck, searching only for a second before she glanced down at the watch. Then she glanced up at Taryn again. "Your heart rate is accelerating, Taryn," she said, dropping her hand. "Relax. Deep breaths."

Taryn hesitated. Then she obeyed, drawing in a long breath in hopes of calming her nerves. "Are you going to tell me everything's going to be okay?"

"I would if I knew it were true," the nurse told her, glancing up. "But nothing like this has ever been done before. I'm not going to lie to you."

Taryn smiled a little. "Thank you, Nurse Banes."

The woman smiled, checking her pulse again. She ran through the brief checkup as quickly as possible, making a few notes on the chart she was carrying, and then stood. Her expression twisted again, leaving Taryn feeling uncertain.

As they walked together onto the platform, Taryn had to blink a few times, squinting up at Hevlaska as she picked her way between the scientists and other nurses. She glanced back to see that Nurse Banes was handing the chart to Heilig while whispering urgently with another nurse. Then Taryn looked up at Hevlaska again. "Morning, Hevlaska," she greeted.

"Hello, Taryn," Hevlaska answered gently. She lowered herself, leaning over her. "I'm sorry for this, Taryn."

Taryn opened her mouth to reply, but she was cut off.

"Hevlaska, check the subject's synchronization rate before we begin," Heilig called.

"Heilig, I don't believe this is the right way to—"

Heilig's eyes narrowed. "Their synchronization rates are unsatisfactory," he cut her off curtly. "Training hasn't improved them. It's time we take the next step."

Taryn looked back at him before looking back up at Hevlaska.

Hevlaska reached out with her tendril-hands. "Taryn," she breathed as she lifted the girl into the air. "I'm sorry. I don't know what this will mean for you."

Taryn nodded, lifting her head. "It's not your fault, Hevlaska," she answered quietly, closing her eyes when Hevlaska leaned closer. A familiar feeling rushed through her veins, soothing her fraying nerves.

After what seemed like hours, Hevlaska drew back, whispering, "Fifty-seven percent."

"Thank you, Hevlaska," Heilig said.

Taryn glanced back, watching the supervisor turn to face the other scientists as he made notes.

"Artificially induced synchronization experiment number one," Heilig read off of the chart that Nurse Banes had provided him with, turning to the other scientists. "The subject is called Pax. She is fourteen years of age, female, pulse fifty-sixty beats per minute, body temperature is normal, with an injury in an advanced stage of recovery in her left shoulder. Beginning at fifty-seven percent synchronization with her Parasitic type, Beast subtype Innocence."

Some of the scientists stepped forward, studying Taryn for a moment. Then, on Heilig's command, they edged back again, some still taking notes. There was a distinct rustling of paper, one cleared throat and then—

Heilig looked back up at Taryn and Pax with a serious expression. "Hevlaska," he said. "Begin."

"Are you—"

" _Begin_ , Hevlaska."

Hevlaska hesitated before lifting more feathered tendrils. "I'm sorry," she whispered just before one of the limbs brushed ever so lightly across Taryn's forehead.

Immediately, her body was alight with wicked sensation.

Taryn went rigid, gasping in pained shock as Pax activated beside her, his wings flailing powerfully, slapping noisily at the air and against Hevlaska's arms as he screamed out, the sound shrill and terrible, piercing through the thick veil of silence that had fallen around them.

Then Taryn, too, threw her head back, her jaw hanging open in a silent scream as an unbelievable, searing _agony_ ripped through her body with a vengeance.

Then, at last, she remembered how to use her vocal chords.

The screaming began.

Her muscles rippled, contracting and relaxing at unnatural speeds as wave after wave of unearthly pain swept through her body. She trembled violently, straining against Hevlaska's grip in an attempt to curl into the fetal position, as if that would offer her a reprieve from her suffering.

Although it had been almost completely healed, the injury in her shoulder tore open again as her muscles stretched taut beneath her skin, but the pain of a reopened wound seemed insignificant compared to the terrible sensations wracking the rest of her body. Even as blood ran down her arm and dripped to the floor below, she didn't seem to notice.

She screamed and screamed and screamed for what felt like eternity.

Then the pain ended, replaced by a familiar, cool sensation—the feeling of Hevlaska inspecting her bond with Pax.

She allowed herself to relax for a moment, but that proved to be a mistake.

As soon as she went slack, fire ran through her veins, burning through her inch by inch, and brought with it the cruel, crackling sting of electricity tearing at her insides, seeming to rip her apart from within with invisible, razor-edged claws. Sensations like superheated knives pricking at her skin surrounded her, biting at her nerves without mercy.

The screaming began anew, although this time it was kept short, cut off by a lack of oxygen by the breathless young falconer. It rose into the air, high, wavering, frantic, and then cut off with a strangled, choking sound as she began to sob through the pain, white-hot tears pouring from her eyes. She struggled to regain her breath, gasping frantically for air, and then loosed another terrible shriek again.

Mere moments went by, but it felt like eons had passed while she was trapped in that pure agony. As it finally subsided, as Hevlaska lowered her to the ground, her muscles continued constricting, drawing so tight that she couldn't even stand. She crumpled under her own weight, collapsing into a shivering, weeping heap on the floor.

Taryn curled into a ball for several long seconds before reaching out, weakly trying to reach for the form of Pax, crumpled in a mass of quaking feathers so close to her and yet seeming an eternity away. "Pax," she tried, her voice rasping, her throat already almost rubbed raw by her screams.

The bird twitched, trying to roll to meet her eyes and watching with wonder as she tried—and failed—to drag herself closer. He squawked, his own voice feeble and failing him.

A fresh spasm of pain rippled through Taryn, making her collapse once again. She didn't move again except to twitch with each fresh, agonizing spasm, her eyes squeezed shut against the pain. Tears ran down her face, dripping to the floor beneath her.

Heilig stepped closer, kneeling and rolling her onto her back to check her vitals. He rattled off any changes, like her heart rate increasing to one hundred thirteen or her injury tearing open again. Then he made note of anything that hadn't changed, feeling the injury in her shoulder, carelessly applying too much pressure to the bandages. His face twisted as blood seeped through the fabric and he wiped his hand with a cloth to clear any of the sticky liquid from his fingers, glancing down when he registered her soft whine of pain.

Then he looked up at Hevlaska. "Well?" he said. "Did it have any effect on her synchronization?"

"It didn't rise."

"Did it fall?"

"No."

"Then we'll try again."

A sound filled the air a moment later, the sound of Pax's talons clinking against the floor and the rustling of his feathers, and then a massive, glowing form slammed violently into Heilig, sending the man tumbling sideways so that he slammed into the railing on the edge of the platform.

Heilig crumpled, knocked unconscious by the blow.

Taryn shivered as feathers brushed against her arm, cracking an eyelid and watching through her tears as her companion pressed his beak ever so gently against her cheek, cooing at her in an attempt to calm her while his mind brushed against hers soothingly.

Then Pax crouched over her, his beak snapping frantically as he glared at those around him. He screeched when anyone aside from a nurse tried to get close, even bit one of the men from the science department, his sharp beak a tearing a pretty nasty wound in the unfortunate scientist's shoulder.

Nurse Banes slipped under one of Pax's splayed wings to crouch over Taryn, checking her further. Then she called, "We need to get the supervisor and Taryn to the infirmary immediately!"

Taryn's bright eyes focused on her through the darkness encroaching on her vision. She whimpered incoherently as the woman's fingers pressed down too hard on the tight muscles in her uninjured shoulder.

Pax gave the nurse a warning hiss before nuzzling Taryn again.

Taryn closed her eyes, letting unconsciousness sweep her away.

* * *

 **Whoops.**

 **Do you hate me?** **Good, I'm doing my job.**

 **Buckle up.**


	28. News

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated, and I'm sorry this isn't an update either.

So my life seems to be going downhill fast and the brakes have given out, so I'm not working on Devil's Backbone at all right now in favor of trying to get my life together.

On that note, I just reread DB and went "ew?" to things I had written, so... you're liable to see a rewrite being posted soon (under the same name), hopefully with slightly longer chapters, better explanations, and (yay!) more accuracy. Speaking of which, I have started reworking chapter one and it's about 1/4 or 1/5 done.

Because the chapters should be a little longer, and because of my life problems, the updates may be a little slower, but I'm not done yet.

 **TL;DR Life sucks but I'm trying.**

 _Edit_ : I didn't realize the text on this was all messed up. Sorry, guys. But on the bright side, the new first chapter is almost done and I might post it some time today or tomorrow


	29. News!

**Hi guys! I know I haven't updated in a long time, and I do mean to.**

 **So I've decided that instead of deleting all of this, I'm going to leave it up for a little bit while I work on the rewrite. In the meantime, I'm going to be posting the rewrite under the same name, 'Devil's Backbone.'**

 **I've also added a prologue to the rewrite, and it's been written for about a month now. i'll post the new story in about 3 hours, when I get home from running errands.**


End file.
